Когда дерется львица
by moirrrra
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД / IT IS TRANSLATION. Author: kayly silverstorm / Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling / Гермиона становится шпионом Ордена Феникса среди Пожирателей смерти. Чтобы завоевать доверие Волдеморта, Гермиона рассказывает всю правду о Снейпе.
1. Пролог

**Пролог**

Он знал, что она будет здесь, но когда она вышла из тени, у него на секунду перехватило дыхание. Она так изменилась. Шесть с половиной лет назад, когда она появилась в Большом Зале на сортировочной церемонии, он уже тогда видел в ней огромный потенциал. Он знал - она будет особенной, умнее других и невероятно храброй. Но совершенно не был готов к изящному величию и спокойной решительности, которая сейчас наполняла ее глаза.  
>- Профессор Дамблдор, - она, наконец, поприветствовала его кивком.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, - ответил он. В его глазах не было и тени улыбки. – Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Что вы хотели мне так срочно сообщить?  
>Она села в кожаное кресло с высокой спинкой и аккуратно расправила складки мантии. Ее записка директору была несколько странной – она настаивала на немедленной встрече, но ее аккуратный почерк не говорил о дикой спешке.<br>- Я хотела сообщить вам, - начала она спокойно после недолгого молчания, - что сегодня вечером я вступила в ряды Пожирателей Смерти. Чтобы завоевать доверие Волдеморта, я рассказала, что Северус Снейп был двойным агентом. Поэтому для него будет разумнее не посещать собрания, если он хочет выжить. Как только мне будет известна какая-либо полезная информация, я вам тут же доложу. Я настаиваю на полной секретности. Никто, особенно профессор Снейп, не должен ничего знать.  
>Директор онемел от этой небольшой речи, произнесенной холодным, сдержанным тоном.<br>- Не хотите ли конфетку, моя дорогая? – беспомощно спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину.  
>- Да, спасибо, – Гермиона взяла лимонную дольку, развернула ее и закинула в рот.<br>Директор наблюдал, как она откинулась на спинку кресла. Ее лицо ничего не выражало. «Мерлин, что же она наделала?»  
>- Боюсь, я не очень вас понял, мисс Грейнджер, - наконец выговорил он.<br>- Нечего понимать, директор. И нечего обсуждать. Я посчитала разумным проинформировать вас как можно скорее, чтобы уберечь профессора Снейпа от опасности. А теперь, если вы не против, я вернусь в свою комнату.  
>- Но я не позволю вам так рисковать, мое дитя, - она уже встала, когда директор заговорил. От ее взгляда сверху вниз у него все застыло внутри. Она была такой красивой, хотя ее лицо напоминало маску холодного равнодушия.<br>- У вас нет выбора, профессор. Благодаря маховику времени мне 18, и юридически я сама могу решать, что мне делать. Если вы запретите мне посещать Хогвартс, пока я шпионю, я покину школу. Если вы запретите докладывать вам, я найду кого-нибудь, кто охотнее будет использовать мою информацию. Я – Пожиратель Смерти, и вы не можете изменить этот факт. Подумайте хорошенько, прежде чем отказаться от этого преимущества. И не забудьте известить профессора Снейпа.  
>- Но мисс Грейнджер…<br>- Спокойной ночи, директор.  
>Она ушла не обернувшись. Дамблдор проводил ее пристальным взглядом, все еще не веря в произошедшее. Из-за ее поступка он потерял контроль над ситуацией и совершенно не представлял, как его вернуть<p> 


	2. Возвышаясь и падая

**Возвышаясь и падая**

Знаменитый профессор Зельеварения Северус Снейп чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо за последние два года. Он пригубил красного вина, наслаждаясь его вкусом и теплом, разлившимся по телу.  
>Три месяца назад Дамблдор зашел к нему в комнату посреди ночи и коротко проинформировал, что Волдеморт знает о его предательстве, и больше нет необходимости притворяться Пожирателем Смерти и посещать собрания.<br>Снейп знал: он – не единственный источник информации. У Дамблдора есть множество способов добыть информацию, которые даже трудно вообразить. Снейп никогда не задавал вопросов. Однако, увидев в ту ночь отчаяние и усталость в глазах профессора, он все-таки спросил:  
>- Кто предал меня, Альбус?<br>- Радуйся, Северус. Радуйся, что это, наконец, закончилось.  
>Но директор вовсе не выглядел счастливым.<br>Сначала Северус растерялся. Без бремени шпионажа он чувствовал себя будто голым и совершенно бесполезным. Теперь он был в еще большей опасности, чем прежде. Любой приспешник Волдеморта убил бы его, хотя Дамблдор по-прежнему считал школу самым безопасным местом. Враг мог быть за каждым углом – родители, приехавшие повидать своих детей, студенты, симпатизирующие Темному Лорду. Но, несмотря ни на что, профессор продолжал патрулировать школу каждую ночь, оставаясь наедине с тенями и перешептыванием портретов.  
>Но после недели беспокойств и сомнений, он очнулся и понял, каким был глупцом. Ему подарили новую жизнь, он был свободен. И он мог продолжить ту жизнь, которую бросил, примкнув к Волдеморту.<br>После стольких лет, проведенных во тьме, он, наконец, раскрыл глаза и увидел перед собой прекрасный мир, в котором стоит жить. Удовольствия, в которых он так долго себе отказывал, стали доступны ему вновь – дружба, комфорт, радость знаний и богатый мир чувств. Он наслаждался всем этим без боязни, без чувства вины. Это было словно откровение.  
>Легкий толчок в бок отвлек его от размышлений. Филиус Флитвик, сидевший слева за преподавательским столом, наклонился к Снейпу и прошептал:<br>- У вас совершенно не свойственное вам выражение лица, Северус.  
>Он слишком поздно осознал, что улыбается. Школа полнилась слухами, что сальноволосый ублюдок, в конце концов, сошел с ума, стоя у окна и улыбаясь непонятно чему. Эти студенты даже не представляли, как приятно купаться в солнечных лучах.<br>Северус кивнул Флитвику и вернулся к хмурому выражению лица. Человечный Северус Снейп, вероятно, потряс бы всех до смерти.  
>Продолжая есть тушеное мясо, профессор Зельеварения окинул взглядом Большой Зал. Обед был как обычно шумен – студенты кричали, смеялись и перебегали от стола к столу.<br>Только семикурсники выглядели несколько подавленными. До экзаменов оставалось почти 9 месяцев, а они уже сходили с ума от волнения. Северус всегда считал, что подростки постоянно находятся на грани безумия. Так что будет достаточно сложно заставить их работать весь год, если они уже сейчас невменяемые.  
>Его взгляд остановился на гриффиндорском столе, за которым спокойно беседовали только двое из золотой троицы. Место между ними пустовало, что свидетельствовало о потере единственной частицы разума, которой они обладали. Мисс Грейнджер снова пропускала обед. Возможно, она сидела в библиотеке и готовилась к какому-нибудь проекту. Он видел ее там вчера, когда она усердно читала какую-то огромную книгу. Темные круги под глазами и напряженные плечи выдавали её усталость.<br>В какой-то момент Северус захотел подсесть к ней и сказать, чтобы она не занималась так усердно, а вместо этого наслаждалась жизнью, но он сразу же отогнал подобные мысли. От такого предложения девушка, скорее всего, упала бы в обморок.  
>Однако даже Грейнджер изменилась. Она работала безупречно, как и всегда, однако ее эссе потеряли некую… индивидуальность. Ее участие на уроке свелось к паре-тройке четко сформулированных вопросов. Возможно, маленькая всезнайка поняла, что действительно важно в жизни.<br>Он ухмыльнулся. Звезда школы превращается в человека – это отличный повод подразнить Минерву в следующем столетии.  
>Он посмотрел налево, где Ремус Люпин загребал ложкой невероятное количество еды. После фиаско Министерства, которое назвали «Идиотизм Амбридж», Фадж и его подхалимы перестали вмешиваться в дела школы, а родители наконец-то осознали, что Дамблдор лучше всех справляется с любыми проблемами. После побега Люциуса и других Пожирателей смерти никто не протестовал против возвращения Люпина на пост учителя Защиты от Темных Искусств. Восторженная реакция студентов только подтвердила решение директора.<br>- Готов к новому занятию?  
>Люпин кивнул, но продолжил жевать.<br>- Дай мне только доесть это превосходное тушеное мясо, Северус. Я не могу сопротивляться Империусу на пустой желудок.  
>Они экспериментировали над способом сопротивления заклятию Империус, усиливая защиту человека с помощью зелий, над которыми Северус работал последние месяцы. Еще один плюс в сложившейся ситуации – он мог, наконец, вернуться к научной работе, вновь погрузиться в эксперименты и исследования. Он кивнул Люпину:<br>- Я пока начну приготовления. Встретимся через полчаса.  
>Кивнув всем учителям, Северус вышел из-за стола и покинул Большой Зал. В своей черной, развевающейся мантии он напоминал огромную летучую мышь.<p>

- Ненавижу, когда она так делает!  
>Рон снова начал расхаживать по комнате. Гарри был поглощен созерцанием ковра, как будто совсем не замечая, насколько рассержен Рон. Рассержен и взволнован.<br>- Я не понимаю! – повторил он. – Ее нет ни в библиотеке, ни в своей комнате. Мы стучались тысячу раз, она должна была ответить. А что если нам нужна помощь?  
>Гермиона стала в этом году Старостой и могла не только посещать Запретную секцию библиотеки и находиться в коридорах, когда вздумается, а также получила собственную комнату с выходами в гостиную Гриффиндора и коридор.<br>- Не похоже, что тебе нужна была помощь, Рон, - сухо заметил Гарри. – Стук в дверь и крик «Открывай эту чертову дверь, Гермиона Грейнджер, или я убью твоего кота» не очень-то похож на призыв о помощи.  
>Рон остановился перед Гарри и зло уставился на друга.<br>- Ты что, совсем не волнуешься?  
>- Волнуюсь, конечно, - вздохнул Гарри. – Но мы не можем заставить ее все нам рассказать. Очевидно, она хочет побыть одна, и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.<br>- Мы – ее друзья. Она должна рассказывать нам все. МЫ рассказываем ей ВСЕ! – жаловался Рон.  
>- Если бы у нас была карта Мародеров, - Гарри раздраженно посмотрел в камин, будто собирался его заколдовать.<br>Карта Мародеров, бесценный помощник в течение стольких лет, сгорела в конце прошлого года. Она лежала на краю стола у камина, когда Гермиона, проходя мимо, случайно задела ее краем мантии. Гарри и Рон сначала подозревали неладное – Гермиона всегда была против этой карты. Но она так искренне раскаивалась, что, в конце концов, они поверили ей и приняли ее горячие извинения.  
>Не могла же она быть такой хорошей актрисой!<br>Гарри снова вздохнул. Карта моментально показала бы им местоположение Гермионы, но сейчас им оставалось только ждать, пока она вернется.  
>- Невилл все еще караулит у ее комнаты? – спросил он Рона<br>- Пойду проверю.  
>Через несколько минут Рон вернулся в гостиную и удовлетворенно кивнул.<br>- У нее нет шансов его обойти.  
>- Больше мы ничего не можем сделать. Не хочешь сыграть в шахматы? – спросил Гарри и был вознагражден первой за весь вечер улыбкой.<br>Спустя 5 часов, когда они потеряли всякую надежду дождаться Гермиону, а глаза не закрывались только благодаря невероятному усилию, дверь, наконец, открылась и показалась уставшая Гермиона.  
>- Гермиона! – возглас Рона заставил ее подпрыгнуть. Она потянулась к карману, прежде чем успела понять, кто ее напугал. Но когда девушка узнала друзей, она облегченно вздохнула.<br>- Разве вы не должны уже спать? – она села на стул, до которого еле дошла, опираясь о стену.  
>- Ты в порядке?<br>- Да, Гарри, спасибо за заботу. Я всего лишь немного устала.  
>- Где ты была так долго? – напирал Рон. – Мы искали тебя часами!<br>- Так это вы двое оставили Невилла у моей комнаты? Кстати он уснул. Кому-то из вас придется забрать его.  
>Она, наконец, добралась до дивана и осторожно села. «Она двигается как старуха», - внезапно понял Гарри, еще больше беспокоясь о своей подруге. Она всегда была такой энергичной, а сейчас выглядела измотанной.<br>- Уверена, что все в порядке?  
>Он подсел к ней и взял ее за руку.<br>- Просто мы беспокоимся. Ты все меньше и меньше времени проводишь с нами, мы постоянно не можем тебя найти, и ты выглядишь уставшей. Тебе не кажется, что ты немного переусердствуешь с учебой?  
>Она вздохнула, но не удержалась от улыбки, когда Рон подсел и одарил ее одним из тех самодовольных взглядов, от которых таят гриффиндорки.<br>- Со мной действительно все в порядке. Я работаю над одним проектом – и не смотрите на меня так! – профессор МакГонагалл попросила никому не рассказывать. Фактически она взяла меня в ученики, а официально это запрещено до моего выпуска из школы. Поэтому никто не должен об этом узнать.  
>- Гермиона, это же замечательно!<br>- Поздравляю!  
>- Спасибо, но держите все это в секрете, ладно?<br>Внезапно оба мальчика сжали её в сильных объятиях. На мгновение Гермиона вцепилась в них так крепко, как только могла, а затем отпустила их и встала.  
>- Мне действительно очень жаль, что мы так мало времени проводим вместе, но поймите, что для меня этот проект очень важен. Я должна его доделать. Если я иногда и выгляжу уставшей, то это та цена, которую я готова заплатить. К тому же, профессор МакГонагалл не позволит делать что-то, что причинит мне вред, правильно?<br>Они закивали и после непродолжительной беседы о школе и новой девушке Симуса, Гарри и Рон пошли спать. Рона вполне устроило объяснение Гермионы, однако Гарри чувствовал, что что-то не так. Казалось, девушка отчаянно хотела, чтобы они ей поверили. Слишком отчаянно, чтобы это действительно оказалось правдой.  
>Но он знал Гермиону достаточно хорошо, чтобы не допытывать ее вопросами. Перед тем как уйти, Гарри бросил взгляд в её сторону и заметил странное выражение на лице. Боль, любовь и что-то еще смешались в её взгляде. Вряд ли он выспится этой ночью.<p> 


	3. Предана

**Предана**

Она аккуратно закрыла за собой секретный проход и опечатала его, восстановив чары, которые защищают от любопытных глаз. Короткий вздох вырвался у нее из груди – бок разрывало от боли. Рана еще кровоточила от режущих проклятий, и Гермионе пришлось сильно сжать зубы, чтобы удержаться от стона. Ей нужны зелья, душ и сон.  
>- Грейнджер!<br>Она резко обернулась на звук голоса с палочкой наготове, но, увидев, кто ее окликнул, опустила палочку. «Я должно быть действительно сильно устала, если подпустила его так близко», - сердито подумала девушка.  
>- Драко, что ты здесь делаешь?<br>- Тебя жду. Нам надо поговорить, – по голосу было видно, что он нервничает, но настроен решительно.  
>«Мерлин, только не сейчас. Я этого не выдержу».<br>- Определенно нет. Сейчас полночь и у меня есть дела поважнее, чем выслушивать твои жалобы. Иди спать.  
>Гермиона попыталась его обойти, но тот резко повернулся к ней, схватил за плечи и прижал к холодной стене. Сегодня она не могла ему сопротивляться. Не без риска причинить ему вред, а она не хотела этого делать. Невыносимо или нет, но Малфой заботился о ней.<br>- Я не могу больше смотреть на это, Гермиона. Ты не просто посещаешь собрания, и я это знаю. Это слишком опасно, - прошипел он.  
>- Я сама решу, что опасно, а что нет, Малфой.<br>- Если ты не расскажешь директору, это сделаю я, Грейнджер. Тебе нужна поддержка, медицинская помощь. Ты же можешь умереть!  
>- Не смеши, - шипела она в ответ, пытаясь высвободиться. Но он только сильнее прижал ее к стене. Рукой он задел раненый бок, и Гермиона вскрикнула от боли.<br>- В чем дело? – спросил он и аккуратно дотронулся до раны. Он поднес ладонь к глазам - она была в крови.  
>- Что ты с собой сделала, Грейнджер? Снимай мантию!<br>- Отпусти меня или ты за это заплатишь, Малфой!  
>Она попыталась его ударить, но Драко был сильнее. Когда он разорвал ее плащ и рубашку, Гермиона не смогла удержаться от яростного крика.<br>- Ты делаешь мне больно! Отпусти!  
>Внезапно она оказалась свободна. Она слышала, как Малфой упал у противоположной стены коридора. Гермиона скользнула вниз по стене, прижимая руку к левому боку. Ей нужно добраться до классной комнаты и привести себя в порядок, прежде чем она зайдет в гостиную. Гарри и Рон поднимут бунт, если увидят ее в таком состоянии. Это определенно поддержит слухи о жестоком парне Гермионы, которые распустила одна из этих идиоток. Знать бы кто именно…<br>Гермиона мысленно дала себе пощечину. Нет времени на подобную ерунду. Приказав себе встать, девушка поднялась на ноги и столкнулась взглядом с темными глазами профессора Снейпа.

*** *** *** *** ***

Северус ничего не мог поделать с кошмарами. Сегодняшний был особенно отвратителен – темные тени, парящие вокруг него, маниакальный смех и кровь повсюду.  
>Он достаточно привык к подобным снам, поэтому отлично знал, что не сможет заснуть еще несколько часов, если не примет Зелье Сна без Сновидений. Но запасы кончились, и ему придется идти в лазарет за снадобьем.<br>Вздохнув, Снейп вылез из теплой и уютной постели, быстро надел простые черные брюки и рубашку. После минутного колебания он накинул мантию, однако оставил ее расстегнутой. В это время студентов быть не должно, но никогда нельзя знать наверняка, особенно в случае с Поттером. Этот мальчик был еще одним кошмаром Северуса.  
>Северус шел по темным коридорам без единого шума. Слизеринцы редко были здесь после комендантского часа. Хотя они его уважали и всегда советовались по важным для них вопросам, доля здорового страха никогда не помешала бы. Так профессор думал до недавнего времени.<br>Будто в насмешку над его уверенностью в слизеринцах, раздался шум. Снейп смог различить голоса парня и девушки – раздраженный его и напуганный ее. Ускорив шаг, он завернул за угол и увидел причину ночных беспорядков.  
>Драко Малфой и какая-то девушка. Он разорвал рубашку и трогал ее. Она крикнула, пытаясь остановить его, но Драко был определенно сильнее. Драко. А ведь он доверял мальчику!<br>Темная ярость поднялась в нем. Северус быстро преодолел расстояние от него до Малфоя, схватил его за руку и отбросил к противоположной стене. Это заняло всего минуту, но за это время девушка сползла вниз по стене, бормоча что-то под нос.  
>Он присел рядом и дал ей время, чтобы девушка успокоилась, прежде чем начать разговор.<br>Когда она подняла голову и посмотрела профессору прямо в глаза – он на секунду потерял дар речи.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, вы в порядке? – его голос слегка осип.<br>Что за дурацкий вопрос! Конечно, она не в порядке, ее чуть ли не изнасиловал его любимчик, а поблизости оказался только самый ненавистный учитель. Да она же наверняка чуть в истерику не впала.  
>Но мисс Грейнджер вновь его удивила.<br>- Гребаное дерьмо! – пробормотала она, грациозно вставая, - что вы здесь делаете?  
>Если это было результатом потрясения, то это самое странное, что Северус когда-либо видел. У него было несколько другое представление о реакции девушек в подобной ситуации. Она должна была бы рыдать ему в рубашку, кричать, но никак не ровно стоять с гордо поднятой головой.<br>Затем она шагнула к Малфою и сняла с него чары.  
>- Это будет тебе уроком, - рассеянно сказала она.<br>Северус, наконец, вспомнил, что он учитель и взял ситуацию под контроль. Он подошел к Драко и взял его за руку.  
>- Не желаете ли объяснить, что здесь произошло, Драко? – сказал он холодно. Это определенно не было вопросом.<br>Но вместо того, чтобы сжаться под взглядом учителя, Драко опять повернулся к Гермионе:  
>- Мне рассказать или сама это сделаешь, Грейнджер?<br>- Не смей, Малфой, - прошипела Гермиона тем же тоном, что и Северус. – Ни слова!  
>- Вы оба, ко мне в кабинет.<br>- Я так не думаю, профессор Снейп, - холодно заметила Гермиона, - у нас с Драко просто возникло небольшое недопонимание. Я думаю, лучше пойти спать, чем обсуждать такие мелочи.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, вы пройдете со мной в кабинет либо Гриффиндор лишится ста баллов, - она уже обернулась, чтобы уйти, - и два месяца отработок со мной.<br>Последняя фраза остановила ее. Она заметила в его взгляде с трудом контролируемую ярость, затем кивнула и последовала за ним.  
>В кабинете Северус сел за стол, оставив студентов стоять. В обычной ситуации он бы не поставил их вместе, но мисс Грейнджер выглядела вполне спокойно несмотря на случившееся. Драко наоборот заметно нервничал и бросал взгляд то на профессора, то на Гермиону.<br>- А сейчас мне нужны ответы.  
>- Как я уже говорила, профессор, это было простое недопонимание. Драко встретил меня в коридоре, и мы начали ссориться. Возможно, мы немного погорячились, но это было обычное разногласие.<br>- Это выглядело по-другому. Я предполагаю, что Малфой пытался вас изнасиловать, мисс Грейнджер. Не бойтесь сказать правду, он больше не сможет причинить вам вред.  
>Она не выглядела испуганной, а скорее даже немного удивленной. Снейп даже подумал, что девушка сейчас рассмеется, но она взяла себя в руки и только покачала головой.<br>- Это же смешно, - холодно ответила она, - я рассказала вам все. На Драко столько же вины, сколько и на мне. Могу я…  
>- Гермиона, ты должна все ему рассказать! – Малфой умоляюще смотрел на нее.<br>- Рассказать мне что? – раздраженно спросил Снейп. – Мистер Малфой, если есть что-то, что мне необходимо знать, лучше сообщите это сейчас же, либо вам придется столкнуться с неприятными последствиями.  
>- Гермиона, пожалуйста!<br>- Не надо, Драко. Не предавай меня!  
>Но Драко очевидно решил обратное. Он повернулся к Северусу, осторожно отошел от Гермионы, которая была готова напасть на него.<br>- Я должен сказать, что Гермиона Грейнджер – Пожиратель Смерти. Она шпионит для Дамблдора. Но я думаю, что она скрывает что-то от него и подвергает себя опасности.  
>Определенно, оба сошли с ума. Северус спокойно смотрел на них, не веря словам Драко. Мальчик выглядел несчастным – неужели у него в глазах слезы? Лицо девушки снова превратилось в маску, такую холодную и безжизненную, что Северус невольно вздрогнул. С ней явно было что-то не так. Ее надо отвести к МакГонагалл, поговорить «по-девчачьи». Или «по-гриффиндорски». Он даже не знал, что хуже.<br>- Вздор, мистер Малфой. Глупая ложь не спасет вас от наказания. Эта девчонка никогда бы не стала Пожирателем.  
>- Вы уверены, профессор? Покажи ему, Гермиона, - Драко сократил расстояние до девушки. - Покажи ему!<br>- Не прикасайся ко мне, - тихо сказала девушка. Это было предупреждением и для Северуса.  
>Но Драко не послушался. Быстрым движением он схватил ее за руку и разорвал рукав. Северус тут же вскочил и обогнул стол, когда его взгляд упал на участок кожи, которую показал Драко.<br>Это была Темная Метка.  
>Не было сомнений. Это не могло быть что-то другое. Ни татуировка, ни чары не могли так выглядеть.<br>Гермиона Грейнджер – Пожиратель Смерти.  
>- К директору, - прошептал Северус. Кровь отхлынула от его лица. - Немедленно!<p> 


	4. К директору, Часть I

**К директору. Часть I**

Северус практически штурмовал кабинет директора, мисс Грейнджер и Драко плелись позади.  
>Дамблдор посмотрел на профессора, его глаза как обычно странно сверкнули.<br>- Мой дорогой мальчик, - поприветствовал он Снейпа, - вы сегодня невероятно энергичны. Не желаете ли чашечку горячего шоколада?  
>- Как вы могли сделать подобное с невинной девочкой, вы - старый дурак? – Северус почти кричал в лицо магу.<br>Только сейчас Дамблдор заметил две безмолвные фигуры позади Снейпа. Его лицо в мгновение стало серьезным.  
>- Что случилось, мисс Грейнджер? Мистер Малфой?<br>- Вы позволили этому ребенку стать Пожирателем Смерти. Вы даже не соизволили сообщить об этом мне, вот что случилось! – крикнул Северус.  
>- Профессор Снейп стал свидетелем небольшого разногласия между мной и Драко, - спокойно сказала Гермиона. – К сожалению, Драко посчитал нужным рассказать довольно сказочную историю, а профессор немного остро на нее среагировал. А теперь не могли бы вы сказать профессору Снейпу, чтобы он занимался своими делами и позволил мне уйти!<br>- Черт подери! – Снейп все еще кричал, но довольно разумная мысль осенила его – он - преподаватель и должен взять себя в руки. Он понизил голос. – Мне нужны ответы.  
>- Боюсь, будет не так уж просто, мисс Грейнджер, - Дамблдор вздохнул и невесело посмотрел на трех незваных гостей: бледный, дрожащий от ярости Северус, нервный и жалкий Драко и как всегда равнодушная Гермиона, безупречная актриса.<br>- Теперь, когда профессор Снейп знает, ему нужно рассказать все.  
>- Вы не можете наложить на него Обливиэйт, директор?<br>Северус яростно зашипел, и Дамблдор понял, что тот снова сорвется на крик. Он сделал успокаивающий жест и был награжден общим молчанием.  
>- Присядьте, пожалуйста, - повторил он, - все вы. Если этот разговор действительно необходим, пусть он пройдет цивилизованно, без криков друг на друга. А теперь мисс Грейнджер, не желаете ли ввести профессора Снейпа в курс дела?<br>- Раз вы считаете, что это необходимо – вы и берите на себя эту честь, - сухо ответила Гермиона. Затем отвернулась к большому окну и, казалось, потеряла всякий интерес к беседе.  
>Дамблдор снова вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, рассеянно массируя виски.<br>- Около трех месяцев назад, - начал он спустя какое-то время, - мисс Грейнджер зашла ко мне в кабинет и сообщила, что она - Пожиратель Смерти. Должен сказать, что до этого момента у меня не было ни малейшего представления, что она делает. Я не заставлял ее идти на подобный шаг, и был более чем огорчен ее решением.  
>Он устало улыбнулся Гермионе, но она по-прежнему всех игнорировала. Ее поза будто говорила, что девушка не желает участвовать в беседе.<br>- Поначалу я пытался ее отговорить, но она хорошо подготовилась, и не было никакой возможности остановить ее, не используя силу.  
>- Вы должны были так и поступить.<br>- Не думаю, Северус. Возможно, вы и видите в ней ребенка, но это совсем не так. За последние месяцы она была неоценима, ее информация была подробной и безупречной. Несомненно, она завоевала доверие Волдеморта быстрее, чем кто-либо, и быстро поднялась в его рядах.  
>- Это невозможно! – взорвался Снейп. – Что Волдеморт может сделать с такой бесполезной грязнокровкой, как она? Такие девчонки хороши для некоторых забав, но он никогда бы не позволил ей стать Пожирателем Смерти!<br>- Северус! – Дамблдор был в ярости. – Не смейте употреблять подобные выражения в этой школе!  
>- О, пожалуйста, директор! Вы посылаете мисс Грейнджер на пытки и изнасилования, но не выносите, когда ее называют грязнокровкой? Вы и, правда, болван!<br>- Я не посылал ее, Северус, - резкость в голосе Дамблдора была предупреждением не заходить слишком далеко, - она пошла на это, не предупредив меня. И она отказалась сообщать что-либо не касающееся дела. Она даже не сообщила, как оказалась в рядах Пожирателей Смерти. Я только знаю, что она предложила им информацию, которая была... слишком ценна. Возможно, они осознали, что не в состоянии прогнать её после этого.  
>Снейпа словно окатило ледяной водой.<br>- Так это вы, - ошеломленно сказал он, - вы предали меня, мисс Грейнджер. Это вы рассказали им, что я шпион.  
>Она кивнула, но продолжила смотреть в окно.<br>- Я посчитала это необходимым, - без сожаления сказала она.  
>- Глупая девчонка. Глупая маленькая идиотка, - безнадежно прошептал он, - рано или поздно они убьют вас, как вы этого не понимаете?<br>- Пока я делаю, что необходимо, меня это не касается.  
>- Неужели вы не знаете, что они с вами сделают? – он заметил, что просит, умоляет ее посмотреть на него, серьезно отнестись к его словам, бросить все это, пока еще есть возможность. – Я был на этих гулянках. Я знаю, что они делают с новыми Пожирателями Смерти. Даже если к вам не относятся, как грязнокровке, вы бы не смогли вынести все это.<br>- Думаю, она вынесла гораздо больше до вступления в ряды Пожирателей, - Драко наконец набрался храбрости заговорить.  
>В одно невероятно долгое мгновение Гермиона посмотрела Драко в глаза. Казалось, она роется в них, ищет какую-то скрытую правду. Затем, как ни в чем не бывало, кивнула и снова уставилась в окно.<br>"Et tu, Brute"**[1]**, - услышал Снейп ее шепот.  
>- Что ты имеешь в виду, Драко?<br>Взгляд Дамблдора был устремлен на мальчика, отчего тот покраснел.  
>- Она соблазнила моего отца, - тихо прошептал он.<br>- ЧТО? – в одно мгновение Северус оказался рядом с Гермионой и схватил ее за шиворот. Она застонала и попыталась отстраниться.  
>- Довольно, Северус! – прогремел Дамблдор. – Отпусти ее немедленно!<br>- Что за глупости! Люциус – монстр, не способный на чувства, - он бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Драко. – Как вы допустили это, Альбус? Как вы могли?  
>В свете дрожащих огоньков свечей Дамблдор выглядел старым, слабым и разбитым. Он поднял руки в беспомощном жесте.<br>- Она не говорила мне, Северус, я ничего не знал…  
>- Уверяю вас, Люциус влюблен в меня, - едко заметила Гермиона, потирая руки в том месте, где Снейп схватил ее. – Я полностью контролирую ситуацию.<br>- Он безгранично восхищен ею, - нерешительно подтвердил Драко. – Он постоянно говорит о ней. Он говорит, что никогда не встречал такую безжалостную девушку, которая готова совершать поступки за гранью его фантазий и которая наслаждается всем этим.  
>- Думаю, они поняли, Драко, - прервала его Гермиона. Она все еще не смотрела на них.<br>- Сомневаюсь, Гермиона, - к Драко снова вернулась решительность. – Я рассказал все по одной причине, директор. Думаю, Гермиона потеряла контроль над ситуацией. Мой отец рассказывал ужасные вещи об этих гулянках. Он рассказывал, что приходится делать Гермионе, чтобы удовлетворить Волдеморта. Думаю, что с собраний она приходит еле живая и никому об этом ничего не рассказывает. Покажи им, Гермиона, - потребовал он еще раз. – Покажи, или это сделаю я.  
>Она встала с кресла и вплотную подошла к окну.<br>- Прости, но я должен это сделать, - хрипло прошептал он.  
>- Не надо, - обреченно сказала она, но Драко пересек расстояние между ними, повернул ее лицом ко всем и распахнул мантию, которую девушка натягивала на плечи. Она не предприняла попытки остановить Малфоя, и в течение секунды, маска равнодушия спала с ее лица, полного гнева и боли. Северус вздрогнул.<p>

*** *** ***  
><strong>[1] "Et tu, Brute" - И ты, Брут. - Шекспир, "Юлий Цезарь".<strong>


	5. К директору, Часть II

**К директору. Часть II**

При виде окровавленной рубашки Гермионы у Драко перехватило дыхание. Крови, сочившейся из глубокой раны в боку, было так много, что она пропитала мантию, а ткань рубашки приклеилась к коже. В этот миг Северус увидел на лице Дамблдора то самое выражение, которое он видел лишь однажды - когда он сам, будучи еще молодым, обратился к директору за помощью.  
>- Мое дитя, - еле слышно прошептал Дамблдор, вставая из-за стола. Он пробормотал заклинание, от которого исчезла рана и следы крови.<br>- Что вы с собой сделали?  
>Гермиона устало закрыла глаза. Короткий вздох вырвался из груди, лицо приняло расслабленное выражение. Северус почувствовал странного рода восхищение, просыпающееся в нём, но быстро его подавил.<br>Все это время она испытывала боль и, тем не менее, держалась как королева и ни на минуту не теряла над собой контроль. Дамблдор был прав – в ней было нечто большее. Но она все еще ребенок и находится под его опекой. У него есть обязанности по отношению к ней, какой бы умной и храброй она ни была.  
>- Вы не можете вернуться туда, - завел он старую песню. – Ваше состояние доказывает, как это опасно!<br>- Но я должна! – резко возразила Гермиона. - Эта информация слишком ценна, чтобы приносить ее в жертву моим личным нуждам. Раны могут зажить. Нам нужно все, что мы сможем использовать против Волдеморта. Нельзя пренебрегать такими возможностями!  
>- Никакая информация не может быть настолько важной, чтобы оправдать такой риск!<br>- Вас это не остановило от выполнения ваших обязанностей в течение двух лет, профессор, - это был не аргумент, а констатация факта. – И я выяснила гораздо больше, чем вы за все это время.  
>- Альбус, - Северус чувствовал себя беспомощным против такого упрямства и обратился за поддержкой к директору. – Прекратите это безумие. Пожалуйста.<br>Но Альбус только покачал головой.  
>- Боюсь, я не могу это сделать, мой мальчик. Мисс Грейнджер совершенно права. Она – Пожиратель Смерти всего три месяца, а уже предоставила нам неоценимые знания. Мы не можем потерять такой ценный источник информации.<br>Плечи Северуса поникли. Он взглянул в лицо старого преподавателя и нашел только решимость, грустную, но твердую как сталь.  
>- Вы приговариваете ее к смерти.<br>- Волдеморт всех приговорит к смерти. Мисс Грейнджер делает все, чтобы предотвратить это. Как и каждый из нас.  
>Наступила тишина. Категоричность в голосе Дамблдора показывала, что обсуждать больше нечего.<br>- А теперь, - немного насмешливый голос Гермионы всех удивил – звонкий и ясный, словно зимнее утро, - я бы предпочла уйти. Достаточно мелодрамы для одного вечера. Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
>Она почти дошла до двери кабинета, но Снейп остановил ее.<br>- Не так быстро, мисс Грейнджер, - сказал он с привычным сарказмом в голосе. – Есть кое-что еще, что вы должны нам сообщить.  
>- Я сказала все, что имело отношение к вам.<br>- Определенно, нет. Покажите ваши руки, мисс Грейнджер. А точнее ваши ногти.  
>Она побледнела и выглядела, словно мышь в мышеловке.<br>- Не понимаю, зачем это нужно. Я лучше пойду.  
>- Люмос! – прогремел Снейп, и прежде чем девушка успела обойти его, схватил ее за руки. Слишком яркий свет заставил всех присутствующих вздрогнуть, но профессор был сосредоточен на ее руках и нашел там доказательство своего предположения.<br>- Сейчас мне нужно лучше рассмотреть ваши глаза, - пробормотал он, поворачивая ее за подбородок.  
>- Как я и думал, - его лицо стало еще серьезнее. – Все гораздо хуже, чем я предполагал. Мне было интересно, как мисс Грейнджер удается каждую ночь быть на собраниях, зализывать раны с этой своей собачонкой, - он махнул в сторону Драко – тот сердито покраснел, - и по-прежнему писать безупречные и длинные эссе. И ее тело дало мне ответ.<br>Он сделал паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
>- Чтобы продолжать свою деятельность, мисс Грейнджер принимает чрезвычайно сильный стимулятор, минимум в течение месяца. Но, боюсь, намного дольше.<br>Он повернулся к ней.  
>- Полагаю это зелье Таналос, мисс Грейнджер?<br>- Да, - на секунду она выдержала его взгляд, но потом опустила голову.  
>- Разве оно не вызывает зависимость? – потрясенно спросил Малфой.<br>- Вызывает. И более того, очень опасную зависимость. Таналос держится на магической и физической энергии человека, который использует его. Но как только энергия иссякает, человек умирает. Другого исхода быть не может. Как долго вы принимаете зелье, мисс Грейнджер?  
>- Три с половиной месяца, - тихо ответила она.<br>- Что, безусловно, слишком долго. Можете считать, вам повезло, если вы не умерли несколько недель назад. Не могу в это поверить! – он хотел встряхнуть ее за плечи. – Мне всегда казалось, что вы обладаете хотя бы крохотной толикой ума. Как вы могли быть такой невероятно глупой?  
>- Я все контролирую, - спокойно ответила она.<br>- Есть еще куча вещей, которые вы якобы контролируете, мисс Грейнджер, - Северус, наконец, усмехнулся. – Следует проверить и ваши логические способности на наличие повреждений.  
>- Нет необходимости, Северус, - Дамблдор напомнил о своем присутствии. – Какое самое разумное решение в этой ситуации?<br>- Вы имеете в виду что-то кроме как запереть эту девчонку в темнице и выбросить ключ? – профессор словно выплюнул слова, но спокойный взгляд Дамблдора осадил его.  
>- Ей нужна терапия изъятия. Симптомы будут ужасными, но если она продолжит в том же духе, то не дотянет и до следующего месяца.<br>- Как долго это продлится?  
>- Две, возможно, три недели. Ей нужно находиться под неусыпным контролем кого-то с медицинским опытом, чтобы давать правильные зелья. Естественно, она не сможет посещать собрания Пожирателей Смерти во время лечения. Ее также нужно изолировать от других студентов.<br>- Невозможно, - раздраженно отрезала Гермиона. – Мне нужен всего лишь месяц или два, чтобы полностью завоевать доверие Волдеморта. Я не могу все это бросить! Наш план провалится, профессор Дамблдор! Все, что я делала, будет напрасным!  
>- Вы не проживете еще месяц, мисс Грейнджер! Прекратите упрямиться и хоть раз признайте, что вы – обычный человек!<br>- И это говорите вы, профессор Снейп! Просто шутка года! Я…  
>- Должен согласиться с Северусом, мисс Грейнджер. Хотя я полностью осознаю важность миссии, ваше здоровье важнее.<br>Северус фыркнул, но директор не обратил внимания.  
>- Вы будете лечиться, пока не избавитесь от зависимости к зелью. Это мое последнее слово.<br>Заметив, как она открыла рот, чтобы возобновить спор, он продолжил:  
>- Нет смысла пугать меня уходом. Совершеннолетняя вы или нет, но это зелье лишает вас права самостоятельно принимать решения. Поэтому моя обязанность как директора – принять это решение за вас. Любой адвокат, будь он волшебник или маггл, скажет, что я прав.<br>Их взгляды встретились и Гермиона, наконец, послушно кивнула.  
>- Ладно, - уступила она. – Тогда вы скажете Гарри, Рону и остальным ученикам, что на моих родителей было совершено нападение, поэтому им пришлось спрятаться. Я решила их сопровождать, пока они не придут в себя. А Драко скажет своему отцу, что сопровождал меня на миссии. Мы пытались разрушить защиту Хогвартса. Я была ранена защитным заклинанием и потеряла сознание, а Драко успел скрыться. Но он сумел подслушать разговор Дамблдора и МакГонагалл – они решили, что на школу напали Пожиратели Смерти, а я пыталась отразить атаку. Пока я не приду в сознание, они спрячут меня, чтобы оградить от опасности. Это объяснит мое отсутствие в школе и в то же время укрепит позицию при Волдеморте.<br>Это была великолепная легенда, рассказанная на одном дыхании. Северус не мог не признать, что она, определенно, была превосходным шпионом.  
>- Замечательно, мисс Грейнджер, - согласился Дамблдор, в его глазах на секунду мелькнула гордость за ученицу.<br>- А теперь, мисс Грейнджер, профессор Снейп отведет вас в свои покои и как можно скорее начнет подготовку к лечению, в то время как мы с Драко…  
>- ЧТО? Почему я?<br>- А вы думали, кто это будет, Северус? – удивленно спросил Дамблдор. «Был бы рад предоставить эту задачу вам, Альбус», - бешено подумал он.  
>- Вы - вполне логичный выбор, - продолжил директор. – Вы все знаете о зельях, симптомах изъятия и противоядиях, у вас есть необходимый медицинский опыт. К тому же мадам Помфри ничего не должна узнать. Не то чтобы мне не нравится Поппи, но она ужасная сплетница. Вся школа узнала бы о случившемся через день.<br>- Но у меня есть обязанности, я не могу просто…  
>- Можете, Северус, - неужели старый маг усмехнулся над ним? – Если мисс Грейнджер согласится на крайне болезненное лечение, вы же не откажете ей в помощи? В конце концов, обязанность преподавателя – помогать студентам.<br>«Черт возьми!»  
>Сухо кивнув, профессор Снейп повернулся к Гермионе, показывая, чтобы она следовала за ним.<br>- Думаю, нам лучше вернуться в мои комнаты, пока все еще спят, мисс Грейнджер.  
>- Хорошо. Но прежде чем мы пойдем, я бы хотела спросить. Как вы смогли обнаружить зелье Таналос, профессор?<br>Вопрос его удивил, но не было смысла скрывать правду.  
>- Я сам использовал его… некоторое время.<br>- Я так и думала, - губы Гермионы изогнулись в усмешке.  
>А Драко, наблюдая за двумя фигурами, не мог не заметить, как они похожи - два противника, равные по силе воли. Один в начале, другой в конце того же длинного пути, но у обоих глаза, которые уже слишком много видели.<p> 


	6. Осадок

**Осадок**

Гермиона молча следовала за Северусом по темным и пустынным коридорам Хогвартса. Когда они дошли до поворота, ведущего в башню Гриффиндора, она остановилась, заставляя профессора обернуться.  
>- Если мне придется провести несколько недель в ваших комнатах, я должна взять свои вещи, - заметила Гермиона.<br>- Пусть их доставят домовые эльфы, - прорычал он.  
>Северус ожидал, что девушка будет спорить, но она просто кивнула и последовала за ним дальше. Он чувствовал себя таким опустошенным. Не осталось ни капли от той энергии, которую он ощущал утром, от того счастья и чувства удовлетворенности, что переполняли его. Теперь он знал цену своей свободы – жизнь ученицы. Будущее блестящего ума. Невинность девушки.<br>Но Гермиона больше не была ребенком. Она обладала хитростью и жестокостью мастера шпионажа, готовностью принести в жертву все, что встанет на ее пути; она скрывала свою работу в тени, используя Драко, Дамблдора и даже его самого, как кукольник использует свои марионетки.  
>В этом отношении она была истинным Пожирателем Смерти – использовала все возможное для достижения цели. Северусу она напоминала его самого, только моложе.<br>Он мог понять амбиции, идеалы и высокомерие, которые заставили людей примкнуть к Волдеморту. Он понимал свое слепое стремление к власти. Но он не понимал, что движет Гермионой Грейнджер.  
>Что заставило ее разрушить собственную жизнь и так спокойно относиться к этому, будто отдать свою душу и тело дьяволу – это не более чем потерять фигуру в шахматной игре?<br>Он обязательно выяснит это.  
>Северус вошел в класс Зелий и направился к двери, ведущей в кабинет и примыкающие комнаты.<br>- Черная кровь, - прошептал он, украдкой наблюдая за Гермионой. К его раздражению, девушка забавлялась ситуацией.  
>Он придумывал такие напыщенные пароли, чтобы шокировать особенно любопытных учеников, их назойливых родителей и надоедливых преподавателей. Студенты ужасались и подпитывали слухи о его вампирской сущности, которые он тщательно создавал в течение долгих лет.<br>Но Грейнджер только приподняла бровь и ухмыльнулась. Невыносимая девчонка!  
>Дверь распахнулась, и Северус повел девушку через холодный, темный и пустой кабинет в комнаты, которые выглядели не намного уютнее. Массивные книжные полки, заполненные пыльными и потрепанными фолиантами, стояли вдоль стен, каменный пол и потухший камин только усиливали холод подземелья. Единственным местом в гостиной, где можно было присесть, оказался старый диван, обитый черной потрепанной тканью, напоминающей мех собаки. На постаменте у противоположной стены лежал белый череп, освещенный двумя черными свечами.<br>Даже не взглянув на обстановку, Гермиона села на диван и расправила складки мантии.  
>- Где я могу расположиться? – равнодушно спросила она. – Здесь же есть спальня?<br>Она даже не осмотрела комнату! Хоть что-нибудь могло удивить эту девчонку? Даже Минерва была ошарашена, когда зашла сюда впервые, и только быстрое объяснение удержало ее от побега.  
>Но Гермиона, вероятно, ожидала чего-то подобного от профессора Зельеварения. Эта мысль злила его.<br>- Мы не останемся здесь, мисс Грейнджер, - отрезал он, - так что прекратите валяться на моем диване и задавать глупые вопросы.  
>Это ее удивило. Она поднялась и начала рассматривать три двери в дальнем конце комнаты. Но вместо того, чтобы открыть одну из них, Северус направился к единственному предмету интерьера, который обладал намеком на красоту и комфорт – к грязному гобелену в темных тонах, на котором был изображен вход в старинное здание, возможно, храм. С правой и левой стороны от резной двери возвышались ряды колонн.<br>Северус нахмурился, заметив замешательство в глазах Гермионы.  
>- Вы ожидали, что я живу в этих мрачных и запущенных комнатах? Вы должны бы быть лучшего мнения обо мне. Я не стал бы проводить время в таком плохо защищенном месте. Мое настоящее место проживания – один из величайших секретов Хогвартса. Только Альбус, Минерва и Ремус Люпин знают о нем, и только Люпин может пройти сюда без моего прямого разрешения. Знание пароля не поможет вам, так как магия связана с моими руками и глазами. Магглы используют подобное изобретение. Если в двух словах, мисс Грейнджер – без моего разрешения вы не сможете покинуть комнаты.<br>Он повернулся к гобелену, положил руки на колонны и посмотрел на одно из пятен на полотне.  
>«Нимфы скрылись»[1], - прошептал он. Удивленный вздох Гермионы подсказал ему, что мисс Грейнджер поняла намек. Он никогда не считал ее любительницей поэзии.<br>Дверь храма вдруг начала светиться. Её очертания увеличились до размеров настоящей двери, хотя остальная часть картины так и осталась неподвижной.  
>Северус повернул ручку. Насмешливо, хотя и не без гордости улыбнувшись, он жестом показал, что она может зайти.<br>- Это, мисс Грейнджер, то место, где я действительно живу.  
>На миг теплый свет охватил Гермиону. Она переступила через порог и вскрикнула от удивления.<br>Это был Рай.  
>Никогда она не видела столько красивых книг в одном месте, такой уютной, великолепно обставленной комнаты. Книжные полки занимали каждый сантиметр стены от пола до потолка. А ковер был такой мягкий, что хотелось поскорее скинуть обувь и запустить ноги в высокий ворс. Перед большим окном стоял массивный стол из розового дерева, скрытый газетами, письмами и наполовину развернутыми пергаментами. Диваны и кресла с высокими спинками будто приглашали присесть на них и потратить часы за чтением, забыв о реальном мире.<br>Впервые с момента, когда Снейп поймал ее и Драко, возможно, даже с тех пор, как все это началось, она почувствовала себя расслабленной. Она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Толстые стены и сильные заклятия спрячут ее от внешнего зла.  
>Гермиона всегда знала, что где-то в глубине души профессор Снейп всегда был гедонистом[2]. Все книголюбы такие. Но ее немного пугало, что он живет в покоях, о которых она сама мечтала. Если бы она могла себе позволить, то она выбрала бы себе комнаты в таком же стиле, как и у профессора.<br>- Моя библиотека, - его бархатный голос звучал равнодушно, но Гермиона чувствовала беспокойство Снейпа. Вероятно, не многие люди заходили сюда, тем более студенты.  
>- Очень красиво, - прошептала она, все еще очарованная теплыми цветами, светом свечей и запахом старых книг, окружавшим её. – Это место идеально вам подходит.<br>Эти слова очень удивили Северуса, и девушка почувствовала, как возросло его раздражение.  
>- Я не считаю вас достаточно компетентной, чтобы оценить это, мисс Грейнджер. Также я не желаю быть оцененным вами.<br>«Это похоже на вторжение, - внезапно поняла она. - Невыносимая всезнайка в его комнатах».  
>- Я очень ценю вашу помощь, профессор, - мягко ответила она. – Я обещаю не злоупотреблять вашим доверием.<br>- Едва ли это доверие, мисс Грейнджер, - холодно сказал Снейп. – Директор поручил мне задание, и я его исполняю. Нет нужды в гриффиндорской сентиментальности. Надеюсь, вы не начнете рыдать или хныкать, или что там еще обычно делают девчонки в вашем возрасте.  
>Это вернуло ее к реальности. Гермиона на миг забыла, что перед ней не Северус Снейп, блестящий ученый и алчный читатель, а профессор Снейп, саркастичный ублюдок.<br>С каждой минутой его все больше и больше раздражало ее присутствие. Он не был ей другом, и она вовсе не была здесь в безопасности. Ей понадобится вся сила воли, чтобы пережить процедуру изъятия и не раскрыть то, что должно остаться секретом.  
>- Конечно, нет, профессор, - маска хладнокровия вернулась. - Не могли бы вы показать мне мою комнату?<br>Слишком поздно он почувствовал трещину в ее защите. Только когда она снова замкнулась, и эмоции покинули лицо Гермионы, он осознал, что в тот момент девушка открылась ему.  
>«Чертов дурак, - проклинал он себя. – Нужно действовать осторожнее».<br>- Можете взять отсюда любую книгу, - предложил он, надеясь разжечь её интерес, но было уже слишком поздно.  
>- Спасибо, но мне достаточно и школьных знаний.<br>Он подождал, но Гермиона больше ничего не добавила. Внезапно на нее навалилась усталость. Она не хотела ничего кроме горячего душа и уютной постели, чтобы забыть о тех ужасах, что ее ожидают. Лихорадка, кровь, безумие. Если, конечно, повезет. Если нет, она умрет.  
>Гермиона больше не контролировала ситуацию. Она поняла это, когда Снейп и Драко застали ее врасплох. Она стала невнимательной. Такие ошибки убьют ее еще быстрее.<br>Нужно быстрее со всем покончить. Всего несколько месяцев и Волдеморт падет, а Гарри, Драко и другие, наконец, смогут прожить свои жизни так, как они этого заслуживают.  
>В ее памяти вдруг всплыл образ человека, сидящего на полу в темноте. Он был испуган, бледен от потери крови, а его голос дрожал от ужаса…<br>Ее молчание, казалось, нервировало Снейпа, он будто ждал, что она скажет что-нибудь еще.  
>- Моя комната? – спросила она еще раз, не стараясь казаться вежливой.<br>- Сюда, - он повел ее к винтовой лестнице в углу комнаты.  
>Пока они поднимались, Северус объяснял ей расположение комнат.<br>- Как вы заметили, на первом этаже находится библиотека. На втором – мои личные покои и комната для гостей, которую вы займете. Далее – моя лаборатория. Вам туда доступ запрещен. Библиотека, комната для гостей и ванная открыты для вас, но я не буду рисковать ценными зельями и ингредиентами ради забав маленькой девчонки.  
>Он показал ей комнату, вежливо спросил, нужно ли что-нибудь, а затем оставил её.<br>Гермиона заснула, как только голова коснулась подушки. Она слишком устала даже для ночных кошмаров – своих постоянных спутников.

*** *** *** *** ***

- Интересно, а что это с хорьком? – с любопытством прошептал Рон.  
>Завтрак проходил достаточно тихо, и Рон бурно реагировал на любую мелочь, которая могла его отвлечь от новостей о родителях Гермионы.<br>Утром МакГонагалл нашла их в гостиной Гриффиндора, пока они ждали подругу, попросила пройти в ее личный кабинет и сообщила о нападении и необходимости спрятать мистера и миссис Грейнджер.  
>Конечно, Гарри и Рон могли понять, что Гермиона захочет их сопровождать, но они были немного разочарованы, что она не нашла времени рассказать им обо всем лично.<br>- Ты о чем? – без интереса спросил Гарри. Последние месяцы Гермиона вела себя странно. Ее страх за родителей мог бы объяснить подобное поведение, но Гарри не мог понять, почему она не рассказала об этом ему. Ведь он знал, каково это – потерять родителей, бояться за своих близких, потому что подвергаешь их постоянной опасности. Почему Гермиона так отдалилась от них?  
>- Он выглядит так, будто готов убить свою овсянку, а не съесть. Каша вроде не такая уж и невкусная. Наверное, он скучает по домашним эльфам своего папочки, которые ему чуть ли не поклонялись.<br>Гарри посмотрел на стол слизеринцев. Рон был прав. Вместо издевательств над окружающими со своими друзьями-идиотами Малфой пристально смотрел на овсянку, будто не мог решить, убить ее или расплакаться.  
>Борьба в Министерстве и последующий арест Пожирателей Смерти укротили слизеринцев. Правда, через три недели Малфой, Крэбб, Гойл и другие Пожиратели загадочным образом исчезли из Азкабана. И Дамблдор считал, что Фадж даже и не собирается их искать.<br>Без защиты влиятельного папаши, который мог вытащить его из любой ситуации, Драко достаточно быстро отрезвел. Теперь Гарри понимал это – он уже давно не видел Малфоя со своей привычной свитой – Крэббом и Гойлом, и за последнее время не было ни одной нападки или оскорбления в его сторону.  
>«Мы изменились, - подумал Гарри. – Не только я или Гермиона, но и Драко. Война приближается, и мы не знаем, кто победит. Черт, мы даже не знаем, будем ли вообще живы в следующем году».<br>Конечно, пока Гарри и Орден будут бороться за свободу и правосудие, Малфой-младший примкнет к рядам Пожирателей Смерти.  
>- Наверное, представляет, как убьет свою первую грязнокровку, - прошептал Гарри Рону, только чтобы закончить этот разговор. И они снова погрузились в унылое молчание.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

Драко не прислушивался к оживленной беседе о квиддиче за столом. Он почти не спал этой ночью. Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, в его сознании появлялось лицо Гермионы, её глаза, тёмные и полные упрёка.  
>Он сделал это ради нее, но, тем не менее, он ее предал. И слизеринец знал, что никогда не забудет её взгляд, полный боли, и эти слова: "Et tu, Brute".<br>Он предал их дружбу. Ему следовала действовать как-то по-другому. Хотя бы сохранить ее тайну от Снейпа.  
>И все это его вина.<br>Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Слизеринцы уже давно перестали замечать его странное поведение. Они полагали, что на него повлиял арест отца.  
>Отчасти так и было.<br>Драко до сих пор ясно помнил тот день, когда из Министерства вернулись Дамблдор, Фадж, бессознательные гриффиндорцы и этот сопляк Поттер. Ходили слухи, что той же ночью этот придурок разрушил кабинет директора. Позже Фадж рассказал Драко о схватке, отцовской «лояльности не к той стороне», как назвал это министр, и об аресте отца.  
>После этой новости гудела вся школа. Драко слышал за спиной шепот, полный яда и злобы:<br>«Ну что, кто теперь смеется, Малфой?»  
>«Что, твой папочка больше не может приказывать всем вокруг, да?»<br>Выносить Уизли было сложнее всего. Хорошо хоть Поттер, слишком угнетенный смертью своего жалкого крестного, не вмешивался.  
>Драко никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Уязвимым. Обычным. Преданным.<br>Он старался проводить в стенах школы как можно меньше времени, находя убежище возле большого озера. Драко сидел у старого вяза, часами наблюдая за водой, и задавался вопросом, что случилось с его жизнью, которой он так гордился всего несколько недель назад.  
>Там она и нашла его спустя четыре дня после схватки в Министерстве. Гермиона только вышла из лазарета в тот день, и ее раны еще не полностью зажили.<br>Драко не заметил, как она подошла, иначе ушел бы оттуда как можно быстрее. Было достаточно насмехающихся над ним людей и без Гермионы Грейнджер.  
>Он чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления, когда она назвала его по имени.<br>- Драко?  
>- Чего тебе, Грейнджер? Пришла посмеяться?<br>К его удивлению, она села рядом, облокотилась о старое дерево и некоторое время молча наблюдала за водой.  
>- Я только пришла сказать, что мне жаль, Драко, - наконец, сказала она.<br>Он был ошеломлен. Это должно быть шутка! Его отец пытался убить ее, оскорблял всеми возможными способами, а она приходит и говорит, что ей жаль?  
>- Жаль? – коротко ответил он. – Не смешно. Делай, что хотела, и проваливай к своим друзьям, грязнокровка.<br>Гермиона даже не отреагировала на оскорбление.  
>- Я знаю, что ты потерял столько же, сколько и Гарри той ночью в Министерстве. И ты, наверное, думаешь, что никому до этого нет дела. Это не так.<br>- Ты не с Поттером разговариваешь, Грейнджер, - прорычал он, и горечь в собственном голосе напугала его. - Я - один из плохих парней, если ты забыла.  
>- Это не так! – ее голос звучал сердито. – То, что сделал твой отец, не твоя вина. Ты вел себя так, как тебя учили. И это тоже не твоя вина.<br>- Ты никогда не думала, что я хочу быть таким? Я уже давно решил, на чьей я стороне, и мой отец тут не при чем! Поттер это прекрасно знает. И мне не нужна гриффиндорская рука помощи.  
>Гермиона, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрела на него. Её пристальный взгляд пробил и разрушил всю его защиту от боли, выставляя сердце напоказ. Странно, но ему не показалось это плохим. В некотором смысле, это было облегчение: нашелся единственный человек в школе, которого ему не удалось одурачить.<br>- Нет, нужна, Драко, - вздохнула она. – Гарри никогда не мог понять, что мы все должны играть свои роли. И ты не можешь изменить свою роль так же, как и Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Снейп, Дамблдор или я, - последние слова она почти прошептала. - Мы не можем выбирать, какие маски нам приходится носить, но мы можем решить, что с ними делать. Ты не должен быть тем, кем тебя считают. Ты не должен идти по стопам отца, даже если все этого ожидают, Драко. Маски существуют для того, чтобы ты их использовал, а не они тебя.  
>Она встала и ободряюще сжала его плечо. Рука была теплой и легкой, как перышко.<br>- И ты можешь позволить людям заглянуть под эту маску, разглядеть истинного Драко. Не многие готовы или хотят это сделать, но такие люди есть. Я пришла не для того, чтобы менять тебя, поэтому сейчас я уйду. Но если тебе понадобится кто-нибудь, чтобы помочь на время снять маску или просто поговорить, я буду рада, если ты придешь ко мне. Спокойной ночи.  
>И до того, как он успел ответить или осознать, что она ему предложила, Гермиона исчезла в темноте наступающей ночи. Она, конечно, не услышала, как он прошептал «спасибо», но что-то подсказывало ему, что Грейнджер и так все поняла.<br>Малфой опомнился и продолжил есть овсянку, которая уже успела остыть и имела отвратительный вкус.  
>Ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы набраться храбрости. Он нашел девушку в библиотеке. И, приближаясь к ней, Драко боялся, что тогда она просто поиздевалась над ним или уже сожалела о своем предложении. Но глаза Гермионы засветились, когда она его заметила.<br>Грейнджер показала ему Выручай-комнату. Удобные диваны и теплый чай ждали их, и они говорили там часами.  
>И опять ее лицо всплыло в его памяти, её умоляющий взгляд. Гермиона была его единственным настоящим другом, а он сделал ее несчастной.<br>В такие моменты Драко был благодарен своему отцу за строгое воспитание и дисциплину. Если бы не знаменитое самообладание Малфоев, он положил бы голову на стол и расплакался.  
>Вместо этого, он молча взял свои вещи и пошел на первый урок.<p>

*** *** ***  
>[1] «Нимфы скрылись» - Т. С. Элиот «Огненная проповедь»<br>[2] Гедонизм - этическое учение, согласно которому удовольствие является главной добродетелью, высшим благом и целью жизни.


	7. Сердце тьмы, Часть I

**Сердце тьмы. Часть I**

Проснувшись, на какой-то блаженный миг Гермиона забыла, кто она и где находится. Она чувствовала лишь тепло и сладковатый травяной аромат, исходивший от подушки.  
>Но через минуту девушка все вспомнила. Она – Гермиона Грейджер, староста школы, лучшая ученица, подруга Мальчика-Который-Выжил, неофициальный член Ордена Феникса. А еще она – магглорожденная Пожирательница Смерти, любовница Люциуса Малфоя, игрушка Темного Лорда, предательница и шпионка. Сумасшедшая наркоманка, идущая навстречу своей судьбе.<br>Иногда она чувствовала себя разбитой на миллионы осколков. Будто все те маски, что она носила, все роли, что она играла, отделились от нее и зажили собственной жизнью, а вместо Гермионы Грейнджер осталась лишь маленькая беспомощная девочка, рыдающая в углу.  
>Но она скорее умрет, чем допустит подобное.<br>Гермиона села и осмотрелась. Домашние эльфы разожгли камин с резной решеткой, аккуратно разложили ее книги и пергаменты на столике у окна.  
>Это была очень красивая комната, достаточно большая для профессора Снейпа, который не привык к гостям, выдержанная в той же цветовой гамме, что и библиотека. Здесь было все, что Гермиона могла только пожелать. Комната очень сильно напоминала ее собственную – комнату старосты. Такая же большая кровать с балдахином, такой же гардероб и книжный шкаф. Единственным отличием было то, что эту комнату до Гермионы не использовали сотни других старост, и не было того легкого налета поношенности.<br>Девушка встала с кровати и направилась в ванную. Здесь сходство с комнатой старост закончилось: ванная была роскошной и очень комфортной. Гермиона была согласна с тем, что такая ванная для студентов не была необходимостью. Она сама не представляла, для чего нужен весь этот парфюм, бальзамы, крема и лосьоны.  
>К счастью, домашние эльфы принесли ее косметику. Она решила принять горячую ванну вместо душа, и это заняло достаточно времени. Время… Сейчас время было роскошью. На мгновение Гермиона пожалела о принятых решениях. Но только на мгновение.<br>Было уже после полудня, когда девушка проголодалась. Она решила покинуть комнату в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. На удивление тщательно накрытый стол уже ждал ее в библиотеке, наряду с угрюмым профессором Зельеварения, который проверял эссе учеников.  
>- Я попросил эльфов принести для вас что-нибудь поесть, - сказал Снейп. - Думаю, вы проголодались.<br>- Да, спасибо.  
>Она выбрала вареные яйца и тост. Услышав звук пододвигаемого стула, Гермиона подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Северусом Снейпом, который тянулся к чаше с фруктами. Наверное, её удивление отразилось на лице, так как он поднял бровь и почти улыбнулся.<br>Несколько месяцев назад это бы ее шокировало на неделю. Но не сейчас, когда она знала…  
>- Даже я иногда ем, мисс Грейнджер.<br>- Меня не удивляет это, профессор.  
>«Скорее ваша вежливость. Очень необычное поведение для вас», - подумала про себя девушка.<br>Первая часть трапезы прошла в тишине. Гермиона с удовольствием ела, а Снейп искоса на нее поглядывал.  
>- Полагаю, сегодня вы спали лучше, чем в последнее время, мисс Грейнджер?<br>- Да, - удивленно ответила она. – Как вы узнали?  
>- Этой ночью вы не принимали Таналос. Результаты налицо. Вы выглядите отдохнувшей и расслабленной, у вас хороший аппетит, и вы не так агрессивны, как вчера.<br>- Что ж, большое спасибо, - саркастично ответила Гермиона, расстроенная тем, что Снейп напомнил об этом зелье так скоро, не дав ей насладиться завтраком.

*** *** *** *** ***

День профессора Зельеварения не задался с самого утра, и Снейп знал, что лучше уже не станет. Когда он очнулся от так называемого сна, первым его порывом было ворваться в комнату Гермионы и вылить на девушку свое ужасное настроение, причиной которого являлась именно она.  
>Но это, наверняка, была ее последняя спокойная ночь, поэтому Северус выдержал это искушение и решил выпить крепкого чая.<br>Уроки были сущим испытанием. Идиоты-первокурсники умудрились испортить простейшие зелья, и даже седьмой курс, где Северус действительно наслаждался преподаванием, был подавлен отсутствием мисс Грейнджер и беспокойством Драко, Поттера и Уизли, которые волновались за свою подругу, хотя, конечно, абсолютно по-разному.  
>А сейчас ему пришлось завтракать с выше упомянутой подругой, которая просто светилась дерзостью и непокорностью с другой стороны стола. Что за удовольствие!<br>Снейп знал, что своим вопросом сделает девушке больно, но есть более важные вещи, чем чувства Гермионы Грейнджер. Судьба мира, например. И исход этой войны.  
>- Вы уже чувствуете какие-либо симптомы изъятия?<br>Гермиона покачала головой и, увидев, что он собирается назвать эти симптомы, она начала перечислять их, загибая пальцы:  
>- Нервозности еще нет, профессор, как и озноба, потоотделения или лихорадки. Я прекрасно знаю, что меня ждет, не нужно объяснять. Скоро мне станет плохо. Начнутся сильные физические боли, я не смогу ходить, разговаривать и вообще двигаться. Затем станет хуже. Появятся галлюцинации, вспышки сильной агрессии и паники. Я буду готова на все ради дозы зелья. Но самая опасная вещь для меня – магия, так как Таналос реагирует на волшебство и вытягивает из него силу. Поэтому я сама не должна использовать магию, а также магию не должны использовать на мне ни под каким предлогом. Это определенно меня убьет. Хотя я могу умереть и раньше.<br>- Все верно, - сказал Снейп, потрясенный ее спокойствием. Но глаза выдали Гермиону – она была очень напугана. Только благодаря силе воли она все еще держалась. Внезапно Северус понял, что ей пришлось стать такой холодной и полностью себя контролирующей. Достаточно одного промаха, одной сильной эмоции, чтобы девушка сломалась.  
>Снейп помнил ту жизнь и те времена, когда ему пришлось отказаться от дружелюбия и уюта. Он испытывал постоянный страх. Ведь однажды потеряв самоконтроль, никогда не сможешь его восстановить. А этого люди не должны увидеть.<br>Да, он понимал ее. От ее храбрости у него замирало дыхание. Снейп на секунду прикоснулся к руке Гермионы - глаза девушки расширились от удивления.  
>- Обещаю вам, мисс Грейнджер, - спокойно ответил он, - что я не позволю вам умереть. Я много знаю о зелье Таналос и о лечении его симптомов. Обещаю, ничего плохого не случится. Вы можете мне верить.<br>- Спасибо, профессор, - слова давались ей с трудом. – Я… я верю вам.  
>Повисло неловкое молчание. Северус не знал, стоит ли ему принимать это как комплимент или как угрозу. В конце концов, единственные люди, которые действительно ему доверяли, были Дамблдор и Волдеморт. И Снейп не знал, к какому из этих лагерей отнести мисс Грейнджер.<br>Через мгновение он откашлялся и перевел беседу в более безопасное русло.  
>- Очень хорошо. Но до того как мы сосредоточимся на терапии, нужно обсудить несколько моментов. Во-первых, вы должны сообщить своим родителям, чтобы они не отправляли вам совиную почту в течение последующих недель, также они не должны отвечать на письма Гарри и Рона. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы эти двое ворвались к директору и начали выяснять, куда вы на самом деле пропали.<br>- Нет необходимости, профессор. Я уже нашла безопасное место для родителей. Вообще-то я их спрятала еще шесть месяцев назад. Я не контактировала с ними с того времени, и они знают, что со мной сейчас нельзя связываться.  
>- Вы спрятали их? - Снейп спрашивал себя, когда же девчонка перестанет его удивлять. – Шесть месяцев назад?<br>Гермиона кивнула.  
>- Я предвидела такой ход событий и решила, что лучше их спрятать, ведь они могут быть средством давления на меня. Действия Пожирателей Смерти подтвердили мои опасения. Есть еще что-то, что мы должны обсудить?<br>- Прошло полгода, откуда вы знаете, что они еще в безопасности?  
>- Думаете, я не подготовилась? Я все тщательно спланировала.<br>И вот, опять: ледяное равнодушие, где нет места эмоциям. И он не понимал, была ли это блестящая игра или ее истинное лицо.  
>- Еще кое-что, - медленно начал он. – Мне нужен ответ на один вопрос.<br>- Какой?  
>- Зачем вы это сделали?<br>- Что сделала? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос.  
>- Присоединились к Пожирателям Смерти, предали меня. Рискуете своей жизнью. Зачем?<br>- Чтобы помочь в войне, - ровно ответила Гермиона.  
>Снейп фыркнул.<br>- Вы слишком умны для такого идеалистичного бреда, мисс Грейнджер.  
>Гермиона подняла бровь и посмотрела на него с притворным удивлением:<br>- Это был комплимент, профессор? Вы мне льстите.  
>- Хватит дурачиться, девчонка, - зарычал Снейп. - Я должен знать причину этого идиотского поступка!<br>- Вы никогда не узнаете причин, профессор, - ответила Гермиона. - Это мое личное дело. Вам придется довериться мне. Или, скорее, Дамблдору, так вам будет легче.  
>Она действительно полагала, что может с ним так обращаться? Черта с два, он не один из ее идиотских гриффиндорских дружков.<br>- Даю вам последний шанс ответить мне. Если вы откажетесь, я найду другой способ добиться правды.  
>- Например? Будете пытать Круциатусом? Вряд ли Дамблдор обрадуется, когда узнает, что его бывший шпион пытает нынешнего. К тому же, это не сработает. Меня не так-то легко сломить, профессор.<br>Северус знал, что это неправильно. Он поклялся себе никогда не повторять это - никогда не проникать в чужой разум без разрешения. Грейнджер была его студенткой, и он отвечал за нее!  
>Но правда была важнее, чем его личные принципы или нечистая совесть. Будущее мира, исход этой войны зависели от Гермионы Грейнджер, и он должен знать, зачем она взвалила такое бремя на свои плечи. Он должен знать, что она не сбросит эту ношу, если она покажется ей непосильной.<br>Поэтому он просто обязан был это сделать. Голос Гермионы, насмехаясь, эхом отозвался в его голове: "Чтобы противостоять войне".  
>Он не дал себе времени еще раз взвесить решение. Одним шагом Снейп преодолел расстояние между ними, схватил её лицо, и, вынудив посмотреть ему в глаза, погрузился в ее разум.<br>Не было никакого барьера, ни единой защиты.  
>«Странно, что с такой защитой она все еще жива», - мрачно подумал Северус, но поток мыслей девушки унес его дальше.<p>

_Гермиона одета в роскошное черное вечернее платье, подчеркивающее красивую грудь. Мужчины смотрят ей вслед, женщины ревниво пожирают взглядом. Драко Малфой рядом с ней._

_Гермиона держит бокал красного вина, изредка отпивая из него. Внезапно перед ней появляется Люциус Малфой.  
>- Так-так, что делает на этом балу маленькая грязнокровка?<br>- Ждет вас, мистер Малфой, - она снова пригубила вино и слегка поклонилась Люциусу.  
>- И для чего вы мне?<br>- Ну, есть много способов использовать грязнокровку, Люциус, и многие из них могут быть приятны для обеих сторон._

_Улыбающийся Малфой и чувство... вожделения, приливающее к паху девушки. Он ведет Гермиону в комнату, ей не терпится ощутить его прикосновения.  
>Её стон, когда Малфой разрывает платье.<em>

_Гермиона становится на колени перед Волдемортом, касается лбом пола.  
>- Я знаю, что я лишь ничтожная грязнокровка, милорд, но даже я могу служить такому великому волшебнику как вы. У меня есть важная для вас информация. Я – лучший друг Поттера, Дамблдор доверяет мне. Я жажду служить.<br>Темный Лорд подзывает Гермиону к себе. Чувство власти, торжества и благодарности переполняет ее. Она присоединилась к его рядам. Она стала Пожирателем Смерти. Она будет служить самому могущественному магу в мире._

_Гермиона стоит перед Волдемортом.  
>- Он всего лишь грязный изменник, милорд, ничего больше. Он предал вас в пользу старого глупца еще с тех пор, как вы вернулись!<br>Ее распирает гордость. Она показала старой летучей мыши его место. Она была игрушкой Лорда, королевой мира, который скоро воцарит.  
>- Я могу добыть для вас Поттера, мой Лорд. Нужно только немного времени и план, и я сдам это маленькое отродье вам.<br>И когти могущественного мага сожмутся на горле мальчишки, а Гермиона будет наблюдать._

_Гермиона снова на коленях.  
>- Раздевайся, - приказывает Темный Лорд.<br>Она повинуется, сдирая с себя одежду, и встает нагая перед внутренним кругом Пожирателей Смерти.  
>- Все для вас, мой Лорд, - она верит в это. Она будет служить ему до смерти.<br>Тёмные фигуры Пожирателей приближаются к ней, бьют её, пинают ногами, хлещут.  
>- Вот что получает грязнокровка, когда хочет войти в наш круг.<br>Гермиона кричит от удовольствия, дрожит от вожделения и просит еще.  
>- Спасибо за боль, мой Лорд! Все для вас, Хозяин!<em>

_Гермиона изгибается и стонет под обнаженным телом Люциуса Малфоя. Вскрикивает, когда он входит в нее._

_А затем воспоминания девушки понеслись потоком. Бессчетное количество раз Северус видел, как она стоит на коленях перед Темным Лордом, смеется, пытает несчастных вместе с ним.  
>Он видел, как ее саму пытают Пожиратели Смерти, он чувствовал то же, что и Гермиона, чувствовал, что она наслаждается этим, жаждет больше. Видел, как Пожиратели используют ее тело, а она хочет еще. Эмоции Гермионы подхватили Северуса словно сумасшедший ураган - её дикое наслаждение, нестерпимая боль, желание властвовать, доказать себе, показать им всем... И вожделение в ее глазах.<em>

Снейп оттолкнул девушку. Собственное неровное дыхание громко отдавалось в ушах. Он слышал неестественно быстрое и сильное биение своего сердца. Лицо было мокрым от пота.  
>Гермиона не шелохнулась. Когда он разорвал связь, её голова упала на грудь, словно у марионетки, чьи нити порвались. А сейчас она спокойно встретилась с ним взглядом.<br>Северус не мог выдержать этот взгляд. Он знал, что за ним на самом деле лишь тьма.  
>Он не понимал, бояться Грейнджер или ненавидеть, и отступал от нее, пока не уперся спиной в холодную стену.<br>- Ну что ж, со мной и вправду ничего не случилось, профессор? - горько спросила Гермиона.  
>- Вы - чудовище, - прошептал он.<br>Девушка даже не вздрогнула.  
>- Нет никакой борьбы за добро, противостояния в войне или заботы о друзьях. Даже амбиций нет. Вы сделали это исключительно ради своего извращенного удовольствия, не так ли? Вы даже заставили Дамблдора покрывать ваши маленькие эротические похождения.<br>- Если вам так угодно.  
>Гермиона медленно направилась к винтовой лестнице, будто позади не было взбешенного Снейпа.<br>- Что вы чувствовали, пока вас трахал Малфой, а вокруг умирали люди, их пытали, они отдавали свои жизни, чтобы спасти мир? Вы наслаждались этим? - прокричал он, шагнув к ней и схватив за запястья изо всех сил.  
>- Вы ведь знаете, - ровно сказала она. – Вы чувствовали мои эмоции.<br>- Грязная потаскушка! – его слова словно хлестали по лицу.  
>Гермиона склонила голову на бок, будто задумалась над его фразой. На мгновение ее взгляд омрачился. И если бы Северус в это время внимательно наблюдал за девушкой, он бы заметил, что она так сильно схватилась за поручень, что железо больно врезалось ей в руку. Но затем взгляд опять прояснился, и она кивнула, будто пришла к какому-то выводу.<br>- Да, профессор, вы правы. Но это не изменит тот факт, что моя работа очень ценна для Ордена. Грязнокровка или потаскуха, но я могу служить так, как не смогли вы.  
>Северус ослабил хватку и отпустил руку Гермионы.<br>- Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я ушла. Я только соберу вещи, а потом...  
>- Нет, - перебил он ее. - Вы никуда не пойдете. Я никогда больше на вас не посмотрю. Но мое задание не изменилось. Вы останетесь здесь, пока терапия изъятия не закончится. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали: вы для меня отвратительнее, чем любой Пожиратель Смерти. И я буду наблюдать за каждым вашим шагом, пока вы будете шпионить. И если я заподозрю вас в чем-то нечестном, то убью голыми руками.<p> 


	8. В ловушке

**В ловушке**

Когда дверь захлопнулась, у Гермионы началась дрожь по всему телу. Это не могла быть ломка, не так скоро. Всего лишь последствия шока. Медленно словно старуха она села на кровать и попыталась успокоиться.  
>Забавно, что произошедшее на нее так подействовало. За последние месяцы она пережила вещи и похуже. Но сейчас она просто не ожидала, что Снейп вторгнется в её разум.<br>И этот взгляд: только ненависть и отвращение... Содрогнувшись, Гермиона свернулась на кровати калачиком, пытаясь оградиться от внешнего мира. Она выглядела ничтожеством в глазах Снейпа. Грязной и преклоняющейся перед другими. Ее можно только презирать. Мерлин, она словно чувствовала себя голой!  
>Она должна была быть готова к такому. Но перенести отношение Снейпа было сложнее. Он должен был быть на ее стороне. Он обещал защищать ее, а посчитал недостойной своей поддержки.<br>Гермиона не сдерживала слезы, которые уже бежали по лицу, и пыталась угадать, был ли это побочный эффект изъятия. Она не плакала уже полгода и думала, что уже вся иссохла изнутри, как пустыня.  
>Спустя некоторое время Гермиона заставила себя сесть. Ей нужно подумать! Больше она не допустит таких промахов – это слишком опасно!<br>Девушка, словно на автомате, начала приводить себя в порядок: вытерла лицо подолом халата, расчесала пальцами волосы, одновременно заставляя себя сосредоточенно размышлять о сложившейся ситуации.  
>Во всем случившемся виновата только она сама. Она начала доверять Снейпу, не полностью, но уже слишком сильно. Гермионе следовало бы предвидеть последствия, и она благодарила Богов, что хотя бы ее защита оказалась на месте. Она бы не пережила, если бы Снейп увидел...<br>«Не думай об этом!», - Гермиона мысленно себя одернула, и мысли покорно вернулись в более безопасное русло. Вернулись к нему. К недоверию в его глазах. Он выглядел таким разочарованным, и это ранило больше всего.  
>Гермиона всегда восхищалась Снейпом, его блестящим, гордым и независимым умом. Его редкое признание и похвала значили намного больше, чем у любого другого преподавателя. Она надеялась...<br>Но это, конечно, означало конец их расцветающим взаимоотношениям. Смех Гермионы, напоминающий хриплый лай, раздался по комнате. Девушка с удивлением поняла, что в происходящем нет ничего смешного.  
>«Прекрасно, теперь я становлюсь истеричкой!»<br>Гермиона попыталась представить, сколько времени придется провести вместе, и содрогнулась. Она станет зависимой от него, совершенно беспомощной и почти безумной. Снейп сказал, что он о ней думает. Так что, каким бы ни было ее состояние, рассчитывать на доброту или жалость бесполезно.  
>Это так унизительно - быть отданной мужчине, который тебя презирает. Он только обрадуется ее мучениям и посчитает безумную агонию заслуженным наказанием.<br>Мерлин, как она боялась! Но нельзя показывать свои эмоции. Гермиона, наконец, заставила себя встать и пойти в ванную. Плеснув в лицо холодной водой, она почувствовала себя лучше.  
>Паника постепенно отступала, и девушка снова смогла рационально мыслить.<br>Итак, она оказалась в ловушке. Нет никакой возможности выйти из этой ситуации без еще больших проблем. Она не может уйти без разрешения Снейпа, и даже если она все-таки выберется отсюда, то Дамблдор откажет ей в поддержке. Она не может рассказать директору об угрозах Снейпа, так как придется рассказать директору обо всем. А он не поймет. Отреагирует как Снейп.  
>Гермиона не была уверена, что сможет вынести это вновь. Снейп и Дамблдор могут повести себя довольно глупо, и их заблуждения хватит на то, чтобы прекратить ее столь важную работу. «Для вашей же пользы, мисс Грейнджер», - наверняка скажет директор.<br>Взгляд Гермионы блуждал по комнате, надеясь найти путь для побега, но наткнулся на белый конверт под дверью, который появился, видимо, пока она была в ванной. Нерешительно Гермиона подошла и подняла его. Руки дрожали. Он написал, что передумал? Что она должна немедленно уйти?  
>Девушка разорвала конверт, и ей в руку упал галлеон вместе с маленьким пергаментом. Она нахмурилась и развернула письмо.<br>«Мисс Грейнджер, - Гермиона узнала аккуратный почерк Снейпа, - так как у меня есть более важные дела, чем нянчиться с вами, я вернусь в свои комнаты поздно вечером. Если вы почувствуете заслуженные последствия ваших интимных удовольствий - потрите монету, пока она не нагреется. Вы наверняка спросите, почему я не вернул вам палочку. Я не считаю разумным давать наркоманке возможность совершить большее зло. И недавние события подтвердили мое решение.  
>Оставайтесь в комнате и постарайтесь не создавать новых проблем.<br>Профессор С. Снейп.»  
>Гермиона сердито фыркнула.<br>Ей волей-неволей придется тратить его драгоценное время, но, по крайней мере, она может свести контакт к минимуму. И совершенно точно она не позовет его, когда станет плохо. Лучше пережить это одной, чем бороться с безумием и гигантской злобной летучей мышью одновременно.  
>Нужно подготовиться. Гермиона соскочила с кровати, надела синюю хлопковую пижаму, тщательно заплела волосы и оглянулась вокруг. Скорее всего, ей понадобится вода. Много воды и обезболивающее, которое родители положили ей в чемодан. Еще нужно зажечь свечи.<br>Когда все возможные приготовления завершились, Гермиона выбрала книгу - довольно популярное введение в историю Войн Великанов - и села на кровать, собираясь почитать.  
>Но так и не смогла сосредоточиться. Нервозность начала закрадываться в душу, пока не заполнила каждую клеточку. Пришлось собрать всю силу воли, которая у нее была, стараясь не спрыгнуть с кровати, чтобы чем-нибудь заняться: сделать перестановку в комнате, разбить вдребезги окно, побиться головой об стену - хоть что-нибудь.<br>Читать было невозможно. Все силы уходили на сдерживание крика. Затем она почувствовала, как начали дрожать руки. Но теперь это был не шок. Началось.  
>Гермиона аккуратно отложила книгу и еще раз осмотрелась вокруг. Она сделала все возможное. Девушка скользнула под мягкое одеяло, чувствуя усиливающуюся лихорадку, и приготовилась к аду.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

- Когда нам вновь сойтись вдвоем, Северус? **[1]** - шутливо спросил Ремус за обедом в Большом Зале.  
>Мерлин, он совсем забыл об их исследовании Империуса! Ремус ни в коем случае не должен войти в его комнаты. Даже если Гермиона будет вести себя тихо и запрется в спальне, острый слух и обоняние оборотня тут же ее вычислят.<br>- К сожалению, не скоро, - с грустью ответил Снейп и понизил голос. - Альбус поручил мне специальный проект, связанный с делами Ордена.  
>- О, я могу чем-то помочь?<br>- Нет.  
>- А что за проект? – продолжил расспрашивать Ремус, не обращая внимания на все ухудшающееся настроение Снейпа.<br>- Не могу тебе сказать. Директор попросил держать это в секрете, и я не предам его доверия.  
>- А, конечно, - Ремус, наконец, заметил холод в голосе профессора Зельеварения. - Тогда я поработаю один. Если ты дашь мне стол в лаборатории и некоторые материалы...<br>- Нет.  
>- Тогда... Я буду работать так, чтобы тебя не беспокоить... возможно, когда тебя не будет...<br>Северусу стало жаль оборотня. Причинять Ремусу боль было невыносимо. Он и так слишком много отказов пережил в своей жизни, и теперь не принимает их всерьез. Но Снейп должен знать наверняка, что Люпин больше не войдет в его комнаты. Исправление магического входа – дело долгое, и времени на это сейчас не было.  
>- Нет, Ремус, - ответил Северус, возвращаясь в роль хмурого сальноволосого ублюдка, каким он так долго был. - Я имею в виду, что ты больше не войдешь ко мне без моего на то прямого разрешения.<br>- Что ж, если ты не хочешь меня там видеть, я, конечно, не побеспокою тебя, - ответил Ремус. Удивительно, что оборотень сохранил свою мягкость, несмотря на все произошедшее в его жизни, а он, Северус, превратился в камень.  
>- Я надеюсь на это.<br>«Будьте вы прокляты, мисс Грейнджер! И ваши глупые маленькие выходки! Они стоят мне друга».  
>Но Ремус не мог все так оставить. Он был чертовски упрям в желании узнать причину такого поведения. Он пытался достучаться до Зельевара.<br>- Что случилось, Северус? Я думал, мы партнеры, друзья. А сейчас ты…  
>- Нам больше нечего обсуждать. Извини, но у меня дела.<br>Снейп вышел из-за стола под пристальным взглядом Ремуса.  
>"Он смотрит на меня, как побитая собака. Прекрасно. Теперь я снова бессердечный монстр. И во всем виновата мисс Грейнджер".<br>Но оплакивать прошлое бесполезно. Снейп понял это давным-давно.  
>Звук быстрых шагов Северуса раздавался по всему коридору, когда строгий голос окликнул его.<br>- Профессор Снейп! На пару слов, пожалуйста. Один из ваших слизеринцев...  
>Минерва МакГонагалл с убийственным выражением лица направилась к Снейпу. Студенты с любопытством рассматривали эту парочку. Новая стычка профессора Зельеварения с главой Гриффиндора – отличный повод для сплетен.<br>- У меня нет времени на ваши студенческие разборки, профессор, - прорычал он, заставляя ее подстроиться под его размашистые шаги. - Если вы не можете контролировать своих гриффиндорцев...  
>Они завернули за угол подальше от взглядов учеников. Лицо Минервы тут же приняло веселое выражение.<br>- Мерлин! – рассмеялась она. – Вы видели их лица? Это напомнило мне фильм, который я недавно смотрела – Кинг Конг или Годзилла или что-то в этом духе.  
>- Рад сообщить, что не разделяю ваших увлечений маггловским идиотизмом, - ухмыляясь, ответил Снейп.<br>- Я великодушна, – возразила она, - и позволяю каждому заниматься своим видом идиотизма. И особенно это касается вас, задумчивый вы мой, - Минерва резко посерьезнела. - Ваше дурное настроение можно причислить к категории природных катастроф. Что-то случилось? Ты весь день сам не свой. И так разговаривал с Ремусом... У тебя все хорошо?  
>Северус пристально на нее посмотрел, прилагая колоссальные усилия, чтобы не рассказать женщине обо всем. За прошедшие годы он сильно сблизился с Минервой, а её негриффиндорское качество - держать все в секрете - сделало её прекрасным собеседником. К тому же она была единственным человеком в школе, который любил и наслаждался конкуренцией так же, как и он сам. Их мнимая борьба за студентов, Кубок Домов и Квиддичный Кубок известна и среди других учителей, но немногие действительно знали, что все эти конфликты затевались только чтобы повеселиться.<br>Однако Снейп не мог рассказать правду. Дамблдор хотел, чтобы никто не узнал, что он присматривает за Гермионой Грейнджер.  
>- Почему ты на меня так смотришь, Северус?<br>Минерва знала, что за человек стоит рядом с ней, поэтому не была возмущена его странным отсутствием реакции. Вместо этого она просто решила сменить тему. Если Северусу понадобится с ней поговорить, он ее найдет.  
>- Ну что ж, - сухо сказала она, - если я ничем не могу помочь, я хочу использовать твои знаменитые способности в психологии.<br>- Что такое, Минерва? Твое упрямство не может с чем-то справиться? Только не говори, что один из твоих гриффиндорцев...  
>- Я беспокоюсь за Гермиону, - перебила она.<br>«Черт возьми, почему все так не вовремя!»  
>- Альбус сказал всем, что на ее родителей напали, и она решила с ними спрятаться, но здесь что-то не так. Я ничего не слышала о нападении и не видела ее перед отъездом. А мистер Поттер и мистер Уизли бормотали о каком-то "ученичестве" со мной. Я в растерянности. И не понимаю, почему Альбус от меня что-то скрывает!<br>- Честно говоря, не понимаю твоего беспокойства, Минерва, - он попытался заставить себя говорить спокойно, но ничего не вышло. – По-моему, все в полном порядке.  
>И он был мастером шпионажа? Он даже не смог обмануть преподавателя Трансфигурации. Но надо признать, что эта женщина - одна из лучших умов магического сообщества, и едва ли нашелся в эти дни кто-то, кто знал Северуса лучше нее. В отличие от Ремуса, с ней бы не прошло просто нахмуриться и отказаться отвечать.<br>Глаза Минервы сузились, и она подозрительно посмотрела на Снейпа:  
>- Ты ведь что-то знаешь, да? Ты должен мне рассказать сейчас же! Гермиона Грейнджер принадлежит к моему Дому, и я отвечаю за нее. Я имею право знать обо всем, что касается моих гриффиндорцев!<br>- Но я действительно ничего не знаю.

- Северус, - этот голос вызывал у студентов панический ужас. - Это не вопрос. Я еще не настолько стара, чтобы не устроить взбучку.  
>Он вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.<br>- Я, правда, хочу тебе все рассказать, Минерва, - честно ответил он. Сейчас у него в голове царил хаос, а Минерва помогла бы во всем разобраться. - Но, как я уже сказал Ремусу, я не могу этого сделать. Альбус приказал держать все в тайне, и я не нарушу слово, - ответил он мрачно.  
>- Так ты что-то знаешь о Гермионе?<br>- Иди к Альбусу и спроси у него. Если он позволит, я расскажу тебе все, что знаю.  
>Она снова пронзительно посмотрела на него, и Северус внезапно вспомнил о вызывающем взгляде Гермионы Грейнджер и упрямом изгибе ее рта.<br>"Женщины Гриффиндора, - отчаянно подумал он, - мужчины действительно теряются рядом с ними".  
>- Хорошо, - наконец ответила Минерва и неожиданно ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. - Ты не волнуйся. Альбусу еще никогда не удавалось что-либо скрыть от меня.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

Когда Снейп вернулся к себе, было уже поздно, а его настроение было таким же мрачным, как ночь на улице.  
>«Так много сил требуется для поддержания дружбы и мира», - расстроено подумал он.<br>Menschen sind anstrengend **[2]** , и это никогда не изменится. Сначала Ремус, потом Минерва и вот теперь Гермиона Грейнджер, которая наверняка ждет его.  
>Она не позвала его. Что ж, чем дольше не проявляются симптомы изъятия, тем лучше. На самом деле Северус просто не знал, как бороться с этой девчонкой.<br>Весь день увиденные воспоминания Гермионы вторгались в его разум, отвлекали и раздражали его, пока он не стал набрасываться на всех вокруг в стиле "Снейп-ублюдок". И, конечно, Минерва заметила, что с ним что-то неладно.  
>Но как бы он рассказал ей о том, что увидел? Черт побери, он даже Альбусу сказать не мог! Старик будет опустошен. Или вообще не поверит. А, возможно, он даже попросит Северуса показать увиденные мысли. И это не лучший вариант.<br>Для Северуса давно стало нормой скрывать от директора все подробности работы шпионом. По крайней мере, насколько это было возможно. Принимать решения для Дамблдора было достаточно сложно, так как он не знал, какие последствия это за собой повлечет.  
>Конечно, потери в войне были неизбежны, но, по крайней мере, Северус жалел этих людей. А мисс Грейнджер, похоже, была далека от таких сожалений. Интересно, жалела ли она вообще о чем-нибудь?<br>И снова в мыслях возник ее образ, стонущий от похоти и удовольствия под телом Люциуса Малфоя. Ее безудержное торжество и эмоции можно было прочитать словно книгу. Как она могла? Ведь она была другом Поттера, практически членом Ордена, свидетелем огромного количества погибших в этой войне. Хотя возможно именно последнее и заставило ее перейти на другую сторону.  
>Северус подошел к небольшому бару, который находился между книжными полками, и налил себе виски. Он чувствовал себя больным от этих переживаний. Даже когда им с Люциусом было восемнадцать лет, они не были настолько извращенными и сумасшедшими.<br>И вот теперь она сидит в комнате для гостей, вероятно, дожидаясь его, чтобы снова насмехаться с этой дерзкой улыбкой на лице.  
>Он вздохнул и провел рукой по черным волосам. В любом случае ему придется взглянуть на Гермиону хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, все ли с ней в порядке и не сбежала ли она.<br>Снейп поднялся по лестнице, все еще держа стакан виски в левой руке, и постучал в дверь. Тишина. Отлично. Теперь придется открыть дверь без её разрешения, а, учитывая его сегодняшнее везение, она, наверняка, принимает ванну или танцует голой по комнате или еще что-нибудь подобное.  
>Ну и где её носит? Северус аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. В комнате было темно, только слабый огонь потрескивал в камине. Он тихо вошел.<br>Гермиона лежала в постели. Снейп не мог сказать, спала она или просто притворялась. Он нахмурился. Еще не так поздно для сна, да и вообще он не намерен потакать ее прихотям в течение ближайших недель.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, - сказал он громко, - на пару слов.<br>Нет ответа. Она что, издевается? Ну что ж, скоро она узнает, что с ним не стоит играть. Снейп с помощью палочки зажег все свечи в комнате.  
>Внезапно Северус напрягся. Что-то не так. Она не спит!<br>Тремя большими шагами он пересек расстояние до кровати. Её широко раскрытые глаза невидяще смотрели на него, а лицо было белым как лист бумаги.  
>Северус прикоснулся ко лбу девушки и почувствовал сильный жар. Развернул одеяло, в которое она укуталась. Пижама вся промокла от пота, волосы плотно заплетены в косу, а на прикроватной тумбочке рядом со стаканом разлита вода.<br>«Она подготовилась, - сердито подумал он, - и хотела пережить все одна, глупая девчонка!»  
>Сканирующее заклинание подтвердило его опасения. Сильная лихорадка, магическое истощение и учащенное сердцебиение. Ей нужно охладиться. Он смочил полотенце в ванной, протер ее лицо и оставил на лбу, чтобы сбить температуру.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, - сказал он громко, пытаясь вернуть ее к действительности, - мисс Грейнджер!  
>Она все еще не реагировала, но внезапно тело Гермионы начало сильно дрожать, и с ее губ сорвалось отчаянное хныканье.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, - голос Северуса звучал озабоченно. Он взял девушку за плечи и слегка потряс, - вы сейчас же ответите мне, или у вас появятся отработки на следующие три года!  
>Казалось, суровый голос преподавателя помог. Она простонала, закрыла глаза от боли, а через секунду резко открыла. Пристальный взгляд сфокусировался на нем. Казалось, Гермиона сейчас вскочит и начнет защищаться, но когда ее память вернулась, она снова опустила голову на подушку.<br>- Это, мисс Грейнджер, - мрачно сказал Северус, убирая полотенце с ее лба, - был настолько глупый поступок, которого я не ожидал даже от вас!  
>Ее призрачная улыбка и слабый голос так и не показали боли, которую она чувствовала.<br>- Еще один комплимент, профессор, - шепнула она. - Вы меня балуете.  
>- Это не смешно, - сказал он сердито. - Я отвечаю за вас, и у меня нет никакого желания объяснять директору, почему вы не выдержали первую ночь под моим присмотром. Почему вы не позвали меня?<br>Ее лицо еще больше побледнело, и она закрыла глаза, дожидаясь пока уйдет боль.  
>- Я не хочу обременять вас, профессор, - сказала она спокойно, но потом содрогнулась от приступа сильного кашля.<br>- Вы – бремя в любом случае, - холодно ответил он. - И ваша глупость только усиливает это положение. Впредь вы будете повиноваться моим приказам, вы слышите?  
>Все еще кашляя, она попробовала кивнуть, но получилось только слабое движение головой.<br>Он дождался, пока закончится приступ, затем помог ей лечь и расправил одеяло.  
>- У вас уже были галлюцинации?<br>Девушка покачала головой.  
>- Если только вы? - шепнула она с надеждой.<br>Северусу пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть неуместную усмешку. Смелая девушка, он не отрицал этого. Но жалеть ее он не будет. Это все ее вина. Он вынужден тратить свое драгоценное время, потому что жадная девчонка не смогла удовлетворить свою похоть более здравыми методами.  
>- Я дам вам зелье от лихорадки, которое заставит вас поспать, - сказал он. - Это не избавит вас от кошмаров, но как минимум даст несколько часов отдыха. Вам потребуются все ваши силы.<br>Гермиона опять лишь слабо кивнула. Он достал флакон из потайного кармана мантии, откупорил его и вылил немного в стакан с водой.  
>Девушка покорно выпила лекарство.<br>- Спасибо, - сказала она, затем ее глаза закрылись, и через пару мгновений дыхание стало ровным и глубоким.  
>Он понаблюдал за ней. Сейчас девушка выглядела очень молодой и уязвимой в своей голубой пижаме и с заплетенными волосами. Такая мирная и далекая от всех своих амбиций и боли.<br>Но Северус не мог забыть ту, другую Гермиону Грейнджер. Он видел ее истинное лицо. И он не должен допустить, чтобы жалость взяла над ним верх. Она была чудовищем и чудовищем останется независимо от того, что она переживет в ближайшие недели. Грейнджер предала всех ради удовольствия, и он никогда не должен забывать об этом.  
>Северус поднялся с кровати и шагнул к двери, но ее дыхание снова стало резким и прерывистым. Девушка задергалась и заерзала, ее руки слабо двигались, будто бы она боролась против кого-то невидимого.<br>- Нет, - прошептала она едва слышно, - не надо, пожалуйста!  
>«Ну вот, - подумал он горько, - вернулись наши старые приятели кошмары».<br>Он не хотел знать о тревожных картинах, которые царили в ее голове. Это все ее вина. Она сама это выбрала.  
>- Вы заслуживаете это, мисс Грейнджер, - прошептал он. Затем вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.<br>Ее крик преследовал Северуса и в коридоре:  
>- Нет! Не оставляйте меня! Пожалуйста!<br>Наконец, Снейп вошел в свою спальню, оказавшись в долгожданной тишине.

*** *** ***  
><strong>[1] "Когда нам вновь сойтись вдвоем?" - Аллюзия на «Макбет» У. Шекспира (Когда нам вновь сойтись втроем  В дождь, под молнию и гром?)  
>[2] Menschen sind anstrengend - Люди слишком утомительны. М. Фриш «Homo Фабер»<strong>


	9. В аду

**В аду**

Альбус Дамблдор в одиночестве наблюдал за угасающим днем и потягивал горячий шоколад, восхищаясь его вкусом. Ему нужно было любое утешение, которое он мог сейчас получить.  
>Доставленный пару минут назад доклад Северуса о состоянии мисс Грейнджер встревожил его больше, чем он показал. Не только ее лихорадка и реакция тела заставили его вглядываться в ночь, будто в поиске ответов.<br>Его беспокоил холодный и отрешенный голос Мастера Зелий, которым тот докладывал. Северус не беспокоился о мисс Грейнджер, он даже не чувствовал сострадания. Что-то в его лице выражало удовлетворение ее состоянием.  
>Все время, что они были знакомы, Альбусу казалось, что Снейп чрезмерно заботлив. Заботится о своих студентах, вкладывает слишком много энергии и старания в их благополучие. Изводит себя опекой над ранеными слизеринцами или теми, которые перешли на темную сторону. Северус воспринимает каждого студента, который сдался, каждого ученика или ученицу, которые сошли с пути света, как личную неудачу. Он винит себя больше, чем своих подопечных.<br>Но не в случае с мисс Грейнджер. Неужели он совершил ошибку, предоставив Северусу заботиться о ней? В тот момент это решение казалось ему вполне логичным. Мужчина прошел через то, что сейчас испытывала Гермиона. Он знал, каково прятаться в темноте, и Дамблдор надеялся в привычной для него, слишком оптимистичной манере, что эти двое возможно будут помогать друг другу.  
>Альбус так отчаянно нуждался в успехе этой девушки!<br>Год назад, когда возвращение Волдеморта открылось и Министерство признало опасность, которую он представляет, у Дамблдора были высокие надежды. Конечно, он ожидал осложнений, но, без сомнения, битва должна была скоро кончиться.  
>Однако сейчас, спустя год провалов, предательства и разочарований, он уже не был столь уверен. Авроры Министерства и Орден Феникса работали рука об руку, были вовлечены огромные средства и дополнительные планы действий. Но что бы они ни делали, Волдеморт, казалось, всегда был на шаг впереди.<br>Единственным успехам последних месяцев он был обязан мисс Грейнджер. Прежде чем он успел заметить, эта девушка стала ключом к уничтожению Волдеморта, единственной надеждой Дамблдора.  
>Год назад он возложил эти надежды на Гарри. Гарри…<br>Дамблдор вздохнул и всмотрелся в темноту в поиске ответов, которые невозможно было найти. Гарри не стал действовать так, как он ожидал. После рассказа о пророчестве Альбус надеялся, что Гарри мгновенно загорится идеей и согласится на задание, которое ожидало его.  
>Директор ненавидел красть у мальчика то немногое, что осталось от нормальной жизни, но враг был слишком силен, чтобы его можно было игнорировать. Однако Гарри, казалось, не интересовался уроками, дуэлями или подготовкой к предстоящей битве. Вместо этого он будто нашел утешение в повседневных делах: учебе, игре в Квиддич и планировании шалостей со своим другом Роном Уизли.<br>Именно Гермиона оправдала его ожидания. Член Золотой Троицы, которого он меньше всего воспринимал всерьез. «Слабый разум смертным дан» **[1]**, - подумал он безропотно.  
>Стук в дверь отвлек директора от размышлений. Прежде чем он успел ответить, дверь распахнулась, и Минерва МакГонагалл стремительно вошла в комнату.<br>- Минерва, - вежливо поприветствовал ее Дамблдор и встал ей навстречу. - Как я рад вас видеть! Однако я должен предупредить, что сегодня вечером у меня встреча, на которой я должен присутствовать. Поэтому если вы не возражаете, мы могли бы найти более подходящее время для…»  
>- Возражаю, Альбус, - сухо отрезала она. – Очень даже возражаю. Хватит скрываться от меня, это возмутительно!<br>- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, моя дорогая, - вежливо ответил он. – Это время года очень хлопотное и если вы считаете, что я пренебрегаю вами, я обязательно…»  
>- Альбус Дамблдор! Я может быть не так опытна как вы, но отнюдь не глупа! Что-то странное происходит с Гермионой Грейнджер, и я настаиваю выяснить, что не так.<br>- Что привело вас к подобным мыслям, Минерва? - голубые глаза Дамблдора отчаянно сверкали, но МакГонагалл была безжалостна.  
>- Во-первых, она исчезает среди ночи. Мне об этом сообщают только на следующий день, я не могу с ней поговорить, я даже не могу увидеть ее до исчезновения. Все время, что я была главой Дома Гриффиндор, вы ни разу не пренебрегали мной таким образом, Альбус. Во-вторых, за последние несколько дней моя ученица не говорила со мной и не писала мне. А мы говорим о Гермионе Грейнджер! Даже после случая, когда она окаменела от взгляда василиска, даже тогда она первым делом спросила о домашнем задании. Она бы никогда не исчезла, не узнав, что задали на два месяца вперед! И, в-третьих, Северус стал тем же хмурым человеком, каким был раньше. Когда я отчитывала его за то, что он отмахнулся от Ремуса, он вел себя как мальчишка, пойманный на лжи. На лжи, которая напрямую связана с мисс Грейнджер!<br>Она остановилась и гневно посмотрела на Дамблдора, отчего директор почувствовал себя шестилетним мальчиком, стащившим конфеты с кухни.  
>- Так что не могли бы вы перестать морочить мне голову и объяснить, что случилось с моей ученицей?<br>Он понял, что проиграл, и рассказал всю правду.  
>Когда директор закончил рассказ, он увидел в глазах Минервы слезы. Он молча предложил ей носовой платок и чашку горячего шоколада. Она приняла и то, и другое.<br>- Бедная девочка, - сказала она после нескольких минут молчания. – Я надеялась, что она хотя бы дождется окончания школы.  
>Дамблдор остолбенел.<br>- Вы знали об этом, Минерва? – ошеломленно спросил он.  
>- Нет, ради всего святого, Альбус! Конечно же, я не знала! Если бы я знала, я бы тут же остановила ее! Но в отличие от вас, - она остановилась и критически посмотрела на директора, - я ее никогда не недооценивала.<br>- Моя дорогая Минерва, я никогда… - запротестовал Дамблдор, но она его перебила снова.  
>- Ненамеренно, Альбус. Но все внимание всегда было сосредоточено на Роне и Гарри. Это был дуэт, который вытворял безрассудства; они причиняли неприятности и делали из этого настоящее шоу. Гермиона была не для подобных действий. Она занималась исследованиями, поддерживала своих друзей, помогала им с учебой. Никто не замечал ее изобретательного, блестящего ума, ее жестокости и ее желания принести в жертву что угодно, даже себя, только чтобы спасти друзей. Мистера Поттера и мистера Уизли всегда было легко остановить. Но с первого курса я беспокоилась о способностях мисс Грейнджер. Потому что я знала – если она начнет действовать, ее невозможно будет остановить.<br>Она выглядела измотанной и осунувшейся. Со вздохом Минерва сказала:  
>- Она слишком умна для своих друзей, Альбус. Они никогда не были ей подстать. Хотела бы я знать, сможете ли вы составить ей конкуренцию через несколько лет. <p>

Спустя два дня лихорадка прекратилась, оставив Гермиону слабой, как котенок. Никогда еще ей не было так плохо.  
>Перенести головные боли было сложнее всего. Ломка, лихорадка - все это она могла вынести, но не эту нестерпимую боль, которая раскалывала голову, будто молния раскалывает дерево. Гермиона не могла не то что говорить, но даже думать. Черт, да даже заплакать от боли. Спать было невозможно.<br>Единственное, что видела Гермиона в промежутках между борьбой с галлюцинациями, вызванными лихорадкой, была язвительная ухмылка Снейпа и его лицо, на котором явственно читалось: «Я вас ненавижу, и вы заслуживаете все эти мучения».  
>Снейп приходил к ней в комнату, применял очищающие заклинания, предлагал воду и укрепляющие зелья. Но никогда не говорил больше необходимого. Ни разу не проявил заботу о ее состоянии.<br>Но все же, несмотря на его ненависть и отвращение, присутствие Снейпа стало для девушки утешением. Только он напоминал, что она еще человек, хоть и оторванный от общества. Она уже привыкла к его пренебрежительному отношению. Раньше ведь профессор тоже был не особо разговорчив. Гермиона лишь надеялась, что во время лихорадки не выболтала больше, чем следовало.  
>«Хватит ныть! - ругала себя девушка. - Пора привести себя в порядок».<br>Она осторожно опустила ноги с кровати и попыталась встать, но только лихорадочно ухватилась за поручни. И, правда, слабая как котенок. На секунду Гермиона подумала, что стоит снова лечь и подождать Снейпа. Но образ профессора, несущего ее на руках в ванную, придал ей достаточно сил, чтобы встать самостоятельно.  
>Купание оказалось нелегкой задачей. Ей понадобилось около часа, чтобы вымыться. Она даже уснула в ванной, проснувшись лишь тогда, когда розовые пузыри защекотали нос. Но, в конце концов, после долгих ругательств и осторожных движений, ей удалось выйти из ванной без тяжелых травм. Надев новую пижаму и теплую шерстяную мантию, Гермиона села на край кровати и стала расчесывать волосы.<br>Именно в этот момент Снейп ворвался в комнату, как обычно без стука. Ее взгляд застал профессора врасплох, так что он чуть не споткнулся.  
>- Вижу, сегодня вы чувствуете себя лучше, - холодно заметил он.<br>- Да. Спасибо, что спросили.  
>- Это не вежливость, мисс Грейнджер. Не вижу никакого смысла выказывать вежливость таким людям как вы. Меня беспокоит лишь ваше здоровье и только.<br>- Я понимаю, профессор.  
>Даже не глядя на девушку, что сердито отметила про себя Гермиона, Северус достал свою палочку из рукава и направил на нее.<br>- Кажется, ваши телесные функции в норме. Вы знаете, кто вы и где находитесь?  
>- Да, - с едва заметной улыбкой ответила Гермиона. – К сожалению.<br>Он коротко кивнул, словно не заметив ее попытку разрядить обстановку.  
>- Вы ведь знаете, что это лишь временное облегчение? Скоро станет гораздо хуже. Вы будете сожалеть о своих поступках.<br>«Неплохое ободрение! – подумала Гермиона. – Этот человек умеет сыпать соль на раны».  
>- Я никогда не буду ни о чем сожалеть, сэр, - спокойно ответила девушка. - Но я понимаю, что худшее еще впереди.<br>Он усмехнулся, но не нашел эту фразу достойной какого-либо комментария.  
>- Тогда должен сообщить, что мистер Малфой уже два дня пытается снести мою парадную дверь. Я могу прогнать его, пообещав, что вы поговорите с ним, как только будете чувствовать себя лучше.<br>- Я бы очень хотела пообщаться с ним, - поспешно ответила она, чувствуя, как все быстрее бьется сердце. Она тосковала по дружескому общению без оскорблений. - Не могли бы вы сообщить ему как можно скорее?  
>- Не можете дождаться его визита, не так ли? - спросил Снейп горько. - Возможно, потому что он напоминает вам Люциуса, мисс Грейнджер? Вы, вероятно, уже истосковались по рукам вашего возлюбленного.<br>Северус вышел из комнаты, не заметив, как побледнела Гермиона от его слов. Она никогда не хотела бы, чтобы приветливое нежное лицо Драко напоминало лицо его отца с такими пронзительно-синими глазами, оценивающими ее, раздевающими, пока шелковистый голос говорит непристойности...  
>Гермиона вздрогнула и направилась к окну. Она была чертовски не права на счет Снейпа. Он не был ее утешением. Он был занозой в заднице, и она не почувствует себя в безопасности, пока не покинет эти комнаты.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

Сова Снейпа привела Драко из состояния тревоги в нервное возбуждение. Он тщательно сжег короткую записку, в которой было лишь одно предложение: «Вы можете посетить ее», и бросился из слизеринской гостиной, даже забыв взять из своей комнаты теплую мантию.  
>Когда Драко подошел к кабинету Зельеварения, Снейп уже ждал его у открытой двери.<br>- Профессор, - с нетерпением поздоровался Драко. - Как она?  
>- Живая, - сухо ответил Снейп. - Остальное можете спросить у неё сами. Следуйте за мной.<br>Северус провел его через пустые комнаты и волшебный гобелен, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое недовольство по поводу постоянного вторжения в его комнаты. Мерлин, он же их не просто так прятал!  
>Не дав Драко возможности восхититься библиотекой, он повел его на второй этаж в спальню Гермионы.<br>- Пять минут, - предупредил он, перед тем как открыть дверь. – Ей нужен отдых.  
>Глубоко вдохнув, Драко попытался себя успокоить перед предстоящим спором. Он вспотел, как какой-нибудь нервный первокурсник! Но прежде чем он смог нацепить на лицо маску равнодушного спокойствия, Снейп тихонько толкнул его вперед и закрыл за ним дверь.<br>Едва он вошел в комнату, как Гермиона бросилась к нему и заключила его в крепкие объятия. Драко почувствовал облегчение, чувствуя, как распутывается тугой узел в животе. Она его простила. Не оттолкнула.  
>- Как ты, милая? - шепнул он ей на ухо.<br>- Он сводит меня с ума, Драко!  
>Внезапно она отстранилась и начала мерить комнату шагами, излучая нервозность и агрессию.<br>- Я здесь в ловушке! – огрызнулась девушка. – Я схожу с ума. И он меня не выпускает, летучая мышь-переросток!  
>- Он нормально к тебе относится?<br>Она резко остановилась, взгляд сразу стал настороженным:  
>- Почему ты спрашиваешь?<br>- Потому что я о тебе забочусь, Гермиона! Мерлин, я прекрасно знаю о вашей борьбе. И я ужасно волнуюсь!  
>Что-то в его словах заставило девушку успокоиться. Она подошла к Драко и нежно погладила его по щеке.<br>- Не беспокойся, - ответила Гермиона мягко. - Но я рада, что ты пришел. В конце концов, в этой проклятой школе есть хоть кто-то, кто заботится обо мне как о человеке, а не о том, кого можно использовать.  
>Он с удивлением заметил, как ее глаза наполняются слезами.<br>«Мерлин, что с ней происходит?».  
>- Я думал, что потерял тебя, - шепнул он. - Боялся, что ты не будешь со мной разговаривать. И я бы понял твое решение. Мне так жаль, милая! Мне нужно было тебе доверять!<br>- Нет, - задумчиво ответила она, опустив голову на его плечо. - Ты был абсолютно прав. Я бы не выдержала следующие месяцы. Ты не виноват. И не обращай внимания на мое странное поведение, это все процедура изъятия. Я должна нести ответственность за свои поступки.  
>- Гермиона, - Драко хотел пообещать, что никогда больше не сделает ей больно, но холодный, рычащий голос Снейпа прервал их объятия.<br>- Так, так, так… Жаль нарушать эту идиллию, но, боюсь, вам пора уходить, Драко.  
>- Но, профессор...<br>- Это не обсуждается.  
>Драко еще раз обнял Гермиону.<br>- Позови меня, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, - сказал он и отвернулся.  
>Гермиона ничего не ответила, лишь проводила его тоскливым взглядом, пока дверь не закрылась.<br>- Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с вами, профессор, - сказал Драко, следуя за Снейпом вниз по лестнице.  
>- Присаживайтесь, - предложил Северус.<br>- Два дня назад, - неторопливо начал Драко, - мой отец прислал два письма - одно для меня, а другое адресовано Гермионе. Он попросил передать его, как только будет возможность. Я не был уверен... Вы знаете характер их... отношений, - покраснел он, - и я боялся, что содержание этого письма слишком взволнует ее, но, вполне возможно, там есть важная информация.  
>- Вы правильно сделали, что рассказали мне, - сказал Северус. - Дайте письмо, и я поговорю по этому поводу с директором.<br>Драко облегченно кивнул и вытащил темно-зеленый конверт из кармана. Снейп взял его и проводил Драко к магической двери.  
>- Тщательно закройте за собой дверь кабинета, - сказал он, пока фигура слизеринца медленно таяла в золотом сиянии. - Я буду держать вас в курсе событий.<br>Благодарная улыбка Драко отозвалась жгучей болью в его груди. Мальчик сохранил свою искреннюю внутреннюю теплоту в отличие от отца. И благодаря этим чертам глупая девчонка манипулировала им как хотела.  
>Северус вернулся на диван и, развернув письмо, стал медленно читать. Он прочитал дважды, его лицо стало мрачнее тучи.<br>Потом он поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в комнату Гермионы без стука. Она сидела на кровати, очевидно, ожидая его.  
>- Так значит отца вам недостаточно? - спросил он её холодно. - Вы решили совратить и сына?<br>- Мы с Драко всего лишь друзья, - сухо ответила она. – Между нами нет ничего, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало романтику.  
>- Сомневаюсь, что вам известно значение слова "романтика", мисс Грейнджер, - едко прокомментировал Снейп.<br>- Почему вы просто не оставите меня в покое, профессор? - устало спросила она.- Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
>- Меня это должно заботить? – но затем его тон резко изменился. - Впрочем, у меня для вас письмо.<br>- Мне кто-то написал? – голос Гермионы звучал отчаянно. - Не смейтесь надо мной - я и так уже на коленях.  
>Она чувствовала себя ужасно, ее эмоции метались в беспорядке. Хотелось пнуть Снейпа, но в то же время крепко обнять и расплакаться. Она могла бы выплакать сердце, и это была не просто метафора.<br>- Ваша излюбленная поза, не так ли, мисс Грейнджер? - огрызнулся он. - Но я отклоню ваше предложение, спасибо. Вам написал ваш дорогой любовник.  
>Он видел, как у нее расширились глаза, и прилила к щекам кровь.<br>- Позвольте прочитать его вслух. Оно такое милое, - не дав ей возможности ответить, он развернул пергамент и приторным голосом начал читать:  
>- «Дорогая Гермиона!»<br>Снейп знал, что поступает неправильно, но он был слишком зол. Эта глупая девчонка отняла у него дружбу, свободное время и душевное спокойствие, так что он хотел стереть это высокомерное выражение с ее лица.  
>- Не надо, профессор, - прошептала она, - пожалуйста, не нужно так со мной, я не вынесу...<br>- О, но вы же выносили его непристойности в постели, - грубо заметил Снейп. - Так почему бы не послушать его любовные клятвы, мисс Грейнджер?  
><em>«Дорогая Гермиона!<em> – продолжил он. - _Драко рассказал мне о тебе... Твоя идея была идеальной, но ты не должна была выполнять ее без разрешения. Однако ОН очень доволен. ОН лично сказал мне, что для грязнокровки ты показала впечатляющую доблесть. Надеюсь, эти безмозглые идиоты не будут прятать тебя слишком долго»._  
>Он сделал паузу и увидел, что девушка отвернулась к камину, держась обеими руками за железную решетку.<br>Она его что, игнорирует? Снейп собирался остановиться, ему противно было читать все это. Но Гермиона будто насмехалась над ним, бросала ему вызов. И он его принял.  
>- <em>«Мы готовим кое-что особенное к твоему возвращению. Я не могу дождаться, когда ты будешь извиваться подо мной, Гермиона. Ты будешь ползать передо мной, прося еще, и я найду способ утолить твою безграничную жажду боли. Помнишь, как я хлестал тебя? Кожаную плеть, что резала твою нежную кожу на тонкие кусочки, и твои крики вожделения? Я заставлю кричать тебя снова, молить о пощаде и рыдать с облегчением, когда я возьму тебя, разорву твое тело, оскверняя тебя...»<em>  
>Снейп остановился. Он зашел слишком далеко. Даже если она наслаждается этой грязью, Гермиона была под его опекой, и он не должен поддаваться на глупые провокации.<br>Но она по-прежнему не двигалась. Ее кулаки крепко сжимали железные прутья. Безжизненная, как статуя. С ней что-то не так. Может, она чувствует снова приближающуюся ломку?  
>- Мисс Грейнджер? - холодно спросил он. - Немедленно вернитесь в кровать.<br>Гермиона захныкала, будто его голос причинял ей боль.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, - нетерпеливо повторил Снейп.<br>- Нет, - хрипло прошептала она. - Я убью себя, прежде чем ты дотронешься до меня!  
>«Она окончательно сошла с ума?», - раздраженно подумал Снейп и направился к девушке, но остановился как вкопанный, когда она резко повернулась к нему лицом. С ее рук стекала кровь: видимо, она так сильно схватила прутья, что они врезались в ладони. Но что действительно потрясло его - это огромные темные глаза. Глаза сумасшедшего.<br>- Что вы сказали, мисс Грейнджер?  
>- Больше не подходи ко мне, Люциус! Пожалуйста, не трогай меня!<br>«У нее галлюцинации», - внезапно осознал он. Что-то в письме настолько ее взволновало, что вызвало такую сильную реакцию. Он проклял свою неосторожность.  
>- Я - не Люциус Малфой, мисс Грейнджер. Я - Северус Снейп, ваш профессор Зельеварения, и я вас не трону. Не бойтесь.<br>Но почему она боится его, если считает Малфоем? Ее… скажем так, любовник, не причинил бы ей боль, если бы она сама не захотела.  
>- Это какая-то игра? - спросила Гермиона, начиная впадать в истерику. - Так я не буду играть в нее. Не заставляй снова делать эти вещи... Отпусти меня... Пожалуйста, Люциус, я не могу! Не делай мне больно!<br>- Но разве вы не этого хотите? - горько ответил Снейп, теряя терпение. - Чтобы я сделал вам больно.  
>Она закричала, когда он пересек расстояние между ними, и упала на колени спиной к камину.<br>- Нет! – девушку трясло от страха. - Я никогда не хотела этого... никогда! Почему ты так меня пытаешь? Даже собак так не мучают... в последний раз я чуть не умерла. Не надо, умоляю тебя, Люциус!  
>- Успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер! - ее волнение пугало его. А взгляд этих темных глаз все еще испуганно следил за ним, принимая за Малфоя. - Вам нечего бояться, все хорошо.<br>- Я больше не могу играть в эту игру! Извини. Я пыталась... Я знаю, мне нужно быть сильнее... Но больше я не вынесу твоих прикосновений! Пожалуйста, не злись на меня!  
>- Все в порядке, - Северус пытался ее успокоить. - Вас никто не винит. Вы не сделали ничего плохого.<br>- Но я предала их! - зарыдала она, последние крохи реальности оставили ее в собственном аду. - Мне нужно провести их через эту войну живыми, но я слишком слаба! И я предала их! Мерлин, я предала их всех! Я – никто, грязная шлюха, и даже это я не могу делать правильно!  
>Опираясь о камин, Гермиона попыталась встать. В сумасшедший хаос ее мыслей будто закралась какая-то идея.<br>- Но ты ведь не причинишь им вреда, Люциус? – прошептала она, задыхаясь. - Я могу сделать тебе приятно. Я могу доставить удовольствие, которое тебе и не снилось! - она не замечала, как крупные слезы текли по ее лицу. - Делай со мной что хочешь, но не причиняй вреда другим, пожалуйста!  
>К ужасу Северуса Гермиона потянулась своими дрожащими пальцами к его лицу, чтобы неловко погладить его. Снейп отпрянул от девушки, стараясь оказаться от нее как можно дальше, и она сразу же забыла о его присутствии.<br>Гермиона опустилась на пол, руками обхватила колени и начала раскачиваться взад-вперед, пытаясь успокоиться.  
>- Я сделаю все, что от меня требуется... Я сделаю все, что от меня требуется, - снова и снова шептала она.<br>Снейп не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, даже когда ему пришлось стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как Темный Лорд пытает магглов. Ведь девушка пытала сама себя, наказывала за что-то, чего он не мог понять.  
>- Ты глупая, - горячо шептала девушка. - Ты слишком глупая! Глупая маленькая Гермиона, грязнокровная шлюха!<br>Северус решил положить этому конец, он не мог больше наблюдать за мучениями девушки. Осторожно, медленными шагами он стал приближаться к ней. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока он смог пересечь комнату, но Гермиона из-за своей паники ничего не осознавала. Только когда Снейп присел рядом с ней, она заметила его присутствие и снова закричала.  
>Он взял Гермиону за плечи, прежде чем она смогла отползти от него, и начал тихо качать.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, - позвал он, - мисс Грейнджер, послушайте меня.  
>Казалось, слова до нее не доходят, а паника, наоборот, только усиливается.<br>- Гермиона, - попробовал он снова, надеясь, что звук собственного имени успокоит ее. – Гермиона, это я, профессор Снейп. Слушайте мой голос! Никто вас не тронет, вы в безопасности. Вы меня слушаете, Гермиона?  
>Она перестала сопротивляться и медленно подняла голову. Лицо все еще представляло маску боли и ужаса, но в глазах мелькнуло узнавание. Губы были искусаны до крови. Гермиона попыталась заговорить, но голос охрип от крика.<br>- Про... фессор Снейп, - прошептала она. - Что случилось?  
>- Вы ничего не помните, мисс Грейнджер?<br>- Нет… Вы что-то говорили, а потом все стало черным. Прошу прощения, что не слушала вас, профессор, - озабочено извинилась она.  
>- Думаю, за это я не сниму очки с вашего факультета, - сухо ответил он. И, потрясающе, она улыбнулась. - У вас были галлюцинации, мисс Грейнджер. Вы приняли меня за кого-то другого и запаниковали.<br>Ее лицо стало мрачным.  
>- Я что-нибудь говорила?<br>«Что она пытается скрыть? - спросил он себя. - Свой страх к Малфою? Свои истинные мысли? Но почему она ничего не сказала? И как связать те картины, что я видел в ее голове, с недавним приступом?»  
>Вдруг ему в голову пришла странная идея. В конце концов, она самая талантливая ведьма, которую он обучал. «Вполне возможно, она…»<br>- Нет, - ответил он, наконец. – Ничего существенного. Но вам лучше вернуться в постель немедленно. Все может повториться.  
>Гермиона кивнула. Снейп помог ей подняться и довел до кровати. Если она и обратила внимание на заботу, с которой он укрывал ее, то никак не прокомментировала это.<br>- Я должна вам кое-что сказать, профессор, - пробормотала она, борясь со сном.  
>- Позже, мисс Грейнджер.<br>- Когда мне снова станет плохо... когда начнутся галлюцинации, вы должны привязать мои руки к кровати.  
>Северус остолбенел.<br>- Почему я должен это сделать? - спросил он.  
>- Я могу колдовать без палочки. Не так хорошо, как вы, но все же. Будет слишком опасно и для вас, и для меня, если мои руки будут свободны.<br>Северусу пришлось подавить усмешку. Даже в нынешнем состоянии она оставалась все той же всезнайкой. Но Гермиона была абсолютно права - бесконтрольная магия может не просто причинить вред, но и убить девушку: остатки Таналос в крови высосут всю магию.  
>- Ценный совет, - спокойно ответил он. – Я к нему прислушаюсь. А теперь спите.<br>Гермиона слабо кивнула, но в миг паника заполнила ее глаза, когда он обернулся к выходу.  
>- Не уходите, - нервно шепнула она, - пожалуйста.<br>- Что вас так пугает, мисс Грейнджер? - мягко спросил он, присаживаясь на угол кровати.  
>- Я не напугана, - ответила она с такой удивительной честностью, что Снейп поверил бы, если бы не видел ее только что ползающей по полу. Мерлин, она лучшая лгунья, которую он когда-либо видел. - Я просто не хочу сейчас оставаться одна.<br>Час назад он бы отреагировал на это с презрением. Сейчас же Северус просто кивнул.  
>- Я останусь, - ответил он. – Только спущусь и возьму стул и что-нибудь для работы.<br>Когда он вернулся со стопкой эссе, Гермиона уже спала глубоким беспокойным сном.

*** *** ***  
><strong>[1] "Слабый разум смертным дан" - У. Шекспир «Сон в летнюю ночь»<strong>


	10. День и ночь

**День и ночь**

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как у мисс Грейнджер появились первые галлюцинации. Северус смутно помнил, что удивился, когда девушка приняла его за Люциуса Малфоя, и был потрясен ее страхом и паникой.  
>Однако это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что Гермиона пережила в последующие шесть дней.<br>Когда она уснула в тот день, Северус устроился в кресле у ее кровати. Идея почитать с треском провалилась. Снейп всегда гордился своей способностью моментально отключаться от всего, что его окружало. Проявить беспокойство или заботу, забыть что-то важное – такие ошибки могли стоить шпиону жизни.  
>В течение многих лет Снейп был сильным человеком. Он отстранился от друзей, не позволял эмоциям возобладать над собой. Но в последние месяцы он расслабился. Он понял это, когда смотрел на открытое лицо Гермионы.<br>Северус тяжело вздохнул и подошел к камину. Он даже не потрудился использовать палочку, а просто прошептал магическое слово, как огонь весело заплясал. Затем он достал из потайного кармана летучий порох, бросил в огонь, четко сказал: «Кабинет директора» и сунул голову в пламя.  
>Вопреки тому, что он сказал мисс Грейнджер, его камин все-таки был подсоединен к сети, хотя и работал только в одну сторону. Никто кроме самого Снейпа не мог по нему общаться, и никто не мог проникнуть в его комнаты этим путем. Камин был скрыт особой «магической турбулентностью» между стен Хогвартса, которую обнаружил Дамблдор.<br>- Альбус. На пару слов, пожалуйста.  
>Усталое и взволнованное лицо старого волшебника появилось в камине.<br>- Конечно, мой мальчик, - тихо ответил. – Как себя чувствует мисс Грейнджер?  
>- Появились симптомы. Она видит галлюцинации. Боюсь, мне придется отменить уроки на следующей неделе – я не могу оставить ее одну.<br>- Конечно, Северус, - лицо директора выглядело еще более обеспокоенным. - Вы не должны взваливать все на себя. Я или Минерва можем помочь, если вдруг вам нужно немного отдохнуть.  
>- Нет, Альбус, - прорычал Северус. – Я отвечаю за нее, вы сами это сказали. Я справлюсь с этой задачей.<br>- Но, Северус, вы ведь знаете, что…  
>- Мне нужно идти, - отрезал он. – Мисс Грейнджер может проснуться. Я свяжусь с вами завтра.<br>Снейп высунулся из камина и заметил, что Гермиона беспокойно зашевелилась в постели. Он поспешил вернуться в кресло у кровати, и, успокоенная его присутствием, девушка снова погрузилась в глубокий сон.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, - прошептал он. – Вы просто сводите меня с ума.<br>С каким бы удовольствием он от нее избавился! Роль сиделки его отнюдь не прельщала. Он не мог преподавать, заниматься исследованиями с Ремусом и выполнять обязанности главы Дома Слизерин. Никаких прогулок, обедов в Большом Зале и встреч с Минервой.  
>Но нельзя было оставить девушку без присмотра. В нынешнем состоянии она не сможет себя контролировать, а Северусу вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Альбус узнал то же, что и он. Хотя он уже не был уверен, что знает Гермиону Грейнджер. Он теперь вообще не был в чем-то уверен.<br>«И уж точно она бы не хотела, чтобы ее увидели в таком состоянии», - Снейп раздраженно фыркнул и попытался отогнать подобные мысли.  
>Гермиона очнулась через несколько часов кошмаров, бормотания и тихих всхлипываний. Когда она открыла глаза, Снейп отметил в них какой-то нездоровый блеск.<br>- Я подумала, профессор – голос девушки дрожал от жадности, - что для нас обоих будет лучше, если мы все это прекратим. Вы дадите мне Таналос. Я обещаю, что ничего не скажу Дамблдору. Мы можем притвориться, что я прохожу процедуру изъятия. Я останусь в своей комнате и не буду вам мешать, честное слово!  
>Северус ждал этого момента.<br>- Нет, мисс Грейнджер – холодно ответил он. – Это не выход.  
>- Но вы только выиграете от этого! – горячо заспорила Гермиона. – Вам не надо будет заботиться обо мне. Только подумайте! Вам ведь неважно, буду я жить или умру. Я вас предала! Вы должны меня ненавидеть за это, зачем вам обо мне беспокоиться? Дайте мне зелье! Это лучший выход!<br>- Нет. Я не собираюсь вас больше слушать. В вас говорит зависимость, а не разум.  
>Гермиона села на кровати и встретилась с ледяным взглядом Снейпа.<br>- Вы дадите мне зелье!  
>- Нет. И это мое последнее слово, мисс Грейнджер.<br>С криком больше похожим на кошачий Гермиона кинулась на него, отчего кресло, не выдержав их веса, перевернулось. Беспомощно валяться ногами кверху с девушкой, которая царапается и кусается – не самый приятный опыт.  
>Северус чертыхнулся, когда Гермиона все-таки оставила царапины на его лице.<br>- Я убью тебя! Дай мне это чертово зелье! Отдай его мне!  
>С сердитым рычанием Снейп схватил девушку за запястья и кое-как встал на ноги. От сильной хватки у нее, может, и будут синяки, но профессора это сейчас мало беспокоило.<br>- Ненавижу так делать, мисс Грейнджер, - сказал он, доставая из кармана палочку, - но вы не оставили мне выбора. Это для вашего же блага.  
>Недолго думая, он применил оцепеняющее заклинание, и Гермиона сразу же прекратила двигаться, только бешено переводила взгляд с палочки профессора на его лицо. Ярость в глазах тут же сменилась паникой. Еще один взмах палочки – и на кровати появились кожаные ремни. Снейп осторожно отнес девушку в постель и привязал.<br>- Нет, - услышал он ее шепот. – Пожалуйста, не поступайте так со мной! Я не вынесу…  
>- Вы сами меня предупреждали, мисс Грейнджер, - устало объяснил он. – Я не могу рисковать вашим здоровьем.<br>- Пожалуйста! Я обещаю вести себя хорошо! Я не буду сопротивляться… Вы можете делать со мной, что хотите, - умоляла она. – Что хотите! Просто развяжите меня и дайте зелье!  
>- Это решение не обсуждается, мисс Грейнджер. Не дергайтесь, иначе поранитесь ремнями.<br>- Нет! – Гермиона пыталась вырваться, но это было бесполезно.  
>Северус медленно вернулся к креслу, подвинул его поближе к кровати и сел.<br>Пять дней он неусыпно следил за Гермионой – ее борьбой с зависимостью, ремнями и собственным безумием. Через некоторое время вернулись и галлюцинации, а с их появлением исчезла последняя связь с реальным миром.  
>Иногда она считала себя пленницей. Иногда принимала Снейпа за Пожирателя Смерти и пыталась ему подыгрывать. Иногда ей казалось, что они раскрыли какой-то секрет. Она молила Снейпа о пощаде, спасении, смерти.<br>«Как хорошо, что стены звуконепроницаемы, - мрачно подумал Северус, потягивая чай и наблюдая за бледным лицом Гермионы. – Иначе меня бы уже арестовали за пытки и убийство».  
>Гермиона постоянно кричала, пока не охрипла. Но и тогда она не оставила это бесполезное занятие, хотя вместо крика о помощи, она только открывала рот и хрипела.<br>Северус не мог дать ей лекарство от боли – ни от физической, которая заставляла Гермиону биться в судорогах, ни от душевной, которая уничтожила последние остатки разума девушки. Ни одно зелье не могло ослабить симптомы, а любое магическое убило бы ее.  
>Он не мог помочь ей. Не мог поддержать в ее борьбе. Но и не мог ее оставить. Он привязал ее к кровати, и она полностью от него зависела. Он не мог ее бросить.<br>Снейпу оставалось только сидеть часами у кровати, вытирать пот со лба, мазать целебными кремами запястья, которые кровоточили от постоянных попыток вырваться из ремней, размышлять над тайной Гермионы Грейнджер, и надеяться, что она выживет.  
>Иногда безумие отступало. Тогда Северус отрывался от чтения и встречался взглядом с Гермионой, которая раскрывала рот в попытках что-то сказать. Он говорил ей, какое сегодня число и сколько дней она уже тут провела. И она всегда испуганно задавала лишь один вопрос - не говорила ли она «что-нибудь».<br>Казалось, она боялась потерять контроль, выболтать свою тайну. Поэтому Снейп ей лгал и отвечал, что она ничего не говорила. Хотя ее крики о помощи, ее кошмары рассказали ему о ее страданиях гораздо больше.  
>Эта девушка его окончательно запутала. Теперь он не знал, как ее судить, как расценивать ее поступки. Сомнения, что закрались к нему раньше, возросли. Что-то было не так. Ее нынешние галлюцинации никак не вязались с теми образами, которые он видел в ее разуме. И не вязались с той Гермионой Грейнджер, которую он знал и уважал. Да, она был ученицей Гриффиндора и лучшей подругой самых невыносимых идиотов, которых он когда-либо видел, но у нее был живой и яркий ум, ее храбрость поражала, вдобавок Гермиона всегда проявляла заботу об окружающих.<br>Справедливость – вот что двигало этой девушкой на протяжении многих лет. Она была не из тех, кто легко сдавался, касалось ли дело друзей либо каких-то абстрактных целей.  
>Она никогда не показывала неприязнь к нему, в отличие от Поттера и Уизли. Он превращал ее жизнь в ад, а она относилась к нему с той же вежливостью, что и к профессору Флитвику, одному из самых любимых учителей в школе.<br>Но разве это доказательство? Том Риддл ведь был таким же – прилежно учился, всегда следовал школьным правилам, тщательно готовился к урокам. Он выказывал уважение и даже восхищение тем преподавателям, которых в душе ненавидел. Все двуличны. Нельзя сказать о ком-то, что ты его хорошо знаешь. Черт, большинство даже сами о себе так сказать не могут.  
>В душе всегда есть какая-то тьма, потаенно зло, которое нельзя обнаружить беглым взглядом. Удовольствие вводить окружающих в заблуждение, чувство превосходства и силы, когда кого-то обманываешь или предаешь. И это чувство может быть сильнее преданности или дружбы. Северус хорошо это знал. Он вкусил сладость этих ощущений. Возможно, мисс Грейнджер тоже их распробовала и решила испить всю чашу до дна.<br>Он видел, как Пожиратели Смерти испытывали те же страхи, что и Гермиона. Они плакали как дети, сожалея о своих поступках, боясь мести своих жертв. Однажды он видел Люциуса Малфоя в таком состоянии после особенно жестокой расправы. Тогда Люциус не вел себя как чудовище. Он выглядел испуганным уставшим человеком, который видел слишком много.  
>Северус не мог ошибиться в образах, которые он видел в голове Гермионы. Они были слишком ясны. Он чувствовал ее неподдельное торжество, истинную ненависть к своих школьным «друзьям». Ее похоть, наслаждение болью.<br>А если все, что он видел – неправда, то есть лишь одно объяснение – Гермиона специально изменила свои эмоции. Но чтобы создать такие яркие, ясные ощущения, нужно быть настоящим мастером Окклюменции.  
>Она не могла самостоятельно этому научиться. И ее никто не обучал, он знал это наверняка. Только 2 человека в школе владели Окклюменцией и Легилименцией настолько, что могли обучать – он сам и Альбус Дамблдор. Альбус обязательно бы его предупредил, если бы учил мисс Грейнджер. Да и насколько помнил Северус, он тоже с ней не занимался.<br>Эти размышления привели его к вопросу, который он задавал себе уже несколько дней – кому доверять – своим способностям к Легилименции или поведению Гермионы Грейнджер?  
>День прошел в ожидании и размышлении. Снейп отходил от девушки только чтобы взять что-нибудь поесть. Он даже не заметил, как наступила ночь. Он был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что голос Гермионы заставил его вздрогнуть.<br>- Уже стемнело, - растерянно, словно ребенок, прошептала она.  
>- Сейчас зажгу свечи, - ответил Снейп и встал с кресла.<br>- Профессор! - ее голос звучал взволнованно. – Они вас поймали? Я надеялась, что только я…  
>- Никто не поймал нас, мисс Грейнджер, - Снейп пытался убедить ее, но знал, что это напрасно. Подобные приступы случались с ней так часто, что он чуть ли не наизусть помнил ее реакцию. – Вы у меня в комнате. Вам ничто не угрожает.<br>- Они хотят, чтобы вы в это верили, - горько ответила она. – А когда вы думаете, что все хорошо, они хватают вас. Так всегда. Стоит немного расслабиться, и все потеряно.  
>Северус нехотя с ней соглашался.<br>«Постоянная бдительность», - как говорил Грозный Глаз Грюм.  
>- Вас никто не тронет, мисс Грейнджер. Я обещаю.<br>- Они тоже с вами это сделали? – внезапно спросила она. – Они отвели вас в Темную Комнату?  
>- Я… Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - холодно ответил он. – Постарайтесь заснуть, мисс Грейнджер. Вам нужно беречь силы.<br>- В Темной Комнате они творят ужасные вещи, - она пыталась бороться со сном. – И вы не знаете, когда ожидать удар. Это самое страшное…  
>И девушка уснула. А Северус все стоял и смотрел на нее, будто ждал продолжения. Потом устало вздохнул, зажег свечи и вернулся к чтению.<br>У Снейпа закрывались глаза, и болела спина из-за неудобной позы, но он не собирался поспать или сесть поудобнее. Он вообще очень мало спал все эти дни. Он должен заботиться о девушке, быть начеку, если вдруг опять начнется приступ.  
>Но, надо сказать честно, Снейп не спал не только из-за нее.<br>К нему опять вернулись кошмары. Галлюцинации Гермионы, ее хныканье, паника всколыхнули его собственные воспоминания, которые он так долго пытался запрятать в самый дальний уголок сознания. А теперь они выбирались из тени, словно чудовища.  
>«Они отвели вас в Темную Комнату?» - эхом отзывалось у него в голове. Он прекрасно знал, о чем она говорила. Он слишком хорошо помнил.<br>Темная Комната была изобретением Люциуса. Она была создана специально, чтобы заставить врагов или самих Пожирателей Смерти подчиняться. В комнату не проникал ни свет, ни звук. Жертву приводили с завязанными глазами. Только не было разницы – завязаны глаза или нет – слишком темно. Некоторые думали, что ослепли. А некоторые осознавали, для чего сделана эта комната.  
>Гермиона Грейнджер явно принадлежала к числу последних.<br>В каменных стенах выше головы заключенного были специальные отверстия, через которые Пожиратели Смерти могли наблюдать за жертвой так, что человек этого не замечал. Одиночество и темнота могли длиться несколько дней. Заключенные часто теряли всякое ощущение времени.  
>А когда жертва привыкала, Пожиратель применял какое-либо заклинание, которое, как казалось несчастному, появлялось из ниоткуда. И не было шанса ни скрыться от него, ни подготовиться.<br>Северус все это помнил.  
>И сейчас, когда он уснул, он будто оказался у одного из отверстий, ведущих в Темную Комнату. Он видел заключенного. Видел, как тот тянет к нему руки, моля о помощи, как страх изуродовал его лицо. И он понял, кто была эта жертва. Взгляд Гермионы Грейнджер будто пронзил его душу. Она знала, что он стоит и смотрит на нее.<br>Он видел, как она дрожит от боли. Но девушка не сводила с него глаз. Она смотрела на него. Она знала, что это все его вина.  
>Снейп зарычал, оскалился в гримасе ненависти и направил на нее волшебную палочку. Заклятие ударило девушку в бок, и она со стоном упала. Ее руки были связаны, так что она упала лицом на холодный каменный пол. А он смотрел, как она извивается под действием Круциатус, и смеялся, смеялся, смеялся…<br>Северус очнулся со сдавленным криком. Это был сон. Всего лишь сон. Слабый свет наполнял комнату – наступало утро. Он просто спал. Он не был в Темной Комнате.  
>Снейп взглянул на Гермиону и столкнулся взглядом с ее широко раскрытыми глазами.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, - голос все еще был хриплым после сна. – Вы знаете, кто я?  
>- Странный вопрос, профессор, - ответила она. – Все было плохо?<br>Ему понадобилась минута, чтобы осознать – девушка говорила о своей болезни.  
>«Конечно, идиот, откуда она могла знать о твоем сне? Она наверняка даже не догадалась, что тебе снился кошмар», - успокаивал себя Снейп.<br>- Хуже, чем вы думаете. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
>Девушка задумалась.<br>- Измотанной. И слабой. Как осенний лист.  
>- Что ж, если у вас есть силы для метафоры, вы определенно чувствуете себя лучше, - сухо ответил он и увидел, как Гермиона удивленно подняла брови. Она явно не ожидала, что он будет шутить.<br>- Я вела себя… странно? Говорила что-нибудь? У меня были галлюцинации? – нерешительно спросила она. По тому, как девушка заерзала в постели, Снейп понял, что ответ для нее очень важен.  
>- Вы пытались убить меня ради зелья. Мне пришлось привязать вас к кровати. Думаю, сейчас вас можно развязать.<br>- Простите, профессор, - она слабо улыбнулась, но к ней тут же вернулось беспокойство. – Вы уверены, что меня безопасно отпускать?  
>Северус применил на ней сканирующее заклинание и впервые остался доволен результатом.<br>- Худшее уже позади. Галлюцинации и лихорадка больше не будут вас беспокоить. Но некоторое время вы еще будете слишком слабы. Не перенапрягайте себя.  
>Взмах палочки – и ремни исчезли, отчего Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула. Она медленно села и начала массировать запястья. Синяки и царапины явно говорили, что она пыталась выбраться из заключения.<br>- Вы выглядите уставшим, - вдруг сказала она. – Вам снилось что-то плохое?  
>Северус был потрясен прямолинейностью вопроса.<br>- Не ваше дело, мисс Грейнджер, - сердито прорычал он. – Здесь не место для вашего любопытства и плохих манер.  
>Она вздрогнула будто от удара. Северус в очередной раз проклял свою резкость.<br>- Если вы чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо, советую вам принять ванную.  
>Гермиона молча кивнула и попыталась встать с кровати. Северус помог ей добраться до ванной, предложил теплую одежду, которую она с благодарностью приняла. Но все еще смотрела на него настороженно, будто ждала очередных колкостей.<br>- Вы справитесь сами? – равнодушно спросил он.  
>Образ профессора Снейпа, который помогает ей принять горячую ванну, придал Гермионе сил, и она энергично кивнула, хотя все еще была довольно слаба.<br>Северус подождал мгновение, если вдруг девушка позовет его на помощь, а затем подошел к шкафу, чтобы взять чистую пижаму. Но внезапно услышал сдавленный крик из ванной и тут же вернулся в ванную. Гермиона лежала на полу и тяжело дышала.  
>- Что случилось? – он наклонился к ней. – Давайте я вам помогу.<br>- Все нормально, профессор, я, кажется, потеряла сознание. Не беспокойтесь, я сама встану.  
>Она не хотела смотреть ему в глаза.<br>«Мерлин, она боится, что я опять буду ее оскорблять», - понял он.  
>Но язвительного замечания не последовало. Вместо этого Гермиона почувствовала, как ее аккуратно берут под мышки и помогают сесть.<br>- Посидите немного, - Северус вышел из ванной, но тут же вернулся. – Я принес вам чистую одежду. Не торопитесь, вы сейчас очень слабы.  
>Она недоуменно на него уставилась, но взяла себя в руки и кивнула.<br>- Большое спасибо. Думаю, вы можете связаться с профессором Дамблдором. Худшее уже позади, значит, я могу вернуться к себе и больше вам не надоедать.  
>- Нет необходимости, - перебил он ее. – Вы останетесь у меня пока окончательно не окрепнете.<br>- Но, профессор, я думала, вы хотите, чтобы я ушла…  
>- Отдыхайте, мисс Грейнджер. Отдыхайте и выздоравливайте. Мы поговорим с вами позже, - Северус вышел из ванной, а Гермиона сидела и ошарашено смотрела ему вслед, будто увидела призрака.<p> 


	11. Сердце тьмы, Часть II

**Сердце тьмы, Часть II**

«Что это было, черт возьми?» - ошеломленно подумала про себя Гермиона и села на край ванной.  
>Он был добр с ней! И это Снейп, который при любом удобном случае оскорблял, обижал или отпускал колкость в ее сторону. А сейчас он старался помочь. Мерлин, он, кажется, и вправду заботился о ней!<br>Это плохой знак. Очень плохой.  
>Гермиона осторожно встала и включила воду. Затем начался утомительный процесс раздевания.<br>«Мерлин! – бормотала она себе под нос. – Если моя бабушка чувствовала себя так же, когда ей было девяносто, то неудивительно, что она вечно была в дурном настроении!»  
>Каждое движение отдавалось болью в мышцах. Вдобавок Гермиона почувствовала головокружение, хотя была на ногах не больше минуты.<br>Но хотя бы не надо делать вид, что все в порядке, и идти на Травологию с остальными гриффиндорцами. Ей приходилось делать так раньше. В подобные моменты она молилась – лишь бы не грохнуться в обморок перед своими друзьями.  
>Осторожно, чтобы не упасть, Гермиона опустилась в горячую воду. В отличие от Ванной Старост, где приходилось самостоятельно выбирать ароматные масла, здесь, похоже, было какое-то заклинание, которое чувствовало, что человеку нужнее. В случае с Гермионой отдых был необходим в первую очередь.<br>Она почувствовала запах трав и облегченно вздохнула. Спасибо тому, кто изобрел эту ванну. После недолгого наслаждения ароматами и теплом Гермиона решила осмотреть себя.  
>После нескольких недель изъятия, она чувствовала себя чужаком в собственном теле. Долгое время оно было только источником страданий и боли, вещью, которую она продавала, бременем, которое она должна была нести.<br>«Я слишком похудела», - подумала Гермиона, критически осматривая себя.  
>Ей нужно побольше есть. Люциус вряд ли обрадуется, когда увидит ее в таком состоянии.<br>Мысли Гермионы вернулись к загадочному поведению Снейпа.  
>Если он перестал обращаться с ней, как с ничтожеством, значит, что-то заставило его передумать. Гермиона сомневалась, что директор, профессор МакГонагалл или Драко могли изменить мнение такого упрямого человека, как Снейп.<br>Значит, произошло что-то, что превратило его неприкрытую ненависть в неуверенную вежливость. Черт! Неужели она все-таки проболталась?  
>Каждый раз, когда безумие отступало, она спрашивала его о своем поведении, не говорила ли она что-нибудь странное. Его ответы всегда успокаивали, и Гермиона надеялась, что не выболтала слишком много. Но Снейп же был шпионом долгие годы! Она не может ему доверять.<br>А если он начал сомневаться по поводу того, что увидел в ее голове… Гермиона посмотрела на свои руки и увидела, что они дрожат. Ей придется быть еще осторожнее. Пока он верит в то, что видел, она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Но если Северус что-то заподозрит, он дойдет до конца, чтобы узнать правду, девушка была уверена в этом. Это не должно случиться.  
>«Он не должен узнать, - поклялась себе Гермиона. Щеки покраснели от одной только мысли, что он узнает ее тайну. – Я не должна терять бдительность! Нужно все тщательно планировать».<br>Но в голове Гермионы сейчас царил только полный хаос. Чтобы не поддаться панике она начала усердно тереться мочалкой, пока не успокоилась. Затем вылезла из ванной и вытерлась пушистым полотенцем.  
>Гермиона с удовольствием бы высушила волосы с помощью магии, но ее палочка была у Снейпа, а колдовать без магии девушка еще боялась.<br>Когда она вышла из комнаты, то заметила, что постельное белье поменяли, а на тумбочке у кровати стоит поднос с едой. Окна были открыты настежь, и свежий воздух ласкал ее лицо. «Иногда хорошо быть живой», - с улыбкой подумала Гермиона и забралась в постель.  
>На подносе был суп-пюре и хрустящий теплый хлеб. Гриффиндорка поняла, насколько она была голодной, когда от еды не осталось ничего кроме пары крошек. Поставив поднос на тумбочку, девушка потянулась.<br>«Надо написать Драко, - сонно пробормотала она. – Узнать, что произошло, пока меня…»  
>Она не успела договорить фразу, как тут же уснула. На этот раз кошмары ее не преследовали.<br>Гермиона медленно просыпалась, ее мысли бесцельно блуждали вокруг событий последних дней. Это была всего лишь передышка, затишье перед бурей. Рано или поздно ей придется вернуться в реальный мир. А пока она наслаждалась теплом, покоем и отсутствием боли.  
>Гермиона открыла глаза и тут же напряглась. У ее кровати сидел Снейп, читал работы учеников и писал в них свои замечания. Без сомнения, эти пометки доведут кого-нибудь до слез.<br>Она почувствовала себя будто голой, осознав, что он за ней наблюдал.  
>Гермиона должно быть пошевелилась, отчего Северус резко поднял голову и столкнулся с ней взглядом. Ее испугало то, что она увидела в его глазах. Беспокойство и сомнение. Он явно что-то подозревал.<br>- Как вы себя чувствуете, мисс Грейнджер? – тихо спросил он. В голосе не было привычной злобы. – Вы крепко спали.  
>- Очень хорошо, профессор. Думаю, больше нет необходимости присматривать за мной.<br>Снейп никак не отреагировал на ее скрытую просьбу. Он вышел из комнаты и вскоре вернулся с подносом, на котором были суп, хлеб и чай.  
>- Вам следует поесть. Вы сильно похудели за последние две недели.<br>- Да, я заметила, - ответила Гермиона, не отрывая глаз от еды. Мерлин, она была голодной как волк!  
>Профессор дал ей спокойно поесть, не отпуская едких замечаний по поводу ее аппетита. Еще один дурной знак. Но что она могла поделать? Не могла же она попросить, чтоб он ее оскорблял, потому что так она чувствует себя спокойнее?<br>Гермиона доела, и в комнате повисло неловкое молчание. Она смотрела на свои руки, будто избегая взгляда Снейпа.  
>- Я принес вам книгу, - наконец сказал он, и Гермиона удивленно подняла брови. – Вам лучше остаться в постели еще на день. Я подумал, что сегодня вы могли бы присоединиться ко мне за ужином в библиотеке. Вы можете провести день там. Вам, наверное, изрядно надоела эта комната.<br>- Мне нравится здесь, - осторожно ответила девушка, но, заметив, как он нахмурился, быстро добавила. – Но я с удовольствием к вам присоединюсь. Большое спасибо за приглашение.  
>- Не стоит благодарности, мисс Грейнджер. Позовите меня, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.<br>Только после того, как Снейп вышел из комнаты, Гермиона вспомнила про книгу, что он ей принес. Красивое издание в кожаной обложке. «Искусство войны. Сунь-Цзы» - гласило название.  
>Несмотря на сомнения Гермионы, книга ей очень понравилась. «Похоже Сунь-Цзы был военным гением своего времени», - подумала она, пока читала советы полководцев и князей, написанные более двух с половиной тысяч лет назад.<br>Сунь-Цзы, как и Гермиона, был прагматичен. Он предпочитал войны ума, а не войны с кровопролитием. Лучшая война та, в которой не был обнажен ни один меч.  
>Но особенно Гермиону заинтересовала последняя глава «Искусства войны». Она читала ее и будто слышала голос Северуса Снейпа.<p>

_«Шпион жизни_ **[1]** _должен быть человеком с выдающимся умом, но внешностью глупца; с железной волей, но внешностью немощного старца. Он должен быть энергичным, стойким, сильным и храбрым. Он должен уметь выполнять самую грязную работу, переносить голод и холод и принимать весь позор на себя»._**[2]**

Она усмехнулась. Неудивительно, что Снейпа привлекла эта книга. Сунь-Цзы считал шпионов ключом к победе в любой войне. Изгнанные из общества они прятались в тени и защищали это самое общество. Тайны, тень и горечь – от всего этого шпионы очень рано старели. Гермиона подумала, что они с профессором точь-в-точь подходят под описание.

_«Поэтому только просвещенные государи и мудрые полководцы умеют делать своими шпионами людей высокого ума и этим способом непременно совершают великие дела»._**[3]**

Снейп вернулся в ее комнату в обед и принес поднос с едой. Рядом с разными блюдами лежала и палочка.  
>Не зная как отреагировать, Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на профессора.<br>- А разве еще не рано? – спросила она. В голове же крутился совсем другой вопрос: «Почему вы доверяете мне настолько, что возвращаете палочку?» Снейп вероятно ожидал именно его, но Гермиона не хотела обсуждать эту тему.  
>- Думаю, уже можно, это вполне безопасно, - ответил он и сел в кресло. – Но начинать надо осторожно. Сначала все-таки поешьте. Вам нужно восстанавливать силы.<br>Девушка молча кивнула и принялась за еду, не обращая никакого внимания на палочку. Она не хотела показать, насколько это для нее важно. Теперь, когда палочка при ней, свобода казалась ближе. Возможно, она даже выберется отсюда невредимой и сохранит все свои тайны.  
>Гермиона думала, что как только она доест, то Снейп сразу же уйдет. Но он не забрал у нее поднос и даже не шелохнулся. Очевидно, он хотел посмотреть, как она справится с палочкой. Гермиона послушно взяла ее и аккуратно провела пальцами по полированной поверхности.<br>- Попробуйте зажечь эту свечу, - сказал Снейп.  
>«Я не какая-нибудь первогодка, которая ничего не умеет», - раздраженно подумала про себя Гермиона, но решила промолчать. Затем указала палочкой на свечу и прошептала заклинание.<br>Внезапно голову пронзила острая боль, от которой она уронила палочку и застонала. Снейп тут же подскочил к ней.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, - озабоченно спросил он. – Что случилось?<br>От боли на глаза выступили слезы, но Гермиона с ними тут же справилась.  
>- Ничего, - слабо ответила она. – Просто немного заболела голова. Все хорошо.<br>- Что ж, теперь мы знаем, что начать нужно с еще более незначительный заклинаний, - сказал он, забирая поднос. – Не торопитесь, мисс Грейнджер. И не перенапрягайтесь. Я зайду к вам завтра утром.  
>- Спасибо, профессор, - сказала она ему вслед. – Спокойной ночи.<br>Несмотря на его предупреждение, Гермиона занималась до поздней ночи, пока не смогла справляться с болью или не замечать ее. Девушка заснула с палочкой в руках, а когда проснулась, то первым же делом проверила, на месте ли она.  
>Гермиона позавтракала, приняла душ и наконец-то смогла высушить волосы с помощью магии. Затем она надела хлопковые брюки и темно-красную рубашку и впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя человеком.<br>За тренировкой в заклинаниях девушка не заметила, как наступил вечер. Часы пробили семь, и она спустилась в библиотеку, где ее уже ждал Снейп.  
>- Сегодня вы выглядите лучше, мисс Грейнджер. Ваша магическая сила вернулась?<br>- Только часть. – Гермиона чувствовала благодарность, что он начал разговор с безопасной темы. – Пока что я пробовала самые простые заклинания, и они не представляли сложности.  
>- Не торопитесь. Через некоторое время вы полностью восстановите силы.<br>- Спасибо за вашу поддержку, профессор.  
>- Не стоит благодарности.<br>Ужин проходил в неловком молчании. Наконец Гермиона подняла голову и столкнулась взглядом со Снейпом, который заставил ее нервничать. В его глазах читалось какое-то любопытство.  
>- Есть какие-нибудь новости от Ордена Феникса? – спросила она, чтобы разрядить обстановку.<br>- Помимо обычных споров и перебранок? – его пренебрежительный тон заставил девушку улыбнуться. – На самом деле новостей достаточно. Ложная информация, которую мы передали в Министерство, принесла свои плоды. Теперь мы точно знаем, что Фадж сознательно скрывает от нас важную информацию. Как обычно было много споров ни о чем, но все согласились, что необходимо применить заклинания подслушивания.  
>- Наконец-то! – удовлетворенно сказала Гермиона. – Я думала, они никогда не решатся на подобный шаг.<br>- Вы знали об этом? – голос Снейпа звучал удивленно. Он всегда считал, что о ссорах Фаджа и Ордена известно только узкому кругу лиц.  
>- Скажем так, о делишках Фаджа я узнала несколько месяцев назад. Я говорила с директором, и он даже хотел сместить Фаджа с должности, но я его отговорила. Лучше иметь в Министерстве идиота, которого можно контролировать, чем идти на риск и брать кого-то нового.<br>- В точности мои слова, - кивнул Снейп. Затем он налил бокал вина и предложил его Гермионе.  
>- Большое спасибо, профессор, но я не пью. Это слишком…<br>- Опасно для шпиона. Я знаю, мисс Грейнджер, - перебил он ее. – Но думаю, сегодня вы можете сделать исключение. Вино поможет вам расслабиться, а это как раз то, что вам нужно.  
>Немного поколебавшись, она все-таки приняла бокал. Она никогда не пила такое восхитительное вино. «На вкус как… его голос», - подумала девушка, но быстро отогнала подобные мысли.<br>- Какое заклинание подслушивание вы бы посоветовали? – спросил Снейп, снова наполняя стакан Гермионы. Мерлин, она даже не заметила, как все выпила.  
>- Думаю, заклинание Бездействия лучше всего. Ключевое слово активирует его, так что мы можем быть уверены, что…<br>Они обсуждали разные заклинания подслушивания, затем перешли к теме зелий и исследованиям, которые Снейп проводил совместно с Ремусом Люпином.  
>Гермиона чувствовала себя удивительно легко. Казалось, он забыл свое насмешливое высокомерие и относился к ней как к равной. Она обнаружила, что беседа с этим человеком доставляет ей удовольствие – он заставлял ее смеяться, внимательно слушал. А от вкусного ужина и вина в теле разлилось приятное тепло.<br>Наконец, опять повисла тишина, но теперь она не была неловкой.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, - голос Северуса не выдал его тайных намерений, - что вы знаете об Окклюменции?<br>Один, казалось, бесконечный миг Гермиона не испытывала ничего кроме восхищения к этому человеку. Мерлин, как он мастерски все провернул! Снейп ее почти загипнотизировал. Он все это спланировал – заставил ее расслабиться, предложил вина. Она же никогда не пила вино! А теперь, когда она потеряла бдительность – ловушка захлопнулась.  
>Но затем вернулся инстинкт самосохранения. На лице сразу появилось невинное выражение. Если бы Снейп внимательно не следил за ней, то не заметил бы первые секунды паники.<br>- Немного, профессор, - спокойно ответила она. – Гарри рассказывал, что на пятом курсе вы его обучали. И вдобавок я искала для своего проекта информацию по этой теме. Но боюсь, ее не так много. А почему вы спрашиваете? Думаете, оно может пригодиться в случае с Министерством?  
>- Вы знаете, что можете доверять мне, мисс Грейнджер, не так ли? Я никогда вас не предам, - что-то в его голосе заставляло Гермиону открыться ему, все рассказать, но она не могла. Она видела его насквозь. Она не может ему довериться.<br>- Конечно, я доверяю вам, профессор. Но я честно не понимаю, как Окклюменция поможет в проблеме с Министерством, - она встала из-за стола. – Я немного устала, поэтому если вы не против, я вернусь к себе в комнату.  
>Снейп быстро подошел к ней и схватил за плечо.<br>«Мерлин, он знает!»  
>- Я знаю, что вы лжете, мисс Грейнджер, - медленно сказал он. От его бархатистого голоса по спине пробежали мурашки. – Так почему бы нам не прекратить играть в кошки-мышки? Будем откровенны.<br>- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - в ее голосе слышалась паника. – Какое отношение Окклюменция…  
>- Хватит! Почему вы лжете? Что вы скрываете?<br>- Ничего. Пожалуйста, сэр, я не…  
>- Тогда почему вы не рассказали, как над вами издевался Люциус Малфой? Или о Темной Комнате? Почему вы так этого боитесь, что молили убить себя, лишь бы они до вас не добрались? Что они с вами делают, когда Темный Лорд не в настроении?<br>Гермиона ощерилась как дикое животное. Она вырвалась из рук Снейпа, порвав при этом рукав, побежала к окну и распахнула его. Она собиралась выпрыгнуть, но Северус успел ее остановить.  
>- Что вы делаете? – его голос дрожал от страха. – Даже не думайте! Я… только не сейчас!<br>Мерлин, он должен узнать правду!  
>И он проник в ее мысли. Девушка собрала все силы, чтобы не пустить его внутрь. Он слышал отчаянные крики и боль, пока шел напролом к ее тайне.<br>Но Северус видел те же образы, что были две недели назад. Он чувствовал отвращение. А издали доносился голос, молящий его остановиться.

_Гермиона одета в роскошное черное вечернее платье, подчеркивающее красивую грудь. Мужчины смотрят ей вслед, женщины ревниво пожирают взглядом. Драко Малфой рядом с ней._

Гермиона держит бокал красного вина, изредка отпивая из него. Внезапно перед ней появляется Люциус Малфой.  
>- Так-так, что делает на этом балу маленькая грязнокровка?<br>- Ждет вас, мистер Малфой, - она снова пригубила вино и слегка поклонилась Люциусу.  
>- И для чего вы мне?<br>- Ну, есть много способов использовать грязнокровку, Люциус, и многие из них могут быть приятны для обеих сторон.

Улыбающийся Малфой и чувство... вожделения, приливающее к паху девушки. Он ведет Гермиону в комнату, ей не терпится ощутить его прикосновения.  
>Её стон, когда Малфой разрывает платье.<p>

«Двойная защита», - удивленно понял Снейп. Он не ожидал от девушки такого умения – она создала психический барьер и ложные образы. Никто бы не стал смотреть дальше.

_Гермиона становится на колени перед Волдемортом, касается лбом пола.  
>- Я знаю, что я лишь ничтожная грязнокровка, милорд, но даже я могу служить такому великому волшебнику как вы. У меня есть важная для вас информация. Я – лучший друг Поттера, Дамблдор доверяет мне. Я жажду служить.<br>Темный Лорд подзывает Гермиону к себе. Чувство власти, торжества и благодарности переполняет ее. Она присоединилась к его рядам. Она стала Пожирателем Смерти. Она будет служить самому могущественному магу в мире._

Гермиона стоит перед Волдемортом.  
>- Он всего лишь грязный изменник, милорд, ничего больше. Он предал вас в пользу старому глупцу еще с тех пор, как вы вернулись!<br>Ее распирает гордость. Она показала старой летучей мыши его место. Она была игрушкой Лорда, королевой мира, который скоро воцарит.  
>- Я могу добыть для вас Поттера, мой Лорд. Нужно только немного времени и план, и я сдам это маленькое отродье вам.<br>И когти могущественного мага сожмутся на горле мальчишки, а Гермиона будет наблюдать.

Северус попытался пройти сквозь кружащие вокруг него образы, которые будто насмехались над ним, но все было бесполезно. Они были идеальны. Их нельзя было обойти, не было никакой лазейки в ее разуме.  
>Гермиона снова на коленях.<p>

_- Раздевайся, - приказывает Темный Лорд.  
>Она повинуется, сдирая с себя одежду, и встает нагая перед внутренним кругом Пожирателей Смерти.<br>- Все для вас, мой Лорд, - она верит в это. Она будет служить ему до смерти.  
>Тёмные фигуры Пожирателей приближаются к ней, бьют её, пинают ногами, хлещут.<br>- Вот что получает грязнокровка, когда хочет войти в наш круг.  
>Гермиона кричит от удовольствия, дрожит от вожделения и просит еще.<br>- Спасибо за боль, мой Лорд! Все для вас, Хозяин!_

Снейп чувствовал, как девушка дрожит от его напора. Не было никакого способа пробраться через эти ложные картинки. Но он знал, что все это – неправда, за ними должны быть ее истинные чувства! Он пытался пробраться через эту стену, не обращая внимания на крики Гермионы. И, наконец, он почувствовал, что стена начинает рушиться.

_Гермиона изгибается и стонет под обнаженным телом Люциуса Малфоя. Вскрикивает, когда он входит в нее.  
>Ее глаза широко раскрыты, в них читается похоть, торжество, боль…<em>

Вот оно! Прореха к ее настоящим чувствам! Теперь он видел – в ее глазах было что-то большее. Маленький проход в ее душу. Еще одна попытка пробиться сквозь стену, и Северус почувствовал, как тонет в ее глазах.  
>Она закричала, попыталась его оттолкнуть, но все было бесполезно. Он все глубже и глубже окунался в ее душу.<br>И там, в сердце тьмы, он нашел страх.

_Он хотел встретиться с ней снова, на следующий день после их совместной… деятельности. Она аппарировала в маленькую хижину, которую Люциус использовал для свиданий. Не успела девушка прийти в себя, как он выхватил у нее палочку и разорвал блузку. Он даже не стал тащить ее к кровати. Просто схватил за волосы и заставил опуститься на колени. Когда он сунул член ей в рот, Гермиона чуть не задохнулась, но смогла притвориться, будто стонет от желания. «Ты справишься, - повторяла она себе. – Ты выживешь». Дыши. Лижи. Соси. Стони! Внутри горела ненависть. Но даже она уступила место боли и страху, когда Люциус рывком заставил девушку встать. Она попыталась закрыть глаза и думать о чем-то другом. О гриффиндорской гостиной, о мурчащем Живоглоте, о сказочно-красивом Большом Зале. И продолжала стонать, повторяла его имя. Но он не отпустит ее просто так.  
>Каждое его движение прятало стыд глубже в ее сердце.<em>

- Ты – грязнокровная шлюха, Грейнджер, ты никогда не станешь кем-то больше.  
>Обнаженная Гермиона стояла на коленях перед Пожирателем Смерти. Все ее тело было покрыто ранами.<br>- Ты даже не стоишь грязи под нашими ногами, ты же знаешь это? Но я великодушен, грязнокровка. Оближи мою обувь – возможно, твоя жизнь станет ценнее. Облизывай!  
>Обувь была вся в крови предыдущей жертвы.<br>«Делай, что должна, Гермиона! Мерлин, лучше бы он использовал Круциатус!»  
>Она опустила голову и начала слизывать соленую кровь.<br>- Спасибо, мой Лорд! – она услышала хриплый смех Пожирателей. - Спасибо за боль!  
>Удар в бок. Кажется, она сломала ребро. Но ночь еще не закончилась, ей придется вынести гораздо больше.<p>

Северус увидел достаточно… Он попытался выйти из ее сознания. Гермиона уже давно обмякла, и только непрерывный поток образов и чувств говорил, что она еще не упала в обморок. Но к своему ужасу, Снейп понял, что не может просто выйти. Стены, которые он разрушил несколько минут назад, теперь удерживали его в разуме девушки. Прежде чем он смог что-то предпринять, нахлынули новые воспоминания.

_- Мерлин, нет! – всхлипнула Гермиона. В животе отдавало жгучей болью, причиной которой был Люциус. Она боялась, что боль убьет ее. Неожиданно она почувствовала, как на шее сомкнулись пальцы. Она не может дышать! Паника нахлынула на нее, а затем послышался голос Малфоя:  
>- Что ты сказала, грязнокровная шлюха?<br>- Я сказала, нет, Люциус, не останавливайся!  
>«Сейчас он убьет меня», - но от этой мысли Гермиона только успокоилась. Если он ее убьет, то все закончится.<br>Но он продолжил трахать, бить ее, кусать, царапать нежную кожу.  
>- Да! Еще! Я хочу еще! – кричала она, в то время как по лицу текли слезы. Но в помещении было слишком темно, он не мог их заметить. Нет покоя этой ночью. Не для грязнокровной шлюхи.<em>

Гермиона сидит на кровати, бинтует глубокую рану на бедре и беззвучно плачет от боли. Она так измотана, что даже не может спать. Кошмары преследуют ее, а красть новую порцию зелья Сна без Сновидений слишком опасно. Скоро начнутся уроки… Никто не должен заметить, в каком она состоянии! Никто!

Он отчаянно боролся, пытаясь выбраться из ее сознания. Он должен выйти! Он больше не мог смотреть на все это. Впервые за год паника и страх лишили его способности мыслить, и он слепо метался по клетке ее сознания. Он должен выбраться из этой боли, ужаса и стыда, что переполняли девушку! Но следующее воспоминание заставило его застыть.

_Он сам возвышается над Гермионой, заставляет смотреть ему в глаза. Его присутствие в ее мыслях вынуждает показывать все те ложные образы, что она создала.  
>«Он возненавидит меня, - он чувствовал ее стыд и унижение. - Он увидит, что я шлюха!»<em>

Его взгляд, полный ненависти и презрения. Он отталкивает ее, как прокаженную.  
>«Я сделаю все необходимое! Я сделаю все необходимое!»<br>Ее лицо превращается в маску, где нет места эмоциям, только полное оцепенение. Он слышит свой голос, который оскорбляет девушку. И чувствует, как что-то внутри нее обрывается. Частички тепла, что еще были в ней, исчезают. От хрупкой надежды теперь нет и следа.

Он сделал это. Он сделал то, что было недоступно даже Пожирателям Смерти. Теперь она мертва. Она могла перестать дышать и позволить тьме забрать ее. Разум Снейпа заполнил образ, который был сильнее всех предыдущих – человек, сидящий на полу в темноте. Он был испуган, бледен от потери крови, а его голос дрожал от ужаса. Он звал ее…

Внезапно Северус почувствовал, будто его выбрасывает из сознания девушки. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что неуклюже сидит в кресле в своей собственной библиотеке. В комнате ничего не изменилось. Но изменился он сам. Он лихорадочно оглядел комнату в поисках Гермионы и увидел ее на полу. Она лежала, как марионетка, у которой отрезали все ниточки. Ее плечи вздрагивали, и дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди.  
>Мерлин, что он наделал! Он всего лишь хотел немного подглядеть в ее настоящие чувства, узнать, что ей двигало. Вместо этого он вел себя как преступник – ворвался к ней в разум, опустошил все ее мысли. Заставил вспомнить всю ту боль, что она испытала!<br>Она вынесла все это и не сдалась. Продолжила жить со всеми этими воспоминаниями.  
>Как она пережила это? Снейп никогда не чувствовал столько боли.<br>В голове было пусто. Он попытался что-то сказать, подбодрить ее. Но вместо подходящих слов перед глазами снова и снова возникали эти картины. В ушах еще стоял ее крик. Он еще чувствовал ее страх и стыд.  
>Гермиона не двигалась. Она ни на что не реагировала. Снейп подошел к ней и медленно, осторожно дотронулся до плеча.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, мне очень жаль. Я…  
>- Вашему поступку нет оправдания, профессор – прокричала она, особенно надавливая на последнее слово. Оно звучало как оскорбление. – Вы не лучше, чем они. Они использовали мое тело. А вы – мою душу!<br>- Я знаю, что не… Я бы никогда так не поступил, если бы… Я должен был знать, мисс Грейнджер. Я должен был знать! – в голосе слышалась отчаянная просьба. Пусть она поймет его! Но он знал, что Гермиона его никогда не простит. Не поймет. Он не заслужил прощения.  
>«Мерлин, это не она – чудовище, а я!»<br>- Мир снова может спокойно спать, ведь Северус Снейп доказал свое превосходство над студенткой-грязнокровкой. – горько сказала она. – Надеюсь, оно того стоило, профессор! Ну что, вы счастливы? Счастливы, что узнали – я слабее вас? Что они жестоко наказали меня за то, что посмела занять ваше место? Или, может, продолжите врываться ко мне в сознание, будто я дешевая копия Гринготса? А, может, тоже хотите меня трахнуть? Вы ведь теперь знаете, какая я на самом деле!  
>Она подошла к нему, в глазах горела ярость. Она разорвала рубашку. Северус инстинктивно попятился.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста, не надо!  
>- А, я поняла, - слезы катились по щекам. – Только не после того, что вы увидели, профессор? Неприятно дотрагиваться до такой шлюхи, как я, не так ли? Вы чувствуете отвращение? Уж я-то его к себе чувствую. Надеюсь, вы удовлетворены этим!<br>Он был слишком потрясен. Он не мог думать. Лишь смотрел на нее, затаив дыхание.  
>- Я бы могла убить вас, - прошептала она. – Мне было сложно, когда я не могла ничего никому рассказать, но сейчас… Каждый раз, когда Люциус будет дотрагиваться до меня, я буду ощущать ваш взгляд. Я буду помнить, что вы знаете…<br>Внезапно, будто только сейчас до нее дошло произошедшее, Гермиона побледнела и прижала руку ко рту. Северус попытался к ней подойти, поддержать, но девушка выбежала из комнаты. Он слышал, как хлопнула дверь в ее комнату.  
>А потом наступила тишина.<p>

*** *** ***  
><strong>[1] - «Когда я пускаю в ход что-либо обманное, я даю знать об этом своим шпионам, а они передают это противнику. Такие шпионы будут шпионами смерти. Шпионы жизни – это те, кто возвращается с донесением». (Искусство войны. Сунь-Цзы»)<strong>  
><strong>[2] - на самом деле это не текст "Искусства войны".<strong>  
><strong>[3] - Сунь-Цзы «Искусство войны». «Глава 13. Использование шпионов».<strong>


	12. Раскаяние

**Раскаяние**

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус опустился на диван.  
>Он поднял к глазам правую руку и увидел, как она дрожит. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу, а затем энергично потер лицо, будто пытаясь вернуть ощущения.<br>Он онемел от шока. Впервые за несколько лет Северус Снейп онемел. Он не мог думать. Он не мог действовать. Он не мог чувствовать. Все его сознание было сосредоточено на одном предложении, отдающемся эхом в его голове – «Вы использовали мою душу!»  
><em>«Ты – чудовище, Северус!»<em>  
>Чувство вины и стыда почти не давало дышать. Снейп задыхался от отвращения к самому себе, вспоминая ее сопротивление, мольбы и просьбы оставить ее в покое. Он вспоминал, как разрушил всю ее защиту, только из желания узнать правду. Он забрал у нее все, и не оставил ничего.<br>_«Чудовище!»_  
>Ради бога, она же человек! Девушка. Его студентка. Он пообещал защищать ее, заботиться о ней. А потом втянул в пучину, из которой не было выхода.<br>Снейп задрожал, когда вспомнил ее голос, полный горечи и обреченности. Вспомнил ее стыд за то, что она совершила. Стыд за то, что все раскрылось.  
><em>«Ну что, вы счастливы? Счастливы, что узнали – я слабее вас? Что они жестоко наказали меня за то, что посмела занять ваше место?»<em>  
>Неужели Гермиона могла поверить в то, что он так думает? Что он посчитает ее слабой? Или пожелает ей то наказание, которое она получила?<br>«Но если я так поступил с ней, то ее слова как раз подходят под описание Снейп-ублюдок», - горько подумал он и вспомнил образы в ее сознании – он возвышается над ней, ярость и отвращение в его глазах…  
>Неудивительно, что Гермиона считает его способным на подобное высокомерие и ненависть. Он никогда ей не говорил, как на самом деле восхищался ее умом, как гордился ее достижениями. Никогда не говорил, какой храброй ее считает.<br>А сейчас девушка сидит в своей комнате, прячется от него. Вероятно, плачет навзрыд. А, может, что-то похуже.  
>И во всем виноват он сам.<br>Снейп пытался заставить себя подняться по лестнице, войти в ее комнату. Но не мог. Как он посмотрит ей в глаза после того, что наделал?  
>Он боялся ее взгляда. Он не сможет вынести эту ненависть, это отчаяние.<br>Звук шагов по ступенькам отвлек его от мыслей. Гермиона Грейнджер спускалась по лестнице.  
>Но вместо разбитой, отчаянной девушки в его библиотеку вошла королева. Снежная королева.<br>Гриффиндорка высоко держала голову. Плечи – прямые. Великолепная осанка.  
>Ее волосы были немного влажные, и Снейп понял, что она приняла ванну. Она также переоделась в брюки, рубашку и мантию, как будто отдалялась от той дружеской атмосферы, которая царила час назад.<br>Он никогда не видел в ее глазах такой ледяной холод. Он не мог сдержать дрожи, хотя и знал, что это всего лишь маска. Она больше не выглядела как… человек. Она была словно статуя, вырезанная из мрамора. Слишком безжизненная, чтобы до нее дотронуться. Слишком безжизненная, чтобы чувствовать боль.  
>Гермионы здесь больше не было. Последние остатки эмоций, которые еще делали ее человеком, запрятаны так глубоко, что никто не сможет их вновь отыскать. Она была не чем иным, как куклой, двигающейся по собственной воле. Слуга и хозяйка одновременно.<br>Северус вскочил с дивана и неуклюже двинулся к ней. Она даже не смотрела на него – ее взгляд блуждал по комнате. Он хотел извиниться, когда ее голос, совершенно спокойный и равнодушный, остановил его  
>- Я должна извиниться за свое поведение, профессор Снейп.<br>- Что?.. – он не верил своим ушам. Она? Извиниться? Да она с ума сошла!  
>- Моя враждебность была неуместна. Вы сделали то, что считали нужным. За это нельзя винить. Я слишком остро отреагировала.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, о чем вы? Я знаю, что мое поведение непростительно. Я всего лишь прошу дать мне шанс объяснить, что…  
>- Я не собираюсь слушать ваши объяснения. Вы сделали то, что было необходимо. Это все, что мне нужно знать. И все, что я хочу знать.<br>«Я сделаю все необходимое», - ее голос все еще звучал у него в ушах. Гермиона считала его поступок всего лишь неизбежным злом? Частью войны? Игрой, в которой шпионы играют своими жизнями как картами? Она думала, что проиграла ему и должна признать свое поражение?  
>- А теперь я бы хотела уйти.<br>Он не мог позволить ей уйти! Но что он мог сделать? Как показать, что он заботится о ней? Сказать, что сожалеет? Северусу никогда не удавалось извиняться, но сейчас он действительно видел, что неправ.  
>- Мне очень жаль, мисс Грейнджер. Я знаю, что ужасно оскорбил вас, но я…<br>В ее голосе по-прежнему не было эмоций.  
>- Прекратите ныть, профессор. Это война. Вы сделали то, что было необходимо. Возможно, вам стоило бы помнить, что нельзя уничтожать оружие, которое находится на вашей стороне.<br>Оружие? Она не оружие, она его студентка! Простая девушка, которую втянули в слишком жестокую войну. Почему она не дает Дамблдору, Минерве или ему самому помочь ей?  
>Северус чувствовал, что голова вот-вот взорвется. Пульсирующая боль мешала думать. Ему хотелось разрыдаться.<br>- Почему вы ничего мне не сказали? – прошептал он. – Почему позволили думать, что вы всем этим наслаждаетесь? Мерлин, я бы никогда…  
>- Моя гордость – вот что у меня было, профессор. Думаю, вам знакомо это чувство?<br>- Да. И если бы я… - он остановился. Он не знал, что было бы, «если». Если бы он никогда не узнал правду? Если бы Дамблдор не попросил заботиться о ней? Если бы войны никогда не было?  
>- Это ничего не меняет, - холодно ответила Гермиона. – Совершенно.<br>- Как вы можете так говорить? – закричал он, пытаясь достучаться до нее. Как ему выразить всю глубину своего раскаяния?  
>«Что ты сделала со мной? Ты заставила меня думать, что ты – шлюха, монстр, когда все это время ты…»<br>- Но я - шлюха, профессор, - она смотрела на него, как на двоечника, не усвоившего урок. – Я продаю свое тело за информацию. Я притворяюсь, что мне все это нравится. Я играю в их игры. Желаю я того или нет – это не меняет дела. Я и есть тот монстр, которым вы меня считали. Так что хватит уже поднимать шум по пустякам.  
>Ее слова будто ударили Снейпа. Все сразу приобрело смысл. Ужасный смысл. Он вспомнил чувства, которые так нагло подсмотрел в ее разуме, вспомнил, как сам назвал ее шлюхой. Ее чувство стыда. И крошечные остатки внутреннего тепла, что покинули ее душу.<br>Она не стыдилась своих поступков. Она стыдилась того, что он все узнал. Узнал ее истинное лицо. И она приняла его оскорбления, потому что считала это правдой.  
><em>«Грязная шлюха».<em>  
>- Вы не можете так думать!<br>- Я не могу позволить себе иллюзий, профессор, - устало ответила Гермиона. – Я не невинная маленькая принцесса, которая ждет своего принца на белом коне. Я спуталась с дьяволом и сама стала такой же. Я никогда не стану чистой и счастливой. Я понимаю это. И вы тоже должны понять.  
>Он слишком хорошо понимал. Годами чувства вины и стыда отравляли его жизнь. Чувство ужаса за свои поступки. Бесполезно успокаивать себя, что все во благо Ордена. Что от его рук жертвы мучались не так, как от рук другого Пожирателя Смерти. Он знал, что он – убийца. Северус никогда не мог оказаться на стороне Света, хотя действовал во благо него.<br>Но совсем по-другому слышались эти слова со стороны такой молодой девушки. Он не мог позволить ей продолжить долгий путь во тьму. Он не мог позволить ее душе умереть, стать таким же, как он – тенью человека.  
>- Это чушь, мисс Грейнджер! Вы – жертва! Вы…<br>- Я пошла на это по собственной воле, - отрезала Гермиона. – Я соблазнила Люциуса, а не наоборот. Меня не похищали и насиловали, я сама попросила их сделать это. И хотя сейчас у меня есть шанс сбежать и скрыться, я вернусь и продолжу свою работу. Если уж это не делает меня шлюхой, то не знаю, что вообще сможет вас в этом убедить. А теперь вы позволите мне уйти?  
>- Вы не должны больше это делать! Я помогу вам, мисс Грейнджер, я поговорю с директором, все объясню ему…<br>- Мне не нужна ваша чертова помощь, профессор, - резко ответила она. – Я справлялась довольно хорошо, пока вы не вмешались. Большое вам спасибо за это. И я не позволю вам разрушить мой план, - в ее голосе появились эмоции – ледяная ярость и усталость…  
>- Вы не должны возвращаться, - впервые его голос звучал спокойно. Не было никакого шанса получить прощение, исправить ту боль, которую он заставил ее испытать.<br>Но была возможность спасти ее, даже если она этого не хочет. Даже если придется ранить ее снова.  
>- Я не могу позволить вам вернуться к шпионажу. Не теперь, когда я знаю, что…<br>- Я уже вам говорила. Это ничего не изменит. Не для меня. И я не собираюсь рисковать исходом войны в пользу ваших чувств, - она будто выплюнула эти слова.  
>- Не мои чувства, мисс Грейнджер. Поберегите свои, - он попытался спорить. – Вы так молоды, вам еще столько предстоит сделать! Не растрачивайте свою жизнь на…<br>- Вы просите меня поставить свою жизнь выше жизней бедных маггловских мальчиков и девочек, которых сейчас пытают? Выше жизни моих друзей? Ваших учеников? Они все могут умереть в этой войне! А Драко? Гарри и Рон? Джинни? Они уже и так достаточно страдали. Они видели слишком много. И вы думаете, что я сяду и сложу руки, когда могу все это остановить?  
>Северус сам мог говорить подобные слова. Гермиона будто была отражением его собственных мыслей, убеждений. Он прекрасно знал, что ждет ее дальше.<br>Тьма, страх, безумие. И, наконец, обреченность.  
>Он не мог этого допустить. Не сейчас, когда он снова познал радость жизни после долгих одиноких лет лишений.<br>- Но разве вы не страдали достаточно?  
>На секунду их глаза встретились, и Северус увидел в ее взгляде… пустоту.<br>- Я уже мертва, профессор, - спокойно ответила Гермиона. Никакого надрыва или горечи в голосе. Для нее это был просто факт, не более. – Я двигаюсь. Но внутри меня уже ничего нет.  
>- Я не верю, - прошептал он. Недавно в ее глазах плескалась ярость. – Я знаю, что вы еще живы. Я не позволю вам убить эти последние частицы тепла. Я заставлю Альбуса защищать вас, даже если мне придется ему все рассказать!<br>- Если вы скажете хоть слово директору о вашем «сеансе» Легилименции, я покину школу и никогда не вернусь. Будьте уверены. Если я узнаю, что вы рассказали ему об этом, я клянусь, ни вы, ни кто-либо другой меня никогда не увидит. А я узнаю, поверьте.  
>Северус не сомневался. Он больше никогда не будет сомневаться в ее способностях. Но он не из тех, кто легко сдается.<br>- Тогда я найду другой способ вас защитить. Оставайтесь здесь.  
>Снейп быстро подошел к камину, достал летучий порох, рявкнул «кабинет директора» и шагнул в огонь.<br>Если бы он обернулся, то увидел бы странное выражение на лице следившей за ним Гермионы.


	13. Признаки жизни

**Признаки жизни**

Через два часа после случившегося Гермиона вернулась в комнату старост. Она придвинула одно из кресел к камину и села.  
>Она хотела закрыть глаза и расслабиться, но не могла себе этого позволить. Сейчас нужна вся ее сила.<br>Гермиона не хотела думать, вспоминать, как смотрела вслед Снейпу, когда он вошел в камин. Смотрела невидящим взглядом. Одна часть ее все еще не пришла в себя, другая – кричала от страха, боли и ужаса за душевной стеной, которую девушка создала внутри себя. И эта вторая часть, хитрая и расчетливая, поняла всю прелесть его ухода. Несмотря на его слова, камин все же был подсоединен к сети. Значит, из его комнат есть выход.  
>Девушка еще долго стояла в библиотеке, не двигаясь. Все ее мысли были сосредоточены на одном – выбраться отсюда. Но хотя она знала, где выход, у нее не было средств – даже в его личной комнате не было летучего пороха. А чары на входе она боялась разрушить – Северус наверняка тут же будет извещен об этом. Гермионе не хотелось новых конфликтов.<br>Примерно через час профессор вернулся. Она надеялась, что поход к директору заставил его чуть остыть, однако Северус Снейп был также зол и непреклонен как раньше.  
>Даже не присутствуя при разговоре, девушка точно знала, что случилось. Снейп просит директора освободить Гермиону от ее обязанностей шпиона. Силой, если понадобится. А как всегда спокойный Дамблдор с сожалением говорит, что другого пути нет. Беспомощная ярость в глазах Снейпа. Он хочет рассказать про воспоминания Гермионы. Но ее слова его останавливают. Он знает, что она выполнит обещанное.<br>Они долго спорили, но ответы директора были очевидны. Дамблдор не остановит ее. А Снейп не сдастся так легко.  
>- Я запрещаю вам возвращаться, - прорычал Северус. – Директор может считать, что имеет право принимать за вас решения. Но вы не покинете эту комнату, пока не пообещаете, что прекратите шпионить!<br>Гермиона подняла бровь, она будто смеялась над его словами.  
>- Вы шантажируете меня для моего же блага, профессор?<br>- Я не позволю вам вернуться туда, мисс Грейнджер! Было бы преступлением позволить вам продолжать подобную… деятельность! Пока я жив, этого не произойдет.  
>- Вам придется пересмотреть вашу позицию, - ответила Гермиона и медленно подошла к камину.<br>Снейп следил за ней, но был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы переубедить девушку, поэтому ничего не заметил.  
>- Вы сейчас же прекратите это безумие.<br>- Я так не думаю.  
>Гермиона вплотную подошла к камину. Ее взгляд не отрывался от места, к которому только что прикасался Снейп. Внезапно она направила палочку на Снейпа.<br>- Акцио летучий порох, - и прежде чем Снейп успел среагировать, в руках Гермионы оказался мешочек с серым порошком. – Ревоко!  
>Отпечатки пальцев Снейпа на камине начали светиться ярко-зеленым светом. Казалось, это следы призрака. Гермиона бросила шепотку пороха в камин.<br>- Класс Трансфигурации, - четко сказала она.  
>Снейп не пытался остановить ее – то ли не хотел, то ли не мог.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, крикнул он ей вслед. – Если вы сейчас уйдете, на мне больше не будет ответственности за вашу судьбу. Я не приму никакого участия в вашей трогательной личной войне! Не рассчитывайте, что я снова спасу вас от собственной же глупости!  
>Гермиона сердито фыркнула. Он разве как-то помог ей? Он принес только страдания. Ранил и унижал ее при любом удобном случае. Нет уж, она лучше обойдется без Северуса Снейпа.<br>Поэтому девушка вошла в камин и даже не оглянулась. Чтобы не видеть это выражение растерянности и отчаяния на лице профессора.  
>Класс Трансфигурации находился недалеко от комнаты Старосты. Гермиона знала, что директор наверняка ждет ее, но желание тишины и покоя было сильнее чувства долга.<br>Но только гриффиндорка двинулась к выходу, как вдруг заметила постороннего.  
>- Профессор МакГонагалл, - тихо поприветствовала она. В горле запершило от волнения. Один взгляд на лицо женщины ясно дал понять – она знает все. Гермиона мысленно подготовила себя к предстоящему спору. Вряд ли она сейчас выдержит поток гриффиндорской сентиментальности.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, - кивнула профессор. В голосе ничего кроме привычной деловитости. – Приятно видеть вас здоровой.  
>- Мне тоже приятно вас видеть, - она была удивлена самообладанию этой женщины.<br>- Не сомневаюсь, - ответила МакГонагалл, и теплая улыбка озарила ее лицо. – Я бы хотела кое-что вам показать, мисс Грейнджер. Пройдемте за мной.  
>Гермиона бы с удовольствием отказалась, но принять приглашение было гораздо проще и быстрее, чем спорить. Поэтому она кивнула и проследовала за МакГонагалл в ее личные комнаты.<br>- Это достаточно уединенное место вдали от любопытных друзей поможет в вашей нелегкой задаче, мисс Грейнджер, - сказала она, открывая дверь в свой личный кабинет. – И, так как я узнала, что я тайно предложила вам ученичество, то взяла на себя смелость подготовить вам комнату. Вы можете установить здесь пароль. Также можно создать соединение с камином в комнате старост. Вы можете находиться здесь, когда пожелаете. Я вас не побеспокою.  
>Гермиона молча уставилась на уютную, прекрасно обставленную комнату, и на глаза вдруг навернулись слезы. Она не знала, как отблагодарить за такую щедрость.<br>- Профессор, я…  
>- Я знаю, мисс Грейнджер, что существуют темы, на которые невозможно говорить. Я не буду лезть к вам со своими вопросами и советами. Ничто не должно отвлекать львицу от охоты. Я понимаю, что вы должны все это делать, и если когда-нибудь вам понадобится моя помощь – обращайтесь. Независимо от времени и ситуации. А сейчас, - МакГонагалл положила руку на плечо Гермионы, - боюсь, пришло время проверять эссе студентов. Слизеринцев.<br>Профессор улыбнулась и повернулась, чтобы уйти.  
>- Профессор, - остановила ее Гермиона. – Об этом ученичестве.<br>- Я понимаю, почему вы выдумали эту байку, мисс Грейнджер. – Гермионе стало больно от тепла и доверия, которая она увидела в глазах МакГонагалл. – И если в один прекрасный день мне нужно будет принять такое решение, я почту за честь быть вашим руководителем. Спокойной ночи, моя дорогая.

*** *** *** *** ***

Дни превращались в недели. Возвратиться к развлечениям Пожирателей Смерти было сложнее, чем думала Гермиона. Она уже давно отвыкла от боли, так что даже начала скучать по комнатам Снейпа. Но она справилась. Она может справиться с чем угодно, если только все оставят ее в покое, не станут задавать глупых вопросов.  
>Гермиона избегала любых контактов, разговоров и проявлений дружбы. Нельзя позволять себе такую роскошь.<br>Только МакГонагалл принимала ее холодную отчужденность и не трогала девушку. Она признавала, что Гермиона может действовать так, как считает нужным. Она никогда не входила в комнату, которую ей предоставила. Гермиона была благодарна за такое отношение.  
>Директор же обычно предлагал ей присесть и подавал чашку горячего шоколада, когда она приходила к нему с докладом. Он лечил ее раны, которые девушка показывала ему время от времени только чтобы дать иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Часто Дамблдор просто садился напротив нее и пристально смотрел, будто ждал, что она ему вот-вот все расскажет. Но Гермиона привыкла к давлению и посерьезнее, чем обеспокоенный взгляд пожилого директора. Так что она просто улыбалась ему, наслаждалась напитком и сохраняла тишину.<br>С Драко было сложнее всего. Приходилось говорить с ним холодно и грубо, лишь бы он отвязался. Его вопросительный взгляд, которого она старалась избегать, везде ее преследовал. В нем было слишком много чувств, а она ощущала себя мертвой. Девушка боялась, что Малфой это заметит.  
>Поэтому Гермиона держалась подальше от всех, кроме Гарри и Рона, которых приходилось терпеть. Нельзя, чтобы какой-нибудь будущий Пожиратель Смерти доложил Волдеморту, что она поссорилась с тем, за кем должна была бы внимательно следить. Но было довольно сложно слушать их болтовню, смеяться вместе с ними и не показывать беспокойство.<br>Ради всего святого, они же глупые дети! Слишком слепы, чтобы что-то заметить. Порой ей трудно было проявлять к ним терпение. Теперь она понимала отношение Снейпа к этим остолопам и часто ловила себя на мысли, что хочет снять с друзей баллы за неподобающее поведение.  
>Конечно, они заметили, что что-то не так. Нельзя было полностью скрыть усталость. Гарри всегда был слишком внимательным. Но Гермиона просто вернулась в привычную роль всезнайки и делала вид, что переживает из-за приближающихся экзаменов Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. На самом деле это последнее, о чем она вспоминала.<br>Гермиона продолжала жить, как машина. Она не давала себе ни минуты покоя. Она не тратила время на размышления или воспоминания. Только какой-то голос внутри нее говорил, что она долго не протянет, это не сможет продолжаться вечность. Девушка не прислушивалась к этому голосу, пыталась его заглушить – думала о домашней работе, повторяла про себя стихи во время разговоров с так называемыми друзьями.  
>А где-то во тьме скрывалось отчаяние. Пропасть. Такая глубокая, что она даже не смела подойти к ней. Гермиона боялась, что ее засосет в эту пучину. Боялась, что потеряет контроль.<br>Она не признавалась себе в том, как сильно истосковалась по человеческому теплу, по дружескому общению. Или как она скучала по Снейпу.  
>Профессор Зельеварения с ней не разговаривал. Гермиона больше не поднимала руку на его уроках. Снейп делал вид, что ее вообще не существует. Она приходила в ярость, видя его заносчивость, деловитость, с которой он вычеркнул ее из своей жизни. Как будто не было тех недель в его комнатах. Его равнодушие причиняло девушке боль.<br>Но у гриффиндорки были и другие проблемы помимо профессора Зельеварения. Волдеморт стал нетерпимее, его наказания – более жестокими и изощренными. Ему нужна была информация, доступ в Хогвартс и смерть предателя Снейпа, а она не могла ему этого дать. Вдобавок он все еще сомневался в ней, все еще боялся раскрыть свой грандиозный план, который положит конец войне и ее страданиям.  
>Другие Пожиратели Смерти тоже представляли угрозу. Они так жаждали угодить своему Господину и так не хотели, чтобы какая-то грязнокровка была лучше них. Многие Пожиратели наблюдали за Хогвартсом, размещали в замке заклинания подслушивания, которые были так тщательно скрыты, что Дамблдор не мог обезвредить их, не рискуя при этом подвергнуть опасности Гермиону. Не раз Пожирателям удавалось проникнуть на территорию около Хогвартса, хотя замок все еще был им недоступен.<br>Но настоящей головной болью были Гарри и Рон. Казалось, они делали все, чтобы осложнить Гермионе работу.  
>Они шныряли в замке ночью. И хотя даже на первом курсе это была не самая лучшая привычка, то на седьмом году обучения это выходило за все рамки.<br>Теперь им казалось недостаточным посещать башню астрономии. Они прокрадывались в Большой Зал и играли в шахматы за столом преподавателей. Либо спускались в подземелья, где дежурил Снейп. Жизнь казалась им игрой. Каждый раз, когда Гермиона, полностью разбитая, возвращалась к себе в комнату, она еле сдерживалась, чтобы не отвесить друзьям хорошую оплеуху.  
>Ребята в свою очередь избегали Гермиону, зная наверняка, что она осудит их поведение, начнет говорить о дисциплине, домашней работе и всей этой скучной ерунде, которую они пытались забыть.<br>Гермиона действительно пыталась контролировать свой гнев, но когда она услышала о задумке очередной шалости, она не сдержалась.  
>Друзья хотели пробраться ночью на поле для Квиддича и устроить там пикник. Покинуть замок, пойти в место, где защитные чары слабее. Уму непостижимо!<br>С тем же успехом они могли пройтись перед Волдемортом и сказать: «А вот и мы».  
>Вдобавок они хотели, чтобы Гермиона пошла с ними. Потому что ей нужно «отвлечься от учебы». Потому что «столько учиться не очень-то хорошо». В отличие от нарушения школьных правил, наверное.<br>- Я сыта по горло вашей глупостью! – прорычала она после их восторженного описания подобного развлечения. – Вы что, не знаете, что любой Пожиратель Смерти может проникнуть на территорию около замка, если захочет? Не понимаете, что это очень опасно?  
>- Ну не так уж и опасно, Миона, - беззаботно ответил Рон. – Последнее время не было никаких следов Пожирателей. Ну и иногда развлечься надо бы.<br>- Никаких следов, говоришь? Да вы не знаете о нападениях Пожирателей только потому, что вас это не заботит! Люди умирают, чтобы спасти вас. Отдают свои жизни, чтобы вы могли наслаждаться каждым днем. И вот ваша благодарность? Придумываете шалости, пренебрегаете своими обязанностями? Сколько еще людей должно погибнуть, чтобы вы, наконец, повзрослели?  
>В ответ - холодное молчание. Но Гермиона ни на секунду не пожалела о сказанном. Она говорила то, что думала. Она знала, что если Волдеморт узнает об этом, то жестоко ее накажет или вообще убьет. И все это ради забавы ее друзей?<br>Гарри побледнел от ее слов. Рон, наоборот, покраснел от злости. Друзья окинули ее презрительным взглядом, развернулись и вышли из гостиной.  
>Гермиона вздохнула и плюхнулась на диван.<br>Смерть Сириуса все еще оставалась для Гарри больным вопросом, который он не хотел обсуждать. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым в случившемся. А своими словами Гермиона лишь подлила масла в огонь.  
>Но ведь так и было, разве нет? Сириус был таким же порывистым и эмоциональным, как и Гарри. Он бежал со всех ног, когда надо было остановиться и подумать. И события той ночи действительно произошли из-за Гарри. Вернее из-за его комплекса «Я должен спасти мир» и убеждения, что взрослым нельзя доверять.<br>Гермиона опять вздохнула. Ее слова были правдой. Они наверняка ее возненавидят. И хотя она давно не говорила со своими друзьями откровенно, не хотелось терять их вот так.  
>Но были и другие заботы. Например, как пережить завтрашний день. Огорчение Гарри и Рона было пустяком по сравнению с дурным настроением Волдеморта.<br>Гермиона не спала всю ночь. Она сидела в гриффиндорской гостиной и смотрела в окно. В шесть утра мальчики с шумом и смехом вернулись в свои комнаты, и она поняла, что их приключения не останутся тайной.

*** *** *** *** ***

Ее страхи вскоре подтвердились. Как только Гермиона вышла из класса Трансфигурации вслед за Гарри и Роном, которые все еще сохраняли обиженный вид, руку пронзила острая боль. Гермиона нырнула в пустой класс. Вовсе не нужно было отворачивать рукав, чтобы узнать причину, но все-таки она это сделала. Черная метка пульсировала на бледной коже.  
>Выругавшись про себя, Гермиона опустила рукав и вышла из кабинета. Она покинула замок и направилась к месту, откуда можно было аппарировать. Там она надела припрятанную заранее черную мантию Пожирателя Смерти.<br>А маска ей не нужна. Гермионе ее не дали. Никакой секретности для грязнокровки.  
>Затем девушка аппарировала и оказалась в комнате с каменными стенами. Это было единственное место в «резиденции» Волдеморта, куда можно было аппарировать. Гермиона последовала за человеком, который уже ждал ее, в тронный зал.<br>Так она про себя называла эту темную величественную комнату без окон. Пожиратели Смерти любили театральность, и эта комната полностью соответствовала их привычкам.  
>Она много раз пыталась определить местоположение этого зала, но все попытки заканчивались неудачей. Как будто стояла защита от дурака .<br>Хотя Волдеморт, сидящий на троне как какой-нибудь герой готического романа, вовсе не походил на оного.  
>У Гермионы не осталось сомнений по поводу сегодняшней ночи, когда она увидела, что по периметру комнаты стоят Пожиратели смерти. Ее призвали, чтобы наказать, и ей очень повезет, если она выживет. Мысленно подбадривая себя, Гермиона вошла в комнату, упала на колени и поползла к трону Темного Лорда.<br>Голос Волдеморта остановил ее, прежде чем она успела поцеловать край его черной бархатной мантии.  
>- До меня дошли… слухи, что твои друзья решили отправиться в небольшое путешествие. Думаю, ты знала об этом? – мягко прошептал он. От этого шипения по коже побежали мурашки.<br>Боясь неизбежного, Гермиона все же покачала головой.  
>- Нет, Милорд. Я слишком поздно узнала. Иначе я бы тут же вам сообщила…<br>- Ты должна знать обо всем, что происходит в Хогвартсе, грязнокровная шлюшка! – прогремел он. – Я оставил тебя в живых не для удовлетворения низменных инстинктов Пожирателей! По крайне мере… не только для этого.  
>Раздались смешки.<br>Затем он улыбнулся – самое страшное зрелище, которое когда-либо видела Гермиона. Ей не пришлось изображать испуганное хныканье – оно само сорвалось с губ.  
>- Позволь показать, что тебя ждет, если ты не оправдаешь моих надежд.<br>Когда первый приступ боли пронзил ее, она закусила губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Но вскоре не могла сдержать криков. Кровь застилала глаза, а тело извивалось так, будто не принадлежало ей.  
>В перерывах между криками и рыданиями, она клялась ему в верности и благодарила за «справедливое наказание». Небольшая часть ее сознания оставалась настороже и подсказывала ей, что говорить и что делать, пока другая кричала от боли. Именно эта крохотная частица разума спасала ей жизнь много раз.<br>- Присоединяйтесь, мои верные слуги! – глаза Гермионы расширились от ужаса. Теперь будет еще хуже. – Преподайте урок грязнокровной шлюхе, чтобы она его никогда не забыла.  
>Пока они пытали девушку, она переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое.<br>Макнейр. Круциатус заставил ее тело извиваться.  
>Крэбб. Режущее проклятие превратило ее кожу в кровавое месиво.<br>Гойл. Невидимые ножи ранят ее руки и ноги.  
>Не было милосердия или сожаления. На их лицах не читалась привычная похоть или возбуждение. Она больше не была человеком. Она была куском мяса, неблагодарной псиной, которую наказывают для ее же блага.<br>Гермиона встретилась взглядом с Люциусом и увидела в его глазах ярость. Ярость и страх. Он привел ее сюда, представил Темному Лорду. Она рисковала не только своей жизнью, но и его положением. Каждый ее проступок отразится на нем.  
>А еще они уродовали его игрушку. Его собственность.<br>И на мгновение своими страхами он дал ей крохотную власть, сделал ее хозяйкой своей судьбы. Боль перестала существовать. Гермиона все еще могла дергать их за ниточки, как марионеток. А Малфой, самый сильный из них, принадлежал ей. Не сводя с него глаз, она медленно облизала губы.  
>Девушка заметила, как он возбудился, сильнее сжал палочку. Его голос стал хриплым, когда он выкрикивал заклинания.<br>Гермиона почувствовала, как смеется.  
>«Я схожу с ума, - поняла она. – А потом я действительно стану одной из них. Буду наслаждаться всем этим!»<br>И перед глазами сразу возникла темная пропасть, в которую она падала. Все дальше от друзей, Хогвартса, рассудка, жизни, которая имела смысл.  
>«Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Я умираю!»<br>И снова боль пронзила ее.


	14. Жизнь  забавная штука

**Жизнь – забавная штука**

Гермиона вернулась за полночь. Она была выжата как лимон, еле хватило сил, чтобы пробраться в замок. Казалось, она возилась целую вечность с тайным ходом. Руки были в крови. Палочка тоже. Девушка оперлась о стену и попыталась отдышаться, прежде чем очистить следы крови. Тело ее не слушалось.  
>Затем она обернулась и увидела длинный коридор, который вел к гриффиндорской башне.<br>Она не преодолеет этот путь.  
>Гермиона перевела взгляд в проход, который вел к кабинету Снейпа. Затем покачала головой.<br>Нет, это точно не выход. Он ясно выразился, что она больше не его забота. Она не обратится к нему за помощью.  
>Никогда.<br>Но как добраться до собственной комнаты?  
>О лестнице не могло быть и речи. Гермиона знала несколько Поднимающих заклинаний, на случай, если вдруг сломает ногу, но в таком состоянии она могла применять только простейшую магию.<br>«Используй что-нибудь простое, - строго сказала она себе. – Никаких сложных заклинаний».  
>Вдруг девушка вспомнила, как Гарри сидел в библиотеке за тяжелой книгой. В его глазах было отчаяние.<br>«Простое заклинание, - бормотал он снова и снова, запуская руки в волосы. – Простое заклинание. Но какое ты имеешь в виду, Сириус?  
>Четвертый год. Турнир Трех Волшебников. Первое задание. Они пытались найти заклинание от дракона, но, в конце концов, Гарри нашел решение.<br>Гермиона подняла палочку.  
>- Акцио «Молния», - прохрипела она.<br>Девушка не была уверена, что метла Гарри доберется до нее, и напряженно ждала. Но затем почувствовала гладкую поверхность дерева и облегченно вздохнула.  
>Она неловко забралась на «Молнию». Она всегда ненавидела полеты на метле, но сейчас благодарила Гарри за то, что он все-таки научил с ней управляться. Полет был неуклюжим и болезненным, и только благодаря удаче Гермиона не свалилась с метлы. Когда она, наконец, добралась до своей комнаты, оказалось, что прошло не больше пятнадцати минут.<br>Облегченно вздохнув, Гермиона слезла с метлы, но тут же упала. Она чуть не вскрикнула от боли, но лишь стиснула зубы.  
>«Соберись, - мысленно приказала себе девушка, - и верни метлу на место».<br>Гермиона заставила «Молнию» вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню взмахом палочки. Оставалось надеяться, что все спят, и никто ничего не заметил.  
>Пол был красный от крови, и Гермионе пришлось трижды применить Очищающее заклинание, чтобы оно возымело эффект. Перед глазами заплясали черные точки, когда девушка встала.<br>Еще пару шагов и она в безопасности. Черт, она сможет это сделать! Еще несколько шагов…  
>Где-то в темноте раздался шорох.<br>Гермиона замерла. Она даже не смела дышать. Вот опять этот звук! Скрип старой, ржавой двери. Двери… Или портрета, который скрывал вход в гостиную!  
>Не обращая внимания на боль и растущее чувство паники, Гермиона бросилась к портрету, ведущему в ее комнату, положила на него руку и прошептала пароль.<br>Наконец, пароль был принят и портрет качнулся в сторону, открывая проход. Она почти вошла, когда внезапно подвернула ногу и упала. Никто не должен увидеть ее!  
>Последним отчаянным усилием она вползла в комнату и закрыла портрет.<br>Гермиона лежала на полу, потирая ногу. Она даже не смела хныкать, только прислушивалась к звуку шагов снаружи.  
>«Надеюсь, на полу не осталось следов крови. А на портрете? Надо было вытереть руки, прежде чем дотрагиваться! А что если…<br>Так, успокойся, Гермиона! Возможно, это просто студент, который нарушает комендантский час. Он даже не взглянет на портрет. Ты в абсолютной безопасности…»  
>Но когда она услышала голос, казалось, сердце остановилось.<br>- Гермиона?  
>Это был Рон, никаких сомнений.<br>Паника охватила ее. А что если он ее видел? А если видел, заметил ли ее состояние?  
>- Гермиона! Я знаю, что ты здесь, открой дверь!<br>Но она не могла! Черт возьми, она вообще не могла пошевелиться!  
>- Я видел, как исчезла и появилась «Молния» и я видел, как закрылась дверь. Хватит притворяться!<br>Гермиона не издала ни звука. Может он подумает, что ошибся и уйдет?  
>- Отлично, можешь меня не впускать, если думаешь, что это смешно, - в голосе слышалась злость и боль. Рон не мог поверить, что она так с ним поступает. – Я надеялся поговорить с тобой, знаешь ли. О том, что случилось вчера ночью. Гарри очень огорчен. Он не хотел говорить о тебе весь день. Но я думаю, он будет рад, если ты поговоришь с ним. Гермиона?<br>Тишина. Тяжелый вздох.  
>- Я знаю, тебе не нравится, как мы себя ведем. Ты думаешь, мы безответственные. Что мы должны повзрослеть. Но он так боится. Мне кажется, он думает, что умрет. И очень скоро. Все, что он хочет, это немножко насладиться жизнью, которую он мог бы иметь. Неужели Гарри просит слишком много? Разве неправильно, что я пытаюсь его отвлечь? Да ответь что-нибудь, Гермиона!<br>Девушка уставилась в темноту. Когда это случилось? Когда она перестала общаться со своими друзьями, слушать их? Она даже не заметила перемены в настроении Гарри, помощь Рона, который хотел развеселить друга. Она ошиблась, очень сильно ошиблась.  
>- Сидишь там и чувствуешь свое превосходство? – он был разочарован и зол. – Я надеялся, что смогу поговорить с тобой. Я думал, ты мне поможешь. А, ну да, у тебя же совсем нет времени на нас. Только и носишься со своим ученичеством. О, ты же гораздо лучше нас, мисс Грейнджер, - он зло смеялся. – И, конечно, у тебя нет времени на таких неудачников как мы. А тут пришел глупенький Рон и рассчитывает на помощь своей подруги. Спокойной ночи, Гермиона! Надеюсь, ты испытываешь праведный гнев от моих слов!<br>Рон ушел. Гермиона все еще лежала на полу, слезы текли по щекам.  
>Если такова жизнь, то она ей не нужна.<p>

В отличие от Гермионы Грейнджер профессор Зельеварения действительно испытывал праведный гнев.  
>Когда гриффиндорка уходила из его комнат в ту ночь, он смотрел ей вслед с оцепенением. Он проклинал свою беспечность.<br>Сначала он хотел пойти за ней, но Гермиона уже наверняка в своей комнате. Северус Снейп, который тарабанит в дверь комнаты старост и приказывает ее открыть – зрелище не для слабонервных. А он еще был в своем уме.  
>Вместо этого он еще раз поговорил с Альбусом. И еще раз. Пришлось признать свое поражение.<br>Тогда в нем проснулся гнев. Северус был зол на девушку за то, что она стала шпионом, что снова вернулась к этой работе после его слов, пренебрегла его помощью и поддержкой. Судя по ее кошмарам, галлюцинациям и воспоминаниям, что он видел, Гермиона не дотянет до Рождества. Не в одиночку. Она могла рассчитывать лишь на беспомощного Альбуса и замкнутую Минерву. Такими темпами она скоро умрет.  
>Она, очевидно, этого и хочет, глупая девчонка.<br>Чертова Гермиона Грейнджер. Каждый раз, как он о ней думал, в нем начинали бушевать ярость, стыд, бессилие и беспокойство. Мысли превращались в хаос, и он не мог сосредоточиться.  
>Она вела себя так, будто изобрела шпионаж. Черт бы ее побрал! Будто он сам не знал, что собой представляет эта работа. Или будто он не знал, что ждет ее дальше. Что ж, глупость убьет ее, но Снейп вряд ли будет доволен таким исходом.<br>Но его, конечно же, никто не слушал. А единственный способ спасти девушку – рассказать Альбусу, что он видел в ее разуме. Но он прекрасно помнил обещание Гермионы. А здесь у нее хотя бы есть крыша над головой и медицинская помощь.  
>Бесполезные мысли. Северус ничего не мог поделать с этой девушкой, он ничего не мог изменить. И он не мог вспоминать о ней без головной боли.<br>Поэтому он прекратил о ней думать.  
>По крайней мере, попытался. Потому что все будто объединились против него под лозунгом «Доведем Северуса Снейпа до белого каления постоянными разговорами о Гермионе Грейнджер».<br>Альбус был хуже всех. Он прекратил донимать Северуса тем, что тот должен «помочь» девушке, только после нескольких вспышек ярости.  
>Директору казалось, что за время лечения между ними образовалась какая-то «связь». Старый сентиментальный дурак. Как он должен был ей помочь? Подержать за руку, пока она истекает кровью? Нести за ней корзинку для пикника, когда девушка собирается на битву?<br>«Конечно, нет, мой дорогой мальчик, - пытался его успокоить Альбус. – Я просто хочу сказать, что у тебя много опыта в этом деле. Ты можешь помочь разрабатывать планы, как приблизиться к Тому Риддлу. Или…  
>- Не просите меня протягивать алкоголику бутылку виски, а Пожирателю смерти – магглорожденную девчонку. Почему я должен помогать мисс Грейнджер в ее попытках расстаться с жизнью? Я не поддерживаю подобный род суицида, Альбус!<br>«К тому же, она не позволит до нее даже дотронуться после случившегося», - от этой мысли настроение только ухудшилось.  
>Она сама считала себя мертвой, разве нет? Она сдалась и вовсе не надеется пройти через эту войну живой. Тогда какого черта он должен беспокоиться?<br>Если она не хочет жить, то он не собирается мешать. Она – обычная девчонка, пусть и очень талантливая.  
>Тем временем Драко похоже думал, что Северус – справочное бюро по делам мисс Грейнджер.<br>- Гермиона больше со мной не разговаривает, - однажды пожаловался он Снейпу. – Она снова отталкивает меня. Как будто думает, что подвергает меня опасности.  
>В глазах мальчика стояли слезы. Северус еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть от отвращения. Мерлин, гриффиндорская сентиментальность у слизеринца.<br>Он хотел сказать Драко, что мисс Грейнджер очень даже права. Если кто-нибудь сломает ее защиту, то Темный Лорд все узнает о ней и Драко. Если она собралась идти дальше в своей работе, то правильно сделала, что отдалилась. Когда-то он поступил также.  
>Но мысль, что мисс Грейнджер готовится к смерти, которая может произойти в любой момент, вряд ли успокоила бы Малфоя.<br>Поэтому он сказал Драко, что мисс Грейнджер уже взрослая и вполне опытная для того, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. И что у него, Снейпа, полно важной работы, поэтому «не могли бы вы меня извинить, Драко, но просто уйдите».  
>И он ушел, оставив Северуса наедине с неприятным чувством вины и желанием залить его парой стаканов виски.<br>Только Минерва не говорила с ним о Грейнджер. И это действительно заставляло его нервничать. Она только изучающе смотрела на него.  
>Пока Снейп не обнаружил, что оправдывается перед ней, почему не хочет помогать Гермионе.<br>- Забавно, - сказала Минерва, выслушав все его объяснения, и сделала глоток чая. Они сидели в гостиной у камина. Она сказала, что просто хочет «приятно поболтать», и он купился на это, чертов идиот.  
>И почему она отнеслась к его жалобам как к лепету первокурсника? Он проклинал себя за то, что принял приглашение «поговорить».<br>- Что тут может быть забавного, черт возьми? – угрюмо спросил он.  
>- Наблюдать, как ты о ком-то заботишься, - просто ответила Минерва.<br>«Ну вот опять»  
>- Я не забочусь о ней, - прорычал Снейп. – Мне просто противно смотреть, как впустую растрачивается ее ум. И я, как учитель, верю, что…<br>- Знаю-знаю, Северус. Избавь меня от этих объяснений, - перебила она. – Но даже если ты не заботишься о ней, - тон Минервы говорил, что она этому совершенно не верит, - все равно довольно странно. Я помню, как у меня уже был разговор на эту тему много лет назад.  
>- Мы никогда не говорили о чем-то даже отдаленно похожем, - грубо заметил он.<br>- Я знаю. Тогда я разговаривала с Альбусом. Двадцать лет назад. Когда он сказал, что ты – шпион. Я была того же мнения, что и ты сейчас, совершенно не собиралась тебя защищать и поддерживать. Странно, но я не смогла долго придерживаться своего решения. Может, моя гриффиндорская сентиментальность заставила помочь. Думаешь, было бы лучше, если б я оставила тебя?  
>Она улыбнулась и коснулась его щеки.<br>- Я рада каждой минуте, что могу провести с тобой, Северус. Ты – мой драгоценный друг.  
>Он ушел от нее чуть позже. После этих слов Снейп уже не мог спорить.<br>«Против женщины Гриффиндора нет никаких шансов, - снова подумал он. – Лучше держаться от них подальше».  
>Но мысль о том, чтобы вернуться к себе в комнаты, сесть в библиотеке, где он вторгся в разум Гермионы, заставила Северуса содрогнуться.<br>Поэтому он пошел бродить по коридорам, где даже бой огромный часов не мог отвлечь его от собственных мыслей.  
>А вот столкновение с кем-то – вполне. Ярость наполнила Снейпа, пока он поднимался с пола, потирая ушибленное место.<br>Напротив него стоял невысокого роста человек в мантии с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Наверняка ученик. Какого черта он бродит по школе ночью? Заняться что ли нечем? Что ж, он загрузит всех домашней работой, так что эти проказники даже не задумаются о подобном времяпрепровождении.  
>- Что вы делаете ночью в коридоре? – прорычал он. – Живо откиньте капюшон.<br>Человек послушался.  
>«Ну конечно это она, - простонал про себя Снейп. – Великолепно. У Бога просто отличное чувство юмора».<br>- Я слишком устала для ваших игр, профессор, - вымученно сказала Гермиона. – Просто снимите с меня несколько баллов и отпустите.  
>- Я не знал, что это вы, мисс Грейнджер. Я… - Северус замолчал, как только рассмотрел девушку. Один глаз заплыл, верхняя губа рассечена, на подбородке засохла кровь, а напряженная поза говорила о том, что под мантией наверняка было несколько серьезных ран.<br>- Вы идете к директору?  
>Она снова была на собрании Пожирателей, ничего не изменилось. Ее опять били, пытали и насиловали. И она опять кралась к своей комнате, скрывая раны.<br>Ему нужно поговорить с Альбусом. О чем он, черт возьми, думал, когда отпускал девушку?  
>- Да, скоро я к нему пойду. Но сначала мне нужно принять душ. Я чувствую себя… - он не разобрал конец предложения, но ему это было и не нужно – он знал, как она себя чувствует. Он сам это испытывал.<br>- Грязной, - закончил он, на миг забыв свои обиды. – И измотанной.  
>Гермиона кивнула.<br>- Забавно, не так ли? – горько спросила она. – Единственный человек, который меня понимает, не разговаривает со мной. Просто удача какая-то. Доброй ночи, профессор.  
>И девушка исчезла в темноте.<p> 


	15. Союз

**Союз**

Северус следил, как ее состояние ухудшается. Она уже не могла скрывать следы своих ночных похождений – пришлось прибегнуть к помощи заклинания Очарования. Телу нужно было время для восстановления. Вдобавок, девушке было далеко до способностей Мадам Помфри. Или Северуса Снейпа.  
>Он уже давно мог видеть сквозь заклинание Очарования. Он видел, как она чахнет. Длинные гладкие волосы стали тусклыми и спутанными. Круги под глазами еще заметнее. Потрескавшиеся губы. Следы синяков на лице и руках.<br>Казалось, друзья не замечали этих перемен. Но, судя по их поведению, они вообще не считали себя друзьями. Они садились как можно дальше от Гермионы и бросали в ее сторону взгляды полные обиды.  
>Девушка просто не обращала на них внимания.<br>Она двигалась словно старуха. Северус думал, что она протянет две-три недели. А потом из-за истощения и отчаяния она совершит роковую ошибку. Рядом с Темным Лордом все ошибки губительны. Снейп чувствовал, как в нем просыпается грусть и сожаление, как будто он прощался с ней.  
>Затем он понял, что, не отрываясь, смотрит на девушку вот уже десять минут. Не хватало, чтоб Северуса Снейпа считали озабоченным.<p>

Это случилось в тот же день во время урока Зельеварения. Гермиона уснула. Снейп наблюдал за ней уголком глаза. Ее «друзья» делали все возможное, чтобы не обращать на девушку внимания, Драко сидел на первом ряду с остальными слизеринцами, так что не мог оглянуться, чтобы никто этого не заметил. Снейп был весьма рад, что у Малфоя еще осталось самообладание.  
>Так что он единственный заметил, как Гермиона прикрыла глаза, и ее голова опустилась на грудь. Снейп замер от удивления, но тут же нахмурился.<br>Что делать? Он не может позволить ей спать на уроке. Он не собирался рисковать своей репутацией профессора, который все видит и знает, из-за какой-то всезнайки. Но что делать? Накричать на нее? Позволить всему классу узнать о ее состоянии? Не лучшая мысль.  
>Внезапно в голову пришла идея, когда он проходил мимо Лонгботтома и его безнадежно испорченного зелья. Глянув в котел, он незаметно достал из потайного кармана пару листьев и бросил в зелье грязно-зеленого цвета.<br>- Мистер Лонгботтом! Это зелье даже отдаленно нельзя назвать правильным, хотя его цвет полностью отражает вашу мыслительную деятельность. Почему за семь лет вы хотя бы раз – один раз! – не сделали зелье правильно?  
>Как он и ожидал, его раздраженный голос не разбудил мисс Грейнджер. А вот небольшого взрыва через минуту оказалось достаточно. Он выгнал ее и остальных учеников из класса. Кроме, конечно, Невилла, которому в очередной раз пришлось чистить пол и котлы. Эта часть урока удавалась ему гораздо лучше, чем сам процесс смешивания зелий.<br>Образ Гермионы Грейнджер, которая уснула во время урока Зельеварения все еще стоял перед глазами. Он не мог ее забыть и три последующих занятия, а потом и весь день и ночь, когда патрулировал коридоры и неосознанно подошел к потайной двери.  
>Северус услышал, как Гермиона направляется к ней еще задолго до ее появления. Такая беспечность заставила его нахмуриться. Отступив в кабинет около потайной двери, он продолжил следить за девушкой. Гермиона проверила комнаты, но так небрежно, что не заметила бы его, даже если бы он не применил сильное заклинание Маскировки. И <em>это<em> действительно заставило его беспокоиться.  
>Что она его даже не заметила.<br>«Выкинь ее из головы! – мысленно приказал он, направляясь к себе в комнаты. – Она не под твоей опекой. Найди себе какое-нибудь другое занятие!»  
>Но так необходимое ему сейчас спокойствие сегодня отказывало.<br>Когда Северус вернулся к себе, он тщательно протер все приборы в лаборатории, прошелся по комнатам, прибрался на столе – в общем, пытался как-то отвлечься. Наконец, осознав всю нелепость своего поведения, он решил почитать. Что-нибудь легкое, чтобы поднять настроение.  
>Уитмен, пожалуй, подойдет. Северус сел в кресло рядом с окном и открыл томик стихов. Патриотизм и бездумный романтизм Уитмена всегда веселили его. Он листал книгу, читая то одно, то другое стихотворения, пока не наткнулся на одно из самых известных его произведений. Одно из самых трогательных.<p>

О капитан! Мой капитан!  
>О капитан! Мой капитан! Рейс трудный завершен,<br>Все бури выдержал корабль, увенчан славой он.  
>Уж близок порт, я слышу звон, народ глядит, ликуя,<br>Как неуклонно наш корабль взрезает килем струи.  
>Но сердце! Сердце! Сердце!<br>Как кровь течет ручьем  
>На палубе, где капитан<br>Уснул последним сном!

Сердце! Северус всегда ненавидел этот стих, и теперь он вспомнил почему. Из-за его высокомерия! Он знал, что стихотворение было написано после убийства Линкольна и выражало почтение президенту. Но разве кто-нибудь слышал, чтобы Капитан жертвовал собой ради своей команды?  
>Линкольн не в одиночку выиграл эту войну. Это была победа тысяч мужчин, женщин и детей. Тысяч солдат, рабов и шпионов. Но никто о них не знает.<br>Никто не замечал усталых лиц и согбенных спин тех, кто трудился во благо Ордена. Все видят только две сияющие фигуры: Альбус Дамблдор и Гарри Поттер. Если они выживут, этим двум людям будут петь дифирамбы.  
>«Если бы Уитмен учился в Хогвартсе, то наверняка попал бы в Гриффиндор», - насмешливо подумал Снейп.<br>Но что-то заставило его продолжить чтение.

О капитан! Мой капитан! Встань и прими парад,  
>Тебе салютом вьется флаг и трубачи гремят;<br>Тебе букеты и венки, к тебе народ теснится,  
>К тебе везде обращены восторженные лица.<br>Очнись, отец! Моя рука  
>Лежит на лбу твоем,<br>А ты на палубе уснул  
>Как будто мертвым сном.<p>

В нем проснулся гнев. На миг он задумался, почему продолжает читать, хотя обычно закрывает книгу. Но злость снова отвлекла.  
>Вот опять эти люди со своими приторно-сладкими жизнями, которые позволяют другим участвовать в войне. А в конце они посмотрят на жертвы храбрых мужчин и женщин и изобразят потрясение: «О, какое горе! Их жертвы не будут забыты».<br>Ленточки и овации. Вздор!  
>Все забыли шпионов! Мисс Грейнджер каждый день ведет войну в тени, она бросила все, что имела, а ее друзья даже не заметили, как она изменилась. Вероятно, винят во всем Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. Такая благородная жертва!<p>

Не отвечает капитан и, побледнев, застыл,  
>Не чувствует моей руки, угаснул в сердце пыл.<br>Уже бросают якоря, и рейс наш завершен,  
>В надежной гавани корабль, приплыл с победой он.<br>Ликуй, народ, на берегу!  
>Останусь я вдвоем<br>На палубе, где капитан  
>Уснул последним сном.<p>

Северус представил огромный корабль, на борту которого всего два человека – один лежит на палубе без движения, второй стоит рядом с опущенной головой.  
>Он видел ликующую толпу, которая окружает корабль, но эта толпа не смотрела на двух людей, их возгласы были обращены в другую сторону. Возможно, они радовались такому же Гарри Поттеру гражданской войны.<br>Северус придвинулся ближе. Он не был удивлен тому, что увидел. На борту корабля лежала мисс Грейнджер. Мертвая и холодная.  
>Он мог бы представить ее похороны. Однажды она не вернется, и Альбус сообщит всем, что ее схватили Пожиратели Смерти. Скорее всего они не найдут ее тело. Они и не захотят его найти. Северус знал, как жестоко наказывают предателей.<br>А потом через месяц или два ее похоронят. Альбус никому не расскажет. Он хочет сберечь Гарри и Рона и всю школу от правды. Так что ее будут помнить как Гермиону Грейнджер, преданного друга мальчика-который-выжил, умную гриффиндорку и невинную жертву войны.  
>И никто не узнает, кем она была на самом деле и чем пожертвовала ради своих друзей. Гарри вырастет, будет горевать о своей лучшей подруге и, в конце концов, победит Темного Лорда. И все будут поздравлять его. Кроме Гермионы. О ней никто и не вспомнит.<br>Но он будет скорбеть о ней. Он будет помнить, что она сделала, чтобы спасти друзей. Он не забудет ее храбрость, ум и талант. Он…  
>Северус оторвал взгляд от книги и увидел свое отражение в окне – напуганное и потрясенное.<br>Черт возьми. Минерва права. Он действительно заботится о Гермионе.  
>Он вскочил с кресла и хотел отбросить томик Уитмена в сторону, но безграничное уважение к книгам остановило его.<br>Голова лихорадочно заработала, теперь он знал, что делать. Через секунду он знал уже и как исполнить задуманное.  
>Поставив на полку Уитмена, он вышел из комнат и направился к секретному ходу.<p>

Еще одна ночь. Еще одна пирушка Пожирателей.  
>Гермиона молча следовала за Пожирателем Смерти, который вел ее в комнату, откуда можно аппарировать. Сегодня Темный Лорд был милосерден, если он знает, что это за чувство.<br>Волдеморт опять требовал от нее каких-то видимых результатов. А его злость оттого, что она не может избавиться от предателя Снейпа, только выросла. Но то ли он заметил ее состояние, то ли Люциус обмолвился об этом, ее мучили не слишком жестоко.  
>Гермиона была поражена его мягкостью. Конечно, ей не удалось избежать наказания, но оно не было таким суровым. Сейчас-то она знала разницу между простым избиением и настоящей болью.<br>Когда она аппарировала на край Запретного Леса, она уже размышляла над другой, более важной проблемой. Как решить вопрос с любимым профессором Зельеварения - предателем Снейпом? Она не рассчитывала на его помощь, а ей нужно предоставить какие-то видимые результаты в ближайшие недели.  
>Гермиона медленно направилась к замку. Может подсыпать что-нибудь в его напиток? Слабый яд, который доставит ему неудобство на несколько дней. В конце концов, он это заслужил...<br>На губах заплясала озорная улыбка, когда Гермиона почувствовала неладное. Она резко развернулась, отчего мантия взметнулась как крылья летучей мыши, и направила палочку в сторону фигуры, стоящей между деревьев.  
>- Ты кто? – холодный голос нарушил тишину. - Сделаешь еще хоть шаг – и умрешь.<br>- Поразительная меткость, мисс Грейнджер, - глаза Гермионы расширились от изумления, когда она услышала этот бархатистый голос. – Но не советую исполнять вашу угрозу. Даже не представляю, сколько с вас снимут баллов за убийство профессора.  
>- Что, черт возьми, вы делаете? – яростно зашипела Гермиона. Неохотно она опустила палочку, но все еще была наготове.<br>Снейп прошептал «Люмос», и девушка, наконец, смогла разглядеть его лицо. А значит, и он мог рассмотреть ее.  
>- Я ждал вас, мисс Грейнджер, - спокойно ответил он.<br>Гермиона фыркнула.  
>- Это довольно очевидно, профессор. У вас были какие-то причины остановить меня, или я могу уйти?<br>- Я бы напомнил вам о манерах, но не буду.  
>К удивлению его слова не задели Гермиону, как сделали бы раньше.<br>- Это нелегко говорить, но… Я пришел извиниться. И предложить вам кое-что.  
>Гермиона уставилась на него, не веря своим ушам. Его слова не звучали как шутка. Но разве он будет… извиняться?<br>- Ну да, - сухо сказала она. - Это все объясняет. Либо вы – галлюцинация, либо я сломалась раньше, чем ожидала. В любом случае, мне нужно найти местечко, чтоб лечь и умереть.  
>- Я польщен, что вы не предположили, что я – кошмар, - также сухо ответил он. – Но я говорю абсолютно серьезно, мисс Грейнджер. И я бы хотел, чтобы вы выслушали меня, хоть я и не имею на это права.<br>Гермиона обдумывала его предложение. С одной стороны, у нее не было ни малейшего желания стоять здесь – она замерзла и у нее болела спина. Вдобавок, наверняка, придется выслушивать его мольбы, чтобы она не возвращалась к Волдеморту.  
>С другой стороны… он просил, а не настаивал. И довольно вежливо.<br>- У вас пять минут, - девушка злилась сама на себя. – И если мне не понравится услышанное, я уйду еще раньше.  
>- Справедливо, - согласился он. – Последняя наша встреча, как вы помните, закончилась не совсем… приятно<br>Гермиона фыркнула.  
>- Я искренне извиняюсь за свой поступок. Я знаю, это было непростительно. Я надеюсь, вы поймете, что мое поведение обусловлено не моей мерзкой натурой, а заботой о вас. Зная, как с вами поступают… Я верил, что должен остановить вас. Когда директор отказался отстранить вас от шпионажа, я решил не принимать участия в убийстве невинной девушки.<br>Опять хмыканье. Снейп чувствовал, что девушка уже готова уйти.  
>- И, наконец, я понял, что мое решение было неправильным. Вы не невинная девушка и вам не нужна та защита, которую даю вам я. Не невинная девушка, но женщина, которая стала великим шпионом. Вам не нужен кто-то, кто спасет вас. Вам нужен человек, который вас поддержит. Вот что я и хотел предложить.<br>Наступила тишина. Похоже, Гермиона забыла, что обещанные пять минут уже истекли. Она выглядела совершенно растерянной.  
>- Я вас правильно понимаю? – скептически спросила она. – Вы предлагаете мне сотрудничество? Я буду шпионить, а вы сидеть в комнате и ждать меня, чтобы подлечить?<br>- Равное сотрудничество двух шпионов, - кивнул он. – Благодаря вам я может и отстранен от этого занятия, - Гермиона заметила боль в его голосе, – но я больше кого-либо знаю о шпионаже. Вам нужен помощник.  
>Образ Снейпа, который был на ее стороне и помогал в битве, рассмешил бы ее, если бы девушка не видела его серьезное лицо. И если бы не усталость и боль, которую она сейчас испытывала.<br>Какая-то часть нее соглашалась с предложением. Она не может работать в одиночку. Она уже давно это поняла. Разве она может отказаться от такой помощи?  
>Но это говорил Снейп. Снейп, который предал ее. Который так часто ее высмеивал и критиковал. Снейп, который смог ранить ее гораздо сильнее, чем любой Пожиратель Смерти.<br>- Почему вы предлагает мне помощь? – в ее голосе явно читалось недоверие.  
>Снейп заколебался. Он никогда не раскрывал людям больше, чем хотел сам. А рассказывать о причинах было против его натуры. Как бы он хотел просто приказать ей согласиться! В конце концов, она же – всего лишь ученица.<br>Но нет. Не просто ученица. Независимая, гордая… Если он будет с ней работать, придется бороться каждый день. Она была точной его копией – он также никогда не подчинялся приказам.  
>Гермиона наверняка не согласится. Но это так необходимо. И для нее, и для исхода войны.<br>- Потому что я помню, каково это – уходить каждую ночь к Волдеморту и знать, что никто тебя не ждет и не беспокоится, вернешься ли ты живым, - ответил он. Хотя этот ответ и был давно продуман, как лучший способ завоевать доверие Гермионы, в нем не было ни капли лжи. – Потому что я, наконец, понял, что не хочу еще больше осложнять вам жизнь. И что вместо этого я могу вам помочь. И я пришел сюда, чтобы сказать вам об этом – если вы хотите, то можете рассчитывать на мою помощь.  
>Гермиона видела его лицо – честность и мольба в глазах. Но он же был мастером шпионажа. Вдобавок он уже обманывал ее.<br>- Все это очень трогательно, - холодно ответила девушка, - но почему я должна вам доверять, профессор?  
>- Посмотрите, - просто ответил он.<br>- Что? – Гермиона была шокирована и не верила своим ушам. – Вы имеете в виду…  
>- Я понимаю, что очень сильно вас обидел, мисс Грейнджер. Поступил с вами так, как поклялся никогда не поступать. На вашем месте я бы тоже себе не доверял. Поэтому единственный способ – это показать вам, что в моем предложении только искренность.<br>Гермиона покачала головой.  
>- Простите, но я не буду этого делать, профессор. Смотреть чужие воспоминания – это…<br>На миг на лице Снейпа появилось привычное недовольство оттого, что его не слушаются. Но затем оно сменилось пониманием.  
>- Вы помните, как я проник к вам в разум. Но это совсем другое, мисс Грейнджер. Я разрешаю вам посмотреть мои воспоминания. Точнее прошу вас это сделать. В моей голове не будет никаких барьеров и не придется применять насилие. Приступайте.<br>Гермиона все еще сомневалась, но, увидев его решительность, медленно кивнула.  
>Она осторожно прикоснулась пальцами к его вискам и встретилась с ним взглядом. Затем, девушка с легкостью погрузилась в его разум. Он чувствовал ее легкое прикосновение к воспоминаниям. С невероятной осторожностью, которой он не ожидал, Гермиона избегала личных воспоминаний и выбирала только те, которые касались ее.<p>

_Первый урок после летних каникул. Новые гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы. Северус произносит свою ежегодную речь. Его глаза прикованы к одному человеку. Гарри Поттер. Точная копия своего невыносимого отца, Джеймса Поттера.  
>Спрашивая Поттера, он заметил девушку, которая чуть ли не подпрыгивала на стуле, лишь бы ее спросили. «Еще одна всезнайка», - расстроено подумал Северус, не обращая на ученицу никакого внимания. <em>

_Северус натыкается на эссе этой же ученицы. Оно длиннее, чем у других, написано мелким, аккуратным почерком. Он поражен ее знаниями и способностью выражать свои мысли. _

_Гермиона взрослеет, но ее глаза по-прежнему светятся интересом и желанием учиться.  
>Снейп наблюдает за ней, изумляется ее таланту и вместе с тем боится его. Она так похожа на него. Уверенная в себе, умная, но и не высокомерная, хотя вряд ли кто-то может сравниться с ней.<br>И он насмешливо критикует ее, отмечает даже малейшие недочеты в ее безупречной работе. Она принимает его отношение без злости. Он отмечает ее не по стандартам школы, а на уровне университета. Она принимает и это, хотя блеск в ее глазах говорит о том, что она знает. И работает еще упорнее. Он задает ей отдельные задания, заставляет изготавливать очень сложные зелья. Она удваивает усилия. _

_Гермиона на пятом курсе, заканчивает особенно сложное задание без единой ошибки. Сердце Северуса полно гордости за ученицу. Она наливает зелье в бутылек, поднимает взгляд и улыбается ему. Такая ослепительная улыбка. Она заставляет Северуса съежиться от стыда. Эта девочка заслуживает лучшего учителя! _

_Снейп, Гермиона и Драко в кабинете директора. Голова гудит от полученных новостей. Он позволил ей попасть Темному Лорду в руки. Надо было быть с ней жестче. Что привело ее на сторону тьмы?  
>Затем приходит осознание. И ужас. Это она стала причиной его свободы! Только благодаря Гермионе он мог наслаждаться жизнью. О чем, черт возьми, она думала, когда рисковала всем только для того, чтобы вступить в ряды Пожирателей? <em>

_Первый приступ галлюцинация после прочтения письма от Люциуса.  
>Северус почувствовал дрожь девушки, когда она увидела собственное лицо и глаза, полные ужаса и боли. Затем ее удивление, когда она увидела, что профессор садится рядом с ней.<br>Она чувствовала его злость, потрясение. Но не жалость. _

_Снейп сидит на диване после того, как проник в ее разум во второй раз. Его переполняют стыд, чувство вины и раскаяние. Затем в нем вспыхнуло негодование. Он не позволит ей вернуться! Он спасет ее. _

_Его решение прийти сюда ночью… Он чувствует, как она аккуратно и осторожно проникает в его разум. Отбирает воспоминания, как покупатель отбирает товар. Он не смог бы скрыть от нее что-то, даже если бы захотел. Только сейчас он понял, какого мастерства она добилась в Легилименции._

Гермионе этого было достаточно, и она попыталась выйти из сознания Снейпа, не обращая внимания на кружащие вокруг нее воспоминания. Но он не может отпустить ее просто так. Ей нужно знать больше. И Северус предлагает ей еще одно воспоминание. Он не заставляет ее смотреть. Девушка может выбрать уйти или остаться.

_Его гордость оттого, что он, наконец, стал Пожирателем Смерти. Он преклонил колени перед Темным Лордом. Его ужас, когда к нему кидают голую магглорожденную. Ее пытали и насиловали.  
>«Убей ее, Северус, - шепчет Волдеморт. – Чтобы стать одним из нас, ты должен убить ее!»<br>Он направляет дрожащей рукой палочку. «Авада Кедавра». _

_Молодой Снейп стоит на коленях перед Дамблдором. Он горько плачет.  
>«Простите меня, - снова и снова шепчет он. – Пожалуйста, простите меня, директор…» <em>

_Снейп приходит к Темному Лорду впервые как шпион. Руки и спина мокрые от пота. Ему снова бросают магглорожденную.  
>«Я не могу это сделать! Мерлин, я не могу!»<br>Но он снова направляет палочку, однако его рука больше не дрожит. «Авада Кедавра». Какая-то часть его самого умерла с этой несчастной. _

_Снейп патрулирует Лабиринт, созданный для Турнира Трех Волшебников, отчаянно надеясь, что Поттер не умрет раньше времени. Внезапно руку пронзает боль.  
>Он смотрит на Темную Метку и на его лице появляется выражение ярости и ужаса. Он все понял.<br>Темный Лорд вернулся. Он должен идти к нему. Отчаяние охватило его, и он упал на колени.  
>«Боже, почему в этом мире нет милосердия?»<br>Затем он встал и направился к диретору. _

_Еще одна ночь. Еще одна пирушка Пожирателей. Он вернулся на Площадь Гриммо до полуночи. Северус осторожно прикрывает рану на плече мантией. Сириус Блэк наверняка уже ждет его.  
>- Они на кухне, - резко сказал он. – Ждут его величество Пожирателя Смерти. Повеселился, Нюниус?<br>Перед глазами вдруг всплыло лицо ребенка лет шести, кричащего от ужаса.  
>- Только ты можешь называть это весельем, Блэк. Дай пройти.<br>- Я тебе кое-что скажу, - прошипел анимаг, больно сжимая плечо Северуса. Зельевар надеялся, что через плотную ткань не проступит кровь. – Твое сердце все еще принадлежит Лорду. И мне все равно, что говорит Дамблдор, для меня ты не что иное, как куча грязи.  
>- Я запомню это, Блэк.<br>Северус направился на кухню, дрожа от боли и начинающейся лихорадки. Он думал только об одном: многие из Ордена согласились бы со словами Сириуса._

Наконец, безумный танец воспоминаний кончился, и Гермиона так же аккуратно вышла из сознания Снейпа. В глазах девушки стояли слезы.  
>- Почему… - прошептала она. Северус улыбнулся в ответ теплой, открытой улыбкой.<br>- Вы имеете право знать, - просто ответил он. – Теперь вы позволите мне делать мою работу?  
>- И в чем заключается ваша работа? – в ее голосе уже не было недоверия.<br>- Ну, для начала вы пройдете ко мне в комнату, я залечу ваши раны, а затем предложу вам отличный индийский чай.  
>Все внутри Гермионы кричало, приказывало ей поскорее уйти и не соглашаться на сотрудничество, к которому она была неготова.<br>«Он будет тебя контролировать! Он попытается отстранить тебя от шпионажа. А когда ты расслабишься, он снова тебя ранит!»  
>Это же Снейп. Он был блестящим шпионом. Он проникал к ней в разум. Но он предлагал ей помощь. И предложение об индийском чае звучало не так уж плохо.<br>- Полагаю, что могу согласиться, - ответила Гермиона. Зельевар заметил, что девушка устала, и предложил опереться на его руку.  
>Она смотрела на Снейпа так, будто все еще не могла поверить в случившееся. Затем кивнула, и они вместе направились в замок.<p> 


	16. Сохраняя дистанцию

**Сохраняя дистанцию**

Они медленно направились к замку.  
>К удивлению Северуса девушка не пыталась от него отстраниться, а спокойно опиралась на его руку. Профессор был не из тех людей, которые болтают, чтобы заполнить тишину, да и привычка Гермионы болтать без умолку поутихла за несколько лет. Или она слишком устала.<br>Когда они дошли до розария, Гермиона повернула направо.  
>- Нам нужно обойти сад, - объяснила она. – Это место популярно среди влюбленных учеников, а нас не должны видеть вместе.<br>- Хм, розарий, - пробормотал Снейп. – Во время дежурства я тут никого не находил.  
>- Вы просто не знаете всех проходов в изгороди. К сожалению, Падма Патил и Лаванда Браун рассказали мне об этом месте в красочных подробностях, - Гермиона вздохнула и откинула локон с лица. – Никогда не понимала тех людей, которые ждут не дождутся ночи, чтобы уйти из замка. Я всегда радуюсь, когда возвращаюсь в свою комнату.<br>- Ну, возможно, вы делаете что-то неправильно. Обычные ученики наслаждаются своими ночными приключениями гораздо больше, - заметил Северус, но тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
>«Ты же видишь ее состояние, чертов дурак. Меньше всего ей нужен твой сарказм».<br>К его удивлению Гермиона рассмеялась. Это было эхо ее прежнего смеха, который заставлял людей улыбаться. Но, тем не менее, девушка смеялась.  
>- Есть идеи, как изменить это, профессор? – спросила она. – Может мне принести огненный виски на следующее собрание Пожирателей. Напиток их немного развеселит.<br>- А может лучше пижамную вечеринку? – задумчиво предложил Снейп. – Кто знает, что они там носят под своими мантиями.  
>Гермиона ухмыльнулась. Волдеморт во фланелевой пижаме – поистине забавное зрелище.<br>Наконец, они дошли до секретной двери, которая была так мастерски спрятана, что даже те, кто знал о ней, не сразу могли ее заметить. Гриффиндорка достала палочку и дотронулась до камней в стене.  
>- Кто рассказал вам о потайном ходе? Альбус?<br>- Я прочитала о нем. Существует старая копия «Истории Хогвартса», в которой осписаны все секретные ходы и ловушки. Она была издана в XVIII веке в 45 экземплярах. Большая часть изданий была уничтожена, а из последующих публикаций убрали все карты. Но в библиотеке сохранился оригинал.  
>- Поразительно, - Северус представил, как девушка просматривает более трехсот различных изданий.<br>- Разве? А все постоянно твердят мне, что из книг я не научусь реальной жизни.  
>Снейп поморщился – его одноклассники когда-то были того же мнения и всегда высмеивали его любовь к книгам. Видно, дети не меняются.<br>- Я думал, ваши необразованные друзья уже поняли всю пользу ваших знаний.  
>- Когда дело касается учебы, нет ничего хуже памяти мальчишки, - сухо ответила Гермиона.<br>К тому времени как они дошли до кабинета Северуса, девушка почти выбилась из сил, но пыталась скрыть этот факт от профессора.  
>Она споткнулась, когда они проходили через гобелен, и Зельевар еле успел подхватить ее.<br>- Может помочь вам залечить раны? – спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.  
>- Нет, спасибо, - поспешно ответила Гермиона, отстраняясь от профессора. В ее глазах было беспокойство. – Я справлюсь сама.<br>Северус молча кивнул и направился к своему письменному столу, давая девушке время освоиться. На него самого нахлынули воспоминания о том, как они были здесь вместе в последний раз. Наверняка у Гермионы были те же ощущения, если не хуже.  
>Через минуту он снова повернулся к девушке.<br>- Комната, которую вы занимали в прошлый раз, опять в вашем полном распоряжении. Я положил рядом с камином мешочек летучего пороха, так что вы можете связываться с директором, когда пожелаете. Я также взял на себя смелость приготовить для вас несколько зелий. Они на столе. Вдобавок, они лучшего качества, чем те, что вы… занимали у Мадам Помфри. Скажите, если вам что-то понадобится.  
>- Откуда вы знаете? – нерешительно спросила Гермиона.<br>- Я отвечаю за запасы в лазарете, - с улыбкой ответил Снейп. – Вы хорошо прятали свою… деятельность, но я заметил, что некоторые флаконы не на своих местах. Хороший Зельевар всегда знает их место и количество.  
>- Я не хотела их брать, но… - начала Гермиона, но Снейп перебил:<br>- Директору следовало бы подумать, что вам нужны зелья. Теперь я буду давать вам все необходимое.  
>Гермиона кивнула и направилась к лестнице.<br>- Спасибо профессор.  
>- Северус, - поправил он, отвернувшись к письменному столу.<br>- Что?  
>Удивление в ее голосе заставило Снейпа снова оглянуться.<br>- Северус. Уверен, вы знаете, что это мое имя.  
>- Да, - пролепетала Гермиона, - но я…<br>Он ждал, что девушка продолжит свою мысль, но она была сбита с толку.  
>- Вы слышали, что я сказал, мисс Грейнджер, - Снейпа похоже забавляло замешательство девушки. – Я предлагал вам сотрудничество. Так что в моих комнатах вы не ученица, а я не ваш учитель. Мы равны. А равные люди обычно называют друг друга по имени.<br>Гермиона все еще не находила слов. Интересно, может она просто сбежит и больше сюда не вернется?  
>- Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, про… Северус, - наконец сказала она, поднимаясь по лестнице. – И тогда уж Гермиона, а не мисс Грейнджер.<br>«Все прошло лучше, чем я ожидал. Она хотя бы не попыталась убить меня еще раз».  
>Северус вздохнул и плюхнулся в кресло у камина. После событий этого вечера он был выжат как лимон.<br>Хотя Гермиона хорошо приняла его план, все еще оставалась одна проблема – он сам. Он хотел, чтобы она ему доверяла. Но готов ли он сам довериться девушке?  
>Сможет ли он быть с ней терпеливым и скрывать неприятные черты своего характера? Северус ведь не был создан для заботы о других. А если Гермиона захочет, чтобы он с ней нянчился?<br>Поттер был именно таким. Всегда любил трогательные истории о своих родителях. Любил, когда им гордились. Ни одно из его приключений не обходилось без слезливого вздора.  
>Снейп был готов упорно трудиться, но вряд ли сможет вести себя по-отечески, как Альбус. От одной только этой мысли Северус вздрогнул.<br>«У нее хотя бы есть чувство юмора», - напомнил он себе. Это облегчит их общение – вряд ли Зельевар смог бы долго сдерживать сарказм.  
>Мягкий звук шагов подсказал, что Гермиона вышла из своей комнаты. Она ходила очень тихо в отличие от остальных студентов, которые бегали по коридорам как слоны.<br>Северус ожидал, что она примет душ и будет выглядеть получше. Но он не ожидал увидеть в ее глазах выражение холодного превосходства, с которым Гермиона села в кресло напротив профессора.  
>- Я кое-что обдумала, Северус, - начала она. Наверняка девушка тренировалась произносить его имя. – Если мы будем сотрудничать, то должны быть кое-какие правила.<br>Что ж, она уже придумала правила? Возможно, скажет, как с ней общаться? Забавно.  
>Северус спокойно кивнул, не выдавая своих чувств.<br>- Первое – секретность. Конечно, директор уже знает о нашем союзе, я только что с ним говорила. Профессор МакГонагалл тоже будет посвящена. Орден получит только необходимую информацию. Все что будет между нами – между нами же и останется.  
>- Согласен, - ответил Снейп. Конечно же, девушка не хотела, чтобы всплыли подробности ее ночных «приключений».<br>- Второе и третье – и самое важное - никакой жалости и заботы.  
>Она что, прочитала его мысли?<br>Неправильно поняв его удивление, Гермиона поспешно продолжила.  
>- Я большая девочка и могу справиться с болью и ранами. Не надо мне говорить, какая я храбрая и как мне плохо. Мне нужен человек, который не даст мне сломаться. Если я не хочу о чем-то говорить, значит, мы и не будем говорить. Никакой сентиментальной ерунды. Научите меня тому, что я должна знать, говорите, если я что-то делаю не так. Но не предлагайте мне куриный бульончик или шоколадку для поддержания духа. И если я когда-нибудь увижу в ваших глазах жалость, что-нибудь в духе «какая храбрая девочка, нужно уберечь ее от такой ужасной судьбы», я уйду и больше не вернусь.<br>Гермиона кивнула, будто в подтверждение своих слов.  
>- На таких условиях я согласна сотрудничать.<br>С души Северуса будто камень упал. Не придется притворяться по-отечески сентиментальным. Никаких ночных разговоров о девчачьих проблемах, слезливых признаний в собственных страхах. Просто два шпиона будут работать с общей целью.  
>- Думаю, легко смогу придерживаться этих правил.<br>- Отлично! – Гермиона искренне улыбнулась. – Я бы не хотела уходить, не попробовав индийский чай.  
>- Он будет готов через минуту, - ухмыльнулся Северус.<br>Наступила тишина, но она не была неловкой. Затем Гермиона облегченно вздохнула, подняла руки вверх и потянулась. Сейчас она напоминала кошку, которая сидит у него в библиотеке и наслаждается всеми звуками и запахами.  
>- Надо признать, я скучала по вашим комнатам, профессор. Здесь так тихо и уютно.<br>Снейп фыркнул.  
>- Это не продлится долго, будьте уверены. Как только Джейн… - хлопнула дверь и Снейп, ухмыляясь, обернулся. – Помянешь дьявола…<br>- Я все слышала, - послышался голос. – И здесь живет только один дьявол, Северус!  
>Затем в дверях появилась маленькая фигурка с подносом. «Домовой эльф», - догадалась Гермиона, после минутного замешательства, так как этот домовой эльф не был похож на других представителей своего вида. Только большие уши и цвет кожи выдавали сходство.<br>- Джейн? – неуверенно спросила Гермиона.  
>- Да, - ответило существо, расставляя чайные принадлежности на столе. – Мне принадлежит одно из этих дурацких имен. Но я не поддерживаю подобный бред. Вы называете нас глупыми именами глупых подружек Тинкербелл, а мы можем обращаться к вам только «Хозяин». Абсолютная ерунда.<br>Осмотрев Гермиону с ног до головы, Джейн повернулась к Снейпу.  
>- Наконец-то хоть что-то сделал правильно – привел сюда девушку. А я-то гадала, сколько еще ты раздумывать будешь.<br>- И почему я окружен женщинами, которые все знают лучше меня? – угрюмо спросил Северус, однако Гермиона заметила, что он явно забавляется ситуацией. – Родителям надо было продать тебя Малфоям!  
>- А тебя отправить в Азкабан, чтоб ты научился манерам! – насмешливо ответила Джейн и протянула Гермионе руку.<br>Девушка неуверенно ее пожала.  
>- Рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, моя дорогая. Я видела тебя раз или два, пока ты спала. Но Северус думал, что тебе лучше не говорить о моем существовании. Мало кто знает, что я живу здесь.<br>- Джейн занимает комнату по соседству с моей, - объяснил Северус, наслаждаясь замешательством Гермионы.  
>- Ты… работаешь на него? – спросила Гермиона.<br>Джейн кивнула.  
>- В каком-то смысле. Я принадлежала его семье, но они выбросили меня, когда мое мнение по поводу отношения волшебников к домашним эльфам стало слишком… радикальным. Когда Северус начал преподавать, он предложил мне работу. Достаточно легкую и оплачивается хорошо. Единственное место, где царит беспорядок, это его лаборатория, но он убирается в ней сам.<br>- Спасибо за краткий обзор моих привычек, Джейн, - отрезал Снейп. – Выпьешь чай с нами или избавишь от своего присутствия?  
>- Тебе повезло, сегодня вечерние занятия. Гермиона, дорогая, надеюсь, теперь мы будем видеться чаще. Я наслышана о твоей идее. Г.А.В.Н.Э., так ведь называлась эта организация? Думаю нам надо как-нибудь обсудить ее за чашечкой чая, - сказала Джейн и вышла из комнаты.<br>- Вечерние занятия? – спросила Гермиона.  
>- Джейн обучает маленьких домовых эльфов. Она учит их читать, писать, преподает основы истории и политики. Они учатся задавать вопросы и критиковать, - усмехнулся Снейп. – А когда их родители приходят и пытаются забрать своих детишек на работу, Джейн пугает их до полусмерти.<br>- Она очень сильная.  
>- Она чуть не умерла, - насмешка исчезла из голоса Снейпа. – Двадцать лет назад волшебники не испытывали того понимания к волшебным существам, как сейчас. Над ней глумились, морили голодом и избивали. Когда я нашел Джейн, на ней не было живого места, кожа да кости. Но с невероятным достоинством она сказала, что ей не нужна жалость.<br>Гермиона откинулась в кресле. «Интересно, он заметил сходство между этими двумя событиями – как он помогал сначала домовому эльфу Джейн, а теперь я принимаю его помощь».  
>Северус хотел сменить тему, но Гермиона его опередила.<br>- И что вы ей ответили? – блеск в ее глазах подтвердил, что она догадалась о сходстве.  
>- Я сказал ей, что никого никогда не жалел. Это один из немногих принципов, которых я до сих пор придерживаюсь. И к тому же, это <strong>мне<strong> нужна была **ее** помощь, а не наоборот. Это было и остается правдой. Я всегда ненавидел домовых эльфов Хогвартса, вечно снуют туда-сюда по комнате, заставляют есть, когда голова забита другим. А Джейн не мешается под ногами.  
>Гермиона задумчиво кивнула.<br>- Рад, что у нее есть еще дела, кроме как доставать меня, иначе она свела бы меня с ума.  
>Гермиона ухмыльнулась, но промолчала.<br>- Вы все еще не попробовали чай, - заметил Снейп. – А это ведь была главная причина, по которой вы согласились на мое предложение.  
>- Но не единственная. Еще меня привлек доступ к вашей библиотеке.<br>Снейп весело рассмеялся.  
>- Хитрость истинного шпиона. Что ж, приз уже вас заждался. Можете брать, что хотите. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, что книги требуют уважительного отношения?<br>- Не беспокойтесь, - ответила девушка, направляясь к полкам. Руки уже чесались от предвкушения. Гермиона выбрала книгу и раскрыла ее.  
>Северус наблюдал, как она погружается в мир библиотеки. Она касалась корешков книг, выбирала самые интересные названия и скоро набрала стопку, которой вполне хватит на месяц.<br>- Можете выбрать любое место и устраиваться поудобнее, - предложил Снейп.  
>Девушка кивнула и положила книги рядом со старым креслом, обитым красной парчой. Она раскрыла первую книгу и аккуратно провела пальцами по пожелтевшим страницам.<br>- Можно я возьму эту книгу? – смущенно сказала Гермиона. – Сунь-Цзы. Не было случая ее дочитать, а книга меня очень заинтересовала.  
>Северус кивнул, все еще не отрывая от нее глаз.<br>Но что-то в атмосфере изменилось, и девушка опять почувствовала забытое беспокойство. «Лучше пойду, - подумала она, - пока что-нибудь снова все не испортило». Гермиона поднялась с кресла и направилась к выходу.  
>- Прежде чем уйдете, расскажите, почему он был недоволен в последние дни?<br>Гермиона тут же натянула на лицо маску и с такой силой сжала книгу, что пальцы побелели.  
>- Кто? – глухо прошептала она. – Я не понимаю, о чем вы.<br>- Не недооценивайте мой ум, Гермиона. – спокойно ответил Снейп. – Если не хотите рассказывать, так и скажите. Но не лгите мне.  
>Тишина. Девушка встретилась взглядом с профессором.<br>- Как вы узнали?  
>- Я могу видеть сквозь заклинание Очарования. Хотя ваше было неплохим, учитывая обстоятельства.<br>- А… - Гермиона стихла. – Ну да. Мне нужно привыкнуть рассказывать вам правду, если я хочу сотрудничества, - продолжила она, усаживаясь на диван.  
>От этих слов Снейп засветился. Значит, она правда хочет работать вместе.<br>Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.  
>- Во-первых, он злится из-за Гарри и Рона. Они постоянно тайком сбегают из замка. Однажды ночью они отправились на поле для Квиддича. В одиночку. А Волдеморт узнал об этом.<br>- Полагаю, это еще и причина, почему ваши невыносимые друзья перестали с вами общаться?  
>- Они не невыносимые, - девушка ответила больше по привычке. – Вы и это заметили?<br>- Невозможно не заметить, - сухо ответил он, - когда ваши не невыносимые друзья пытаются сесть от вас как можно дальше.  
>Гермиона улыбнулась, но в глазах не было и тени улыбки.<br>- Не знаю, как остановить их, - призналась она. – Я рассказала директору, но я же не могу постоянно сообщать ему, как только Гарри и Рон выходят из гостиной. Вдобавок, он вряд ли так же серьезно отнесется к этому, как я.  
>- Значит, вы не рассказали директору о последствиях этого небольшого… приключения?<br>- Нет, я…  
>- Я понимаю, - перебил ее Снейп. Довольно сложно рассказать пожилому веселому волшебнику обо всех ужасах и боли. Казалось, он сделан из леденцов и сахарной ваты – слишком светлое и чистое существо для той тьмы, что видели Гермиона и Северус.<br>- Я тоже ему ничего не рассказывал.  
>- Правда? – девушка была удивлена. – Значит, он никогда не знал…<br>- Не совсем так. Иногда без деталей было трудно обойтись. Но часто знание приносит вред.  
>Гермиона хитро улыбнулась.<br>- Можно процитировать про знание на следующем занятии?  
>Снейп ухмыльнулся.<br>- Я буду все отрицать.  
>- Так я и думала. – Гермиона глянула в сторону выхода. – Я, пожалуй, пойду. Завтра занятия…<br>- Да, конечно. Но прежде чем уйдете... какая вторая причина дурного настроения Волдеморта?  
>На этот раз Гермиона не пыталась отпираться.<br>- Он хочет, чтобы я отравила предателя Снейпа.  
>Опять тишина.<br>- Что ж, - наконец ответил Северус, вставая с кресла и провожая Гермиону к выходу. – Значит, вам придется меня отравить. Завтра я назначу вам отработку, так что у нас будет повод поговорить. И заодно подсыпать что-нибудь в мою чашку.  
>Снейп дотронулся ладонями до гобелена и прошептал пароль, который, как заметила Гермиона, не изменился с их последней встречи.<br>- До встречи, Гермиона. Спокойной ночи.


	17. Планы на будущее

**Планы на будущее**

Весь следующий день школа напоминала скучное воскресенье в кругу семьи. Держаться наравне с классом не составляло труда, но вот сосредоточиться на однообразных лекциях было выше его сил.  
>Через десять минут Драко сдался в попытках вникнуть в Нумерологию и теперь понятия не имел, о чем говорит профессор Биннс.<br>Его взгляд был постоянно прикован к Гермионе.  
>Она выглядела лучше, чем вчера, уже не была такой болезненно бледной, а походка вернула утраченную энергичность.<br>Драко, напротив, был истощен. Вчера ночью пришло очередное письмо от отца. Он рассказал о нем Дамблдору, написал под его руководством ответ, а затем еще несколько часов вчитывался в письмо и пытался обнаружить в нем что-то скрытое.  
>А вдруг отец что-то подозревает? Планирует что-то?<br>Каждое письмо, каждая встреча с Люциусом погружала Драко в пучину эмоций – страх, сомнение, вина и долг боролись в нем.  
>Он знал, что поступил правильно, рассказав об этой переписке.<br>Это был единственный выход, когда ворон принес письмо на следующий день после битвы в Министерстве. Рассказать Дамблдору – «предать отца», - услужливо шепнул внутренний голос – правильный поступок.  
>Но все равно это было нелегко.<br>Еще сложнее притворяться, что Драко на стороне Люциуса, наслаждается его ужасными историями или верит в превосходство чистокровных волшебников.  
>Он чувствовал себя виноватым каждый раз, когда он передавал письмо отца Дамблдору – «предавал его», опять подсказал голос.<br>После таких мыслей сон и не думал приходить к нему.  
>Перед тем как пойти к Дамблдору вчера ночью слизеринец собирался отправить Гермионе письмо с просьбой встретиться. Разговор, конечно, проблемы не решил, но хотя бы успокоил его и, возможно, Драко удалось заснуть хотя бы ближе к рассвету.<br>Но этот рассвет застал его в общей гостиной дрожащим от волнения и разочарования.  
>Ему казалось, что напряжение и давление все растет. Будто он пытался за чем-то угнаться, но плелся позади, хотя и упорно работал.<br>Возможно, поэтому Гермиона больше не хотела с ним разговаривать.  
>Тогда Драко обычно мечтал вернуть часть своего старого, бессмысленного высокомерия. С ним жизнь была легче, а мир был разделен на две части – та, что достойна его внимания, и та, которой можно было пренебречь. Недостатки в этой идеальной картине мира можно было не замечать, ведь разве его отец может быть неправ? Да кто вообще из этих старых глупый профессоров в Хогвартсе может сравниться с его всемогущим отцом?<br>Но после той ночи в Отделе Тайн, эта картинка рассыпалась. Могущество и влияние Малфоев вдруг стало ничем.  
>Друзья и поклонники Драко быстро исчезли. Оказалось, его принимали за лидера не за обаяние и ум, а за власть отца.<br>Его исключили из команды по Квиддичу. Авторитет как старосты пошатнулся. За спиной начали насмехаться.  
>Несколько дней Драко был гоним гневом, болью и чувством, что его предали. Но, наконец, он понял, что есть и другие чувства. Облегчение. Свобода. Волнение.<br>Впервые в жизни Драко был свободен он влияния отца. Он мог стать тем, кем хотел. Мог сомневаться в принципах и убеждениях, которые раньше направляли его жизнь. Мог выбирать людей, которым хочется доверять. Все так, как говорила Гермиона.  
>Именно она помогла Драко пережить этот переход от старых убеждений. Она и в некотором смысле профессор Снейп. Драко стал смотреть на Снейпа совершенно по-другому, когда Гермиона рассказала, что он был шпионом. Вскоре он заметил, как мастерски Зельевар играет свои роли.<br>Он балансировал на грани двух пропастей, взвешивал каждое слово, движение, жест. Глядя на него, Драко понимал, какую роль могут играть мельчайшие детали, какую силу они могут дать.  
>Резкий голос профессора МакГонагалл вернул Драко к действительности.<br>- Сегодня мы еще раз пройдем заклинание Приручения.  
>Раздался дружный стон. Заклинание было достаточно сложным, и его должны были применять два волшебника. В него входило заклинание покоя, которое успокаивало существо, в то время как ядовитая или опасная часть тела становилась безвредной, и заклинание, которое приручало. Все действия должны выполняться аккуратно, иначе существо вырвется и устроит настоящий переполох.<br>На прошлом уроке это как раз и случилось.  
>- Сегодня я поменяю пары, - продолжила МакГонагалл. – Вы должны уметь использовать заклинание и с малознакомым партнером. На экзамене вам вряд ли достанется умелый помощник.<br>Драко снова погрузился в свои мысли и не заметил, как к нему поставили пару. Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с улыбающейся Гермионой.  
>- Кажется, МакГонагалл хочет, чтобы мы поговорили, - прошептала она. В глазах не было привычного холода.<br>- Ты, наверное, не хочешь этого, - горько прошептал Драко.  
>Улыбка исчезла с лица Гермионы, и он пожалел о сказанном.<br>- Драко, - сказала девушка, и что-то в ее голосе подсказывало, что она тоже скучала. – Поверь, мне не нравилось так себя с тобой вести, но ты не подумал, что нам было бы опасно разговаривать? Меня могли раскрыть в любое время, и я не хотела рисковать твоей жизнью. Я могу подавлять воспоминания, но я не уверена, что смогу скрыть то, что случилось недавно.  
>Драко вряд ли мог простить обиду так легко, но в ее словах был смысл. Ужасный смысл. Она была готова к тому, что ее обман обнаружится. Готова умереть. Со своей судьбой она уже смирилась, но не могла позволить, чтобы с Драко случилось то же.<br>- И что же изменилось? – голос слизеринца дрожал.  
>- Снейп взялся меня опекать.<br>Драко нахмурился.  
>- Что?<br>- Он явно решил, что я – его новый школьный проект, - фыркнула Гермиона, пытаясь казаться равнодушной. Однако за этой маской было что-то больше, чем безразличие.  
>Гермиона все рассказала Драко, пока они тренировались с заклинанием.<br>В отличие от других учеников им не нужно было сосредотачивать все свое внимание. Они были отличной командой, понимали друг друга без слов.  
>- Ну и что ты обо всем этом думаешь? – спросил, наконец, Малфой.<br>Он чувствовал облегчение, зная, что Снейп взялся за дело. Хотя МакГонагалл и Дамблдор были готовы помогать девушке, они все-таки были гриффиндорцами.  
>Они знали, как поддержать, защитить. Знали, что правильно и что неправильно. Но Гермиона была сфинксом, королевой льда и теней. Минерва и Альбус просто потерялись бы в сложном лабиринте ее чувств и мыслей. Они слишком хорошие, чтобы понять такой пугающе блестящий ум.<br>Снейп однако… Драко не забыл тот момент странной ясности, несколько недель назад, когда Гермиона и Северус стояли друг напротив друга.  
>Она была точной копией профессора. Там, где Гермиона была ледяной, Снейп был словно гранит, жесткий и неподатливый. Там, где Гермиона боролась, он стоял в тени и направлял ее. Если она выживет, она будет как Снейп.<br>Возможно, только он и мог понять ее, хотя Драко и было больно признать это. Возможно, только он и мог ее спасти.  
>- Не знаю, - ответила она. – В каком-то смысле я рада. Но вместе с тем ужасно нервничаю. Ты же знаешь, я не очень-то привыкла доверять людям, - усмехнулась она.<br>- Это точно, - сухо согласился он.  
>Гермиона все еще улыбалась ему.<br>- Так приятно снова с тобой поговорить, Драко, - прошептала она. Затем снова стала серьезной, - урок почти кончился. Нужно затеять спор, пока есть случай.  
>И они десять минут шипели, спорили, бросали холодные взгляды и хмыкали друг на друга.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

В тот же вечер без пяти минут восемь Гермиона подняла руку и, секунду поколебавшись, постучала в дверь кабинета Северуса Снейпа.  
>Он назначил ей и Невиллу отработки, а затем оставил ее еще на дополнительную отработку за ошибки Лонгботтома. Сначала она решила не приходить и закончить это сотрудничество до того, как оно зайдет слишком далеко, но, подумав, отказалась от этой мысли.<br>Она хотела встретиться с профессором.  
>Она проклинала себя за это чувство, но вчера вечером было так спокойно, так уютно. Конечно, он сбил ее с толку, но не заставлял давать больше, чем она хотела. Было так здорово чувствовать себя самой собой для разнообразия.<br>За последние месяцы общение с окружающими стало тяжелым испытанием. Хоть и было тяжело, она признавала это как необходимость, чтобы сохранить свою тайну. Но девушка даже не представляла, как соскучилась по дружескому общению. По человеку, который знал бы ее.  
>И Северус Снейп знал ее. Больше, чем так называемые друзья, другие преподаватели или Дамблдор. Она видела это в его глазах, когда он говорил о Темном Лорде или когда наблюдал, как она строит башни из книг вокруг полюбившегося кресла.<br>Не стоит забывать, что он был самым выдающимся человеком, которого она знала.  
>И она тоже знала его. Больше, чем он предполагал. Он…<br>Щелчок открывающегося замка отвлек Гермиону от мыслей. Что ж, тем лучше.  
>Конечно, как она и ожидала, дверь открыл Северус Снейп, но он был совершенно неожиданно одет. Вместо привычной черной развевающейся мантии на нем была свободная белая рубашка изо льна и черные брюки. Надо заметить, что брюки были довольно обтягивающие.<br>- Вы пунктуальны, - сказал Снейп, пропуская девушку в кабинет.  
>- Я всегда пунктуальна. За семь лет вы должны были это заметить.<br>- Конечно, заметил, - он ответил как всегда сухо и насмешливо. – Но я также заметил, что высказывание чего-то очевидного служит хорошим началом для беседы.  
>Он явно был в игривом настроении, и Гермиона без труда поддерживала атмосферу утонченной иронии.<br>- Надеюсь, это не та премудрость, которой вы обещали меня научить, - насмешливо спросила девушка.  
>- Какая неблагодарность, - он расстроено покачал головой.<br>И опять Гермиона чувствовала, что с ним ей удивительно легко общаться. Она привыкла к резкому человеку с плотно сжатыми губами. А теперь перед ней был мужчина со сдержанным чувством юмора, который держался довольно расслабленно, и девушка не знала наверняка, нравится ли ей такая перемена. То, что они партнеры, еще не значило, что нужно потерять бдительность.  
>Все еще оставались мысли, которые она не хотела раскрывать, секреты, которые…<br>«Прекрати, - мысленно приказала себе Гермиона. – Поддерживай беседу».  
>- Думаю, некоторые могут назвать это искусством, - сказала она, осматривая жуткий интерьер поддельной гостиной.<br>- Только если эти некоторые – сумасшедшие, - ухмыльнулся Снейп. Он догадался, что девушка пыталась казаться храброй, и не мешал ей в этом. – Идите сюда.  
>Он провел ее к гобелену, и Гермиона подумала, что он как обычно откроет вход в свои комнаты. Вместо этого он достал палочку и нарисовал на гобелене один маленький круг и два побольше, которые тут же засветились красным.<br>- Запомните, - сказал он, и гриффиндорка отметила точное положение нарисованных кругов. Она решила ничего не спрашивать. Если он захочет, то все ей расскажет.  
>Через минуту три круга исчезло.<br>- Теперь поместите ладони на те места, где были большие круги, и посмотрите на то место, где был маленький.  
>Девушка послушалась. Северус тихо произнес заклинание (так тихо, что она его не разобрала), и она почувствовала легкое покалывание, которое началось с рук, а затем пошло по всему телу. Затем она увидела такой яркий свет, будто смотрела на солнце. Потом покалывание и свет исчезли.<br>- Вы можете опустить руки.  
>Гермиона больше не могла терпеть. Только она открыла рот, как Снейп ухмыльнулся – любопытство девушки вырвалось из-под контроля.<br>- Что это было? Я никогда не слышала о таком заклинании.  
>- Вы получили полный доступ в мои комнаты. В следующий раз, когда вы дотронетесь до гобелена, вход откроется без моей помощи. Я сам придумал это заклинание и да, оно действительно связанно с маггловскими штучками. Теперь можете закрыть рот.<br>Гермиону и вправду впечатлило заклинание, но она уставилась на профессора вовсе не от этого.  
>«Я дал вам полный доступ в мои комнаты».<br>Она достаточно хорошо знала, что он был скрытным человеком. Когда она первый раз была у него в комнатах, он явно чувствовал отвращение. А теперь он сам пустил ее в этот крохотный рай, в его жизнь. Как и всегда, не ожидая благодарности. Он начинает сводить ее с ума своими противоречивыми поступками.  
>Гермиона была потрясена случившимся. Он действительно хотел быть партнерами. При чем совершенно во всем.<br>«Как отблагодарить его? – лихорадочно думала она. Снейп стоял рядом и ждал, пока девушка придумает пароль и войдет в его комнату. – Как показать, что его поступок очень много для меня значит?»  
>Внезапно в голову пришла мысль. Гермиона положила ладони на гобелен и четко произнесла:<br>- Ривенделл.  
>Гобелен засветился, а затем снова стал темным.<br>Девушка повернулась к Снейпу, чтобы спросить, хочет ли он пройти первым, и заметила в его темных, бездонных глазах, что он все понял. Она улыбнулась, снова повернулась к гобелену, повторила пароль и прошла.  
>Поднос с чаем уже ждал Гермиону у ее излюбленного кресла. Она вытерла внезапно вспотевшие от волнения ладони об мантию и села, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.<br>«Думай о задании, - приказала она себе и налила чай. – Ты слишком расчувствовалась».  
>Когда Снейп сел напротив и заговорил, его голос звучал как голос серьезно настроенного делового человека.<br>- Есть несколько важных вопросов, которые нам надо обсудить, - начал он, предлагая ей печенье, а когда девушка отказалась, он взял свою чашку двумя руками, будто пытаясь согреться. – Для начала нужно уладить техническую сторону дела. Некоторые мелочи, которые облегчат вашу жизнь.  
>Он остановился и посмотрел на нее, будто ожидая, что она откажется. Но Гермиона кивнула и отпила глоток чая.<br>- Во-вторых, нужно поговорить о паре школьных проблем. Что делать с Драко и как общаться с двумя другими друзьями. И, наконец, как меня отравить. Вы согласны?  
>- Да, - она опять кивнула. – Но должна заметить, что вопрос отравления мне более интересен, чем Драко, Гарри и Рон. Оставим лучшее на потом?<br>- В некотором смысле.  
>Он опять посмотрел на нее, ожидая, что она не согласиться. А затем начал объяснять свою точку зрению по поводу того, что он называл «технической стороной дела».<br>- Во-первых, мои и ваша комнаты. Вчера я говорил, что комната наверху теперь принадлежит вам. Вы можете пользоваться ей, когда пожелаете. Тоже самое касается большинства моих комнат. Вы можете установить одностороннюю связь с камином в комнате старост. Я также открою для перемещения остальные камины в моих покоях, хотя вам вряд ли это понадобится, - Снейп ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как она сбежала от него после той злополучной ссоры.  
>- Во-вторых, у меня есть мантия-невидимка, которую я вам дам, - он поднял руку, чтобы не дать девушке протестовать. – Да, я знаю, насколько они дорогие и редкие, и да, я надеюсь, вы будете ее беречь. Но с мантией вам будет легче уходить и возвращаться в замок. Я покажу вам полое дерево, которое когда-то служило мне тайником. Вы можете оставить мантию там. Предлагаю вам после каждой пирушки Волдеморта возвращаться в мои комнаты. Вы также должны сообщать мне, куда и когда вы уходите. Можете оставлять записки на столе. Можем потом обсудить шифр для записок.<br>- Звучит неплохо, - кивнула Гермиона. – Но не перекладывайте на меня ответственность, если с мантией что-то случится.  
>- Вам также нужно будет решить, что рассказывать Дамблдору, - продолжил он, - и остальным. Я подтвержу вашу историю, но вы должны мне заранее рассказать ее, чтобы избежать недоразумений. Нам обоим нужно будет привыкнуть постоянно друг другу все сообщать. Не хочу, чтобы меня снова допрашивала Минерва.<br>На этот раз усмехнулась Гермиона, забавляясь представленной картиной – МакГонагалл загоняет Снейпа, который выше и сильнее нее, в угол и требует ответить на вопросы. Гриффиндорка и понятия не имела, что именно это и случилось пару недель назад.  
>Затем Гермиона снова стала мрачной.<br>- Думаю, нужно все им рассказывать. Кроме подробностей о ваших комнатах, конечно. Но они хотя бы перестанут смотреть на меня с беспокойством, если узнают, что вы обо мне заботитесь.  
>В голосе девушки была легкая насмешка, которая говорила, как она ненавидит такой взгляд. Северус прекрасно ее понимал.<br>- И не могли бы вы… - начала она, но замолчала и отвернулась к окну.  
>- Да? – он не знал, что так внезапно обеспокоило ее.<br>- Не могли бы вы докладывать Дамблдору вместо меня? – тихо спросила она и торопливо объяснила, заметив его удивленный взгляд. – Иногда слишком сложно сидеть с ним часами, пить горячий шоколад, когда просто…  
>Да. Он помнил. Сидеть с Альбусом у камина, пить чай, рассказывать о случившемся, скрывая от него детали. Держаться ровно, когда хочется свернуться калачиком и разрыдаться. Эти голубые глаза мудреца, которые пронизывают душу. Хочется во всем сознаться, но по-прежнему врешь ему.<br>- Я понимаю, - мягко ответил Снейп. – Буду рад помочь в этом, Гермиона.  
>Девушка облегченно вздохнула.<br>- Спасибо, Северус.  
>Наступила тишина.<br>- Что касается Драко, - наконец заговорила она, - я еще не решила, что делать. Сегодня утром, я сказала ему, что беспокоиться не о чем и что вы мне помогаете. Но доверять ему все я пока не собираюсь. Стоит его отцу отвести его к Волдеморту, как все раскроется. Еще неделя, и я придумаю, как поступить.  
>Снейп кивнул, радуясь, что девушка понимает всю глубину опасности.<br>- Что насчет Поттера и Уизли?  
>- А что с ними?<br>Голос Гермионы предупреждал – «не лезь в эту тему». Но этот вопрос был слишком важен, чтобы его игнорировать.  
>- Вы должны с ними помириться.<br>Девушка фыркнула.  
>- Урок хороших манер? От вас? Куда катится мир?<br>- Мои манеры всегда великолепны, - надменно ответил он. – Просто я не трачу их на ненужных людей. Студентов, например.  
>- А еще на коллег и всех людей? – не удержалась Гермиона.<br>- Люди не стоят таких усилий. Как и ваши друзья, - ответил он, возвращаясь к теме. – Но, к сожалению, вы привязаны к ним очень сильно. Темный Лорд будет недоволен, если узнает о вашей ссоре.  
>Девушка вздохнула.<br>- Знаю. Я действительно по ним скучаю. Не их вина, что я так изменилась. Просто я не знаю, как объяснить…  
>- Не желаю оправдывать ваших не невыносимых друзей. И я не лучший психолог, чтобы обсуждать со мной проблемы подростковой дружбы, - прервал Северус, даже не утруждаясь скрыть, что ему неинтересна эта тема. – Однако я могу подумать, точнее уже подумал, как можно сделать так, чтобы они не подвергали опасности сами себя и, что еще важнее, вас.<br>- Правда?  
>- Нужно ли воспринимать ваше удивление как довольно тонкое оскорбление?<br>- Если бы я решила сделать это тонко, вы бы даже не заметили, - возразила Гермиона. – Что вы придумали?  
>- Как вы хорошо знаете, Хогвартс окружен защитными чарами, - приступил он к объяснению, явно довольный собой. – Они все по-разному настроены. Альбус из своего кабинета может получать любую информацию, которая поступает от этих чар. Сегодня я придумал, как мы можем использовать их, чтобы они предупреждали Дамблдора и меня, когда Поттер и Уизли опять отправятся в ночное путешествие. Таким образом, мы будет контролировать их передвижение, и один из нас может как бы случайно попасться им на пути, когда они будут красться из замка. Или, если у меня будет плохое настроение, я просто предупрежу Филча.<br>- Блестящая идея! – Гермиона была в восторге. Наконец-то друзья будут в безопасности, и ей не придется следить за ними. Она сможет спокойно спать, не волнуясь, как бы с ними чего не случилось. И наконец-то перестанет их отчитывать.  
>- Знаю, - самодовольно ответил Снейп. – Но все равно спасибо за комплимент.<br>Выражение его лица вдруг напомнило Рона, когда тому удавалась выиграть в споре с ней, и девушка не удержалась от смеха. Северус ничего не ответил и сосредоточился на своей чашке чая.  
>Он не показал, какое облегчение принес ему звук ее смеха. Не показал, как беспокоился за нее, как не мог уснуть прошлой ночью, пока эта идея не пришла ему в голову. Он был рад, что Гермиона стала выглядеть гораздо лучше.<br>- А теперь, самое интересное, - сказал он, скривив губы в усмешке. – Давайте обсудим нападение на вашего любимого учителя.  
>- Я думала, вы шутите.<br>- Не шучу. Вы отравите меня завтра, все запаникуют, ну и заодно отменят пару занятий по зельеварению.  
>- Все должно выглядеть по-настоящему, - предупредила Гермиона, все еще неуверенная. – К тому же мы должны обмануть Мадам Помфри.<br>- Не беспокойтесь, все будет реалистично. Вы же будете использовать настоящие зелья.  
>- Что, черт возьми… - начала она, и Снейп тут же ей все рассказал.<br>Через некоторое время Гермиона также недобро ухмылялась.


	18. Шоу

**Шоу**

На следующее утро было холодно и мрачно. Грозовые тучи низко висели над башнями Хогвартса.  
>Когда Гермиона спустилась в Большой Зал на завтрак, тяжелые капли падали на волшебный потолок и исчезали в воздухе.<br>В этот четверг первым уроком стояло Зельеварение.  
>Когда МакГонагалл раздала расписание в начале года, Гарри и Рон застонали от его вопиющей несправедливости: сдвоенные уроки в среду после обеда и то же самое в четверг, только утром.<br>Для Гермионы тогда это не имело значения, но сейчас она была рада расписанию – ей не терпелось привести план в исполнение.  
>Судя по поведению Снейпа вчера вечером, он тоже не мог дождаться этого маленького шоу.<br>Пока Гермиона ела кашу, она вспоминала, с каким удовольствием профессор рассказывал свой план, озорной блеск в его глазах. Она была удивлена, как этот холодный и отстраненный Северус Снейп внезапно стал похож на взволнованных Гарри и Рона, которые планируют шалость. Но, в конце концов, он же был прекрасным актером.  
>И человеком. Люди любят представления, хотя не всегда признаются в этом.<br>Звонок напомнил об уроках. Гермиона влилась в толпу гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев, направляющихся в подземелья, попутно наблюдая уголком глаз за Гарри и Роном и оживленно болтая с Невиллом.  
>Для всех стало сюрпризом, что Невилл получил «отлично» по С.О.В. Зельеварению. Теперь он мог посещать уроки повышенного типа.<br>Лонгботтом смущался и объяснял, что он упорно работал и вообще, «экзаменатор был заинтересован в Зельеварении с точки зрения травологии».  
>Но на уроках он по-прежнему был сущим бедствием. То ли из-за ужаса перед Снейпом он становился неуклюжим, и его голова отказывалась думать, то ли просто уже по привычке, Невилл продолжал портить простейшие зелья и проваливался на каждом тесте.<br>Северус, для которого Невилл был проклятием и отравлял все его существование, стал еще мрачнее, когда увидел его на шестом курсе. Слизеринцы постоянно хихикали над беднягой.  
>Но с Гермионой они были хорошими друзьями.<br>Большинство гриффиндорцев приняли сторону Гарри и Рона после той ссоры и также как и два ее друга кидали в ее сторону укоризненные взгляды и старались избегать.  
>Они никогда не принимали ее полностью, она знала это. Гермиона всегда была слишком проницательной, слишком умной для них.<br>У Гарри тоже были неудачные дни, но он все равно был одним из них, независимо от того, что он натворил.  
>Истинные гриффиндорцы.<br>А она никогда не была такой. Она была очень дисциплинирована, что делало ее похожей на хаффлпаффцев, ее жажда знаний подходила для Равенкло, а в последние месяцы она все больше ощущала себя слизеринкой.  
>Только Невилл был ей настоящим другом. Он был благодарен за всю ее помощь с домашней работой и зельями. Поэтому он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что вчера его подругу оставили на отработку из-за его же ошибок.<br>Гермионе нравился этот мальчик. Вдобавок, он был единственным средством общения с Гарри и Роном все эти дни.  
>Теперь пока Невилл рассказывал какую-то историю, услышанную от Падмы и Парвати, девушка не переставала смотреть со своих друзей.<br>Она успела отвести глаза, когда обернулся Рон, но вот с Гарри она встретилась взглядом. Он смотрел на нее с грустью, упреком и недоверием.  
>- Они все еще злятся на тебя, - прошептал Невилл. – Они думают, что твой успех в учебе вскружил тебе голову и что ты считаешь себя лучше них. Но я так не думаю, - быстро добавил он.<br>- Я знаю, Невилл.  
>Она расстроено вздохнула.<br>- Надеюсь, они меня все-таки простят. Я пыталась поговорить с ними, но они просто ушли. Как бы я хотела, чтобы они меня выслушали.  
>«Это должно сработать, - подумала Гермиона, глядя на огорченное лицо Невилла. – Он наверняка передаст мои слова. Первый шаг сделан».<br>Наконец ученики зашли в класс и как только они заняли свои места, в кабинет вошел Северус Снейп в черной развевающейся мантии.  
>Он сел за письменный стол у доски и хмуро всех оглядел.<br>- Приготовьте это зелье и разлейте в бутылки, - прорычал он и взмахнул палочкой. На доске тут же появился подробный рецепт.  
>- К следующей неделе напишите сочинение на полтора листа про свойства данного зелья и проблемы его хранения. Приступайте.<br>Ученики, привыкшие к такому поведению Снейпа, спокойно приступили к изготовлению зелья.  
>А Северус взялся проверять сочинения другого курса, постукивая длинными тонкими пальцами по рядом стоящему графину с водой.<br>Гермиона сжала нож так, что суставы побелели от напряжения.  
>Этот графин играл ключевую роль в их плане. Он всегда стоял на столе профессора. Рядом был бокал, из которого Снейп обычно пил.<br>Вчера он рассказал ей, что на графин с бокалом наложены мощные защитные чары, созданные для того, чтобы предотвращать покушения подобные тому, что они задумали.  
>Никто не знал об этих чарах и если бы кто-то задался вопросом о безопасности профессора, можно было подумать, что он потерял бдительность после того, как перестал быть шпионом.<br>Вчера они сняли эти защитные чары и подсыпали в воду измельченные цветы болиголова.  
>Гермиона продолжала работать над зельем, и только легкая дрожь рук и напряженная осанка выдавали ее волнение.<br>Слизерницы наверняка передадут своим родителям, что она, Гермиона Грейнджер, наверняка знала, что что-то должно случиться.  
>Через десять бесконечных минут Северус взял бокал, и Гермиона прекратила готовить зелье.<br>Все как они договаривались.  
>Снейп поднес бокал ко рту и сделал пару жадных глотков. Затем он встал. Так представление будет более впечатляющим<br>На секунду их взгляды встретились, и едва заметная улыбка тронула губы профессора.  
>Гермиона тут же отвела глаза. Через мгновение она услышала звон разбитого бокала.<br>- Урок окончен, - прохрипел Северус.  
>Все посмотрели на него с ужасом и удивлением<br>- Я сказал, убирайтесь! – прокричал он и потянулся руками к горлу. – Вон! Все вон!  
>И упал на пол.<br>Теперь ее выход. Гермиона натянула маску жестокости и ненависти и с насмешкой смотрела на профессора Зелий.  
>Случайный наблюдатель мог бы поначалу удивиться такому выражению лица, но, вспомнив его обычное отношение к ученикам, тут же отогнал бы любые сомнения.<br>Изменники наверняка бы приняли это выражение за доказательство – Гермиона явно причастна к приступу боли Снейпа.  
>А он явно испытывал сильную боль.<br>Все его тело начало сильно трясти.  
>- Предатель! – хрипел он. – Они пытаются убить меня… Ублюдок Волдеморт!<br>Гермиона встретилась взглядом с Драко. Он тоже заметил ее странное выражение лица и был им напуган.  
>- Гермиона, сделай что-нибудь! Ты же староста, - прошептал Невилл хриплым от страха голосом.<br>Девушка кивнула.  
>- Тихо все! – властно сказала она. – Мы должны отвести его в лазарет. Малфой, поможешь мне. Невилл, сообщишь обо всем Дамблдору. Остальные пусть идут с тобой. Быстро!<br>Все тут же выбежали из класса.  
>- Мобиликорпус, - прошептала Гермиона, указывая палочкой на Северуса.<br>Его тело медленно поднялось в воздух и поплыло в сторону лазарета.  
>- Что это было, Гермиона? Что с ним случилось?<br>- Объясню позже, - коротко ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от Северуса. – Просто притворись, что волнуешься.  
>Драко послушно кивнул и последовал за девушкой.<br>Через минуту они уже были в лазарете. Гермиона с силой толкнула дверь и вошла.  
>Взмахом палочки она аккуратно опустила Снейпа на кровать и позвала Мадам Помфри.<br>Когда медсестра появилась, ей пришлось подавить крик. Профессор Зельеварения выглядел просто ужасно.  
>Вся одежда промокла от пота. Он не мог произнести ни слова, только хрипел. В широко раскрытых глазах был ужас. Вдобавок у него начались судороги.<br>- Что случилось? – прошептала Мадам Помфри.  
>Гермиона объяснила, что произошло во время урока, постоянно всхлипывая и теребя одежду. В общем, вела себя как нормальная ученица в подобной ситуации.<br>К тому времени как она закончила рассказ, Дамблдор ворвался в больничное крыло, и девушке пришлось начать заново.  
>Гермиона знала – он притворялся, будто его отравили ядовитым болиголовом. Он рассказывал об этом растении на уроках. Невыносимое жжение в слизистой оболочке, особенно во рту, затем слабость и диарея. С ним это, конечно, не случится хотя бы потому, что он притворяется, будто доза была смертельна. В таком случае человека обычно парализует.<br>Жертвы такого отравления умирали через час, полностью парализованные. Однако они были в сознании и чувствовали всю боль.  
>Ужасная смерть.<br>Гермиона и Северус выбрали болиголов, потому что Снейп обладал высокой устойчивостью к этому яду. Вдобавок Волдеморт бы посчитал такое наказание подходящим для предателя.  
>Но, видя ужас на лице профессора, его попытки что-то сказать, Гермиона начала сомневаться. Притворство выглядело слишком настоящим.<br>Либо он был еще лучшим актером, чем она думала, либо… он обманул ее и сейчас действительно испытывал всю ту боль.  
>Но он бы так не поступил, разве нет?<br>Вчера он так убедительно объяснял, как развил в себе устойчивость к некоторым ядам. «Для профессора Зельеварения, а тем более для Пожирателя Смерти это вполне нормально», - говорил он. Он просто принимал яд в малом количестве, а потом постепенно увеличивал дозу, чтобы организм привыкал.  
>- Я отделаюсь всего лишь легким несварением, в то время как многие бы просто умерли. Испуганные студенты разбегутся и разнесут новость по всему замку, а болтушка Мадам Помфри доделает их работу. Через три часа все в Хогвартсе будут знать о случившемся, а через два дня все волшебное сообщество сойдется во мнении, что мне лучше лежать в постели и наслаждаться незапланированными выходными.<br>Тогда она ему поверила. Но сейчас все выглядело как ужаснейшая ошибка.  
>Медленно, стараясь, чтобы Дамблдор и Мадам Помфри не заметили, Гермиона подошла к постели Северуса.<br>Альбус, конечно же, знал об их плане и великолепно исполнял свою роль, но девушка не хотела, чтобы он заметил, какие между ними развились отношения.  
>Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил, как она начала заботиться об этом человеке.<br>Гермиона подождала пока Мадам Помфри отойдет за противоядием, а директор отвернется и заговорит с Драко. Девушка мягко положила руку на плечо Северуса.  
>- Вы в порядке? – почти неслышно прошептала она. – Вы выглядите ужасно.<br>Снейп приоткрыл один глаз и ухмыльнулся. На лице не осталось и следа от пережитых страданий и боли.  
>- Лучшее время в моей жизни, - насмешливо ответил он. – Не мешайте мне развлекаться!<br>Гермиона облегченно улыбнулась.  
>Она не возражала, когда Мадам Помфри выставила ее и Драко из больничного крыла минутой позже.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

Когда Гермиона вошла в общую гостиную Гриффиндора, ее приветствовал шквал вопросов.  
>Все обиды были забыты, и гриффиндорцам не терпелось узнать ужасные подробности.<br>Она ответила как можно кратко, но не грубо. Затем прошла через толпу к Гарри и Рону.  
>Они сидели на своем любимом диване у камина, вытянув шею, чтобы слышать все новости, но в то же время притворяться, будто они их совсем не интересуют. Когда Гермиона подошла к мальчикам, они отвернулись. Но Гарри хотя бы не был так напряжен как час назад.<br>Невилл определенно с ними поговорил.  
>Гермиона встала рядом с ними. Она не сказала ни слова, не встречалась с ними взглядом, а просто ждала. Теперь их очередь действовать.<br>Наконец Гарри нарушил тишину.  
>- Что случилось со Снейпом? – холодно и равнодушно спросил он.<br>На лице девушки мелькнула улыбка и она начала рассказывать об «ужасных событиях».  
>Однако она по-прежнему стояла, дожидаясь приглашения присесть.<br>- Я так рада, что вы снова со мной говорите, - закончила она.  
>Снова наступила тишина.<br>- Садись же, наконец, Гермиона, - вздохнул Рон. – Не стой как под присягой.  
>Девушка села в кресло напротив них.<br>- Когда я была с родителями несколько недель назад, - сменила она тему, - они были совершенно другими людьми.  
>История естественно была сплошной выдумкой – она не видела своих родителей с прошлого Рождества – но она надеялась, что они будут довольны и этой сказкой и не станут выяснять ничего больше.<br>- Как вы знаете, моя мама была тяжело ранена, а отец – в шоковом состоянии. Как только я к ним приехала, они начали давить на меня. «Ты не должна возвращаться в Хогвартс, - говорили они, - ты должна держаться подальше от любой опасности». Для них это значит подальше от вас, - Гермиона улыбнулась, будто извиняясь.  
>- Мне было так плохо. Я чувствовала себя виноватой за это нападение. Ты наверняка знаешь это чувство, Гарри. Но в то же время, родители стали совершенно другими! Все время они только и делали, что беспокоились за меня либо настаивали, что мне нельзя подвергать себя опасности.<br>По мере того, как Гермиона рассказывала, лица ее друзей менялись. В глазах Гарри появилось понимания и чувство вины. Возможно, он вспомнил свое поведение после смерти Сириуса, когда он и отталкивал Гермиону и Рона и тянулся к ним. И также твердил им, что они не должны ввязываться в неприятности.  
>А Рон был ошеломлен. Он явно заблуждался в чувствах своей подруги.<br>Гермиона была довольна собой. Теперь предстояла самая важная часть и самая тяжелая.  
>- Простите, что я так плохо себя с вами вела. Вы всегда думаете, что я все контролирую, что я не могу поддаться эмоциям, как вы. Но когда я вернулась в Хогвартс и увидела вас, я подумала – а если они умрут? Если я допущу какую-то ошибку, и им придется за это расплачиваться? А если умру я, они же будут страдать как мои родители. Я не могла мыслить здраво, я только…<br>Гермиона не закончила фразу. Слезы потекли по щекам, и она отвернулась.  
>Если уж и это не сработает, то она не знала, что вообще поможет.<br>Некоторое время друзья молчали. Что если она все-таки просчиталась?  
>А потом она почувствовала, как ее обнимают, и расплакалась на груди Гарри.<br>- Ты одна из нас, Миона, - прошептал Рон.  
>- Да, - добавил Гарри. – Можешь поддаваться эмоциям, когда хочешь, мы всегда будем на твоей стороне.<p> 


	19. Шоу должно продолжаться

**Шоу должно продолжаться**

- Я пришла сказать, что через полчаса состоится собрание Пожирателей Смерти, - сказала Гермиона, обеспокоено осматривая Снейпа. Он лежал на диване, под его голову были подложены подушки, а одеяло из темно-красного атласа было аккуратно подоткнуто. Наверняка заботливой рукой Джейн.  
>Он все еще был очень бледен.<br>- Люциус написал мне, что Темный Лорд очень доволен… Вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете?  
>- Просто великолепно, - голос был хриплым. На лице играла теплая, но как всегда немного насмешливая улыбка. – Вам бы стоило прекратить так много заботиться о людях, Гермиона, или вы никогда не станете мастером шпионажа.<br>- Может, я и не хочу им становиться, - тихо ответила она.  
>- Тогда чего вы хотите? – спросил Северус, не надеясь получить ответ.<br>Но она его удивила.  
>- Хочу закончить эту войну с как можно меньшим кровопролитием, - в глазах девушки появилась решимость, – и приблизиться к Волдеморту, чтобы осуществить план.<br>- Какой план? – она уже упоминала о нем раньше, но никогда не давала о нем расспросить. – Как вы можете остановить великую битву?  
>- Заставлю Волдеморта поверить, что я могу дать ему Поттера – одного, без всякого риска. В таком месте, где никто не заметит, если он исчезнет и в такое время, когда древняя магия сильнее всего. Если Волдеморт настолько мне доверится, то придет в назначенное место только с приближенными Пожирателями. Они будут готовы к убийству Поттера, но не к встрече с Орденом. И мы получим Темного Лорда без затяжной битвы.<br>- И как ты заставишь Поттера отправиться неизвестно куда в ночь летнего солнцестояния, на Рождество или Хэллоуин? И как ты хочешь победить Волдеморта в такую ночь? – равнодушно спросил Снейп.  
>Он не хотел говорить девушке, что ее затея – настоящее безумие. Невозможно заставить Темного Лорда поверить, что Гарри Поттер настолько туп. Хоть он и был глуповат, как любой мальчишка, но даже он знал, что в такие ночи магия особенно сильна. Он также знал, что Волдеморт владеет этой магией и в это время будет практически непобедим.<br>Снейп был раздосадован. Он всегда верил, что у девушки блестящий ум и великолепная логика. Но сейчас она казалась безумной.  
>- Не смотрите на меня так, Северус, - улыбнулась Гермиона. – Я знаю, что вы сейчас подумали. Что я потеряла рассудок, либо у меня его никогда и не было.<br>В ее словах не было злости или обиды. Ей было… смешно.  
>- Но вы согласны, что если отодвинуть две эти трудности, то план неплох?<br>- Если так, то да, ваша задумка великолепна, - неохотно согласился он. – Но вы не можете решить эти проблемы. Вы просто принесете в жертву Поттера или, еще хуже, весь Орден ради вашего безумства. Вы не можете победить Волдеморта в то время, когда он наиболее силен. Это совершенно невозможно! Я видел, что он может сделать в такую ночь!  
>На губах Гермионы опять заиграла улыбка.<br>- Существует древний ритуал, который называется «Узы». Я прочитала о нем в книге из Запретной секции, - объяснила Гермиона, не обращая внимания на удивленное выражение лица Северуса. – Он позволяет его участникам соединиться разумами. Один всегда будет знать, где находится другой. А если потренироваться, то можно даже общаться друг с другом независимо от расстояния.  
>По лицу Снейпа Гермиона поняла, что он не представляет, как это может быть связано с ее планом.<br>- Однако существует один недостаток. Заклинание будет работать, только если ритуал провести ночью в месте с особыми магическими свойствами. Это конечно риск, но оправданный. И разве не символично – я, Гарри и Рон после окончания школы связываем друг друга этими узами. Гриффиндорцы любят подобное, так что Гарри не сможет устоять.  
>В словах Гермионы, наконец, начал появляться смысл. Что-то более или менее правдоподобное она все-таки придумала.<br>- Хорошая приманка, - ответил Северус. – Вполне могу поверить, что вашим друзьям хватит глупости на подобный риск. Но Волдеморт все равно неуязвим в ночь, когда просыпается древняя магия.  
>- А что если я скажу, что нашла место, где эта магия не работает?<br>Северус уставился на нее.  
>- Невозможно, - чуть ли не испуганно сказал он. – Магия есть в земле, воздухе. Вы не можете ее контролировать или заставить ее исчезнуть! Это безумие, Гермиона!<br>- Нет, - настойчиво ответила она. – Я много времени провела в библиотеке и выяснила, что…  
>Пока она говорила, ее взгляд упал на огромные часы в библиотеке Северуса. Гермиона остановилась, вздохнула и покачала головой.<br>- У нас нет на это времени. Акцио книги!  
>Она торопливо подошла к окну и открыла его. Секунду спустя, в него влетела стопка книг и упала в руки девушки.<br>- Вот, - сказала она и передала книги Снейпу. – Это часть моего исследования. Уверяю, я все проверила. Прочтите и скажите, если придете к тем же выводам, что и я. А сейчас мне нужно идти. Я вернусь сюда после собрания Пожирателей.  
>И прежде чем Северус смог ответит, Гермиона уже спустилась по лестнице и отправилась в комнату старост через камин.<br>Снейп изумленно смотрел ей вслед. Затем собрал книги и охнул от боли, когда твердая обложка уперлась ему в живот.  
>Он ей не сказал – хотя она наверняка заметила – что отравление подействовало на него сильнее, чем он признался. Чтобы план сработал, пришлось принять довольно большую дозу болиголова, так что даже для него это было опасно. Но риск окупился.<br>Когда Минерва навестила его сегодня днем, она рассказала о переполняющих школу слухах. Уже говорили, что яда была так много, что им можно было бы убить «даже слона».  
>Северус начал листать книги, обращая внимание на абзацы и главы, которые помечала Гермиона.<br>Он нашел то место, о котором она говорила. Ему пришлось перепроверить несколько раз, чтобы убедиться – он не ошибается. Она выбрала именно это место.  
>Она наверняка шутит!<br>Тинтагель**[1]**?  
>Из всех мест она выбрала Тинтагель!<br>Вряд ли можно было найти более могущественное и древнее место, чем этот замок! Даже магглы знали о его таинственных свойствах. Хуже мог быть только Стоунхендж или равнины недалеко от Кентербери. О чем она, черт возьми, думала?  
>Внезапно за спиной Северуса раздался звук закрывающейся двери. Он напрягся, готовый защищаться, но это была всего лишь Джейн.<br>- Ты все еще ужасно выглядишь, - сухо сказала она. – Тебе не советовали отдохнуть? Правда, Северус, ты самый безнадежный романтик, которого я видела. Отравил себя, только чтобы девочка была довольна. Что ты читаешь?  
>Он закрыл книги и положил их на стол рядом с диваном, только сейчас обратив внимание на то, как он устал. Пожалуй, ему и правда надо отдохнуть.<br>«Я становлюсь слишком стар для этого», - подумал он, вздохнув, и посмотрел на Джейн.  
>- Джейн, сядь! У меня шея уже болит.<br>- Так тебе и надо. Теперь будешь знать, каково это, смотреть на тебя снизу вверх постоянно, - но все же села и взяла одну из книг.  
>- Волшебные места Великобритании? – громко прочитала она. – Что ты задумал?<br>- Просто проверяю одно исследование Гермионы. Думаю, она сошла с ума.  
>- Наверняка не без твоего вмешательства, - сочувственно ответила Джейн.<br>- Ты как всегда очаровательна, - фыркнул Снейп.  
>- Стараюсь. Почему ты решил, что девочка сошла с ума?<br>- Она, наконец, раскрыла свой «большой план», который на деле оказался небылицей о местах, где могущественная магия «не работает». Хуже того, она верит, что Тинтагель – одно из таких мест, и что мы победим там Волдеморта в Хэллоуин.  
>Джейн молча уставилась на него. Северус никогда ей ничего не объяснял. Она была довольно образованной и терпеть не могла, когда ее принимали за дуру только из-за того, что она не человек.<br>- И что? – наконец спросила она.  
>- Джейн! – раздраженно воскликнул Северус. – Я что, действительно должен тебе это объяснять? Это одно из древнейших поселений Великобритании – люди жили там веками, магические существа искали там убежища. Земля Тинтагель полна магии, ею наполнен сам воздух. Каждый, кто был там, чувствовал это. Так что Гермиона сошла с ума, если верит, что это место – решение нашей проблемы.<br>Он вздохнул и потер уставшие глаза.  
>- Честно говоря, не знаю, как убедить ее, что это безумие. Она правда в это верит. Весь ее план сосредоточен именно на этом месте.<br>- Но она абсолютно права, - ответила Джейн.  
>- Что? Ты тоже сошла с ума?<br>- Не говори со мной таким тоном.  
>- Но ты сказала, что…<br>- Я сказала, что Гермиона права. Что за умница! Неудивительно, что она борется за права домовых эльфов.  
>Заметив раздраженное выражение лица Северуса, Джейн вздохнула и сложила руки на коленях.<br>- Все волшебники, даже ты, забыли, что у магических существ есть своя культура, память и история. И в небе и земле сокрыто больше, чем снится вашей мудрости, Горацио**[2]**, то, что открыто лишь гигантам, кентаврам и домашним эльфам. Наши народы всегда знали, что место, которое вы зовете Тинтагель, особое.  
>- Но вы ведь бежали туда в темные времена, - возразил Снейп, но Джейн его тут же прервала.<br>- Мы бежали туда, потому что в Тинтагеле не было магии. Когда темные маги угрожали нам, мы собрались в Тинтагеле, потому что там наша сила гораздо больше вашей. Сила, о которой вы говорите, сила, которой пропитаны земля и воздух… она не ваша. Это наша магия. Она сохранилась в этом месте, потому что мы были там. Вы, волшебники, никогда не заметили бы разницы. Мы всегда были уверены, что вы ничего не узнаете. Но девочка все же догадалась, - продолжила она с гордостью. – Интересно, можно ли ее избрать почетным членом общества домовых эльфов.

*** *** *** *** ***

Северус услышал ее сигнал только после одиннадцати. Он сказал ей, что между его комнатами и дверью кабинета установлено специальное заклинание – он мог видеть через гобелен любого, кто стучит в его дверь или стоит возле нее.  
>Этот сигнал, состоящий из сложной последовательности стуков, был не его идеей, однако Снейп обрадовался такому предложению.<br>Через минуту после стука появилась Гермиона.  
>- Он был доволен, - коротко ответила она. – Вы чувствуете себя лучше?<br>Не обратив внимания на ее вопрос, Северус наклонился вперед, чтобы получше разглядеть лицо девушки.  
>- Но недостаточно доволен, чтобы отпустить вас без наказания? – мрачно заметил он.<br>- Пожиратели Смерти позаботились об этом, - ответила она и подняла руку, будто хотела прикрыть рассеченные губы и синяк под глазом, но тут же подавила порыв.  
>- Все же он был доволен. Даже позволил мне сесть у его трона и погладил меня по голове раз или два.<br>- Похвальный опыт, - сказал Северус. Было опасно шутить с Гермионой, когда она была в таком состоянии, но мрачный юмор всегда вытаскивал его самого из бездны отчаяния.  
>Как и предложение о пижамной вечеринке эти слова заставили девушку улыбнуться.<br>- Конечно. Я запищу это в свой дневничок. Но сначала приму душ.  
>Северус кивнул и проводил девушку взглядом, когда она поднималась в свою комнату. На миг он задумался о ненасытности и жестокости Пожирателей и Люциуса, но отогнал эти мысли и вернулся к задумке Гермионы. Через некоторое время он услышал ее шаги.<br>- Джейн подтвердила твое предположение о Тинтагеле, - сказал Снейп.  
>- Я надеялась на это, - она просто кивнула, налила себе чашечку чая и села в кресло напротив.<br>Девушка выглядела уставшей и измотанной. Будто никакое зелье и заклинание не могло полностью исцелить ее от последствий общения с Темным Лордом.  
>Однако сейчас Северус испытывал раздражение. Сначала Джейн, теперь она. Всезнайки. Его раздражало, что он <strong>сам<strong> не догадался о Тинтагеле.  
>- Только не говорите, что вы знали, как магические существа используют это место, потому что я в это не поверю! – воскликнул он.<br>Гермиона покачала головой.  
>- Я не знала. Но была почти уверена. Я нашла сноску в одной из книг. Вы, наверное, ее просмотрели.<br>«Как будто я успел бы за 3 часа просмотреть все эти книги и обратить внимание на каждую пометку», - раздраженно подумал Северус.  
>Гермиона открыла одну из книг и начала искать ту самую сноску.<br>- Вот, - наконец сказала она и ткнула пальцем в книгу. - Здесь говорится, что в темные времена магические существа жили в пещерах под Тинтагелем. Это заставило меня задуматься, почему такие умные создания, как кентавры и домашние эльфы, собирались в месте, где сила волшебников наиболее велика, а особенно в такие ночи как Хэллоуин. В отличие от людей, они не могут брать магическую силу из природы. Поэтому волшебные места со стихийной магией для них очень опасны. Я проверила эту информацию по другим работам о волшебных существах, но в библиотеке можно брать только ограниченное число книг. К сожалению, библиотекарь особенно строга на счет этого пункта.  
>На минуту лицо Гермионы приняло раздраженное и даже сердитое выражение, но она тут же взяла себя в руки и продолжила объяснять.<br>- Тем не менее, я нашла несколько заклинаний, которые могли бы подтвердить природу магии в определенном месте – то есть появилась ли она из-за волшебников, магических существ или просто из стихий. Во время каникул я посетила Тинтагель и провела ряд экспериментов, которые подтвердили мои догадки. Я вернулась в это место в канун Хэллоуина и еще раз все проверила. Все заклинания показали, что в этом месте не было ни капли стихийной магии. На эти результаты я и опиралась в своем плане.  
>Слушая объяснения ее исследований, которые у другого ученого заняли бы годы, Северус почувствовал своего рода благоговение. Эта девушка успевала отлично справляться со школьными заданиями и работать в качестве шпиона.<br>- Вы провели невероятную работу, вы знаете об этом? – наконец прервал он ее.  
>К его удивлению Гермиона покраснела и опустила глаза.<br>- Я старалась, - прошептала она. – Значит, вы думаете, что это сработает?  
>- Вполне возможно, - рассеянно ответил Северус.<br>- Мы всегда сосредотачивались на том, как защитить себя, - медленно заговорил он, - и никогда не задумывались о том, чтобы атаковать первыми. Нашей целью всегда было уменьшить опасность для волшебного мира. Все эти глупцы лелеяли романтическую идею о герое, избранном, который спасет нас от Волдеморта. Но ваша идея может быть лучшим вариантом спасения. Гораздо лучшим.  
>Они обсуждали ее план и детали, и Снейп был так захвачен этой новой идеей, что даже не подумал о том, что девушка измотана и ей нужен отдых. Он вспомнил об этом только когда заметил, как ее руки трясутся от усталости.<br>- Вы, должно быть, устали и проголодались, - наконец спросил он, коря себя за невнимательность. – Давайте я принесу вам что-нибудь поесть.  
>- Нет... нет, спасибо! – в ее глазах опять появилась тревога. – Я лучше пойду.<br>Снейп насторожился и пристально посмотрел на Гермиону.  
>- Но вы должны были бы спуститься на кухню и поесть чего-нибудь.<br>- Я не голодна, - запротестовала девушка, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. – Мне правда нужно идти, Северус!  
>Она встала с кресла, но Снейп преградил ей путь.<br>- Вы не очень хорошо себя чувствуете, Гермиона.  
>- Нет, все в порядке. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть! – отчаянно защищалась она.<br>Она все еще не доверяет ему. Но разве можно требовать от нее доверия за столь короткое время?  
>- Почему вы не сказали мне о судорогах, Гермиона? – мягко спросил он. Нужно было действовать аккуратно, иначе девушка опять от него сбежит и больше уже не вернется.<br>- Откуда вы узнали? – она была поражена.  
>Северус вздохнул.<br>- Я был Пожирателем Смерти долгие годы, - терпеливо ответил он. – Неужели вы думаете, что Темный Лорд никогда меня не пытал?  
>- Нет, я знаю, что вас… - Гермиона была смущена, так что Северус, воспользовавшись моментом, опять усадил ее в кресло.<br>- Я знаю практически все об этом проклятии и его последствиях. Черт вас побери, Гермиона, если не доверяете мне, так уж доверьтесь моему знанию и опыту.  
>Как он сам мог забыть про судороги, эти ужасные последствия любимого проклятия Волдеморта? Извиваться в ногах Темного Лорда, когда Круциатус заполняет каждую клеточку твоего тела болью – было невыносимо. Но еще страшнее – вернуться домой, в надежде, что теперь-то ты в безопасности, но осознать, что агония еще не кончилась.<br>- Я перепробовала все, - Гермиона будто пыталась оправдаться, - ничего не помогает! Ни зелья, ни заклинания. Даже маггловские лекарства!  
>«Насколько же нужно впасть в отчаяние, чтобы прибегнуть к абсолютно бесполезной медицине магглов».<br>- Как давно начались судороги? – тихо спросил он, пытаясь скрыть злость на девушку. Злость за то, что она не доверяла ему. Злость на самого себя за то, что он не предвидел этого.  
>- Около двух месяцев.<br>- Значит их еще можно терпеть. Достаточно болезненные, но, полагаю, вы еще не падали от них в обморок?  
>- Да, - шепотом ответила она. – Но иногда я думаю, что лучше потерять сознание. Боль такая…<br>Северус кивнул, и Гермиона замолчала.  
>- Есть кое-что, что может помочь, - начал он, заметив, что она дрожала уже всем телом. – Прежде всего, отдых после каждого собрания. Эмоциональный стресс может только ухудшить ситуацию. Когда начинается боль, вы должны сосредоточить центр боли в одном месте, и, - он поколебался, зная, как это странно прозвучит, - ударить эту часть тела. Ударьте себя кулаком. Используйте мебель, стены. Будет больно, но судороги ослабнут, - скороговоркой сказал Северус. И только после того, как договорил, он встретился взглядом с Гермионой, в глазах которой были страх и понимание.<br>- Шоковая терапия, - прошептала она.  
>- Единственное, что поможет.<br>На секунду повисла тишина. Затем девушка кивнула и встала.  
>- Я воспользуюсь вашим советом. Спасибо.<br>Что ж, она так и не позволит себе помочь. Он, впрочем, и не надеялся на это. Не так скоро. Она лучше будет мучиться от боли часами, чем позволит ему увидеть собственную слабость.  
>Он встретился взглядом с ее глазами, настороженными и умоляющими в то же время. В них будто был вопрос, который он никак не мог понять.<br>Сможет ли он ее сейчас отпустить? Может ему нужно ее остановить и помочь против ее воли?  
>Северус открыл было рот, чтобы приказать девушке остаться, но ее умоляющий взгляд заставил его умолкнуть.<br>И тут он понял. Это была проверка! Теперь он вспомнил ее слова, сказанные в первую ночь их сотрудничества.  
>«Не надо нянчиться. Никакой жалости и подобной чепухи. Если увижу в ваших глазах хоть каплю состраданию, я уйду и никогда не вернусь.<br>Северус вздохнул и потер уставшие глаза. Гермиона была права. Он должен позволить ей справиться самостоятельно, если она этого хочет. Когда он успел стать таким слабым?  
>- Хорошо, - наконец согласился он. – Поступайте, как считаете нужным. Но я хочу, чтобы вы остались на ночь. Ночуйте у меня после каждого собрания.<br>Он почувствовал, что девушка начнет протестовать, поэтому быстро добавил:  
>- Это всего лишь мера предосторожности, Гермиона. Я должен быть рядом, если что-то пойдет не так. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваши друзья услышали, как вы кричите от боли?<br>Гермиона пристально посмотрела на него и медленно кивнула.  
>- Тогда спокойной ночи, - прошептала она и направилась в свою комнату, оставив Северуса наедине со своими мыслями.<p>

*** *** ***  
><strong>[1] - Тинтагель - замок, в котором по преданию жил король Артур и волшебник Мерлин<br>[2] - "И в небе и земле сокрыто больше, чем снится вашей мудрости, Горацио" - У. Шекспир «Гамлет».**


	20. Даю тебе силу

**Даю тебе силу**

Следующая неделя прошла тихо и мирно. Северус не выходил из своих комнат и видел только Альбуса и Минерву.  
>И Гермиону, конечно же. Они часами придумывали код, который будут использовать в письмах, жесты, которые будут иметь тайное значение, и дорабатывали план девушки. Она не могла знать, когда он понадобится, поэтому лучше было его подготовить уже сейчас.<br>Как и обещала, Гермиона нашла способ и обезопасить Драко и продолжить общение с ним. Это была гениальное сочетание Империо и Обливиэйт, которое очищало разум Малфоя от всего, что могло выдать их. Северус считал, что это заклинание будет полезным и для работы Ордена, но пришлось выдать его за собственную выдумку – никто бы не поверил, что ученица может создать заклинание подобной сложности. Вдобавок Гермионе не нужно было лишнее внимание.  
>Она все еще не была с ним откровенна, но ее недоверие и беспокойство понемногу исчезали, так что она чувствовала себя с профессором вполне комфортно. Недостаточно комфортно, чтобы полностью ему довериться или позволить к себе притронуться, но все же в его присутствии она уже могла читать или проводить какие-то исследования.<br>Они спокойно работали вместе, и Северус задумывался, когда кончится это затишье. Ему не пришлось долго ждать.  
>Это случилось во время собрания учителей в пятницу вечером.<br>Обсуждались ссоры слизеринцев с другими учениками, которые из обычных перепалок превратились в настоящую войну. Пока разговаривали на эту тему, Северус внезапно почувствовал жар на левой руке. На минуту он с ужасом подумал, что черная метка появилась, и Волдеморт хочет использовать старое средство связи, чтобы помучить Зельевара.  
>Он засунул руку в карман и нащупал монету, которая нагрелась и тут же остыла.<br>- Я должен идти, - сказал он. Его голос прозвучал неестественно громко в спокойной атмосфере кабинета. – Прошу прощения, но я забыл об одном важном деле.  
>Флитвик, которого Снейп перебил, потрясенно на него уставился. Все учителя, кроме Люпина, который считал, что Северус вполне способен на подобное, были удивлены. Он почувствовал на себе обеспокоенные взгляды Минервы и Альбуса и едва заметно кивнул им.<br>Только покинув кабинет, Северус достал монету из кармана. Это был галеон, который он заколдовал месяц назад, чтобы связываться с Гермионой. Второй такой же был у девушки.  
>Гермиона! Это, должно быть, она. Наверное, с ней что-то случилось, и она просит о помощи.<br>Северус торопливо вышел из замка и широкими шагами направился к Запретному Лесу. Он понятия не имел, где ее найти, у него была лишь слабая надежда, что ей удалось аппарировать, и она остановилась где-то на пути к Хогвартсу. Волшебный галеон не позволял узнать, где его хозяин, так что если ее здесь не было…  
>Северус заметил девушку только когда практически прошел мимо нее. Гермиона сидела, прислонившись к дереву. Видны были только голова и плечи, остальную часть тела скрывала мантия-невидимка, которую Северус дал ей ранее.<br>- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил он. – Вы ранены или…  
>- Не тяжело, - ответила она и полностью сняла мантию. Северус заметил, что ее нога лежит под странным углом. – Я позвала вас не поэтому. Пожиратели Смерти… Черт, на это нет времени, - она нахмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – У вас есть платок?<br>- Да, - он достал платок и протянул Гермионе.  
>- Не надо. Превратите его в чашу… металлическую чашу.<br>Северус не понимал, что она хотела, но обещал доверять ей, так что без лишних вопросов превратил белый льняной платок в небольшую чашу.  
>- Такая подойдет? – спросил он.<br>Девушка нетерпеливо кивнула. Затем достала палочку, дотронулась ей до виска и прошептала заклинание. Через минуту чаша была наполнена серебристой тягучей жидкостью.  
>- Волдеморт хочет напасть на семьи трех Авроров, - поспешно объяснила она. – Точное время и место узнаете из моих воспоминаний. Вы должны поспешить. Меня… задержали, чтобы я не вернулась с собрания слишком быстро. Надеюсь, еще не поздно.<br>Северус кивнул.  
>- Вам помочь добраться до замка?<br>- Нет, я справлюсь. Я подожду вас в ваших комнатах. Если меня там не будет, значит, я все еще до них иду. А теперь поспешите!  
>- Будьте осторожны, - сказал Снейп и быстро зашагал обратно к замку.<br>Понадобилось пару минут, чтобы заставить учителей закончить собрание, но Северус умел быть настойчивым при необходимости.  
>Когда в кабинете остались только Альбус и Минерва, он передал им слова Гермионы, и они посмотрели ее воспоминания, чтобы узнать подробности нападения.<br>Еще меньше времени ушло на то, чтобы собрать спасательную команду. Директор предложил Северусу тоже пойти, но тот отказался.  
>- У меня есть другие дела, - объяснил он, и Минерва понимающе улыбнулась.<br>Снейп обнаружил Гермиону в секретном проходе. Она нашла ветку дерева и теперь, опираясь на нее, медленно шла к его комнатам. Хотя она еле передвигалась, она позволила помочь ей только после того, как Северус рассказал, что спасательная команда отправлена.  
>Затем Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо и отбросила ветку. Ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы девушка достала до плеча, и пройти весь путь в такой позе. Она бы отказалась, предложи он понести ее на руках.<br>- Дайте я помогу вам, - нерешительно сказал он, когда они дошли до его комнат. – Вам не следует самой подниматься по лестнице в таком состоянии.  
>Она не хотела, чтобы он до нее дотрагивался. С минуту девушка молчала.<br>- Ладно, мне все равно нужна ваша помощь, - наконец признала она. – Я бы сама могла вылечить ногу, но они испробовали на мне новое заклинание. Если применить чары исцеления, то станет только хуже. Я понятия не имею, что делать, и, честно говоря, у меня нет сил ломать сейчас над этим голову.  
>Девушка приняла его помощь только потому, что ей пришлось. Северус не знал, хороший это был знак или плохой.<br>- Сначала я посажу вас в кресло.  
>Девушка кивнула.<br>Северус усадил Гермиону, затем поставил рядом стул и осторожно положил на него ее ногу. Девушка зашипела от боли.  
>Затем он произнес ряд заклинаний, чтобы узнать, насколько травма тяжелая.<br>- Придется немного подождать, - объяснил он. – Я пока сделаю чай, а вы попытайтесь расслабиться и сидите спокойно.  
>- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - сухо заметила она. Но из голоса пропала напряженность, что была минуту назад.<br>Северус пошел на кухню и поставил воду греться.  
>- Вы неплохо придумали с монетой, - сказал он. – Я думал, вы ее выбросили.<br>Он услышал, как Гермиона напряженно заерзала в кресле.  
>- Я привязала монету к туфле. Домашние эльфы принесли галеон ко мне в комнату после того, как я от вас сбежала. Я сохранила его и сегодня как раз о нем вспомнила. Это одна из тех вещей, которые делают девочки, знаете ли. Украшают туфельки разной бесполезной ерундой. У меня есть еще одна монета на второй туфле, но она простая, а не заколдованная. Пожиратели даже ничего не заметили. Мужчины.<br>Северус тихо рассмеялся.  
>Когда он вернулся в библиотеку с чаем, Гермиона уже не была такой бледной. Результаты заклинаний были как раз готовы.<br>- Не самое лучшее состояние, - сказал он. Девушка молча кивнула.  
>- Они наложили проклятие на кость ниже колена, - ему было легче думать, когда он проговаривал все вслух. – Мы не можем сейчас вылечить ногу, а на поиск контр-заклинания уйдет много времени.<br>- Мы можем просто удалить кость? – спросила девушка устало.  
>- Это может сработать, - медленно ответил он. – Можно удалить кость, а потом снова вырастить ее с помощью костероста, но тогда вам предстоит тяжелая ночь.<br>Гермиона посмотрела на него. То ли это просто плохая шутка, то ли он искренне обеспокоен.  
>- Думаю, я выживу, - наконец ответила она. – Вы со мной согласны?<br>Он ухмыльнулся.  
>- Уверен, что справитесь, но вам придется переночевать в библиотеке. Просто на всякий случай.<br>Северус заметил, как она колеблется.  
>Затем Гермиона все же кивнула, и Зельевар понял, что весь этот вечер в общем-то не такой уж и плохой знак.<br>Они продвигаются в своем союзе. Хоть и медленно, но неизменно.  
>- Сэндвичей? – предложил он.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

Перед ужином Гермионе убрали кости. Было даже забавно смотреть на бесформенную ногу. И боль, наконец, исчезла. Она еще не приняла костерост, так как ей сначала «нужно хорошенько расслабиться», как сказал Северус.  
>Как она может расслабиться, когда члены Ордена пытаются сейчас спасти семьи Авроров.<br>- Пока мы пьем чай, ответите мне на парочку вопросов? – спросил Снейп, желая отвлечь девушку от мрачных мыслей.  
>- Что вы имеете в виду? – она напряглась. На лице сразу появилось недоверие и холодность. Гермиона не любила, когда Северус задавал ей личные вопросы. Однажды, когда он опять намекнул, что не прочь бы узнать, зачем она все это делает, она просто развернулась и ушла.<br>- Где вы научились Окклюменции? – спокойно спросил он, пытаясь скрыть интерес, которые его уже давно обуревал. – Кто научил вас?  
>Он думал, что она как обычно откажется ответить и одарит его привычным ледяным взглядом, но Гермиона просто улыбнулась.<br>- Вообще-то вы, - ответила она, но тут же продолжила, заметив на его лице удивление, - ну или воспоминание о вас.  
>Северус непонимающе уставился на нее, а через минуту усмехнулся.<br>- Уроки Окклюменции, которые я преподавал этому Поттеру, - прошептал он. – Но где вы нашли Омут Памяти?  
>- Я его создала, - просто ответила она. Создание Омута Памяти было процессом очень трудным, однако Северус не удивился, что девушке удалось его сделать. Он уже довольно хорошо знал Гермиону, чтобы ничему не удивляться.<br>- Получается, вы убедили Поттера поделиться с вами воспоминаниями, - прошептал он. Неужели это значит, что она знала о…  
>Она опять кивнула.<br>- Кроме воспоминаний, которые он видел в вашем Омуте. Ему были слишком стыдно делиться ими. Я сказала Гарри, что хотела бы научиться Окклюменции, но боюсь вас попросить об этом. Он, в общем-то, не был удивлен. А когда я увидела ваши… методы преподавания, я обрадовалась, что не обратилась к вам.  
>- В любом случае вы бы не попросили меня о помощи. Вы ведь не хотели, чтобы кто-то из учителей узнал о вашей… деятельности.<br>Гермиона улыбнулась.  
>- Но этого бы определенно не хватило, чтобы стать таким мастером Окклюменции, - Северус не был удовлетворен объяснением девушки. – Ваши навыки превзошли все то, чему я учил Поттера.<br>- Вот это комплимент! Спасибо, Северус.  
>Снейп хмыкнул, но решил не сдаваться.<br>- Кто научил вас?  
>- После того, как я потренировалась по вашим воспоминаниям и по книге, которую я нашла в библиотеке, я начала уходить из Хогвартса каждую ночь. Я нашла одного человека в Косом Переулке, который преподал мне еще несколько уроков. Ну а затем я использовала Дамблдора.<br>- Использовали Дамблдора? – переспросил он.  
>Гермиона немного покраснела. Ее явно смущала эта часть рассказа.<br>- Все знают, что Дамблдор – мастер Легилименции. Именно поэтому ему все известно. Так что я начала вести себя немного странно в его присутствии, а затем внезапно встречалась с ним взглядом. По его реакции я угадывала, удалось ли мне создать стену из ложных воспоминаний или нет. А после этого…  
>Северус поднес чашку с чаем к губам и сделал большой глоток, пытаясь скрыть потрясение. Если бы только Альбус знал, что служит манекеном для тренировок своей ученицы! Он готов был рассмеяться. Интересно, хватит ли у него когда-нибудь храбрости рассказать об этом директору? Вряд ли.<br>- А после этого?  
>- Я использовала боггарта, - сказала она без выражения. – Я вспомнила, как Гарри пытался преодолеть свой страх к дементорам на третьем курсе. Было несложно убедить себя, что Волдеморт, вторгающийся в мой разум, - мой самый большой страх. Я нашла боггарта, спрятала его и использовала для тренировок. Пришлось потратить на это три месяца.<br>«Три адских месяца», - подумал Снейп, глядя на равнодушное лицо девушки.  
>Хотя боггарты и не так страшны, как оригинал, однако они все равно вызывают в жертве панический ужас. Он представил, как пытается бороться с Волдемортом снова и снова три мучительных месяца, и содрогнулся.<br>С его губ уже готов был сорваться все тот же вопрос: «Зачем? Ради чего все это, Гермиона?»  
>Но пришлось остановить себя. Она все равно ему не ответит.<br>- Изобретательно, - протянул он.  
>- Не совсем, - возразила девушка. – Гарри тренировался вызывать Патронуса таким же способом. Так что я украла эту идею. А теперь можно мне еще чая?<br>Гермиона поудобнее уселась на диване и застонала от отдавшейся в мышцах боли.  
>Северус подошел к ней сзади.<br>- Вы слишком напряжены, - сказал он, глядя, как Гермиона пытается размять плечи. – Позвольте…  
>Он мягко начал массировать девушке плечи. Но как только он дотронулся до нее, она напряглась еще сильнее. Будто все человеческое испарилось из ее тела, и она превратилась в камень. Северус почувствовал это и тут же отступил.<br>«Слишком быстро, - подумал он, злясь на себя за поспешность. – Не надо ожидать, что она так легко доверится. Прошлый раз я дотронулся до нее лишь для того, чтобы ворваться в ее разум».  
>Но все равно это было довольно неприятно.<br>- Простите, Гермиона. Я поступил безрассудно, - сказал он, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. – Я должен помнить, что…  
>- Нет, нет, Северус, - поспешно ответила девушка. – Это вовсе не из-за вас.<br>- Вы не обязаны ничего объяснять, - спокойно ответил он. – Хотя, уверяю вас, я великолепно делаю массаж.  
>- Не в этом дело, - тихо запротестовала Гермиона.<br>«Конечно не в этом. Вы просто мне не доверяете».  
>Будто прочитав его мысли, Гермиона виновато опустила голову. Она поколебалась минуту, а затем дотронулась до его руки.<br>- Просто я давно не ощущала на себе прикосновения человека, который… не хотел бы… - она пыталась объяснить свои ощущения. – Я просто не привыкла к этому. Я сейчас постоянно напряжена. Большую часть времени я не чувствую, что это тело принадлежит мне.  
>Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и сжала руку Северуса.<br>- Любое прикосновение будто ранит меня.  
>И тут он вспомнил. Вспомнил, как любое прикосновение заставляло его вздрагивать, и он старался этого избегать. Как он обрек свое тело на холод и безжизненность. Как он укутался в слои темной одежды, будто защищаясь от людей. Он превратил свое тело в оружие.<br>Он не мог выносить прикосновения. Утешение было ему чуждо. Оно было для более слабых и чистых созданий, чем он. Для созданий, которые не вкусили ту боль и разочарование, которые испытал он.  
>Он вспомнил отчаянную нужду в человеческом тепле, которая будила его среди ночи и гнала его в темные и пустынные коридоры Хогвартса.<br>- Слабость, которую вы не можете себе позволить, - прошептал он, все еще погруженный в воспоминания. – Будто вы не заслуживаете этого.  
>Гермиона молча смотрела на него. В ее глазах было отражение его собственных мыслей и ощущений. Эти глаза были полны боли, страха и жажды простых прикосновений, которых ей так не хватало.<br>- Я сделаю еще чая, - сказал он и быстро вышел из комнаты.  
>Сердце лихорадочно билось, а дыхание было учащенным.<br>Черт! Как это могло случиться?  
>Как случилось так, что эта девчонка, которая в два раза младше его, так глубоко его тронула, когда он считал, что его уже ничто не может взволновать? Он же взрослый мужчина, великолепный шпион, в конце концов! Ему никто не был нужен. Ни Альбус, ни Минерва. Он сам выживал все эти годы. Ему не нужны были чьи-то советы или поддержка! Эта девчонка ничего не значила!<br>«Тогда почему я чувствую эту близость?"  
>Бормоча под нос ругательства, Северус приготовил чай.<br>Этот ритуал помог ему немного успокоится. Он вернулся в комнату, как ни в чем не бывало.  
>Гермиона смотрела в темноту ночи.<br>Северус налил чашку чая и передал девушке, проследив, чтобы их пальцы не соприкоснулись.  
>- Думаю, пора выпить костерост, - сказал он.<br>Гермиона молча кивнула.  
>Он откупорил бутылку и вылил в стакан отвратительно пахнущую жидкость. Девушка выпила, не моргнув глазом.<br>- Спасибо, - ответила она, сделав глоток чая. – Вы не задумывались над тем, чтобы улучшить гадкий вкус этого зелья?  
>- Никогда. В школе оно не так уж часто нужно. Но если вы планируете включить костерост в свой регулярный рацион, я могу его немного подсластить. Вы предпочитаете вкус мяты или персика?<br>Он был рад слабой улыбке девушки.  
>- Клубничный. Люблю клубнику.<br>И атмосфера в комнате снова стала уютной.


	21. Борьба

**Борьба**

Когда сова наконец прилетела, Гермиона дремала на диване, измученная болью и усталостью. Но острые когти птицы разорвали тонкую ткань сновидений, и девушка резко очнулась, застонав от боли, которая пронзила тело как электрический шок.  
>Северус уже встал, чтобы открыть окно, но услышал приглушенный стон и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Гермиону.<br>- Я в порядке, - прошептала она, но лихорадочный блеск в глазах и нездоровая бледность говорили об обратном. – Впустите сову. Я должна знать.  
>Снейп видел, как она напряжена. Видел страх в ее глазах от того, что она скоро узнает. Он хотел сказать ей, что - что бы ни случилось с этими семьями – это не ее вина. Она сделала все возможное, поэтому нет смысла так себя мучить. Но он вспомнил, что когда то же самое говорил ему Альбус, это ни капли не помогало, так что решил промолчать.<br>В письме, привязанном к лапе совы, было всего 2 строчки:  
>Они вернулись.<br>Я у себя в кабинете.  
>Северус передал клочок пергамента Гермионе и отошел к камину. Внезапно языки пламени позеленели, и среди них появилась голова Альбуса Дамблдора. Он отыскал девушку глазами.<br>- Вот вы где, моя дорогая, - поприветствовал он. – Надеюсь, вы нормально себя чувствуете?  
>- Да, спасибо за заботу, - спокойно ответила она. – С какой новостью вернулась спасательная команда?<br>Северус уже достаточно хорошо знал Гермиону, чтобы распознать под маской напряженность и страх. Но Альбус видел лишь ее спокойствие. Старый волшебник слишком сильно полагался на свое умение в Легилименции, а она наверняка даже сейчас выстроила стену, которая скрывала ее настоящие чувства.  
>«Солги ей, пожалуйста! Ей сейчас не нужна правда», - горячо молил Снейп, но, видно, легендарная доброта директора не распространялась на учениц-шпионок.<br>- Им удалось спасти две семьи до нападения. К сожалению, к семье Холлинсов не успели. Когда спасательная команда подошла к их дому, над ним уже висела Темная Метка. Всю семью пытали, а затем сожгли, - устало сказал Альбус. – Дети были мертвы, а их родители умерли через час после того, как их нашли. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу сообщить вам лучших новостей…  
>- Нет… Все в порядке, директор, - слабо ответила Гермиона. – Я уверена, вы сделали все возможное.<br>Северус, казалось, чувствовал, как девушка внутренне сжимается в крохотный комок. Альбус не видел ее глаз, он не мог понять, что для нее значат эти слова. С ужасом он заметил, что она даже выдавила из себя едва заметную улыбку.  
>«Нет! Ничего не в порядке, Альбус! – яростно подумал Снейп, глядя на облегченное выражение лица Дамблдора, - Ты постоянно врешь этому Поттеру. Так почему же ты не можешь пощадить чувства того, кому это действительно нужно?»<br>Только поразительное самообладание помешало ему зарычать на директора.  
>Чтобы дать девушке возможность уйти в себя, Северус завязал разговор с Альбусом. Затем он пожелал ему спокойной ночи и оглянулся на Гермиону. Она закуталась в одеяло до самого подбородка.<br>- Я, пожалуй, посплю.  
>Ее голос был также холоден, как во время их самого первого разговора в кабинете директора.<br>Он хотел сказать ей что-то подбадривающее, но сейчас это было лишним. Северус пожелал девушке приятных снов и предупредил, что оставит дверь в свою комнату открытой, так что она, в случае чего, может его позвать. Потом он пошел спать.  
>Они встретились только за завтраком. Гермиона до утра лежала, не смыкая глаз. Всю ночь ее трусило от боли и от мысли, что невинные люди умерли из-за нее. Дети погибли из-за того, что она действовала слишком медленно.<br>Она видела множество отвратительных празднеств Пожирателей, чтобы знать, что вынесла семья Холлинсов прежде чем умереть. А в детях было что-то такое – возможно их чистота и невинность, а возможно их глубокий, нескрываемый ужас – что приносило Пожирателям еще большее удовольствие.  
>Перед глазами стояли картины людей со сломанными или оторванными конечностями, изуродованными телами, зияющими ранами и лицами, перекошенными от страха.<br>Они погибли из-за нее…  
>Неважно, что она делает, ей никогда не удастся защитить тех, кто в этом нуждается. Она просто слишком медлительная и беспомощная перед лицом этих жестоких и беспощадных волшебников, в чей круг она сама уже давно вступила.<br>Пожирателей слишком много, каждую неделю приходят новобранцы, а она – одна. И даже Северус, каким бы умным и выдающимся человеком он ни был, не может ей помочь.  
>Гермиона вспомнила, как она стонет от похоти под Люциусом, как извивается от боли от бесчисленных проклятий, но все это время в голове крутится только одна картина – темные фигуры смыкаются вокруг домов со спящими людьми, нападают на них, а она ничем не может помочь, не может предупредить об опасности.<br>Она хотела расплакаться. Но нет, нельзя.  
>Вместо этого Гермиона смотрела в темноту ночи. Глаза жгло от слез, которым не давали выхода.<br>На рассвете она заметила, что боль в ноге немного утихла. Девушка прошептала заклинание, и на кончике палочки появился неяркий свет. Что ж, синяки и кровоподтеки еще остались, но хотя бы кость была на месте.  
>Она облегченно вздохнула, опустила ноги с кровати, и, не обращая внимания на боль, которая отдавалась во всем теле с каждым шагом, поднялась к себе в комнату. Ей нужен душ.<p>

Северус, наоборот, спал довольно хорошо, учитывая, что он – впервые за, пожалуй, 20 лет – оставил дверь открытой и убрал все заклинания, заглушающие звуки.  
>Он не смог подавить улыбку, когда пустой желудок настойчиво дал о себе знать.<br>«Да ты становишься слабым, Северус!»  
>Однако улыбка исчезла, когда он не обнаружил девушку на диване. Он быстро взбежал вверх по лестнице и прислушался к звукам в ее комнате. К его облегчению, он услышал звук льющейся воды.<br>Ей не удалось принять душ вчера вечером.  
>Похоже, для нее ванна стала целым ритуалом после походов к Волдеморту. Это был не только способ помыться, но и возможность смыть с себя всю боль, грязь и жестокость.<br>«Еще и психологом стал».  
>- Завтрак будет через полчаса, - прокричал он.<br>Пока Северус готовил завтрак, он думал, как вести себя с девушкой. Она будет подавлена и наверняка будет винить себя во всех грехах. Забудет все, чего достигла, только из-за «несчастных детей». И даже не подумает, что ее работа стоит гораздо больше, чем жизнь одной семьи.  
>В свое время, Снейп научился не останавливаться на страданиях, а, наоборот, сосредоточиться на работе. Сочувствие обычно никому не помогает. Оно только заставляет тебя чувствовать подавленность и собственную беспомощность.<br>Такая стратегия была ему по душе больше, чем вечная чуткость Альбуса или молчаливая угнетенность Ремуса. Забота о ком-то приносила только лишние беспокойства. Хотя многие студенты поспорили бы с такой точкой зрения.  
>Гермиона, например, не согласилась бы.<br>Он следил за ней во время завтрака. Уставшие, покрасневшие глаза, губы превратились в тонкую линию – так плотно она их сжала. Она мало говорила и ела. Очевидно, наказывает себя таким образом. И после этого она ему говорит, что не хочет прекращать заботиться о людях? Это просто смешно!  
>Ради ее же блага он попытался действовать как Альбус – разговорить ее как-то. Мерлин, он даже предложил ей горячий шоколад! Но она на него даже не глянула. Признаться честно, Северус тоже не понимал, как кружка горячей жидкости может помочь.<br>Он действительно старался. Но когда девушка встала из-за стола, его терпение лопнуло. С некоторым облегчением он вернулся к роли Снейпа, язвительного профессора Зельеварения.  
>- Ради Бога, Гермиона, прекратите упиваться жалостью к самой себе! А то вы слишком похожи на мальчика-который-постоянно-жалуется, - проворчал он.<br>Гермиона обернулась, не веря своим ушам.  
>«Что ж, хотя бы удалось привлечь ее внимание», - ухмыльнулся он, затем жестом указал на стул и продолжил мягче:<br>– Вы никак не могли их остановить. Вас всегда будут преследовать чужие смерти, боль и страдания. Раскаяние, угрызения совести и печаль сделают вас слабой, высосут всю энергию. Но если вы направите свои эмоции в нужное русло, они станут вашей движущей силой.  
>Все время, что он говорил, Гермиона не сводила с него глаз. Когда Северус закончил, он ожидал увидеть в ее взгляде ярость или боль. Но вместо этого он увидел понимание.<br>- Так вот почему, - прошептала она.  
>- Что, простите?<br>О чем она говорит?  
>- Вот почему вы постоянно ходили злой, ведь так? – удовлетворенно спросила она. – Ваш гнев поддерживал в вас силу. Поэтому вы всегда казались просто разъяренным! Мне было интересно, как человека с таким самообладанием, удавалось постоянно выводить из себя. Но вы просто хотели злиться…<br>«Вы слишком умны, Гермиона».  
>Он не знал, нравится ему или нет, что эта девушка разгадала сложную загадку Северуса Снейпа.<br>- Гнев может быть движущей силой. Но необязательно должна быть эта эмоция, - он неохотно вернулся в роль учителя. – Дамблдор верит, что любовь – самая сильное чувство. Не проходит и дня, чтобы он не вдалбливал свое мнение в этого волшебного Поттера. Но только вы сами можете решить, что должно двигать вами. Вы просто должны превратить его в силу. Не позволяйте себе становиться слабой. От того, что вы на себя злитесь, ничего не изменится. Злитесь на тех, кто действительно виноват в смерти людей, - вот ключ к активным действиям.  
>Гермиона кивнула, будто усваивая урок.<br>- То есть, мне необязательно прекращать заботиться о людях, - сказала она. – Я просто должна свое пассивное чувство превратить в активную силу.  
>- Можно и так сказать, - сам бы он никогда не подумал в таком русле.<br>Гермиона снова медленно кивнула.  
>Северус представил, как девушка упорядочивает полученную информацию в голове, словно бы кладет мысль на определенную полочку.<br>- Но почему у вас это гнев? – тихо спросила она. Гермиона знала, что переступила границу, но она не могла оставить этот вопрос без ответа.  
>Он молча поднял бровь, и девушка опустила голову, принимая его нежелание отвечать и будто извиняясь.<br>- Думаю, пришло время немного продвинуться в нашем сотрудничестве, - наконец сказал он.  
>Северус надеялся, что сегодня – подходящий момент.<br>- Что вы имеете в виду?  
>- Уроки, Гермиона.<br>- Надеюсь, вы не об Окклюменции? – настороженно спросила она.  
>Он вздохнул, огорченный ее упрямством.<br>- Нет, не об этом. Вы такой же мастер Окклюменции, как я, так что я не могу научить вас чему-то новому, даже если бы хотел. Вам так же не нужны уроки в чарах, Зельеварении и трансфигурации. То, что вы узнаете, не написано в книгах.  
>- О чем вы? Чему вы хотите меня научить?<br>Северус надеялся, что девушка поймет необходимость этого.  
>- Искусство манипулирования, - ответил он. – Как управлять людьми, чтобы они об этом не догадывались. Как выведывать информацию и как ее использовать.<br>- Но я умею это делать, - запротестовала Гермиона.  
>Северус ухмыльнулся над ее возмущенным тоном. Это значило, что они сильно продвинулись в своем сотрудничестве, если она позволяет ему заглядывать под свою маску безразличия. Если бы Дамблдор сказал то же самое, девушка, скорее всего, ответила бы равнодушием.<br>- Я ведь заставила делать Люциуса то, что я хочу.  
>- Я имею в виду тонкую работу, Гермиона, - сухо сказал он. Вдруг он резко добавил:<br>– Ты знала, что мать Эйвери – грязнокровка?  
>- Нет… А Темный Лорд…?<br>- Знает ли он об этом? Конечно, нет. Эйвери спрятал свою мать, как только он появился. Ее уже никто не видел несколько лет. А я – один из тех людей, которые знают, где она.  
>- Как вы это узнали?<br>- В отличие от вас, я был принят в их круг как равный. Поэтому я знал то, что вы в своем положении самостоятельно никогда не узнаете. Они доверяли мне. Я был их другом. Мало что можно утаить от друга, а от такого благодарного слушателя, как ваш покорный слуга, тем более. Я знал все их маленькие грязные тайны.  
>- Значит, вы хотите рассказать мне все, что сами узнали о Пожирателях?<br>- И это тоже, - кивнул он. – Но это не самое важное, чему вы должны научиться. Мое самое важное задание – это помочь вам стать тем, кем вы уже являетесь.  
>- Вот не надо со мной разговаривать, как магистр Йода.<br>Благодаря бесконечным рассказам Минервы о маггловских фильмах, Северус смог оценить шутку и даже улыбнулся.  
>- У вас невероятные навыки, Гермиона, - тихо сказал он. – И вы уже шпион. Но вы пытаетесь сохранить нормальную жизнь, быть одной из обычных учеников. Но вы не можете. Вы – яркий факел, а они - всего лишь тусклые свечки. Вы должны признать это. И вы должны прекратить искать их дружбы и понимания.<br>Он остановился на минуту, давая девушке время осмыслить эти слова. Она, не моргая, смотрела на Северуса. Да, это было слишком жестоко. Он знал, как она старалась быть одной из гриффиндорцев с самого первого года обучения. Но ей никогда не удавалось добиться этого полностью. Он снова и снова смотрел на ее неудачи. Смотрел, как она находила убежище в книгах.  
>- Вы не одна из них, Гермиона, - продолжил он говорить то, что сам себе не раз повторял. – И вне этих комнат нет никого, кому вы можете доверять. Весь мир – ваш враг. Вы не можете позволить кому-нибудь иметь рычаги давления на вас.<br>«Достаточно. Иначе она снова впадет в депрессию. А теперь пора действовать».  
>Он вдруг критически осмотрел девушку, отчего она почувствовала себя немного неуютно.<br>- Вот что нам нужно, - сказал он и поднялся. – Идите за мной, Гермиона.  
>Она смущенно оглядела себя, но не увидела, что могло привлечь внимание Снейпа. На ней были обычные хлопковые брюки и темно-красный свитер.<br>«Что он собрался делать, черт возьми?» - подумала она.  
>Но решила не задавать вопросов, а просто последовала за Северусом из его комнат. Он действительно был мастером манипуляции – ее угрюмое настроение как рукой сняло, а его место заняло легкое любопытство.<br>Снейп провел ее по темным подземельям к старой двери. Гермионе всегда было интересно, что за ней, но как бы она ни старалась это узнать, дверь всегда была закрыта, и ни одно заклинание на нее не действовало.  
>И девушка поняла почему, когда Северус дотронулся ладонями до двух пятен на двери и посмотрел на небольшое отверстие.<br>Гриффиндорку наполнило волнение. Последний раз, когда он так открывал перед ней дверь, ее ожидала волшебная страна книг и уюта. Что будет на этот раз?  
>Но к ее разочарованию за дверью оказалась обычная винтовая лестница.<br>«Отлично! Как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно. Ступеньки».  
>Северус будто услышал ее мысли и усмехнулся.<br>- Я обнаружил это место практически сразу как получил место профессора Зельеварения, - в голосе не было ни малейшего намека на усталость, хотя они, казалось, прошли уже сотню ступенек. – Возможно, несколько лет назад это был какой-то клуб, но я переделал помещение под свои нужды. А лестница служит своеобразной подготовкой к тому, что я создал.  
>Они дошли до конца лестницы и остановились перед тяжелой деревянной дверью.<br>- Снимите обувь, пожалуйста.  
>Гермиона послушно развязала шнурки и поставила свои туфли рядом с его черной обувью.<br>Затем Северус открыл дверь и жестом пригласил девушку внутрь.  
>Она вошла в комнату и с удивлением заметила, насколько она отличается от интерьера Хогвартса.<br>- Это спортивный зал, - изумленно сказала она, разглядывая зеркала вдоль стен и пол, покрытый татами. – Что мы собираемся делать? Бороться?  
>- Вот почему мне доставляет удовольствие учить вас Гермиона, - насмешливо заметил Снейп. – Вы всегда приходите к правильным выводам.<br>- Но вы сказали, мы не будем работать над чарами и трансфигурацией, - запротестовала она.  
>- Мы и не будем, - согласился он. – Книги не помогут вам, когда вы окажетесь в трудной ситуации. Вам не нужны официальные приемы, вам нужны грязные уловки и трюки.<br>Он ухмыльнулся.  
>- Например, вы будете совершенно беспомощной, если на вас нападут и сделают… вот так.<br>С этими словами Северус замахнулся кулаком. Он собирался остановиться прямо перед лицом девушки.  
>Только вот он сам не был готов к прекрасно поставленному блоку, который заставил его развернуться и подставить незащищенный правый бок. Через секунду последовал удар по кадыку.<br>- Драка? – невозмутимо ответила она, будто разговор и не прекращался. – Но я думала, вы научите меня проклятиям.  
>Гермиона опустила руки, и отошла от него. С минуту Северус стоял, потирая горло, и рассеянно смотрел на нее.<br>- Вы не перестаете меня удивлять. Где вы этому научились, черт возьми?  
>Она ухмыльнулась.<br>- У тети. Она была мастером по боевым искусствам. Она учила меня разным приемам, когда я была маленькой. Это развило у меня некоторые… рефлексы.  
>Северус фыркнул.<br>- Это все упрощает.  
>- Вы бы скорее сошли с ума, чем научили меня каким-то основам в этом возрасте, - согласилась она. – Но для чего все это?<br>- Потому что неожиданность – лучшее оружие шпиона, - ответил он. – Все волшебники надеются только на магию. Но хороший удар может переломить ситуацию. Вдобавок можно прибегнуть к физической силе, когда магическая исчерпана. Это не раз спасало мне жизнь.  
>На секунду Гермиона представила Северуса Снейпа в темной развевающейся мантии, дерущегося как в каком-нибудь боевике, и усмехнулась.<br>- Похоже, вы правы, - она кивнула. – Я однажды… ударила Драко. На третьем курсе. И он был очень потрясен. Даже шокирован. Он как будто не мог понять, почему я применила физическую силу. После этого он сбежал, - с улыбкой закончила девушка.  
>- Он никогда мне об этом не рассказывал, - он представил испуганного Драко. – А теперь покажите, чему вас научила ваша тетя.<br>Гермиона знала не очень много приемов, но всего равно управлялась великолепно. Рефлексы просто потрясающие. В целом уроки этой тетушки не прошли даром и облегчили жизнь Северусу.  
>Вот только выносливость девушки оставляла желать лучшего. То ли из-за событий прошлой ночи, то ли из-за отсутствия регулярных тренировок, но через полчаса Гермиона начала выдыхаться.<br>Через 10 минут после тренировочного боя, она была истощена – сердце билось как бешеное, удары стали слабыми.  
>Когда Северус посмотрел на мышцы плеч девушки, которые обычно выдавали следующее движение противника, он заметил слезы на ее лице.<br>В обычном случае он бы давно остановился и дал Гермионе время отдышаться и расслабиться. Но это была не обычная тренировка. Взрыв эмоций – вот на что он рассчитывал. Она должна выплеснуть все это, черт возьми.  
>Борьба давала возможность выпустить все то, что обычно держалось под строгим контролем. Хотя Гермиона была мокрой от пота, и каждая клеточка ее тела кричала от усталости, она все еще не теряла самообладания.<br>Северус ускорил темп.  
>«Давай же, выпусти пар».<br>Он собирался ударить ее в бедро, но девушка заблокировала удар и с гораздо большей силой, чем требовалось.  
>- Зачем все это? – вдруг расплакалась она. – Почему я убиваю себя каждый божий день, но не могу спасти жизни этих детей? Что со мной не так?<br>Северус мог бы сказать ей, что с ней все нормально, она не может спасать всех и каждого. В конце концов, ей удалось спасти две семьи.  
>Но он промолчал. Она сама все это прекрасно знала. Понимала это головой, но не могла подавить чувство вины и злости, которое разъедало ее.<br>Он все равно продолжил тренировку, заставляя девушку освобождать эмоции, переполнявшие ее.  
>Удары Гермионы становились беспорядочными, она потеряла чувство ритма. Она яростно била кулаками, не заботясь, попадает ли по цели.<br>- Почему все они умирают? – закричала она. – Они умирают, а я не могу это остановить! Глаза этих детей – они преследуют меня во сне… Боже!  
>Аккуратно Северус поймал девушку за запястья и притянул к себе. Гермиона горько плакала. Наконец-то она позволила себе эту слабость.<br>Секунду поколебавшись, он обнял ее.


	22. Друзья и союзники

**Друзья и союзники**

- Сегодня два Зельеварения! Я этого не вынесу, - простонал Рон и грустно посмотрел на свою тарелку.  
>- Что мы сделали, что заслужили такого учителя, - мрачно поддакнул Гарри.<br>«Может, спасли кучу детей от пожара», - подумала Гермиона, но вслух согласилась с друзьями, а затем принялась за обед.  
>С тех пор, как они с Северусом начали физические тренировки, у девушки снова появился аппетит, который исчез после первого месяца в кругу Пожирателей. Если так и дальше продолжится, ей придется немного увеличить размер одежды с помощью магии.<br>Она была так смущена после случившегося, что не решалась встретиться взглядом с Северусом еще несколько дней. Но он не обращал никакого внимания и, казалось, забыл об этом. Он просто гонял ее с упражнениями, пока девушка не становилась мокрой от пота.  
>Они начали тренировки с субботы и встречались каждый вечер. Пока Гермиона молча проклинала садистские наклонности своего наставника, Северус засыпал ее вопросами о слабых и сильных сторонах Пожирателей Смерти.<br>- Долохов, - говорил он, пока девушка прыгала вверх-вниз по лестнице.  
>- Большой. Даже слишком. Поэтому недостаточно быстр и ловок. Беззащитен перед женщинами. Боится причинить им вред.<br>- Беллатриса.  
>- Беспечна. Потому что безумна. Любит причинять боль и не против самой ее получать. Северус, правда, зачем я бегаю вверх-вниз? Это просто смешно…<br>- Малфой.  
>Гермиона остановилась, подняла голову и встретилась со Снейпом взглядом. В его глазах не было ни жалости, ни злости. Это помогло девушке собраться с силами и ответить.<br>- Его похоть, - прошептала она. Ее голос звучал холодно и отстраненно. – И я.  
>- Гермиона? Гермиона, ты что, уснула?<br>Она подняла голову и только сейчас заметила, что уже минут 5 неподвижно сидит за столом, вспоминая события прошлого вечера.  
>- Нет, я в порядке, - ответила она на встревоженный взгляд Рона. – Просто кое-что вспомнила.<br>Гарри недоверчиво на нее посмотрел. С той ссоры он постоянно о ней заботился. Это, конечно, было довольно мило, но такая слежка за каждым движением очень напрягала.  
>Затем она почувствовала на себе еще один сверлящий взгляд. Она осторожно повернулась и глянула на преподавательский стол. Конечно, Северус Снейп.<br>Хотя многим он казался черствым камнем, на самом деле он таким не был. Его чувства, наоборот, были очень тонкими. Гермиона знала, что Северус постоянно наблюдал за ней с самого начала их так называемого союза, он пытался увидеть какие-то признаки усталости, но никогда не упоминал о них при разговоре. Хотя девушка и не любила, когда за ней так пристально наблюдали, она все-таки хотела дать ему знать, что с ней все в порядке.  
>Поэтому она просто нахмурилась, глядя на него. Об улыбке, конечно же, не могло идти и речи, но Гермиона знала, что он поймет этот намек. Ей пришлось подавить улыбку, когда Северус нахмурился в ответ и через секунду отвернулся от нее.<br>- Ты сейчас выглядишь как Снейп, - сказал Рон.  
>Гермиона и Гарри прыснули от смеха.<br>- Не пугай меня, Миона.  
>Девушка хотела было стукнуть друга, но тело болезненно заныло, будто напоминая, что у тренировок есть свои последствия.<br>- Ладно, нам пора, - сказала она. – От того, что мы опоздаем на Зельеварение, легче не будет.  
>- Гермиона, - начал Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице, - ты уже знаешь, как будешь отмечать Рождество? Может, отпразднуешь с нами в Норе?<br>«Черт, Рождество! Куча детишек вокруг елки, куча еды и куча бесполезных подарков».  
>- Я еще не думала об этом… Наверное, навещу родителей, - ответила она.<br>Пока они шли в класс, мальчики оживленно болтали о предстоящих каникулах, а перед глазами Гермионы вставали жуткие картины.  
>Молли Уизли постоянно трогает и обнимает ее, а она ведь с трудом позволила это делать Снейпу. Спать в комнате с Джинни, не иметь возможности побыть одной. Придется участвовать в развлечениях друзей и постоянно бояться, что они увидят Темную Метку.<br>Но каникулы в доме родителей – тоже не лучшая идея. Дом давно пустовал.  
>Оставаться в Хогвартсе нельзя. Рон и Гарри никогда не поймут, почему она предпочла пустоту и одиночество замка, а не веселье Норы.<br>Эти грустные мысли прервал Снейп, как обычно ворвавшийся в кабинет в своей черной развевающейся мантии.  
>Профессора Зельеварения уже никто не боялся, кроме Невилла, разумеется. К нему питали только уважение. Поэтому на его уроках никогда не было приглушенного гула разговоров, как на Заклинаниях или Истории Магии.<br>- На этом и на следующем уроке вы будете изучать простейшее определяющее зелье, - начал он и взмахнул палочкой. На доске тут же появился рецепт.  
>- Оно позволит определить компоненты любого другого зелья. Его легко приготовить, но сложно использовать. Кто мне ответит, почему?<br>Рука Гермионы тут же взлетела вверх, но Снейп не обратил на нее внимания. Это была их обычная игра, которая всегда заканчивалась блестящим ответом Гермионы и язвительным замечанием Снейпа. Наконец он заметил ее руку и, поморщившись, кивнул.  
>- Тогда пусть ответит мисс Грейнджер, если у остальных мозгов не больше, чем у флоббер-червя. Но, пожалуйста, избавьте нас от длинных цитат из учебника, мисс Грейнджер, мы все прекрасно знаем, что вы проводите вечера за книгами.<br>Захихикали не только Слизеринцы. Даже Парвати с Лавандой бросили в сторону Гермионы насмешливые взгляды. Она почувствовала, как злятся Гарри и Рон на Снейпа, и ей пришлось подавить смешок.  
>- Конечно, профессор, - ответила она с лучезарной улыбкой и пустилась в долгое и подробное объяснение.<br>«Хотели – получайте», - явно читалось в ее глазах, и Северус еле удержался, чтобы не усмехнуться.  
>Устав от пространных объяснений Гермионы о недостатках и достоинствах определяющего зелья, ученики приступили к его готовке. Только Гарри продолжал на кого-то рассерженно смотреть.<br>- В чем дело? – наконец спросила Гермиона. – Тебе лучше сосредоточиться на зелье – оно действительно сложное.  
>- Просто этот Джастин Финч-Флетчли, - прошептал Гарри в ответ. – Он постоянно на меня смотрит. Я не могу сосредоточиться.<br>Гермиона глянула в ту же сторону, что и Гарри. И действительно, Джастин следил за ними уголком глаза, пытаясь казаться незаметным, но у него это совершенно не получалось.  
>- Не знаешь, почему он так смотрит?<br>Гарри покачал головой.  
>«Рон был прав, - подумала Гермиона. – Гарри очень напуган».<br>Глядя на его напряженные плечи, она задумалась, когда и друга лопнет терпение, и он совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Оставалось надеяться, что это произойдет нескоро.  
>Оставшуюся часть урока Гермиона варила зелье и поглядывала в сторону Джастина. Но у нее это получалось действительно незаметно. Только Северус удивленно посмотрел на девушку. Лишнее доказательство того, что он крайне внимательно за ней наблюдает.<br>«Что, черт возьми, делает Джастин? Какие-то пометки?  
>Год назад она бы не придала этому никакого значения, но с тех пор ее жизнь круто изменилась. И то, что раньше могло показаться безобидным совпадением, теперь следовало воспринимать как опасность. Но… Джастин? Он вроде никогда не отличался особым умом. Гермиона представила, как этот хаффлпафец приносит клятву Волдеморту, и чуть не рассмеялась.<br>Он бы не протянул и минуты в кругу Пожирателей.  
>Гермиона все еще думала о странном поведении Джастина, когда урок закончился, и они направились в гостиную Гриффиндора. Она надеялась поговорить сегодня с Драко, но Рон и Гарри не отступали от нее ни на шаг, ведь они снова были «лучшими» друзьями.<br>- Посмотрите-ка, - раздался за спиной холодный голос. – Кошмарная троица снова в сборе.  
>Друзья резко повернулись и увидели Драко Малфоя. Позади него стояла толпа ухмыляющихся слизеринцев.<br>- Я-то надеялся, что ты наконец избавишься от этой грязнокровки, Поттер. Но ты как обычно оказался слишком глуп.  
>- Отвали, Малфой, - устало сказал Рон. Они уже давно привыкли к таким нападкам, так что перестали обращать на него внимания. Даже Гарри игнорировал его замечания. Именно поэтому мальчики были удивлены, когда Гермиона, которая всегда спокойно реагировала на поведение слизеринца, покраснела от злости и подскочила к Малфою с палочкой наготове.<br>Девушка оттолкнула его к стене и приставила к его горлу палочку.  
>- Я тебе покажу, что может грязнокровка, Малфой, - прошипела она и ехидно улыбнулась. – Например, придумать защитное заклинание. В пятницу вечером встретимся в подземельях Снейпа. В 8 часов, если не испугаешься.<br>- Ну наконец-то, - усмехнулся он. – Я уж начал скучать. А теперь убери от меня свои руки, грязнокровка! Не то я…  
>- Что, ты? - презрительно улыбнулась Гермиона. – Моя палочка у твоего горла, Малфой. Не думаю, что ты сейчас можешь…<br>- Что здесь происходит?  
>Бархатистый голос застал учеников врасплох. Они застыли. На лицах одних появился испуг, другие виновато опустили голову, а третьи попытались незаметно уйти.<br>Хотя это и не входило в план, но хорошо, что их заметил Снейп, а не другой преподаватель. Гермиона едва заметно улыбнулась Драко и вызывающе посмотрела на профессора Зельеварения.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер, - прошипел он, - будьте любезны отпустить мистера Малфоя. Сейчас же!<br>Она медленно и неохотно опустила палочку, и Драко тут же испуганно отошел от девушки.  
>- Это вина Малфоя, профессор, - сказал Рон. – Он ее спровоцировал!<br>«Как будто это когда-нибудь спасало от наказания Снейпа», - подумала она про себя.  
>Отходя от Малфоя, девушка равнодушно посмотрела в глаза Зельевару.<br>«Хотя в этот раз отработки в пятницу были бы как раз кстати».  
>Северус удивленно посмотрел на нее, но тут же нахмурился.<br>- Оба на отработку, - гаркнул он. – В пятницу в моем кабинете. А теперь быстро разошлись, здесь вам не цирк. А вы пойдете со мной, мисс Грейнджер.  
>Гарри и Рон сочувственно глянули на нее. Гермиона слабо улыбнулась в ответ, делая вид, что храбрится. Интересно, зачем Северус позвал ее сейчас, ведь сегодня вечером они все равно должны встретиться.<br>И было ли это совпадением, что он назначил отработки на пятницу?  
>- Северус, это как раз то, что нужно, - сказала гриффиндорка, как только они вошли в кабинет и закрыли дверь. – Я сказала Драко, что мы наложим на него Обливиэйт, так что можно просто…<br>- Сделайте это снова, - в его голосе было неподдельное волнение, которое она никогда раньше не слышала.  
>- Что сделать? – беспомощно спросила она.<br>- Посмотрите мне в глаза и сосредоточьтесь на одной мысли. Мне нужно знать… Возможно, я смогу ее прочитать.  
>- Что вы имеет в виду?<br>Он не обратил внимания на ее вопрос. Гермиона вздохнула – нет смысла спорить с этим человеком, когда он в таком настроении.  
><em>«Вы хотите сказать, что можете читать мои мысли?»<em> - подумала она и попыталась спроецировать эту фразу в той части разума, где хранились ложные образы для какого-нибудь случайного любителя Легилименции.  
>На этот раз он не был так сильно удивлен. Но Гермиона чуть не подскочила, когда зрачки Снейпа внезапно перестали быть теми бездонными черными колодцами, которые она знала, а перед ее глазами вдруг появились золотые мерцающие слова.<br>_«Так и есть, Гермиона, и довольно легко»._  
>- Это невозможно, - прошептала она. – Я никогда не слышала о подобном!<br>- Я тоже. Но те, кто владеет Окклюменцией, очень скрытные люди. Возможно, просто никто еще не пытался так делать.  
>- Интересно, а… - начала было Гермиона, но тут же остановилась и попыталась спроецировать свои мысли в его разум.<br>_«Великолепно! Теперь мы можем общаться в присутствии других людей»._  
><em>«Очень удобно»<em>, - подумал он в ответ, и Гермиона почувствовала его удовлетворение. Оно как будто окутывало ее. Девушка внезапно поняла, насколько она стала к нему ближе. Она чувствовала его запах, волосы (которые уже пару недель перестали быть сальными), ощущение одежды на теле. Его рот…  
><em>«Нужно попробовать общаться на расстоянии»<em>, - предложила она, надеясь, что такое средство связи не сломает защиту ее разума, за которой она скрывала свои настоящие чувства.  
>«Что, черт возьми, с тобой происходит, Грейнджер?» - прикрикнула на себя Гермиона. От осознания его присутствия в ее собственных мыслях, по спине побежали мурашки, и девушке пришлось собрать всю силу, чтобы не выбежать из кабинета.<p>

*** *** *** *** ***

Они провели вечер в гостиной Гриффиндора. Гарри и Рон сочувственно слушали рассказ подруги о зверствах Снейпа.  
>- Поверить не могу, что он до сих пор на стороне хорька, - раздраженно сказал Рон.<br>- Он будет на стороне кого угодно, лишь бы против Гермионы, - мрачно заметил Гарри.  
>- Но вы должны признать, что я и правда на него напала. Нацелить палочку на Малфоя было чертовски приятно! – усмехнулась она.<br>И друзья стали вспоминать все случаи, когда им удавалось поставить слизеринца на место.  
>Однако мысли Гермионы вернулись к Рождеству. Странные сны не давали ей спать, и настроение только ухудшилось, когда на следующий день по всему замку появились украшения, напоминающие об этом празднике.<br>К тому времени, когда они дошли до класса Зельеварения, она уже была готова сорвать злость на своих друзьях.  
>Снейп как обычно ворвался в кабинет, взмахнул палочкой и на доске тут же появился рецепт зелья.<br>_«Доброе утро»_, - подумала девушка, и Снейп едва заметно улыбнулся. Это было самое странное чувство, которое она когда-либо испытывала. Будто внутри поднимается золотое солнце и греет тебя своими лучами. Гермионе пришлось отвести глаза, чтобы скрыть свои чувства. Нужно придумать что-нибудь от побочных эффектов этой связи и как можно скорее.  
>Но это давало им возможность общаться во время урока.<br>_«Какие планы на Рождество?»_ - подумал он и, усмехнувшись, заглянул в котел Невилла.  
><em>«Вы так сказали, будто ненавидите этот праздник?»<em>  
><em>«Неужели?»<em>  
>Гермиона фыркнула и заметила, как Северус низко склонился над котлом Малфоя, чтобы подавить усмешку.<br>Разговор на минуту прекратился – нужно было отчитать слизеринцев за вялую работу.  
><em>«Так что на счет Рождества, Гермиона?»<em>  
>Она раздраженно вздохнула.<br>_«Мерлин, ну почему меня все спрашивают об этом?»_ - подумала она в ответ. Перед глазами тут же появился большой вопросительный знак серебристого цвета от Северуса.  
>Вместо ответа она послала ему воспоминания о приглашении Гарри и Рона в Нору и ее обеспокоенность, что друзья могут заметить Темную Метку.<br>Северус молчал долгое время, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.  
>Наконец он снова посмотрел ей в глаза.<br>_«Мы можем потратить это время на тренировки»._  
>На секунду сердце Гермионы будто остановилось и она, не скрывая удивления, уставилась на Снейпа.<br>Это значит…  
>Он нахмурился, но в его мыслях было какое-то едва заметное беспокойство.<br>_«Вам, наверное, не понравится эта идея. Я не силен во всякой сентиментальности…»_  
>Она улыбнулась, глядя на эту черную, пугающую фигуру, скользящую между партами, словно какое-то порождение ночи, и отправила в его сторону частичку тепла.<br>Да, Северус. Я с удовольствием проведу с тобой Рождество!


	23. Ритуал

**Ритуал**

Без пяти восемь Драко постучал в кабинет профессора Зельеварения, а через секунду дверь открылась.  
>Снейп поприветствовал его кивком и, как и тогда, когда Малфой навещал Гермиону, провел через волшебный гобелен в свои комнаты.<br>Только на этот раз Драко смог рассмотреть обстановку. И то, что он увидел, заставило его усмехнуться. Ходило множество слухов о декане Слизерина. По словам некоторых, Снейп - вампир. А другие утверждают, что он ест студентов на обед.  
>Эти «поддельные» комнаты соответствовали тем слухам, что о нем ходили. Но Драко не был удивлен, когда увидел и его настоящие покои.<br>Несмотря на уважение и даже страх, который слизеринцы испытывали к профессору Зельеварения, они всегда знали, что к нему можно обратиться за помощью.  
>- Гермиону вызвали, и я не знаю, когда она вернется, - сказал ему Снейп и пригласил присесть.<br>- Она на встрече Пожирателей? – спросил Драко.  
>- Да, - просто ответил Северус, не обращая внимания на беспокойство в его голосе. – Но у нас пока что есть чем заняться. Она рассказывала тебе о заклинании, которое мы будем пробовать?<br>- Не особо. У нас не было времени поговорить. Она только упомянула, что благодаря заклинанию мы будем в безопасности, если вдруг мои мысли захотят прочитать. Но мне кажется, будет полезно узнать и детали.  
>- Может, чая?<br>Откровенно говоря, Драко предпочитал кофе, но вряд ли отказ – лучший способ завязать разговор. В конце концов, ему всего лишь нужно дождаться Гермиону. Поэтому он согласился и на чай.  
>Глотнув горячий напиток, он еле удержался, чтобы не поморщиться в типичной малфоевской гримасе отвращения – чай был отвратителен. Снейп мрачно усмехнулся. Казалось, его невозможно было обмануть. Похоже, этот человек и правда обладает чувством юмора? Если так, то оно у него было очень искаженным.<br>Северус подошел к столу, на котором в беспорядке лежали книги, свитки, рукописи, аккуратно достал лист бумаги и протянул его Драко.  
>Когда слизеринец дочитал записи, сделанные мелким почерком Гермионы, его глаза расширились от удивления – заклинание было невероятно сложным.<br>Он вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа, и тот коротко кивнул в ответ.  
>- Будет непросто, - сказал он. – Но я и Гермиона проверили каждый шаг. Мы не причиним тебе никакого вреда.<br>- Не в этом дело, - поспешил заверить Драко. – Просто я… удивлен, насколько все сложно. Я никогда не видел заклинание, состоящее из такого множества элементов.  
>- Я тоже.<br>Удивление явно читалось на лице Драко, отчего Снейп усмехнулся и продолжил объяснять.  
>- Это заклинание придумала Гермиона, хотя вряд ли кто-то об этом узнает, кроме меня, вас и самой мисс Грейнджер. Она все досконально изучила и проверила, так что вы будете в полной безопасности. Я думаю, его можно будет использовать и на членах Ордена после того, как я представлю это заклинание Дамблдору.<br>- Гермиона придумала это? – в голосе Драко слышалось неподдельное благоговение. – В смысле, я знал, что она очень умна, но… Почему нельзя рассказывать, что заклинание – это ее изобретение?  
>- Посмотрите на свою реакцию, - просто ответил Снейп. – А вы ведь знаете, какой у нее блестящий ум. Вы же не хотите, чтобы Орден тут же начал интересоваться, что заставило ученицу создать это заклинание? Или откуда у нее такие познания в Темных искусствах?<br>- Темных искусствах?  
>Драко беспокойно заерзал на стуле.<br>Снейп снова вздохнул и устало сжал переносицу пальцами.  
>- Не будем об этом.<br>Мальчик послушно кивнул.  
>Подробная информация вовсе не успокоила слизеринца. Его первое впечатление оказалось верным – заклинание было невероятно сложным.<br>Для начала нужно провести странный ритуал, о котором Гермиона прочитала в старинной книге.  
>- Когда-то это было заклинание исцеления, - объяснил Снейп. – Фактически вы разрешаете некоторым людям проникнуть в ваш разум, чтобы немного его изменить.<br>- Изменить… мой разум? – Драко попытался скрыть страх, овладевший им.  
>- Да. Ритуал был изобретен для первых попыток психологического лечения. Мы используем его для того, чтобы найти определенные участки разума, которые затем будут привязаны к Обливиэт. Конечно, ритуал можно проводить и без вашего согласия, но тогда он будет очень болезненным и опасным для обеих сторон.<br>Ну да. Драко судорожно вздохнул. Они изменят ему разум. Он это знал, но объяснения Снейпа его ни капли не успокоили.  
>- Затем вам нужно будет выпить два зелья, - продолжил Северус, водя указательным пальцем по рецепту. – Я сам их сварил и проверил. Они основаны на маггловской технике лечения. Первое обнаружит все признаки «опасных» воспоминаний – ваши отношения с Гермионой, Дамблдором, знания об Ордене, обо мне, настоящие чувства к вашей семье и Темному Лорду. Зелье найдет эти воспоминания и как бы пометит их в вашем разуме. Второе сделает то же самое, но с элементами вашего более раннего характера. Как сказала Гермиона характера «я-сволочь».<br>Снейп усмехнулся, будто вспомнил какую-то шутку. Драко было трудно представить, как этот мрачный человек шутит и спорит с Гермионой. Или хотя бы вообще работает с ней. Но сейчас ему и не было дела до этого. Его больше беспокоили изменения в его голове.  
>- И затем уже начнется основная часть.<br>Драко испуганно сглотнул. Казалось, Снейп наслаждался описанием процесса.  
>- Основная часть?..<br>- Мы найдем все эти опасные воспоминания и свяжем их с заклинанием Обливиэйт. Как только оно сработает, ни вы, ни кто-либо другой, даже Темный Лорд, не смогут добраться до этого участка разума. Затем мы используем второе зелье, которое создаст вашу личность – набор черт характера, мнений и принципов, которыми будет доволен Волдеморт. Мы также привяжем эту личность к заклинанию Обливиэйт. Так что, всякий раз, как оно срабатывает, этот набор будет замещать ваши настоящие чувства и будет руководить вашими действиями. Теперь понимаете?  
>- Кажется, да – кивнул Драко. – Фактически, вы заменяете меня маской, которую не распознает даже Темный Лорд. В то же время я забуду все, что может поставить под угрозу меня, вас, Гермиону, Орден, так? Но как оно сработает? И как… - об этом он беспокоился больше всего, - как я верну свои воспоминания, когда опасности не будет?<br>- Это самое интересное, - сказал Снейп.  
>Драко тут же представил огромного кота, который довольно урчит, глядя на свою добычу.<br>- Гермиона придумала совершенно новое использование Обливиэйт. Обычно его применяют непосредственно, когда оно необходимо. Нам это, конечно же, неинтересно. Вместо этого Гермиона связала заклинание с ключевым словом, какой-то определенной ситуацией либо с уровнем напряжения.  
>Он остановился, но Драко просто смотрел на него в ожидании дальнейших объяснений.<br>- Это значит, Драко, что слизеринец может обвинить тебя в дружбе с грязнокровкой во время обеда в Большом Зале или, например, профессор МакГонагалл потребует ей все рассказать и… ничего не произойдет. Вы будете напуганы, и ничего не произойдет. Вы можете прогуливаться по поместью Малфоев или в штаб-квартире Темного Лорда, и ничего не произойдет. Но если вы окажетесь в напряженной ситуации, в присутствии Пожирателей Смерти или Лорда Волдеморта, и вас обвинят в дружбе с грязнокровкой или потребуют все рассказать – сразу же сработает Обливиэйт, и появится маска. Эта маска исчезнет только тогда, когда человек, которому вы это доверили, обратит последствия Обливиэйт. Понимаете?  
>Драко медленно кивнул. Он и не знал, что может быть придумано нечто подобное. Что-то подсказывало ему, что и Снейп до последнего в это не верил, пока Гермиона все ему не рассказала.<br>Она приложила столько усилий, лишь бы он был в безопасности.  
>- Кто отменит Обливиэйт? – наконец спросил он.<br>- Гермиона, конечно. И я бы еще посоветовал директора. Существует определенное заклинание, которое даст силу любому, кого вы выберете, вернуть ваши воспоминания. Выберете не менее двух человек. Если все они умрут, вы не сможете вернуть свою личность, останется лишь маска.  
>- А вы… Не могли бы вы тоже быть одним из этих людей? – спросил нерешительно Драко.<br>- Конечно, с удовольствием, - ответил Снейп и посмотрел на часы.  
>Уже без пятнадцати девять, а Гермиона еще не пришла.<br>К Драко опять вернулось беспокойство.  
>- Вы не волнуетесь за нее? – тихо спросил он.<br>- Конечно, нет, - холодно ответил Снейп, но что-то в его голосе подсказывало, что это не так. – Она вполне может со всем справиться. В конце концов, она – шпион.  
>- Когда вы узнали об этом впервые, вы были другого мнения. Вы думали, что у нее нет ни малейшего шанса, и она долго не продержится.<br>Снейп посмотрел на него. Его взгляд будто пронизывал до глубины души, обнажал все страхи. Только Гермиона смотрела на него так и никогда не осуждала его. Казалось, у его единственного друга и мрачного профессора Зельеварения гораздо больше общего, чем он мог представить.  
>- Хватит об этом, - наконец нарушил тишину Северус. – В последнее время… я узнал кое-что о Гермионе. С ней все будет в порядке. Верьте мне.<br>И к своему удивлению, Драко ему верил.  
>Гермиона вернулась только в половину десятого. Снейп предложил слизеринцу бутерброды, точнее заставил их съесть под предлогом того, что ему «понадобится вся сила».<br>- Простите за опоздание, - сказала девушка, снимая мантию и отправляя ее в свою комнату взмахом палочки. – По пути в замок я встретила Хагрида. Пришлось притвориться, что я его искала.  
>Она виновато посмотрела на них, но, как почувствовал Драко, не только из-за опоздания.<br>И он был прав. Снейп подошел к девушке. Он был явно раздражен.  
>- Все еще пытаетесь быть любезной, когда на вас живого места нет? Вы неисправимы, Гермиона, - заворчал он. – Сколько раз я вам говорил…<br>- …Не надо столько беспокоиться о людях. Да-да, Северус, я помню. Но я нормально себя чувствую.  
>Драко пытался понять, что Снейп имел в виду. Гермиона прекрасно выглядела – щеки были румяными от мороза, глаза светились радостью. С ней явно не случилось ничего плохого.<br>Но профессор по-прежнему выжидающе на нее смотрел.  
>- Снимай, - приказал Снейп, когда стало ясно, что она ничего не намерена делать. К удивлению Малфоя, по ее лицу и телу внезапно пошла рябь, и девушка повела плечами, будто сбрасывая вторую кожу.<br>Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он сдавленно выдохнул, увидев настоящую Гермиону. Уставшие и покрасневшие глаза, порез на нижней губе, по левой щеке стекает кровь. Она выглядела так, будто ее сильно избили.  
>- Заклинание очарования, - сказала она Драко, не замечая своих ран. – Иногда я забываю его снять.<br>- И ты пошла к Хагриду в таком состоянии? – он не мог в это поверить.  
>Гермиона махнула рукой.<br>- Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Это просто царапины.  
>- Которые все равно нужно исцелить, - вмешался Северус.<br>Он поманил девушку к себе, и она послушно подошла и подняла голову, чтобы ему было легче рассмотреть раны.  
>Осторожно взмахнув палочкой, он исцелил Гермиону и стер следы крови с ее одежды.<br>Когда с лечением было покончено, Драко ожидал, что они отойдут друг от друга, девушка сядет на диван, а Снейп предложит ей чай. Но они не двигались.  
>Малфой удивленно смотрел на них, как их взгляды встретились, они будто утонули друг в друге. Это была какая-то особая близость. Гермиона смотрела вверх, ее губы были чуть приоткрыты, своей рукой она касалась руки Снейпа. А Северус смотрел на нее сверху, его лицо как всегда ничего не выражало, лишь дрогнули уголки рта в ответ на какие-то внутренние переживания.<br>Они смотрели друг на друга, как влюбленные, замершие перед поцелуем, а не как шпионы. Драко чувствовал себя посторонним. Однако он не находил в этом ничего противного.  
>«Но Снейп никогда бы… она его ученица», - подумал он.<br>Он еще больше смутился, когда Северус внезапно кивнул.  
>- Попейте чай и примите душ, - сказал профессор, направляясь к камину. – А я пока доложу директору.<br>- Спасибо, Северус, - ответила она, и темная фигура исчезла в огне.  
>Девушка облегченно вздохнула и повернулась к Драко. На его явное замешательство она лишь улыбнулась, села на диван и похлопала на свободное место рядом с собой.<br>Затем она налила себе немного чая и откинулась на подушки. Хотя она и выглядела очень усталой, в ее глазах светилось тепло.  
>- Приятно наконец увидеть тебя. Надеюсь, ты поладил с Северусом?<br>Было странно слышать, как небрежно она говорит о человеке, которого ненавидела все эти годы, и особенно после того, что он только что увидел.  
>- Нормально. Ты, похоже, тоже неплохо с ним ладишь.<br>Она нахмурилась, не зная, как воспринимать его слова. Затем встретилась с ним взглядом и все поняла. К его удивлению, она просто рассмеялась.  
>- А, ты об этом. Я и не представляла, как это может выглядеть со стороны. Но это не то, о чем ты подумал, Драко!<br>- Не пойми меня неправильно, - поспешно перебил он. – Я совершенно ничего не имею против.  
>- Мы научились общаться с помощью Легилименции, - продолжила она, не обращая внимания на его возражения. – Это даже быстрее и эффективнее, чем Омут Памяти. Я просто сообщила ему всю важную информацию, а он передаст ее директору.<br>- А, понятно, - ответил Драко.  
>«Нет, непонятно», - подумал он. В том, как они смотрели друг на друга, как Снейп дотрагивался до нее, было нечто большее. Никогда профессор Зельеварения не выглядел таким человечным, таким беззащитным.<br>И Гермиона… Она с трудом доверяла людям и не позволяла до себя дотрагиваться. Уж он-то это знал. Но то, как она придвинулась к нему, как позволила осмотреть себя…  
>- Я оставлю тебя на минутку, Драко, - внезапно сказала девушка. – Хочу принять душ и переодеться. Поешь что-нибудь. Тебе понадобится…<br>- … Вся сила, которая у тебя есть. Я знаю, Гермиона, - усмехнулся он. – Снейп уже накормил меня бутербродами.  
>- Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.<br>Как и обещала, Гермиона вернулась через 20 минут. Не успела она сесть на диван, как в другом конце комнаты засветился гобелен, и в комнату вошел Снейп.  
>- В этом камине односторонняя связь, - пояснила девушка на вопросительный взгляд Драко. – Поэтому ему пришлось проделать обратный путь пешком.<br>- Директор передает вам привет, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от девушки. - Вы уверены, что справитесь? Вы не слишком устали?  
>- Я в порядке, - улыбнулась Гермиона.<br>«Могли бы и у меня поинтересоваться, готов ли я, - подумал Драко. – В конце концов, это в моей голове сейчас будут копаться».  
>Как будто услышав его мысли, Гермиона повернулась к нему.<br>- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – мягко спросила она. – Ты уверен, что хочешь пройти через это? Ты ведь не обязан.  
>На минуту он задумался о том, чтобы отступить. Он всегда ненавидел, когда им манипулировали или когда раскрывали его самые сокровенные мысли. Но затем он вспомнил о той огромной работе, что проделала Гермиона, ради него, Драко, чтобы он был в безопасности.<br>- Нет, мы сделаем это, - решительно сказал он.  
>После всех волнений первая часть заклинания даже разочаровала. Гермиона и Снейп ходили вокруг него с зажженными свечами, как какие-нибудь древние волхвы, и задавали ему вопросы, на которые он должен был отвечать «Да будет так».<br>Что действительно его напугало, так это зелье. После первого глотка голову пронзило жгучей, острой болью. Драко закричал и упал на колени, схватившись за голову руками.  
>Прикосновение холодных пальцев вернуло его к реальности. Гермиона склонилась над ним, гладила его волосы и шептала слова утешения.<br>- Все скоро закончится. Второе зелье легче. Не пытайся бороться с болью.  
>- Откуда ты знаешь? – боль все еще отдавалась во всем теле.<br>- Потому что я тоже его пила, глупенький, - нежно ответила она. – И как видишь, я жива.  
>- Дай мне второе зелье, - прохрипел он. – Покончим с этим быстрее.<br>Драко выпил второе зелье, пытаясь не думать о боли, которая сейчас нахлынет. Но этого не произошло. На этот раз приступ был не таким сильным и через минуту Малфой почувствовал, что может наконец-то глубоко вздохнуть.  
>- Мерлин. Ты не могла предупредить заранее?<br>Девушка улыбнулась ему, но ее мысли были явно где-то далеко. Снейп взял ее за локоть, отвел к окну и оставил стоять там. Она была словно золотая тень на фоне черноты ночи.  
>- Ей нужно подготовиться, - объяснил Снейп, подходя к Драко. – Следующая часть довольно сложная.<br>- Но… разве не вы продолжите работу? Я имею в виду… вы старше и опытнее, разве нет?  
>- Гермиона также великолепно владеет Легилименцией, как и я. Иногда я задумываюсь, а не превзошла ли она меня. Вдобавок, она знает вас лучше, чем я. Поэтому она проделает всю работу, а я буду ей помогать.<br>Драко уставился на него. И это говорит Снейп! Человек, который всегда чувствовал свое превосходство над всеми. Который был высокомерен даже перед Темным Лордом! И он относился к Гермионе как к равной? Верил, что она справится со сложной задачей лучше него?  
>Драко даже не знал, стоит ли ему радоваться или беспокоиться.<br>Они простояли еще некоторое время в тишине – Драко удивлялся событиям этой ночи, Снейп погрузился в какие-то свои мысли.  
>Затем, Малфой почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к подбородку.<br>- Ты готов? – прошептала Гермиона, и он кивнул в ответ.  
>Он заметил, что она изменилась. Стала старше, сильнее. Она излучала силу, как маяк излучает свет в темноте ночи. Это была его последняя мысль, прежде чем она окунулась в его сознание.<br>Он чувствовал ее внутри себя, ее мысли были теплыми и уютными, словно руки, которые поддерживали и успокаивали его. И он упал в эти объятия. Затем он почувствовал что-то странное в своем разуме. Как будто скальпель – это постороннее было холодным и двигалось с осторожностью и точностью. Но тепло Гермионы не исчезло.  
>А затем все кончилось.<br>Драко попятился назад. Сильные руки подхватили его и усадили в кресло. Слизеринец посмотрел вверх и увидел Снейпа. Позади него была Гермиона. Она упала на колени от усталости.  
>- Я в порядке, - хотел сказать он, но вместо слов раздался лишь хрип.<br>Снейп протянул ему чашку холодного чая, и Драко сделал несколько жадных глотков.  
>- Гермиона? – прошептал он.<br>- Она в порядке, - ответил Северус. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
>- Нормально. Только голова немного болит. Заклинание сработало?<br>- Нужно проверить.  
>Снейп повернулся к Гермионе, чтобы помочь ей встать. На секунду она прижалась к нему, когда ноги подвели ее, затем собрала всю силу и встала самостоятельно. Профессор отвел ее к дивану.<br>- Теперь Северус и я – хранители твоих воспоминаний, - устало улыбнулась Гермиона. – Думаю, все прошло нормально, но нам нужно будет проверить, работает ли заклинание. Хочешь, чтобы мы проделали это в другой день? Ты, наверное, устал.  
>«Я, может, и устал, - подумал Драко, - но ты выглядишь еще хуже, Гермиона».<br>- Сегодня, - ответил он. – Если ты нормально себя чувствуешь.  
>- Гермионе ничего не надо будет делать, - отрезал Снейп. – Я проверю. Но для начала нужно немного передохнуть.<br>Северус вышел из комнаты. Наверное, пошел готовить новую порцию этого варева, которое он называет чаем.  
>Голова все еще кружилась и болела. Одного взгляда на Гермиону хватило, чтобы понять – она испытывает те же чувства. Поэтому они продолжили сидеть в тишине с закрытыми глазами.<br>Драко очнулся, когда ему в руку сунули горячую чашку. Слава Мерлину, это был кофе.  
>- Мы установили несколько ключевых слов, которые приведут в действие Обливиэйт в определенной ситуации, - сказала Гермиона. Ее голос был хриплым от усталости.<br>- Лишь проникновение в твой разум с помощью Легилименции, сыворотки Правды или Империуса может активировать Обливиэйт. Чтобы проверить работу заклинания, Северус как раз и создаст такую ситуацию. Не сопротивляйся, больно не будет.  
>Драко слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он повернулся и встретился с глазами Снейпа. Их чернота, казалось, окутывала мальчика, и он проваливался в них…<br>Гермиона чувствовала себя ужасно, все тело болело. Все, что она хотела, это капельку сна, но волнение не давало ей уснуть. Они столько работали над этим заклинанием! А что если она допустила ошибку?  
>- Великолепно, - прошептал Северус, не отрывая взгляд от Драко. – Отличная работа, Гермиона.<br>Она облегченно вздохнула.  
>- Посмотрим, как он отреагирует, - сказала Гермиона.<br>Северус кивнул, отвел глаза и отодвинулся от слизеринца.  
>Это было разумное решение, так как Драко тут же вскочил.<br>- Где я? – закричал он. Лицо не выражало ничего, кроме ледяной ярости.  
>- Я не знаю, как я сюда попал, но если вы меня сейчас же не выпустите, вы за это поплатитесь, - прошипел он.<br>Он так напоминал своего отца, что Гермиона вздрогнула.  
>Заметив ее состояние, Северус подсел к девушке и ободряюще сжал ее ладонь.<br>- Все в порядке, Драко, - она попыталась успокоить слизеринца. – Ты пришел сюда за зельем, ты разве не помнишь?  
>- Мне бы ничего не понадобилось от такого мерзкого предателя, как ты, Снейп, - отвращение искривило лицо мальчика. – И что здесь делает эта грязнокровная сука? – его взгляд остановился на Гермионе, которая еще сильнее вжалась в диван.<br>- Она нашла вас, когда вы лежали без сознания в вестибюле, - строго сказал Снейп. – Вы разве не удивлены своим провалом в памяти, глупый мальчишка?  
>- Что ж, - резко ответил он. – Тогда давайте мне зелье. Но предупреждаю, если это какая-то шутка, мой отец…<br>- Я не такой уж дурак, чтобы пересекаться с Темным Лордом или вашим отцом, - холодно перебил Снейп. – Дайте я проверю ваше состояние, прежде чем дам вам зелье.  
>Северус быстро подошел к Малфою, поднял его подбородок, заглянул в глаза и произнес слова, понятные лишь Гермионе. Они выбрали набор звуков и слов, о которых никто никогда бы не догадался.<br>Как только он замолчал, Драко вздрогнул. Его глаза широко раскрылись, и он невидяще уставился на Снейпа. Лишь сильные руки профессора Зельеварения не давали ему упасть.  
>Затем его лицо начало дергаться. Драко закрыл глаза и снова их открыл.<br>Северус усадил мальчика на диван. Щеки слизеринца пылали от стыда, и он боялся встретиться взглядом с профессором и девушкой.  
>- Простите меня, - прошептал он. – Не могу поверить, что я себя так вел!<br>- Не извиняйся, Драко, - улыбнулась Гермиона, хотя воспоминания еще отдавались болью. – Ты вел себя так, как я и хотела.


	24. Горькосладкая омела, Часть I

**Горько-сладкая омела I**

Снег потихоньку засыпал замок Хогвартс, и Рождество неминуемо приближалось.  
>Гермионе пришлось признать, что она была уже на грани. Это пение, украшения и волнение в ожидании праздника плохо сочетались с ее настоящим настроением. Однажды она взорвала рождественского гнома. Он неожиданно выскочил на нее из-за рыцарских доспехов, а у девушки сработал рефлекс. К счастью, она была одна, но чувство вины ее все равно еще долго не покидало.<br>Рон и Гарри тоже постоянно болтали о празднике, предстоящем весельи, и как уютно будет сидеть у рождественской елки со всей семьей Уизли.  
>Отсутствие веселого настроения у Гермионы они приписывали ее проблемам с родителями, поэтому, слава Мерлину, не настаивали присоединиться к ним.<br>Общий шум в гостиной Гриффиндора стал совершенно невыносим, и девушка еще больше времени проводила в комнатах Снейпа или своей собственной за учебой, чтением или тренировками.  
>Вот почему на второй день после окончания семестра Северус нашел ее обливающейся потом и задыхающейся от длительной тренировки в спортивном зале.<br>- Ненавижу Рождество, - сказала она, не сбавляя темп.  
>- Добро пожаловать в клуб ненавистников, - ухмыльнулся он.<br>- Ученики ужасны, - продолжила она, приседая. – Но учителя… Дамблдор бегает по замку будто в ожидании лимонных долек и мороженого для всех!  
>- И кому хочется мороженого в такую погоду, - усмехнулся Снейп, подходя к окну и наблюдая, как тяжелые темные облака нависают над замком.<br>Гермиона угрюмо кивнула и сосредоточилась на ударах. Когда она закончила серию упражнений, она почувствовала чье-то присутствие за спиной и обернулась как раз во время, чтобы заблокировать удар.  
>Северус опустил руки.<br>- Это нож, Гермиона, - сказал он, передавая ей оружие.  
>- Неужели. А я думала, резиновая уточка.<br>- Ножи, - продолжил он, не обращая внимания на ее шутку, - которые становятся опасным оружием. Их можно брать с собой, куда бы вы ни пошли. Спрятать в руке или под одеждой. И они дают преимущество, которое понадобится в сложной ситуации.  
>- Вдобавок удар ножом сложно заблокировать даже мечом. По крайней мере, так говорила моя тетя.<br>- Ваша тетя – мудрая женщина.  
>- Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я научилась обращаться с ними? – спросила она неуверенно.<br>- Да, я бы посоветовал. Особенно учитывая, что я сам в этом мастер, - улыбнулся он.  
>- Не говорите, что есть что-то, в чем вы не мастер. Иначе я буду слишком шокирована! – поддразнила его Гермиона.<br>- Что за надоедливый ребенок, - ответил он, отходя в противоположный угол комнаты и снимая мантию. На нем были черные льняные брюки и рубашка. Северус встал в атакующую позу. Гермиона повторяла каждое его движение, не замечая, как ухмыляется.  
>Ножи – опаснее, но с ними определенно не соскучишься.<p>

Рождественские елки ставили в последний учебный день, и, к несчастью для Гермионы, за завтраком. Девушка вздохнула и опустила голову, чтобы скрыть раздражение. Столько суеты! И только для того, чтобы создать для Пожирателей побольше укрытий.  
>Она глянула на Снейпа, который угрюмо сидел за преподавательским столом. Почувствовав ее взгляд, он встретился с ней глазами и подумал:<br>«Чушь, а не праздник».  
>Гермиона поперхнулась тыквенным соком от смеха. Рону и Гарри пришлось постучать по спине девушки. Сильнее, чем ей хотелось бы. Только вчера было собрание Пожирателей, и тело еще болело.<br>Она поймала озабоченный взгляд Снейпа и подумала в ответ:  
>«Со мной все в порядке, не беспокойтесь».<br>Он ухмыльнулся.  
>«Постоянная бдительность!» - громыхнуло в ее голове. Это так походило на интонацию Грюма, что Гермиона опять прыснула со смеху.<br>Выходя из Большого Зала, Гермиона заметила Драко. Она едва заметно кивнула, но мальчик понял знак.  
>- Я забыла учебник в Зале. Идите, я вас догоню, - сказала она друзьям и направилась в их излюбленную комнату, где они с Драко всегда встречались.<br>Он уже ждал ее там.  
>Он так крепко обнял ее, что она едва могла дышать. Это было, пожалуй, лучшее, что случилось с ней за последнее время. Увидеться с Драко – ее единственным другом.<br>Но теперь-то он был не единственным. С тех пор, как на слизеринца наложили заклинание, у Драко со Снейпом возникло какое-то взаимодействие. Хотя оно и было несколько напряженное и натянутое. По большей части из-за того, что он сказал Гермионе однажды – «Снейп определенно тебе подходит».  
>- Мерлин, как я не хочу, чтобы ты туда шел – прошептала она, представляя холодное, беспощадное поместье Малфоев и его опасных и сумасшедших обитателей. – Будь осторожен, хорошо?<br>- Конечно, - он только крепче обнял ее. - Я ведь их единственный наследник, помнишь?  
>От горечи, с которой прозвучали его слова, у Гермионы сжалось сердце.<br>- Попытайся провести больше времени с матерью. Ничего не предпринимай. Если с тобой что-то случится…  
>- Со мной все будет в порядке, - успокоил ее Драко. – Ты тоже береги себя, поняла?<br>Она улыбнулась.  
>- Обещаю. А если нет, то уж Северус меня заставить быть осторожнее.<p>

После обеда Гермиона попрощалась с Гарри и Роном, и сказала, что попадет к родителям через камин в кабинете МакГонагалл.  
>- До дома трудно добраться, - объяснила она. – Меня будет сопровождать человек из Министерства. Берегите себя, не ввязывайтесь в неприятности.<br>- Ты тоже, Миона, - ответил Рон. – Если заскучаешь – двери Норы для тебя всегда открыты.  
>- Спасибо, ребята. Счастливого вам Рождества!<br>Она помахала друзьям и направилась в комнату старост. Гермиона отнесла вещи в кабинет МакГонагалл. Профессора не было, но она оставила дверь открытой, как они и договаривались вчера.  
>Гермиона не знала, какого мнения декан о ее рождественских каникулах, но она была очень удивлена, что между МакГонагалл и Северусом была долгая и очень крепкая дружба. Это научило ее никогда не недооценивать эту женщину.<br>В кабинете Гермиона уменьшила свой чемодан с помощью заклинания и скользнула под мантию-невидимку, которую ей дал Северус. Ровно в 14.05 в комнату вошла профессор.  
>- А, мисс Грейнджер, - заботливо сказала она. – Простите, что вам пришлось ждать.<br>- Ничего страшного, - ответила девушка и прошла мимо профессора в открытую дверь.  
>- Счастливого Рождества, Гермиона, - прошептала МакГонагалл и закрыла дверь за гриффиндоркой.<br>Было немного странно проходить через волшебный гобелен и осознавать, что она будет жить в комнатах Северуса две недели. Странное чувство. Но приятное, согревающее.  
>«Опять становлюсь сентиментальной», - хмыкнула про себя Гермиона. Но почему бы и нет. Все-таки Рождество.<br>Она распаковала свои вещи, вернулась в библиотеку и выбрала книгу. Северус придет только вечером – ему нужно проконтролировать, чтобы ученики сели на Хогвартс Экспресс, а потом немного поговорить с другими профессорами.

Джейн составила ей компанию за обедом и веселила девушку рассказами о детстве Снейпа. Некоторые из них были настолько смешные, что Гермиона хихикала как обычный подросток. А ведь она торжественно поклялась никогда так не делать.  
>Гермиона заметила, что ее собеседница избегает упоминать родителей Северуса, но решила, что если заикнется о людях, которые выкинули Джейн на улицу, то весь вечер будет испорчен.<br>В свою очередь, Гермиона подробно рассказала о своей работе по правам домашних эльфов. Когда прошло столько времени, эта задумка казалась ей до грустного смешной. Какой же она была наивной! Но Джейн и слушать не хотела об этом.  
>- Дорогая, это была отличная идея, - твердо сказала она. – Ты поставила перед собой правильные цели. Но они не могли быть достигнуты, потому что мир меняется здесь, - она ткнула себя пальцем в лоб. – Пока эльфы не поймут свои права – все останется также. Если бы мы только могли объединиться! Мы бы стали силой, с которой пришлось считаться, - она мечтательно перебирала жемчужины своих бус.<br>После обеда Джейн убрала посуду щелчком пальцев и ушла на собрание эльфов.  
>Гермиона продолжила читать, но теплое чувство в груди никак не давало ей сосредоточиться. Только когда волшебный гобелен засветился и в комнату вошла высокая темная фигура профессора, она поняла, что это было за чувство.<br>Она с нетерпением ждала Рождество.

Следующие дни прошли без каких-либо происшествий или травм. В некотором смысле, их можно было назвать мирными.  
>Гермиона и Северус с легкостью вошли в этот спокойный ритм. Они – или, по крайней мере, Северус, который, как и думала гриффиндорка, оказался совой – поздно вставали, вместе завтракали, тренировались пару часов. Время до ужина каждый проводил, как хотел. Затем снова тренировки.<br>Часто они сидели вместе в библиотеке – он за своим рабочим столом, она в своем любимом кресле. Она читала, а он проверял эссе учеников или редактировал какие-то статьи. Комментарии шепотом или критика, которыми они одаривали тексты перед собой, если те их удивляли или раздражали, приводили к долгим дискуссиям на самые странные темы. Иногда Северус срочно звал Гермиону в свою лабораторию, чтобы доказать какую-нибудь теорию. Или же Гермиона выбирала книгу из библиотеки и читала вслух, не обращая внимания на его комментарии.  
>Да, он ведь показал ей свою лабораторию. Гермиона была поражена. Комната была с солнечной стороны. На деревянных полках можно было найти массу ингредиентов, о некоторых из которых Гермиона ни разу не слышала. Комната дышала уютом и порядком. Прямо как дома.<br>Она следила, как он готовит зелья, удивляясь ловкости его длинных, худых пальцев и сосредоточенности, которая прямо-таки исходила от Северуса. Иногда Гермиона помогала ему, но ей доставляло удовольствие и просто сидеть и следить за его движениями, запоминать его рассеянные наставления.  
>Темная метка не болела с окончания семестра. Дети Пожирателей Смерти вернулись в отчий дом, и даже сам Волдеморт, казалось, хотел спокойно отдохнуть.<br>Это было чудесное время. Самое лучшее с тех пор, как Гермиона решила стать шпионом. А ведь она могла всю жизнь так провести – изучать, общаться, делиться мыслями. Она даже почувствовала сожаление – она поняла это только когда принесла такую жизнь в жертву долгу. Но горечь была недолгой и быстро забылась.  
>А вскоре наступило Рождество.<br>- Ненавижу рождественские подарки, - холодно сказал Снейп. – Мои знакомые это уже давно поняли и не особо ожидают что-то от меня получить.  
>- Хотя это и не останавливает их дарить вам, - заметила Гермиона, которая отправила свои подарки сегодня утром, и, со смесью удивления и раздражения, глянула в сторону огромной кучи под елкой.<br>Как объяснил Северус, это был своего рода компромисс между ним и Джейн. Она настаивала на огромном, красивом дереве в его комнатах, а его условие – чтобы оно ему не мешало. В итоге они остановились на пихте, украшенной в черно-красной цветовой гамме.  
>Это было самое странное рождественское дерево, которое Гермиона когда-либо видела. Но когда она спускалась из своей комнаты, и ее взгляд упал на две темные фигуры, которые украшали пихту и при этом постоянно спорили друг с другом, ей показалось, что дерево очень даже вписывается сюда.<br>- Жутковато выглядит, - сказала Гермиона, осторожно осматривая праздничные украшения на пихте.  
>- Да. Как раз нам подходит, - согласился он и ответил ухмылкой на ее смех.<br>Бросив украшать рождественское дерево, Северус старался не обращать внимания на праздничную атмосферу и сразу же после завтрака погнал Гермиону на тренировку, после которой она валилась от усталости, хотя Снейп залечил ей все синяки и растянутую лодыжку. Она все еще не была ему равным противником, хотя с каждым днем справлялась все лучше и лучше. По блеску в его глазах она поняла, что ему начинают нравиться их тренировки.  
>Гермиона лежала в ванной и размышляла, насколько она привыкла к этим комнатам и его обитателю за такой короткий промежуток времени.<br>Она думала, что будет скучать по семье. На Рождество к ним обычно приезжали двоюродные братья и сестры, дедушки, бабушки, тети, дяди. Но здесь было приятнее. Джейн и Северус знали ее гораздо лучше, чем ее собственные родители.  
>Пока Гермиона мылась, она заметила положительные последствия тренировок. Мышцы рук и ног стали крепче, кожа снова обрела здоровый цвет.<br>«Если так и дальше пойдет, - довольно подумала она, - то я перестану пугаться своего отражения в зеркале».  
>Напевая под нос, Гермиона вытирала волосы. Секунду поколебавшись перед открытым платяным шкафом, она наконец выбрала платье. Не откровенное, какое она обычно надевала на встречу с Люциусом, а скромное, с небольшим вырезом, в золотом и светло-коричневом тонах. Волосы остались распущенными и спадали по плечам. Гриффиндорка задумалась о макияже, но решила, что это уже излишне. Северус наверняка будет одет в повседневную одежду и только усмехнется, увидев ее наряд.<br>Но она ошиблась. На нем была бардовая мантия, которая очень ему шла. Но он все равно встретил ее усмешкой.  
>- Джейн заставила, - объяснил он вместо приветствия. – А у вас какое оправдание?<br>- Дурацкая сентиментальность, - не смущаясь, ответила она, и плутовато улыбнулась.  
>- Что ж, вы молоды и неопытны, - покорно вздохнул он и внезапно поклонился.<br>– В таком случае, - сказал он, выпрямляясь и протягивая Гермионе руку, - могу ли я сопровождать вас?  
>- А где Джейн? – спросила Гермиона, только сейчас заметив отсутствие домашнего эльфа.<br>- Приготовила ужин и тут же убежала к своей племяннице. Она знает, что я бы только испортил ей настроение.  
>Северус заговорщицки понизил голос и добавил:<br>- Слышал, как она пела, пока готовила. Просто ужасно.  
>Рождественский ужин был восхитителен. Казалось, Джейн наготовила на десятерых. А пудинг - пальчики оближешь.<br>- Еще один компромисс, - проворчал Снейп, указывая на свою порцию пудинга, как будто это было живое и очень опасное существо. – Зато нет крекеров.  
>- Разумный выбор, - заметила она, отрезая себе еще один лакомый кусочек.<br>Когда от всего съеденного по телу разлилась приятная истома, Гермиона уселась на диван перед рождественской пихтой. Она думала, что Северус вернется к своему обычному расписанию дня, и искренне надеялась, что хотя бы сегодня он забудет про вечернюю тренировку. Она так наелась, что даже двигаться было тяжко.  
>Но к ее удивлению он устроился рядом и хмуро смотрел на пихту. Гермионе даже пришла мысль, что он сейчас начнет петь рождественскую песенку.<br>- Утром обычно проводят праздничный завтрак для преподавателей, которые остались в Хогвартс. Альбус каждый год заставляет на него ходить. Будет странно, если я не приду завтра.  
>- Конечно, - Гермиона пожала плечами. – Но ведь там наверняка будут крекеры.<br>- Придется покориться воле судьбы, - мрачно сказал он.  
>Гермиона усмехнулась.<br>- Поэтому, если меня не будет тут утром, - нарушил он молчание, - почему бы не открыть подарки сегодня?  
>- Но ведь традиция, - возразила Гермиона. – А хотя ладно, почему и нет.<br>Она повернулась к своей стопке подарков и аккуратно их распаковала. Гарри купил ей изящный набор цветного пергамента и стеклянное перо тонкой работы. Рон же, на удивление, подарил ей довольно красивое ожерелье.  
>- Интересно, о чем он думал, - пробормотала она. – Обычно он покупал какие-нибудь кошмарные безделушки. Наверное, на этот раз ему помогла Джинни.<br>Были и подарки от остальных друзей и других членов семьи Уизли. От Джейн она получила книгу о «психологической подоплеке рабства». От Дамблдора и Добби – по паре шерстяных носков. Может, они их еще и вместе покупали?  
>Драко подарил старинную, богато иллюстрированную книгу «От Средневековья до наших дней. Перемены и традиции».<br>Когда Гермиона закончила со своими подарками, она глянула в сторону Северуса, который разделил свои подарки на две неравные части.  
>- Эти – от моих коллег и людей, которые мне не нравятся, - ответил он на ее удивленный взгляд и показал на кучу, в которой было больше подарков.<br>Снейп критически осмотрел маленькую, круглую коробочку и со вздохом отложил ее в сторону.  
>- Традиционный лимонный щербет от Альбуса, - он вздохнул еще раз. – Как он говорит - чтобы подсластить мой характер.<br>Минерва подарила книгу. На обложке была изображена темная фигура, под ней крупными красными буквами – «Введение в героеведение. Трагический герой: мрачный, задумчивый и пленительный».  
>- Отличные же у меня друзья, - пробормотал он и покачал головой.<br>Гермиона не удержалась от улыбки.  
>Затем Северус приступил к большому, громоздкому подарку и с опаской начал срывать упаковочную бумагу. Это оказалась книга. На обложке были изображены различные инструменты для рисования, а название гласило «Рисование для начинающих».<br>- От Джейн. Она вечно дарит мне что-то, что у меня не получается. Говорит, это улучшит мой характер.  
>- Вы – мастер получать обучающие подарки. Боюсь, мой явно не подходит под эту категорию.<br>Гермиона протянула ему подарок, завернутый в красную бумагу. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись.  
>- Вы первая, - сказал Северус и взял коробку, которая лежала чуть дальше от его подарков.<br>- Вы ведь ненавидите дарить подарки, - возразила девушка.  
>- Не вините меня за это исключение из правил, иначе оно будет единственным. Я бы в любом случае это сделал. А Рождество – подходящий повод.<br>Ее руки немного дрожали, когда она открывала коробку – подарок был неожиданным.  
>От того, что она увидела, захватило дух.<br>- Северус, они великолепны! – прошептала Гермиона, аккуратно доставая из упаковки один из тонких ножей, чтобы лучше его разглядеть. – Из чего они сделаны?  
>- Особый вид оргстекла. Очень острые и незаметны для металлоискателей. Ножны сделаны из драконьей кожи, на них наложено заклинание Очарования. Встроенный портключ перенесет ножи, куда вам захочется – сразу же в вашу руку или в вашу комнату, неважно.<br>Гермиона была в восторге. Она провела пальцами по лезвию ножа и улыбнулась.  
>- Они идеально сбалансированы и невероятно легкие!<br>- Вы заслуживаете только лучшего, - просто ответил Северус.  
>Если бы это был кто-то из ее родственников или даже Дамблдор, она бы горячо его обняла. Но обнять Снейпа… От этой мысли ей становилось неловко.<br>- Спасибо вам огромное, - прошептала она и мягко дотронулась до его руки. – А теперь открывайте мой подарок!  
>Северус медленно разрывал упаковку. Гермиона даже задержала дыхание. Она не была уверена по поводу этого подарка. Вдруг она переступила некую дозволенную границу, и он ответит на этот жест презрением? А сейчас она боялась его разочарования. Ведь эти ножи… Они просто великолепны! Ее подарок не идет с ними ни в какое сравнение.<br>Северус, наконец, открыл коробку и вытащил из нее чайник. Он был таким черным, что, казалось, поглощал свет вокруг себя. Вблизи можно было разглядеть сотни маленьких, сверкающих ониксов.  
>- Он из Индии, - сказала она, немного испуганная его молчанием. – На него наложены заклинания, которые не дают чаю остыть и усиливают вкусовые свойства. Знаю, это не такой уж подарок, но…<br>- Он очень красивый, Гермиона, - перебил Снейп. – И прекратите оправдываться. Вам это не подходит.  
>- А, - она не знала, как реагировать на его ответ. – Ладно.<br>Он встретился с ней взглядом и послал мысль, легкую, как летний ветерок:  
>«Спасибо».<br>- Опробую его прямо сейчас, - вдруг сказал он и направился на кухню. Он так аккуратно и осторожно держал чайник – казалось, в его руках сокровище.  
>Это был первый «настоящий» рождественский подарок. И этот подарок был от нее.<p>

- Но как именно? – внезапно спросила Гермиона.  
>Северус оторвался от книги и посмотрел на девушку. Они несколько часов молча разбирали подарки, просматривали полученные книги. Но он уже давно привык к внезапным восклицаниям гриффиндорки.<br>- Что «как именно»?  
>Гермиона тут же повернулась к Северусу.<br>- Здесь говорится, что «культуры волшебников и магглов тесно переплетались в Средние века, влияли друг на друга», - прочитала она, - но не написано, каким именно было это влияние.  
>Поджав губы, Северус на минуту задумался, затем отложил свою книгу и направился к библиотечным полкам.<br>- Где-то у меня есть книга об истории искусств, которая ответит на ваш вопрос… А, вот она!  
>Он выбрал большой том с иллюстрациями и вернулся к Гермионе. Присев к ней на диван, Северус начал листать страницы.<br>Гермиона не сказала ни слова.  
>Они впервые сидели так близко друг к другу. Северус думал, что она наверняка отодвинется, попытается сохранить личное пространство. Но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого Гермиона тоже склонилась над книгой и с удовольствием рассматривала картины.<br>- Я купил это издание несколько лет назад, когда стал интересоваться гобеленами и скульптурами в Хогвартсе. Я задался вопросом – откуда брались идея для творчества? Как вы видите, в волшебном мире понятие красоты сложилось в Средние века и больше не менялось.  
>- Как раз об этом я и думала, когда впервые попала сюда, - взволнованно ответила девушка. – Будто попала в Средневековье с его старинными замками и соборами. Но как происходило влияние культур? Раньше волшебники и магглы больше взаимодействовали?<br>- В общем-то, соборы – отличный пример, - Северус пустился в подробные объяснения.  
>Он водил пальцами по страницам, указывал на барельефы, гобелены, особенности каменной кладки, а Гермиона внимательно следила за его мягкими движениями.<br>Как и обычно, слабые стороны в его рассказе вызывали у девушки еще больше вопросов, на которые он тоже отвечал.  
>Северус дошел до истории Сэра Гавейна и Зеленого Рыцаря, когда тихий зевок напомнил ему о времени.<br>- Простите, - сказал он. – Я вас утомил. Вам следовало уже лежать в постели. Или хотя бы разговаривать о чем-то менее скучном.  
>- Вовсе нет, - сонно ответила Гермиона и улыбнулась. – Мне очень понравилось. Я люблю вас слушать. Всегда любила, - ее голос становился все слабее и тише от усталости. – Все дело в вашем голосе. Люблю ваш голос… Он такой бархатный… и твердый одновременно…<br>Он удивленно смотрел на нее и не мог понять, как реагировать на такие слова. Наверное, она просто устала, а завтра и не вспомнит, о чем говорила. Поэтому он продолжил объяснения, пока не почувствовал легкий толчок в плечо.  
>Он повернул голову и увидел, что Гермиона наконец уснула, облокотившись на него и взяв его за руку.<br>Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, он поднял девушку и отнес в ее спальню.  
>Северус уложил ее на кровать, удивляясь какое она чувствует доверие, если смогла уснуть в его присутствии. В некотором смысле, чувствовать вес ее головки на плече – лучший рождественский подарок.<br>Он медленно снял с Гермионы обувь и накрыл девушку одеялом.  
>Некоторое время он просто стоял и смотрел, как она мирно спала. Ее рот был слегка приоткрыт, и, если бы он придвинулся ближе, он мог бы услышать тихое сопение.<br>На лице Снейпа появилась улыбка, полная радости и тепла. Если бы его увидел кто-нибудь из учеников, он бы не поверил своим глазам.  
>Через мгновение Северус вышел из комнаты.<p> 


	25. Горькосладкая омела, Часть II

**Горько-сладкая омела II**

Когда Северус вернулся с собрания преподавателей, сетуя на бесполезную трату времени, Гермионы уже не было. Он медленно подошел к любимому креслу гриффиндорки, на котором она обычно оставляла записки.  
>На кресле лежал клочок пергамента с единственным написанным на нем словом: «Люциус».<br>Северус выругался. Они с Гермионой рассчитывали, что даже Пожирателям Смерти захочется спокойных каникул. Но они не учли, как подействует на Люциуса такое мирное Рождество.  
>Снейп не хотел и думать, в каком настроении будет Малфой, когда встретит Гермиону. Высокомерная, холодная жена Нарцисса ненавидела своего мужа и не замечала его существования с тех пор, как Люциус потерял положение в обществе после обвинения в содействии Темному Лорду. А Малфою-младшему, хотя он и притворялся изо всех сил, не доставало своеобразного энтузиазма Пожирателя Смерти.<br>Страх пронзил его. Вдруг он потеряет Гермиону? Что если Люциус сорвется? А если…  
>«Соберись!»<br>Он сжал зубы и попытался унять испуг. Нельзя забывать урок, который он вдалбливал в голову Гермионы неделю за неделей.  
>Не беспокойтесь о людях. Не настолько, чтобы они мешали вашей работе. Делайте, что должны, и ни о чем больше не думайте. Если ничего не можете сделать – не беспокойтесь. Думайте о том, что действительно в ваших силах.<br>Ему было легко верить в этот своего рода лозунг, придерживаться его. Держаться на расстоянии от людей, отпугивать их едким сарказмом и высокомерием.  
>Он не мог понять, почему Гермиона не следует той же линии. До сегодняшнего дня. Одна лишь мысль о ее смерти заставила его…<br>«Что за жалкое нытье. Хватит. Приступай к работе».  
>Он вернулся к работе, но так и не смог подавить воспоминание о том, как почти два месяца назад он также беспокоился о Гермионе.<br>Только на этот раз он решил не проводить время за чтением стихов.  
>Северус установил на входе чары, которые мгновенно известят его, как только гриффиндорка вернется, и пошел в лабораторию, где он нарезал, измельчал и варил ингредиенты с такой сосредоточенностью, будто судьба мира зависела от этого.<br>Проходили часы. Он заметил, что свет на улице побледнел, и зажег лампы, он не хотел сделать перерыв. Словно работа могла уберечь Гермиону.  
>Наконец сработали чары на входе. Северус поднял глаза и увидел, что пока он работал, уже стемнело. Спускаясь по винтовой лестнице, он заметил ее мерцающую фигуру, проходящую через гобелен.<br>Она выглядела ужасно – одежда порвана, волосы спутаны. Ее глаза напугали больше всего. Огромные и темные, как тоннели в бездну. Такой безграничный страх он видел лишь однажды – когда у Гермионы были первые галлюцинации.  
>Ее глаза так сильно выделялись на фоне бледной, почти прозрачной кожи.<br>- Черт возьми, - прошептал он. Затем пересек расстояние между ними и попытался уложить девушку на диван. Гермиона отстранилась от него.  
>- Я не смогла подняться в гриффиндорскую башню, - объяснила она. Ее голос почти срывался. – Пыталась, но слишком больно. Поэтому пришла сюда. Мне только нужен душ и постель, и боль уйдет. Извините, что побеспокоила вас. Я…<br>- Вы правильно сделали, что пришли, - перебил он, не понимая, зачем Гермиона извиняется. – Что случилось?  
>- Ничего, - прошептала она, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.<br>Он бережно взял Гермиону за подбородок и встретился с ней взглядом. С губ девушки сорвался стон, а в глазах заметались огоньки безумия.  
>Она отступила.<br>- Ничего. Совсем ничего…  
>Ее голос затих как шелест сухих листьев.<br>- Не врите мне, Гермиона, - мягко сказал он. – Вы ранены?  
>Она кивнула и опустила голову. У Северуса сердце кровью обливалось.<br>- Люциус причинил вам боль?  
>Снова кивок, почти незаметный.<br>Он вздохнул.  
>- Я отнесу вас наверх и осмотрю, - сказал Северус. Затем он положил руку ей на плечо и потянулся к ногам, чтобы взять девушку на руки.<br>- Нет!  
>Ее крик ударил по ушам. Она попыталась избежать его прикосновения, споткнулась и упала.<br>- Не трогайте меня! Не делайте мне больно! Пожалуйста! Я буду хорошей!  
>Ужас охватил его. Она опять его оставила, закрылась в своем личном аду, куда ему нет хода. Мерлин, что же этот ублюдок сделал с ней?<br>Он опустился на колени рядом с ней, попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, успокоить. Но она даже не смотрела на него, ее движения становились все более дерганными. Такими темпами это закончится припадком.  
>Гермиона все бледнела, двигалась медленнее. Она теряла кровь, времени на приступы паники не было.<br>- Гермиона Грейнджер, - прошипел он. Снейп был в ярости от того, что они сделали с девушкой. – Вы сейчас же посмотрите на меня. Поднимите голову, черт возьми! Смотрите на меня!  
>Она медленно убрала руки от головы. Потом также медленно подняла голову с колен.<br>- Я не Люциус Малфой! – четко произнес он. Она должна была понять.  
>- Посмотрите на меня! Кто я?<br>Она подняла руку к его лицу, но прежде, чем успела дотронуться, резко отдернула руку, будто обожглась.  
>- С… Северус?<br>- Да. Я – Северус Снейп, - сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. – Я не причиню вам боль, Гермиона. Я вылечу ваши раны. Позвольте дотронуться до вас.  
>- Нет… нет, - слабо возразила она. – Вы не должны меня касаться. Я грязная! Мерлин, я такая грязная, я никогда не стану чистой. Вы не знаете, что он со мной сделал, и что я…<br>Дрожь прошла по ее телу и, борясь с воспоминаниями, Гермиона закрыла глаза.  
>- Сейчас же прекратите, - твердо приказал он. – Вы выполняли свою работу. На вашем месте я бы сделал тоже самое. А сейчас я отнесу вас наверх, и вы расскажете, что у вас болит.<br>- Не могу…  
>- Гермиона, вы мне доверяете?<br>Он знал – этот вопрос опасен. Если она до сих пор ему не доверяет – он только усугубит положение, и она еще больше замкнется в себе. Но сейчас он был очень обеспокоен. Ее юбка потемнела от крови, а непредсказуемое поведение говорило о том, что она перенесла серьезный шок.  
>- Вы доверяете мне?<br>- Да… да.  
>Северус почувствовал облегчение.<br>- Тогда, позвольте отнести вас в комнату, Гермиона. Сейчас же. Я не причиню вам вреда.  
>Девушка напряглась, когда он дотронулся до нее, но не остановила его, и Северус взял ее на руки.<br>- Расскажите, что случилось. Я знаю, это тяжело, дорогая, но мне необходимо знать, что он с вами сделал.  
>Он по-прежнему плохо относился к тому, чтобы с кем-то нянчиться, а мысль о том, чтобы назвать кого-то «дорогая», привела бы его в ярость месяц назад. Но он не мог забыть храбрость, с какой Гермиона когда-то давно бросила ему вызов в кабинете Альбуса. Не мог забыть ее боль, когда он предал девушку. Блеск ее глаз, когда она подняла подаренные ножи к свету, чтобы лучше их разглядеть. И пустоту, которая заполнила эти глаза сейчас.<br>Он нес ее по винтовой лестнице. Северус чувствовал, как Гермиона шевелит губами, но толком не мог ничего разобрать.  
>- … так стыдно…<br>- Тебе не должно быть стыдно передо мной. Я совершал гораздо худшие поступки. Я никому ничего не расскажу.  
>- Он повел меня в небольшой домик, - послушно начала она. Снейп заметил, как ей трудно контролировать эмоции. – Он изнасиловал меня. Потом еще раз. А потом…<br>Она плакала, беззвучно всхлипывая.  
>- Он взял нож, и…и…<br>Он знал, что Люциус любил делать с ножами. Он видел. Похоже, он заскучал на каникулах и решил отыграться на Гермионе.  
>- Он не тронет вас здесь, - прошептал Северус. – Никто не причинит вам вреда. Я не позволю этому случиться, обещаю. Вы мне верите?<br>- Он сказал, что пометил меня. Он сказал, что я теперь принадлежу ему. Я – его личная шлюха. Сказал, что найдет меня, если я буду плохо себя вести.  
>- Он врал, Гермиона. Он врал.<br>Мерлин, как бы он хотел, чтоб этот ублюдок сейчас оказался здесь. Он уничтожил бы его без всяких колебаний. Убил бы за то, что тот сделал.  
>- Если Люциус придет сюда, я убью его. Клянусь, я убью его. Вы мне верите?<br>Она как будто отяжелела у него на руках. Будто мертвый груз. Ярость на Люциуса сменилась страхом за девушку.  
>- Гермиона! Не засыпайте. Вы верите мне?<br>Едва слышный ответ:  
>- Да…<br>- Хорошо. Продолжайте говорить, дорогая. Как давно он сделал это с вами? Как вы вернулись в замок?  
>Он уже дошел до ее комнаты. Открыв дверь заклинанием, Северус вошел и осторожно положил Гермиону на кровать. Затем поспешил к шкафу, в котором гриффиндорка держала зелья и повязки.<br>- Гермиона, не молчите!  
>Лицо у нее было белое как снег.<br>- 20 минут назад… полчаса… Я потеряла сознание… Очнулась, его нет…  
>Северус выбрал зелье восстановления крови. И еще зелье, чтобы немного уменьшить боль. Он не решился дать ей снотворное или полное обезболивающее. Гермионе нужно чувствовать, что происходит с телом, и предупредить в случае чего.<br>Северуса будто переполнила тьма. Жестокие, яростные мысли… Но он оттолкнул их. С ними он разберется позже. А сейчас он нужен Гермионе. Он спасет ее.  
>- Люциус ушел, Гермиона. Ушел. Вот, выпейте. Это поможет вам.<br>Она была слишком слаба, чтобы поднять голову, и Северусу пришлось помочь ей. Девушка послушно выпила зелье.  
>- Но он еще здесь, - слабо возразила она. – Я чувствую его руки, его пальцы на моей коже.<br>Внезапно она откинула голову и закричала от боли:  
>- Его руки! Он трогает меня! Мерлин, как больно!<br>Северус терял ее. Зелье действовало недостаточно быстро. Если он сейчас ее не удержит, не спасет, то она пропадет. Ей нужно продержаться всего несколько минут.  
>- Гермиона.<br>Нет ответа.  
>- Гермиона! Черт возьми, отвечайте!<br>По ее телу прошла дрожь. Северус заклинанием разорвал ее мантию и школьную форму. Нижнее белье девушки пропиталось кровью.  
>- Гермиона!<br>Северус знал, чего ожидать, но все-таки проверил заклинанием ее живот. Опасения подтвердились.  
>- Мисс Грейнджер! Ингредиенты мази от ожогов. Перечислите. Живо!<br>Его резкий тон вывел Гермиону из оцепенения.  
>- Основа из алоэ и пчелиного воска, - простонала она.<br>- Правильно. Быстрее, мисс Грейнджер. У меня нет желания ждать ваш ответ всю ночь, - прорычал Северус, накладывая заклинания исцеления и искренне надеясь, что не опоздал. От внутреннего кровотечения ее живот раздуло, а простынь пропиталась темно-красной влагой.  
>- Измельченные листья ледяного цветка… экстракт из морских водорослей… эвкалипт…<br>Пять минут ушло на исцеление кровавого месива из мяса и сосудов, причиной которого был нож Люциуса. Все это время он слушал слабый голос Гермионы, перечисляющей ингредиенты мази, которые с трудом перечислил любой из ее однокурсников в лучшем состоянии. Северусу хотелось выть и кричать, но он старался контролировать эмоции. Его руки работали с умелостью опытного зельевара, пока отчаяние затуманивало разум.  
>Через 15 минут заклинания принесли результаты. Она будет жить. Зелья начали действовать, мертвенная бледность исчезла. К Гермионе начало возвращаться ощущение реальности.<br>Только сейчас Северус вспомнил, что нужно дышать. Тут же в нос ударила отвратительная смесь запахов крови, пота и боли. Зельевар торопливо подошел к окну и открыл его. Холодный воздух выветрил остатки паники из головы, а легкий взмах палочки уничтожил все следы недавней опасности.  
>Снейп чувствовал себя, как уставший старик. Он медленно подошел к камину и разжег огонь. Затем придвинул кресло к кровати и обессилено упал в него. Он дрожал от облегчения.<br>Она будет жить.  
>Все тело переполнила слабость, и зельевар положил голову на руки. Им повезло, но опасность еще не миновала полностью. Он снова выпрямился и посмотрел на девушку.<br>- Гермиона.  
>Все это время девушка лежала с закрытыми глазами. Сейчас она медленно их открыла, сопротивляясь желанию забыться соблазнительным сном. Как всегда смелая и упрямая.<br>- Слышите меня? Вы знаете, где находитесь?  
>Она судорожно вздохнула, борясь с шоком. Гермиона использовала ощущение боли и, направляя его, смогла овладеть собой. Взгляд ее прояснился, в глазах мелькнуло узнавание.<br>- Северус, - прошептала она.  
>Он тепло улыбнулся ей. Сейчас он без труда мог это делать, хотя в жизни он улыбался не слишком часто.<br>- Как себя чувствуете? – медленно спросил он.  
>- Холодно… И я… грязная.<br>- Вы потеряли много крови. Согреетесь через несколько минут. Просто расслабьтесь и дышите глубже.  
>Но, похоже, холод ее не сильно беспокоил.<br>- Душ… - прохрипела Гермиона.  
>Несмотря на слабость, она попыталась сесть на кровати. Слабый стон, сорвавшийся с губ, заставил Снейпа действовать.<br>- Вы не можете двигаться, - он опять уложил ее на подушки. – Я залечил ваши раны, но вы слишком слабы. Любое движение причинит боль.  
>Его слова напомнили Гермионе о происшедшем, и она попыталась свернуться в клубок.<br>- Осторожно, - ему снова пришлось ее остановить. – Лучше не двигайтесь.  
>Не обращая внимания на совет Северуса, Гермиона начала дрожащими от слабости руками тереть кожу. Жалкие попытки стереть с себя следы воспоминаний. Хоть зельевар и применил очищающее заклинание, когда лечил девушку, этого было явно недостаточно. Ей нужно было избавиться от прикосновений Люциуса, от его грязи.<br>Он вспомнил те ночи, когда сам яростно терся мочалкой лишь бы забыть боль. Всех тех людей, что молили о пощаде…  
>- Душ…<br>Ему пришла в голову идея, но вряд ли она была лучшей. Девушке уже хватило прикосновений, но это единственный способ помочь ей…  
>Наколдовав таз с теплой водой и губкой, Северус опустился на колени рядом с кроватью Гермионы.<br>- Расслабьтесь. Я помогу вам избавиться от грязи.  
>Она зашипела, когда зельевар дотронулся до нее мочалкой, и испуганно посмотрела на него.<br>Северус убрал всю защиту с разума – она должна увидеть его намерение помочь. Он послал ей мысли, полные тепла и спокойствия.  
>Наконец, она расслабилась, и Северус вновь удивился, насколько Гермиона ему доверилась.<br>Его движения были медленными и острожными. Когда он левитировал ее, чтобы помыть спину, по телу девушки прошла дрожь.  
>- Так плохо…<br>- Очень, - не было смысла врать. – Он почти убил вас. Задержись вы еще на минуту, и было бы слишком поздно.  
>Гермиона вздрогнула и закрыла глаза, прячась от внешнего мира. Он видел, как она отдаляется, и только услышал уставший шепот:<br>- Лучше б опоздала…  
>- Не говорите так, Гермиона. Я рад, что вы появились вовремя.<br>Северус закончил ее мыть. Девушка тут же задрожала, и он высушил ее тело заклинанием. Взмах палочки – на Гермионе пижама. Поколебавшись минуту, он решил довести начатое до конца и призвал заклинанием расческу. Он подпер подушками голову Гермионы и начал расчесывать ее локоны.  
>Он никогда не расчесывал волосы девушки. Было приятно водить расческой по тяжелым шелковым прядям. Это успокаивало. Он заметил, что Гермиона закрыла глаза, с лица исчезло напряжение.<br>- Когда я была маленькой, мама тоже расчесывала мне волосы, - прошептала она.  
>Подумав секунду, Северус остановил выбор на простой косичке. Она выглядела немного растрепанной, но сносной для первой попытки. Поправив подушки и накрыв девушку одеялом, Снейп встал со стула. Он думал, что Гермиона уже спит, но она снова открыла глаза.<br>- Спасибо, Северус.  
>- Не за что, Гермиона. Попытайтесь заснуть. Я буду рядом.<br>Она вздохнула, и Северус подождал, пока она снова закроет глаза. Когда девушка заснула, он подошел к письменному столу. Нужно было сделать еще кое-что.  
>Драко наверняка знал, что сделал его отец. Он, должно быть, в ярости. Северус призвал лист пергамента и перо и быстро написал записку, стараясь, чтобы почерк выглядел неаккуратно, как у обычного студента.<br>«Дорогой Драко,  
>Львица, что ты прислал, великолепна! Она немного поранилась во время путешествия, но я вылечил ее, сейчас она в порядке.<br>Счастливых каникул! Увидимся в Хогвартсе.  
>С уважением,<br>Элронд».  
>Сова доставит письмо в целости и сохранности. Северус закрыл окно, повернулся к Гермионе – она все еще спала. Но умиротворенность пропала. Руки вцепились в простынь, губы плотно сжаты, спина выгнута от судорог.<br>Старые друзья кошмары вернулись. И, судя по всему, собирались погостить подольше.  
>Северус подошел к кровати и взял руку Гермионы в свою, помня, как однажды ее это успокоило.<br>Может, воспоминания были слишком сильны, а, может, Гермиона была уже так далеко, что прикосновения не могли освободить ее от ужасных сновидений.  
>Он нахмурился – из-за судорог раны могут снова открыться. Но будить девушку нельзя, ей необходим сон.<br>Северус снял обувь и мантию у кровати своей ученицы – именно за этим занятием его застала тихая ночь. Он аккуратно поднял девушку на руки и стал убаюкивать.  
>Зельевар настолько выбился из роли хмурого преподавателя, что даже Альбус, увидев это зрелище, подавился бы лимонными дольками.<br>Но Гермиона, тем не менее, успокоилась. Кошмары отступили. Девушка, не просыпаясь, прильнула к тому, кто сейчас ее поддерживал.  
>На ее губах заиграла усталая и вымученная улыбка, и Северус улыбнулся в ответ. В груди расцвело ощущение тепла, пока Снейп смотрел, как спит Гермиона Грейнджер.<br>Он ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя неловко от этой близости. Он не был создан для прикосновений, а каждый, кто когда-то нарушал его личное пространство, потом об этом долго и горько сожалел.  
>Но сейчас было по-другому. Сейчас была Гермиона.<br>Пока его взгляд задержался на ее умиротворенном лице, его внезапно пронзило понимание. Такое резкое, что лишь годы самоконтроля помогли сохранить равновесие.  
>За недели разговоров, совместных исследований, борьбы, Гермиона стала для него не просто важна. Она стала больше, чем просто партнером или другом.<br>Она стала центром его жизни.  
>Он не знал, как это произошло. Как лохматая всезнайка, на двадцать лет моложе него, вторглась в его голову, а потом и в сердце.<br>Он лишь знал, что когда-то поклялся защитить ее ради ордена, и эта клятва дала новый смысл его жизни. Он будет защищать это крохотное чудо, что сейчас покоилось у него на руках. Даже ценой своей жизни, если понадобится. Неважно, что будет ей угрожать.  
>Длинными тонкими пальцами зельевар погладил ее тяжелые локоны. И так, сидя на стуле у кровати с Гермионой на руках, Северус Снейп уснул.<p> 


	26. Шрамы

**Шрамы**

_Дорогая Гермиона  
>Спасибо за подарки, они великолепны! Мне очень понравился тот маленький вредноскоп, теперь всегда ношу его с собой на шее. Кстати, он уже меня спас - когда Фред и Джордж крались к нам с Роном, чтоб напугать, вредноскоп так заверещал, что у близнецов чуть сердце не остановилось. Хотя из-за этого звука я и не слышал еще полчаса, но все равно твой подарок мне очень понравился.<br>Честно, я не очень понимаю, зачем ты подарила Рону книжки по психологии. По-моему, они скучные, но Рон просил передать «спасибо» и теперь все время проводит за чтением. Неужели, я что-то пропустил?  
>А теперь, самое странное, что произошло вчера. Ты даже не поверишь! Угадай, кто писал? Джастин Финч-Флетчли! Написал про свое скучное Рождество и спросил, не можем ли встретиться на каникулах. Предложил маггловское местечко в Лондоне.<br>Не волнуйся, Гермиона. Я ведь обещал ни во что не впутываться. Вдобавок, я б ни за что не встретился с Джастином. Я чуть не уснул за его письмом! Написал ему ответ тут же и сказал, что у меня нет времени на встречу.  
>Странно, правда? Фред решил, что Джастин в меня влюбился. За это я его треснул метлой. А Рон теперь постоянно строит грустные глазки и причитает, что я разбил сердце Финч-Флетчли. Быстрее б уже в Хогвартс!<br>Надеюсь, у тебя Рождество прошло отлично. Передавай от меня «привет» своим родителям (если посчитаешь нужным, вдруг им не понравится) и не беспокойся за нас. Увидимся через неделю!  
>Гарри.<em>

***

Стояло тихое зимнее утро, холодный свет постепенно становился золотым и падал на закрытые глаза Гермионы, а щеку девушки грело тепло Северуса.  
>Ее сны, как и все эти дни, были окрашены в красный цвет. Но на этот раз это был не кричащий, агрессивный алый цвет недавно пролитой крови и не более темный оттенок, который Гермиона связывала с паникой и насилием. А насыщенный теплый, цвета хорошего вина, который мягко обволакивал.<br>Она не боялась этого легкого прикосновения, не хотела сбежать от него. Ведь впервые за долгое время сны Гермионы не усиливали страх и боль, а успокаивали. Она не спешила просыпаться, наслаждаясь чувством безопасности, которое разлилось по телу и согревало его, как мягкое одеяло.  
>Постепенно сон уходил. Гермиона не хотела просыпаться, двигаться или думать. Вместо этого она сладко потянулась, немного удивилась боли в мышцах, но продолжила наслаждаться чувством безопасности.<br>Пока не открыла глаза и не встретилась с парой темных глаз, которые с любопытством смотрели на нее.  
>В мгновение ока, Гермиона вскочила с кровати, оказавшись в дальнем углу комнаты. В одной руке она держала нож, в другой – палочку.<br>_«Мерлин! Северус. Он спал в моей кровати. Я была у него на руках! Что вчера произошло?»_  
>Она попыталась вспомнить события прошлой ночь, но в голове была неразбериха – обрывки боли, страха, крови, криков, отчаяния, а потом… теплые руки касались ее, она лежала на широкой груди, пальцы гладили ее волосы…<br>Гермиона напрягалась. Вчера что-то пошло не так. Что-то заставило Северуса переступить невидимую границу, которую Гермиона провела между ними, нарушить личное пространство, которое она оберегала. Неважно, какая была причина для такого поступка, девушке это все равно не нравилось.  
>Внезапно доверие, которое она даровала, стало опасным, а воспоминание о его близости заставило сильнее сжать палочку. Что же с ней происходит, черт возьми?<br>Северус с одобрением заметил, что Гермиона все-таки настроила порт-ключ в ножах. Он не двигался, давая девушке время прийти в себя и сориентировать. Но секунды превращались в минуты, а гриффиндорка все стояла на том же месте, подозрительно глядя на Снейпа и направляя на него нож.  
>- Это я, Гермиона, - наконец сказал он, сообразив, что девушка не расслабится. – Вы в безопасности.<br>Ее поза стала еще более напряженной, недоверие повисло в воздухе.  
>- Знаю, что это вы. Это вполне очевидно, - яростно ответила она. – Только не знаю, что вы делаете в моей постели!<br>Северус вздохнул. Она не помнила. Или не хотела. Будет сложновато.  
>- Простите, - тихо начал он. – Я знаю, как вас это раздражает. Но вы вчера были так напуганы, а вам нельзя было ворочаться во сне из-за ран. Мое присутствие вас успокаивало, поэтому…<br>Она покраснела от мысли, что от его присутствия она расслаблялась лучше, чем в одиночестве. Но потом смысл остальных слов дошел до нее, и Гермиона опять побледнела.  
>- Что вчера случилось? Что я вам говорила?<br>В ее голосе чувствовались раздражениие и страх.  
>- Вы не помните?<br>Она еще сильнее сжала рукоятку ножа, пока не побелели костяшки пальцев.  
>- Отвечайте, - прошептала она. – Что произошло?<br>Как будто и не было этих месяцев, как будто она снова проходила стадию изъятия Таналоса, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы не сломать стену между ними, спрятать свои тайны, сохранить дистанцию.  
>В ее глазах не было доверия, ни следа их прежней близости. Он попытался проникнуть в ее сознание, внушить спокойствие, как он сделал это прошлой ночью, но лишь натолкнулся на непробиваемую стену. Ее мысли были для него закрыты. Она опять замкнулась в своем мире, и хотя он не понимал, почему это произошло, он знал, что до нее надо достучаться, чтобы не потерять ее снова.<br>- Вы встретились с Малфоем около полудня. Когда вы вернулись, уже стемнело. Он изнасиловал вас и изрезал ваш живот ножом, - Северус начал перечислять события вчерашнего дня, стараясь сохранить ровный тон.  
>Он знал, насколько это будет для нее болезненно и как она ненавидит показывать свою слабость перед ним, поэтому он избегал ее взгляда, продолжая медленно и спокойно говорить.<br>- Сначала, вы меня не узнали, но мне удалось убедить вас, что вы нуждаетесь в помощи. Я отнес вас наверх в вашу комнату. Вы были в шоковом состоянии, я боялся, что вы не выкарабкаетесь. Я заставил вас перечислить ингредиенты зелья, чтобы вы не уснули. Когда вы были в безопасности, я написал Драко, чтобы он не беспокоился. К тому времени вы уже были во власти кошмаров. Я смог успокоить вас, только взяв на руки. Потом я уснул и проснулся немного раньше вас.  
>Когда он закончил рассказывать, он по-прежнему не смотрел на Гермиону. Он слышал ее дыхание – быстрое, испуганное, как будто она пыталась справиться с потрясением. Еле слышный всхлип. Северус понимал, что она все вспомнила и пытается справиться со вчерашними событиями и собственной болью.<br>Он не торопил ее. Только когда она заговорила, он встретился с ней взглядом, увидел след от слезы. Она выглядела такой потерянной и разбитой. Хотелось тут же к ней подбежать и обнять.  
>Но девушка снова высоко подняла подбородок, в глазах заметалась злость.<br>- Вы меня помыли, - обвиняюще прошептала она. – И расчесали мои волосы.  
>Он осторожно кивнул. На тот момент это была лучшая идея, но девушка наверняка будет чувствовать себя изнасилованной.<br>- Вы очень хотели помыться, Гермиона. Вы даже пытались пойти в душ, несмотря на огромные кровопотери. Это был единственный способ вам помочь. Я ведь знаю, насколько это для вас важно.  
>Он знал? Ну конечно знал. Он был самым умным человеком, которого она встречала. Она дала ему отличный шанс изучить свои привычки, мнение, нужды. Вряд ли осталось хоть что-то, чего он мог не знать.<br>Снова появилась отчаяние, а во рту почувствовался вкус паники. Теперь она все вспомнила. Как он держал ее, как спросил, доверяет ли она ему, как заботился о ней, как она успокоилась от его прикосновения, позволила взять ситуацию под контроль. Как она доверила ему не только свою жизнь, но и то, что с ней произошло, хотя стыд прожег ее душу насквозь.  
>Что же она наделала!<br>Этого не должно было случиться! Она не хотела так сближаться! Как она могла хранить свои тайны, если так зависела от Снейпа? Как она могла быть настороже, если он заставил ее так расслабиться? Если он заставил положиться на него, полностью ему довериться?  
>Как она позволила этому произойти? Ведь она знала, что рискует не только своим будущим, но и счастьем Северуса! Почему она не остановила его, пока еще не было поздно?<br>Да потому что даже сейчас, после этого понимания, она все равно хотела упасть в его объятия, разделить с ним свою боль, почувствовать его тепло.  
><em>«Черт возьми, я стала такой слабой из-за него! Я должна была это предвидеть!»<em>  
>- Но ты же обещал не делать так, - прошептала она.<br>- Как? – озадаченно спросил он. Он обещал не трогать ее? Он не мог припомнить подобного. Упрек в ее голосе заставил Северуса беспокоиться – как будто он совершил тяжкое преступление и даже не заметил этого.  
>- Не жалеть меня. Не позволять такой близости и заботы.<br>Северус раздраженно вздохнул, встал с кровати и попытался подойти к Гермионе. Он был во вчерашней одежде, весь помятый после сна. В другой ситуации Гермиона ухмыльнулась бы, увидев профессора зельеварения в таком виде. Но сейчас она только угрожающе качнула палочкой – безмолвная угроза не приближаться.  
>- Вы о моем вчерашнем поведении? – спросил он, не веря. – О том, что я позаботился о вас? Беспокоился о вас и относился к вам, как к человеку, а не как к вещи?<br>Неужели она серьезно? Он вовсе ее не жалел! Он делал все, что в его силах, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, потому что он сам больше не мог без Гермионы. В каком-то смысле, это был его самый инстинктивный и эгоистичный поступок за многие годы. Но вряд ли ей понравится эта мысль.  
>- А лучше бы как к вещи, Северус, - горько ответила она. – Чем вот так поступать. Жалеть меня.<br>- Мерлин вас побери, это не из жалости! – взревел Северус, теряя терпение. – Я даю то, что вам нужно, спасаю, в конце концов!  
>- Мне от вас ничего не нужно!<br>- Не смешите! Я лучше знаю.  
>- Не знаете! – закричала она. – Вы понятия не имеете, каково это! Вся эта боль, страх, стыд! И все из-за вас!<br>Северус побледнел от ее слов. От ярости или от потрясения – Гермиона не знала. Она зашла слишком далеко, чтобы это ее сейчас беспокоило.  
>- Говорите, что это моя вина? – он опасно понизил голос. – Малфой изнасиловал вас и порезал на кусочки, а вы сваливаете вину на меня?<br>Гермиона уже плакала, но не замечала своих слез.  
>- Все было хорошо, пока не появились вы! – закричала она, не заботясь о том, что голос звучал истерично. – Я делала свою работу, и она совсем не причиняла мне боли! Это было мое задание! Я была из камня и стали, настоящая Гермиона была спрятана так глубоко внутри, что никакой нож не достал бы ее! Я ничего не чувствовала!<br>Он вспомнил ее в тот ужасный день в библиотеке, когда он вторгся в ее разум во второй раз, а Гермиона превратилась в снежную королеву, мраморную статую. Она была как мертвая – слишком красивая и слишком недосягаемая, чтобы быть живой. Он помнил ее глаза – два тоннеля в бездну. В них не было жизни, страха. Не было боли.  
>- Вы не можете всерьез так думать, - прошептал он. – Вы вчера чуть не умерли! У вас почти не осталось сил. И некому было о вас позаботиться. Не смейте говорить, что лучше бы к вам относились как к вещи, потому что я никогда не поверю этим словам!<br>- Лучше! Было бы лучше! – она все еще кричала. В глазах сверкали ярость и отчаяние. – Я ведь приняла все, я сдалась. А потом появились вы и вернули все, ради чего стоило жить. Вы заботились и вы… понимали…  
>Ее голос упал до шепота. Только его чуткий слух мог различать слова.<br>- И опять есть то, ради чего хочется жить. Опять есть радость, самоуважение и… надежда. То, что может разрушить Люциус. То, чего не должно быть у шлюхи.  
>Внезапно, в ослепляющей вспышке боли и горя, он понял.<br>- Вы заслуживаете все это, Гермиона, - прошептал он. – Не надо винить себя. И вы не вещь!  
>- Вы понятия не имеете, что я, Снейп.<br>То, как она произнесла его фамилию, причинило больше боли, чем вся их ссора, и Северус незаметно для себя отступил от девушки.  
>- Нам нужно поговорить, Гермиона.<br>Он пытался контролировать голос, но слова прозвучали скорее как мольба. Как тогда в кабинете Альбуса.  
>- Вы не можете так просто уйти! Нам нужно все обсудить!<br>- Я могу делать, что захочу, - холодно ответила она.  
>Те маски, которые уже давно не были нужны в присутствии Северуса, снова вернулись.<br>- Мы ведь договаривались об этом в самом начале нашего партнерства. А сейчас я пойду к себе в комнату. Не знаю, вернусь ли. Разорвите, пожалуйста, связь между каминами, когда я уйду. И можете закрыть мне доступ к вашим комнатам. До свидания.  
>Северус знал, что именно это он и обещал, и, с одной стороны, он хотел отступить, позволить Гермионе уйти и больше не злоупотреблять ее доверием. Но он также знал, что если отпустит ее сейчас, то какая-то часть ее будет потеряна безвозвратно. И девушка больше никому никогда не позволит к себе приблизиться.<br>Он не мог позволить этому произойти. Нельзя, чтобы все так кончилось. Поэтому взмахом палочки Северус запер дверь и отошел влево, оказавшись между камином и Гермионой. Он встретился с ней взглядом.  
>- Что вы делаете? – прошипела она.<br>- Я не позволю вам так уйти, - спокойно ответил он, будто не было их недавней ссоры. – Мы должны все обсудить.  
>- А я не хочу обсуждать! – закричала она. – У нас был уговор! Никаких обсуждений, если я так хочу! Никакой жалости и сюсюканья! Я хочу уйти сейчас же и не хочу больше с вами разговаривать! Никогда!<br>- Вам придется, Гермиона. Если вы хотите выжить и остаться нормальным человеком, а не тенью, полной горечи, стыда и чувства вины, вы должны остановиться.  
>- А что если меня не волнует, кем я стану?<br>- Тогда я приму решение за вас.  
>- Вот что значит ваше равное партнерство, да? Тогда обойдусь без него, спасибо большое!<br>Ее слова ранили, но Северус не отступил.  
>- Человек не может быть партнером камню. Или другом мертвецу, - продолжил он. – А вы становитесь и камнем и мертвецом, Гермиона. И я был таким многие годы. Мертвым для этого мира. Я хочу, чтобы за шрамами вы разглядели жизнь!<br>Она горько рассмеялась.  
>- Да что вы знаете о шрамах? – прошептала она.<br>- То же, что и вы, - тихо ответил он и резко расстегнул рубашку, не заботясь о пуговицах.  
>Гермиона отшатнулась, дрожащая рука с палочкой взметнулась вверх, но Северус не придвинулся к девушке. Вместо этого он медленно снял рубашку.<br>- Вы не единственная, у кого они есть, - прошептал он и повернулся к девушке спиной.  
>Он не слышал ни вскрика, ни аханья. Гермиона просто чуть громче втянула в себя воздух. Северус знал, что она видит – карту шрамов; некоторые побелели за столько лет, а некоторые были все еще красные, не смотря на годы исцеления.<br>Снейп не поворачивался лицом к Гермионе, но он чувствовал, что ее взгляд бродил по его спине, по тропинкам, проложенным шрамами.  
>- Это началось давно, - сказал он спокойно, но в голосе была горечь. – С тех пор, как отец начал бить меня и мою мать, показывая свою власть. Хогвартс был не лучшим местом – известные вам мародеры выбрали меня объектом своих издевательств. В воспоминании, которое ваш друг Гарри подсмотрел в моем омуте памяти, я болтаюсь вверх тормашками, и вся школа видит мои трусы. И это не самое плохое, что со мной делали.<br>Северус слышал шелест одежды позади себя – это Гермиона подходила к нему. Он мог представить выражение ее лица, широко раскрытые от потрясения глаза, будто просящие остановиться. Но он не мог.  
>- К тому времени, как я примкнул к Темному Лорду, мне помогали выжить только мой гнев, мое высокомерие и моя отчаянная вера в собственный ум. Только ум делал меня нужным, оправдывал мое существование. Этой гордыней привлек меня Волдеморт. Этой злостью на всех. Несколько недель назад вы спрашивали, почему ярость. Я вам не ответил. Вот же почему – только ярость и высокомерие были настолько сильны, что заставляли меня жить, несмотря на чужие насмешки, ненависть, боль, что мне причиняли. И Темный Лорд взял эту злость и выкрутил настолько, что я больше не понимал, что правильно, а что нет. Я мог только подпитывать собственную ненависть.<br>Голос Северуса охрип. От нахлынувших воспоминаний хотелось сбежать, спрятаться от самого себя. Но он не мог. Нужно было донести до Гермионы основную мысль.  
>- Но Волдеморт не остановил боль. Он преумножил ее, когда я не слушался. Когда я не подчинялся, он относился ко мне как к вещи, которой я себя считал. И я тянулся к нему, потому что он заставлял эти чувства исчезнуть. Только он мог спасти меня от меня же самого. И когда он наказывал меня или когда Альбус отправил меня обратно к Волдеморту шпионить, я не сопротивлялся. Потому что я знал, как и вы сейчас, что заслуживаю все это, что я не имею права на жизнь без боли.<br>И я оставил все, что считал слишком хорошим для меня. Я стал обозленным. Я стал Северусом Снейпом – мрачным ублюдком. И я оставался таким до недавнего времени, пока кое-кто не освободил меня из темной темницы моего разума.  
>Тишина. Тишина разлилась между ними океаном. Таким бесконечным, что на миг Северус испугался – может быть, Гермиона уже давно ушла, оставила его одного, бормочущего о своем прошлом. Как и многие. Но потом он услышал ее дыхание, частое и неглубокое, до его носа донесся ее аромат. Она стояла позади него.<br>- Ну что, Гермиона, после этого вы думаете, что я ничего не стою? Думаете, что я грязный и заслужил все это? Скажите, вы считаете, это превратило меня в вещь?  
>Ее голос звучал потрясенно.<br>- Нет… я бы никогда так не подумала…  
>Северус резко повернулся к девушке лицом и встретился с ней взглядом.<br>- Тогда как вы смеете думать так о себе? Вы всегда поступали правильно. В отличие от меня вы выбрали верный путь – спасать тех, кого вы любите. Как вы можете считать себя хуже меня, когда вы не совершали и половину преступлений, что совершил я?  
>- Но я…<br>- Что вы? Превратим это в соревнование? Кто сделал самые ужасные вещи в своей жизни? Может, рассказать вам еще больше о себе? Вы знаете, каково убивать ребенка настолько маленького, что он еще даже не может позвать на помощь? Как еще вы хотите возразить, Гермиона?  
>Он видел, как девушка подыскивает слова, чтобы очернить себя, и не находит. Он уничтожил все ее оправдания и упреки, которые она перебирала бессонными ночами, все ужасные образы, что вспыхивали перед глазами. Потому что он совершал поступки гораздо хуже. А она до сих пор его уважала.<br>- Мне так стыдно, - наконец прошептала она. – Когда я смотрю им в глаза – моей семье, друзьям, даже Дамблдору – мне стыдно. Я знаю, что они считают правильным, а что нет. Я знаю, какова их жизнь. И я туда не подхожу. Я видела, совершала такое, отчего они бы в ужасе отшатнулись. Как я могу снова встречаться с родителями, как я могу смотреть в глаза своим друзьям, если я знаю, как бы они отнеслись ко мне настоящей? Если я знаю, что принадлежу к тому миру, от которого они бы отвернулись в отвращении? Я отбросила все, во что когда-то верила, и заполнить эту пустоту нечем. Только стыдом.  
>Он знал, что она имела в виду. И он послал ей эту мысль. Что он все понимает. Она никогда не ступала на путь высокомерия. Она пыталась приспособиться, приглушить свой внутренний свет, смотреть на свой ум как на причуду, а на жажду знаний – как на забавную черту характера.<br>«Если они не могли принять меня тогда, - мысленно спросила она Северуса, одновременно боясь ответа, - как я могу надеяться, что они примут меня сейчас?»  
>- Вы ведь знаете, что на этот вопрос нет ответа, ведь так?<br>Гермиона кивнула.  
>- Те, что возвышаются над большинством, всегда будут одиноки. Люди не принимают то, что им чуждо. Мы оба узнали это на своем горьком опыте. Если вы не можете гордиться тем, кто вы есть, вы и дальше останетесь с этой горечью. Но если вы не хотите победить стыд, - он глубоко вдохнул и снова встретился с Гермионой взглядом. – Стыдитесь перед вашей семьей, если не можете по-другому. Стыдитесь перед вашими друзьями, которые чисты и невинны только потому, что слишком глупы, чтобы различать, что творится вокруг. Я не могу запретить вам чувствовать себя грязной и ничтожной перед этими идиотами. Но не стыдитесь передо мной, слышите? Я пережил то же, что и вы. Я видел то же, что и вы. И если я смог это пережить, то и вы сможете. Слышите?<br>Он замолчал. Он знал, что предлагал Гермионе. Он также знал, чего требовал от нее. Принять себя такой, какая она есть. Прекратить прятаться от себя. Это было самым сложным. У Северуса ушло на это больше тридцати лет.  
>Но он надеялся, что она найдет в себе силы. Если она захочет, он позволит ей уйти теперь, когда все сказано. Но он не представлял, что будет делать в одиночестве в своих комнатах. Без нее.<br>Он был так испуган воображаемой картиной ухода Гермионы, что заметил ее близость лишь, когда девушка мягко дотронулась до его груди. Покрытой таким же количеством шрамов, как и спина.  
>Он не мог подавить судорожный вздох, когда Гермиона начала водить указательным пальцем по белой линии шрама на бледной коже.<br>Северус понял, что она приняла его предложение.  
>И когда он поднял руки, - медленно, чтобы дать девушке время отступить от нежелательного прикосновения, - она прислонилась к нему, закрыла глаза и крепко обняла его за талию. А он крепко обнял ее за плечи в ответ.<br>Если бы они не были так измотаны, чтобы думать, они бы удивились чувству безопасности, которое давали объятия. Чувству близости, покоя. Дома.  
>Там, вне этих объятий мог быть мир, полный опасности и боли, но сейчас существовали только они – два шпиона, у которых хватало шрамов. Которые обладали блестящим умом. И оба чувствовали невероятное доверие друг к другу.<br>- А теперь, - заговорил Северус, - можно и позавтракать.


	27. Шпион из Пуффендуя

Они не хотели разговаривать о случившемся, и вернулись к обычному распорядку, как будто ничего и не произошло.

Но все же Северус чувствовал перемены в отношениях: едва уловимые для постороннего, но они, тем не менее, превратили Гермиону и его самого в других людей.

В некотором смысле он прекратил существовать без девушки, по крайней мере, как отдельная личность. Раньше гриффиндорка терпела его присутствие, неосознанно следила за каждым движением, отмечала расположение профессора в комнате и никогда не убирала свою защиту полностью. А сейчас она с улыбкой признала его и снова погрузилась в свой мир мыслей и слов.

Северус мог грубо отозваться о новой домашней работе какого-нибудь ученика, расхаживать по комнате или даже расчесываться у кресла Гермионы, на что девушка даже не реагировала. Иногда она готовила чай на двоих. Иногда Северус подливал в ее чашку кипятка. И все это происходило без лишних слов. А иногда по вечерам он поднимал взгляд и видел, что Гермиона уснула с книгой на коленях, свернувшись клубочком в любимом кресле. Тогда он брал девушку на руки и относил к ней в комнату. Гермиона даже не просыпалась, будто до нее дотрагивался не другой человек, а часть ее же самой, которая бодрствовала в эту минуту.

Впервые Северус увидел, что девушка полностью расслабилась, и она стала совершенно другим человеком. Опять же изменения были едва уловимы, хотя Снейпа поразило, что есть человек с еще более мрачным и ироничным чувством юмора, чем у него. И только теперь, когда Гермиона, живо жестикулируя, обсуждала с ним теоретические вопросы, когда ее глаза блестели, – теперь только Северус увидел, что она не была самой собой с друзьями, на занятиях и даже с ним за все прошедшее время. Как будто исчезло желание всем нравиться, и осталась упрямая и саркастичная личность, похожая на Северуса. Личность, которая была бесстыдно умной и порой ужасно самонадеянной.

Снейп с удовольствием наслаждался этими переменами. И, глядя на новый огонек в глазах гриффиндорки, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что девушка чувствует то же самое.

Они не говорили о Люциусе Малфое, а единственным признаком того, что Гермиона все-таки его вспоминает, стали более частые и усиленные тренировки. Теперь они тратили в спортивном зале несколько часов, пока сам Северус не задыхался от усталости.

28 декабря Гермиона впервые пролила чужую кровь. Она потрясенно смотрела, как красная полоска ползет по рубашке Северуса, но Снейп остановил девушку прежде, чем та рассыпалась в извинениях.

— Хорошо быть волшебником, Гермиона, – сказал он, исцелив порез взмахом палочки, — потому что можно тренироваться, не обращая внимания на опасность. Я могу залечить почти любую рану, а вам нужен опыт настоящих травм: вы должны знать, каково их наносить и получать самой. Тренировка в теории ничего не даст, когда вы столкнетесь с кем-то, кого нужно убить, или кто убьет вас.

— Если собираетесь опять завести ту же пластинку про «Не заботьтесь о других», то не надо, я уже слышала ее сотни раз, – горячо ответила Гермиона. — Я убивала, и меня много раз чуть не убивали.

— Знаю. Но убивали ли вы инстинктивно? Так быстро, что даже не задумывались об этом? Или вы сомневались, спрашивали себя, есть ли другой выход, чтобы оставить жертву в живых?

Глаза Гермионы расширились, а рука с ножом безвольно опустилась.

— Кем же я, по-вашему, должна стать, Северус? – прошептала она.

Снейп усмехнулся, зная, что она его поймет:

— Мастером.

Вместо того чтобы отступить, уйти в рамки «нормальности», как она сделала бы раньше, Гермиона лишь вскинула подбородок, встретилась взглядом с Северусом и, улыбнувшись, кивнула.

Но хотя девушка сама справлялась с воспоминаниями о Люциусе, Снейп не мог оставить эту проблему в стороне. У него не было никакого желания снова увидеть Гермиону в таком состоянии: дрожащую от боли, истекающую кровью, почти без сознания. Но он также не знал, как это предотвратить, как заставить Малфоя больше ее не мучить.

Все же Северус дождался кануна Нового Года, надеясь, что Гермиона сама поднимет этот вопрос. Но прошел вечер, а девушка не обращала внимания на намеки профессора, избегала любых попыток завести разговор о шпионаже и, казалось, полностью сосредоточилась на ужине.

— Нужно остановить его. Нельзя, чтобы так продолжалось, – наконец, сказал он за десертом.

— Знаю, – спокойно ответила Гермиона, привыкшая к резким сменам темы. — У меня есть план. Но нужно некоторое время, чтобы все подготовить.

Сказав это, гриффиндорка продолжила с особой тщательностью наслаждаться шоколадным мороженым.

— А если нет времени? – спросил Северус, удивляясь ее спокойствию.

Она вздохнула и положила ложку на стол.

— Сейчас он глубоко сожалеет, – начала объяснять Гермиона.— Он всегда очень сожалеет, когда переступает черту. Понимаете, несмотря на все, Люциус действительно любит меня. Он боится меня потерять, так что, когда он выходит из себя и совершает такие… глупости, он все равно потом раскаивается. Он послал мне драгоценности – хороший знак, значит, он не будет меня мучить еще несколько недель. И прежде чем у него опять появятся опасные желания, я найду решение. Обещаю, Северус.

Три мысли пришли на ум Снейпу, когда он посмотрел в глаза девушки и молча кивнул. Первая – Гермиона говорит об издевательствах Люциуса, как о чем-то, к чему она давно привыкла, хотя и питала к этому отвращение. Интересно, сколько уже у нее украшений-компенсаций от своего мучителя?

Вторая – она не рассказала о плане. Каков бы он ни был, Гермиона определенно не хотела ничего сообщать – этого уже достаточно для подозрений.

И третья – меньше недели назад он поклялся доверять ей. И как ни странно, ему не нужно было спрашивать или проверять план, о котором она говорила. Если Гермиона была уверена в успехе, Северус – тоже.

Так что вместо того, чтобы как обычно начать подозревать, он поднял голову и нахмурился.

— А мне никогда не дарили драгоценности, – пожаловался Северус, изображая обиженного ребенка.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась в ответ.

— Наверное, потому что они не подошли бы к вашей одежде. Но если хотите, одолжу вам парочку рубинов, на уроке Зельеварения проверите, как они смотрятся.

Девушка хихикнула, представив, как Северус с огромным рубиновым ожерельем и красными лентами в волосах стоит перед семикурсниками. Профессор внезапно встал из-за стола.

— В спортивный зал, дерзкая гриффиндорка, – он властно взмахнул рукой. — Я вас сполна накажу. Теперь мне придется бороться с улыбкой целый урок! Дуэль на ножах!

Гермиона сделала притворно-покорный реверанс.

Следующие два часа пролетели незаметно за тренировкой.

Она знала: он будет там, будет ждать ее еще до того, как она пройдет мимо горгульи, охраняющей вход. Но когда девушка переступила порог его кабинета, увидела, как он сидит за столом с чашкой чая, как безумно сверкают его глаза, она не смогла побороть крохотное чувство волнения.

Может, из-за его репутации всезнающего, всемогущего волшебника, а, может, из-за его возраста, но всякий раз, как Гермиона приходила к Дамблдору, она боялась, что храбрость подведет ее.

План был очень важен и не только для приручения Люциуса Малфоя. Гермиона не знала, как отреагирует директор на ее предложение. Несмотря на репутацию эксцентрика и добряка, он был не только могущественным магом, но также выдающимся тактиком и политиком. Люди, подобные Альбусу Дамблдору, не любили упускать из рук власть или терять контроль над ситуацией.

Гермиона надеялась, что ее аргументы будут достаточно вескими и что директор искренне доверяет Северусу. А также что возраст уже дает о себе знать; что Альбусу хочется отдыха.

— Директор, – поприветствовала его Гермиона с улыбкой. — Рада, что вы нашли время встретиться со мной.

— Для меня это удовольствие, мисс Грейнджер.

Они не виделись около месяца (Северус, как и обещал, докладывал директору вместо Гермионы), и, судя по выражению лица Дамблдора, он был приятно удивлен переменами, произошедшими с девушкой.

Она видела свое отражение в глазах Альбуса: более сильное тело, из которого исчезло напряжение, лицо, которое раньше будто было сделано изо льда, теперь расслабилось, кожа светилась здоровьем, глаза не были покрасневшими от усталости, в них вновь плескалась энергия.

Альбус знал, кто был причиной этих изменений, и Гермиону это бесконечно раздражало. Она хотела оставить отношения с Северусом в секрете. Каждый раз, как она вспоминала их совместное времяпрепровождение, она чувствовала такую защищенность, что это постоянно ее удивляло. Они вместе построили тихое, маленькое убежище, и никто не имел права даже краем глаза взглянуть на него.

Девушка почувствовала, как Дамблдор проникает в ее разум так мягко и аккуратно, что, не будь она мастером Окклюменции, она бы даже не заметила. Гермиона осторожно направила директора к безопасным мысленным образам, которые не представляли интереса, и внутренне усмехнулась. Дамблдор настолько привык к подобной форме получения информации, что даже не задумывался, что с Гермионой этот прием бесполезен. Но кто она такая, чтобы красть у человека иллюзии?..

— Вы хорошо выглядите, дорогая, – заметил Дамблдор, как будто только что подслушал ее мысли. Но Гермиону, прекрасно знавшую, что директор не видел в ее разуме ничего, связанного с Северусом, больше нельзя было провести подобными хоть и очень тонкими уловками. Девушка загадочно улыбнулась и прошла к одному из кресел у горящего камина.

— Можно присесть? Полагаю, нам предстоит долгая беседа.

— Конечно, простите мою забывчивость, – Дамблдор тут же встал, наколдовал еще одну чашку чая и сел рядом с Гермионой.

Она сделала глоток и посмотрела на директора. Альбус всегда сам испытующе смотрел на своих собеседников, подталкивая их к признанию, но он не привык к использованию подобных приемов на себе. Директор первым нарушил тишину.

— Что привело вас ко мне, мисс Грейнджер? – спросил он, доброжелательно улыбаясь. — Конечно, я всегда рад вас видеть и готов оказать любую помощь.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ и отставила чашку.

— Вы сразу переходите к делу, профессор. Это хороший знак? – спросила она, но тут же махнула рукой, заметив, что директор принял вопрос всерьез.

— Неважно. Я пришла к вам с предложением. У нас есть игрок, отсутствующий уже долгое время, и я полагаю, нам понадобятся его умения еще до начала семестра…

Ее объяснение заняло совсем немного времени, Дамблдор и сам мог взвесить все «за» и «против». И по легкой улыбке, которая заиграла на губах директора, Гермиона поняла, что доводы «за» перевесили.

— А этот игрок знает о своей новой роли, мисс Грейнджер? – наконец, спросил Альбус.

Гермиона покачала головой и весело улыбнулась.

— Вы ведь его знаете, профессор, – сказала она и заметила, как в глазах директора сверкнуло удовлетворение. Хотя Гермиона понимала, что его знания крайне скудны. — Он бы никогда не согласился на эту должность, если бы я его заранее спросила. Он считает себя недостойным. Но я знаю, он достоин. В этой войне он должен быть с нами. Нельзя позволить такому таланту пропасть зря.

«Я знаю, как вы жаждите заняться делом, Северус, – подумала она про себя. — И это как раз то, что вам нужно!»

Беседа продолжалась еще некоторое время, Гермиона аккуратно уходила от ответов на вопросы, которыми ее атаковал директор, улыбалась и потягивала чай, как будто это был обычный вежливый разговор в духе Джейн Остин, а не стратегическая встреча генерала армии и его шпиона.

Затем Гермиона, сославшись на домашнюю работу, попрощалась с директором.

Только скрывшись из вида горгульи, которая наверняка докладывала Дамблдору обо всех мелочах, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением. Все прошло отлично. Если повезет, Северус наверняка будет ждать ее возвращения, чтобы узнать, не ее ли это задумка.

Но Гермиона не направилась прямиком в подземелья. Вместо этого, она укуталась в мантию-невидимку и покинула замок. Предстояло еще кое-куда наведаться.

Сумрак опустился на Хогвартс, когда Гермиона добралась до места. Обойдя замок, она остановилась прямо под огромным окном, располагавшимся в толстой каменной стене чуть выше головы девушки. Она знала, что это окно гостиной Пуффендуя. Вдобавок это и вход в Хогвартс. Должность старосты имела свои преимущества.

Сначала Гермиона хотела проникнуть в гостиную через обычный проход, но вспомнила, что около 20 учеников Пуффендуя решили остаться в замке на рождественские каникулы, и даже во время обеда в Большом Зале была вероятность, что кто-то сидел в гостиной. Нет никаких шансов, что этот кто-то не заметит, как портрет, скрывающий вход, вдруг сам по себе откроется.

Поэтому девушка остановила свой выбор на окне, благодаря Мерлина за то, что в Пуффендуе, в отличие от Гриффиндора, не любят многолюдные посиделки. Гермиона покрепче укуталась в мантию, чтобы та не сползла, и применила поднимающее заклинание. Оказавшись на достаточной высоте, она шагнула на подоконник и посмотрела сквозь стекло. В гостиной было три человека: два мальчика сосредоточились на игре в шахматы, еще один сидел в углу за книгой.

Следя за ними боковым зрением, Гермиона сунула левую руку в карман, достала длинный, серебристый волос, который нашла на столе Дамблдора, и пальцем приложила его к оконной раме. Затем дотронулась волшебной палочкой, которую держала в правой руке, до горла.

— Вокс мутатис, – прошептала она и уже голосом директора добавила. — Откройся.

Окно тихо открылось.

Гермиона с облегчением вздохнула. Она не была до конца уверена, что все сработает, но «История Хогвартса» дала ей много полезных уроков. Больше, чем Гарри и Рон могли бы извлечь из карты Мародеров. Например, Гермиона узнала, что директор Хогвартса может войти в любую комнату замка. Девушка надеялась, что волоса будет достаточно. Как оказалось, защитные чары замка не были идеальны. Она обязательно расскажет об этом Северусу после того, как закончит предстоящее дело.

Гермиона прошептала заклинание, вызвавшее порыв ветра. Окно тут же распахнулось. Пока пуффендуйцы удивленно оглядывались, Гермиона проскочила в комнату и направилась в спальню мальчиков.

Дверь в комнату семикурсников была немного приоткрыта. Впервые Гермиона обрадовалась мальчишеской небрежности. Девушка медленно открыла дверь и перед ней предстала довольно неаккуратная комната занятая лишь толстой и очень старой жабой.

Меньше минуты ушло на то, чтобы осмотреть прикроватные столики и обнаружить цель – кровать и тумбочку Джастина Финч-Флетчли.

Гарри может сколько угодно думать, что Джастин хочет с ним подружиться или влюбился в него без памяти, но Гермиона уже давно не верила подобному простодушию. Джастин пристально наблюдал за Гарри. И делал заметки. Никто не делает заметки, когда хочет подружиться с кем-нибудь. Их делают, когда хотят что-то запомнить или доложить о чем-то.

Вдобавок Джастин писал Гарри. Гарри и Рон, может, и не заметили, но Гермиона сразу поняла: Финч-Флетчли хочет встретиться с ее другом в маггловском местечке в Лондоне, чтобы тот был подальше от Уизли, Авроров, кого угодно, кто будет присматривать за ним.

Вот только зачем?

Пуффендуец не присоединялся к Пожирателям Смерти, иначе Гермиона бы это уже знала. Но для кого-то он все-таки шпионил, и, если она правильно истолковала поведение Внутреннего круга Темного Лорда, значит, Джастин шпионил для МакНейра или Хаусмана. Оба в последнее время получали похвалу от Волдеморта, и часто у этих двоих были аудиенции с Лордом.

Однако нужны доказательства. Гермиона хотела знать, почему Джастин решил предать друзей. Поэтому Гермиона использовала на жабе заклинание сна, наложила на лестницу, ведущую к спальне, чары, которые предупредят ее о постороннем присутствии, и аккуратно закрыла дверь ногой. До вещей дотрагиваться нельзя, чтобы не смогли опознать, кто был в комнате.

Затем девушка снова прошла к кровати и тумбочке Джастина и на минуту остановилась, чтобы запомнить расположение вещей.

Финч-Флетчли мало взял с собой на Рождество: Гермиона уже отметила про себя этот факт. Где бы он ни проводил каникулы, с кем бы ни встречался, его вещи будут в полной сохранности лишь в Хогвартсе. Аккуратно разложенная одежда, книги и безделушки только усилили подозрения Гермионы. Не похоже на человека, который направляется домой.

Девушка надела специальные перчатки, благодаря которым она не оставит следов – ни магических, ни физических – и аккуратно взяла с кровати сложенную пижаму. Внезапно она вспомнила о своих друзьях и улыбнулась. Что бы они подумали, если бы увидели ее сейчас? Рон заявил бы, что Гермиона, нарушающая школьные правила, – это фантастика, а Гарри удивленно уставился бы на девушку.

Они искренне верили в ее способность извлечь любую информацию из библиотечных книг или организовать школьное расписание. Но тщательно просматривать чужие вещи и избегать наставленных (наверняка не без помощи человека, для которого он шпионит) Джастином ловушек – совсем не похоже на обычную Гермиону.

Но для девушки не было разницы. Запоминать детали, видеть их связь с единым целым – и не важно, шпионишь ты, разрабатываешь план битвы или пишешь сложное эссе. Гермиона научилась запоминать каждую мелочь, любую информацию и теперь она сосредоточилась на вещах Джастина.

Не было ни следа заметок, которые тот делал в школе, но Гермиона нашла несколько свитков пергамента с неровными краями и записные книжки с вырванными страницами.

На ящики и отделения сундука, в которых Джастин содержал личные вещи, были наложены чары, через которые мог проникнуть только человек, обладающий схожей с Джастином магией (а так как у него не было близнеца, то таким человеком был сам владелец). Но предыдущие поиски принесли результаты. Гермиона нашла пару перчаток, которые вывернула наизнанку, прежде чем надеть. На перчатках было достаточно следов магии и запаха Финч-Флетчли, чтобы обмануть чары.

Когда Гермиона открыла ящички, она не обнаружила недавних весточек от родителей. Странно. Джастин – единственный ребенок, мать его просто обожает, и насколько она знала, ему каждую неделю приходило письмо или посылка. Но последнее пришло три месяца назад. Гермиона просмотрела всю переписку, и, кажется, догадалась, что случилось.

Но доказательств по-прежнему не было. Полчаса ушло на проверку вещей и возвращение их на место. Гермиона проверила чемодан и тумбочку на наличие потайных отделений, но тщетно.

Затем она исследовала стену, у которой стояла кровать, переднюю спинку кровати, подняла с помощью заклинания матрас – пусто.

Может, он спрятал что-то в общей гостиной? Но Гермионе это показалось маловероятным. Если пуффендуйцы хоть отдаленно похожи на гриффиндорцев, то от них ничто не могло скрыться. Нельзя спрятать предмет в школе, полной любопытных учеников.

Но где тогда доказательства? Или он взял их с собой?

Когда Гермиона отступила от кровати, чтобы все снова перепроверить, к ней пришло озарение – стойки для балдахина. Массивные, деревянные столбики. Или только на вид массивные. После непродолжительного простукивания оказалось, что правая стойка полая.

Она не могла обнаружить хоть какой-то замок, но когда медленно провела по полированному дереву рукой в перчатке Джастина, появилась щель не толще волоса. Гермиона использовала один из ножей, которые теперь всегда носила с собой, в ножнах, прикрепленных к бедрам, и расширила щель, стараясь не оставить следов на поверхности стойки.

«Что же ты спрятал, Джастин, – подумала она. — Что толкнуло тебя на предательство?»

В Гермионе поднимался гнев, пока она взламывала защитные заклинания, гнев на то, что пуффендуец всех подвергал опасности, выбрал путь наименьшего сопротивления. Но когда Гермиона, наконец, вытащила из тайника две фотографии, гнев мгновенно исчез.

Его мать. Между двумя Пожирателями Смерти в масках. Грудь ходит ходуном от лихорадочного дыхания, а в глазах – дикий страх и понимание того, что ее ожидает.

Его отец. Один глаз подбит, руки связаны за спиной, но он все еще пытается бороться с теми, кто его держит. Во взгляде лишь беспокойство. Лишь любовь к своей семье и отчаяние.

Под фотографиями четкие буквы сложились в предложение: «Делай, что говорят, и, может, они выживут».

Гермиона знала, кто это написал. Северус научил ее распознавать почерки всех Пожирателей.

Это МакНейр. И у него родители Джастина.

Снейп не знал, зачем его позвал к себе Альбус, но, тем не менее, он очень хотел встретиться с директором. Пришло время рассказать о разработанном Гермионой заклинании и о многих других идеях, которые пришли к нему с девушкой во время каникул. Неформальная встреча за чаем и печеньем – идеальная возможность.

Поэтому Северус был удивлен, когда вместо дружелюбной атмосферы наткнулся на жесткий взгляд Дамблдора.

— Альбус, – он поприветствовал директора кивком.

— Северус! Спасибо, что пришли. Усаживайтесь, мой мальчик.

Северус нахмурился. Обращение «мой мальчик» не предвещало ничего хорошего. Он знал по собственному опыту, что за этим обычно сыпались нежелательные советы или, что еще хуже, вопросы о душевном состоянии. Конечно, директор никогда не формулировал мысль именно так, вместо этого он говорил о «дружбе», как друзья держатся друг за друга в трудные времена, но вся эта речь обрывалась одним важным вопросом: «Вы сможете продолжать работу, мой мальчик?»

Северус сел на предложенный стул. Его лицо – непроницаемая маска. Что бы Альбус ни собирался сообщить, он ему задачу не облегчит. Он уже давно научился превращать подобные беседы в испытания для директора.

— Вы, должно быть, догадались, что я позвал вас не просто так, – начал Дамблдор после напряженной паузы.

Северус не повел и бровью, но внутри проснулось любопытство. Обычно Альбус начинал подобный разговор с каких-нибудь пустяков, спрашивал, как проходят эксперименты, как дела с учениками или как прошли выходные. Директор был не из тех людей, которые сразу переходят к сути, только если для этого не было веских причин.

— Дело в том, – продолжил Альбус, — что я провел выходные за размышлениями об Ордене и его реорганизации.

«Ну вот, ты больше не нужен», – подумал Северус, удивленный собственному разочарованию. Он был рад, что больше не надо шпионить, ему доставляла удовольствие работа с Гермионой, но только сейчас, сидя в кабинете директора и наблюдая за своим наставником, он действительно понял, как тосковал по цели в жизни, по возможности применять свои умения в чем-то больше, чем просто в заботе о Гермионе.

«Ты был Пожирателем Смерти, Северус. И у тебя навсегда останется эта метка. Не жди, что они примут тебя за своего. Не жди, что будут ценить тебя за то, кем ты являешься», – подумал Снейп.

— И особенно о вашей… поменявшейся роли в Ордене. Передо мной стоял вопрос, что же делать с вами теперь, когда вы перестали быть шпионом, – говорил директор, не обращая внимания на внутреннюю борьбу, что бушевала внутри профессора Зельеварения.

— Понимаю, – наконец, сказал Северус, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не звучала досада и горечь.

Глаза директора озорно блеснули.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я понимаю, что больше не могу играть главную роль в Ордене, – объяснил Снейп.

«Ну вот, Альбус, я снова это делаю. Снова облегчаю твою работу»

— Потеряв возможность шпионить, я стал обузой. Я не могу проводить какие-либо миссии за пределами Хогвартса, мое влияние крайне ограничено. Если вы хотите, чтобы я ушел из доверенного круга Ордена, я это сделаю.

Альбус только улыбнулся.

«Мог бы хоть изобразить сожаление», – Северус был в бешенстве.

— Нет, мальчик мой, – Альбус наклонился вперед и положил руку на плечо Снейпу. — Не думаю, что вы понимаете. Я поговорил с несколькими членами Ордена, мы всё хорошенько обдумали и решили назначить вас руководителем шпионской сети.


	28. За дело

— Это все была ваша идея! Даже не вздумайте отпираться, Гермиона!

Как она и думала, Северус ждал ее в библиотеке – вне себя от ярости он вышагивал перед камином. Девушка была готова к подобному приему, но не ожидала, что обыск у Джастина так ее расстроит.

Гермиона не хотела разговаривать. Она бы лучше выложила все, что узнала, и, возможно, расплакалась на диване. Но сейчас не лучшее время. Северусу нужна ясная голова, чтобы переварить информацию, а пока профессор рвал и метал.

Поэтому Гермиона отложила грусть и задумалась о пути, на который ступила сегодня вечером, и куда он ее приведет.

— Мерлин, о чем вы? – на его горячий упрек она ответила легкой ухмылкой и плюхнулась на диван.

— О довольно интересном предложении или, лучше сказать, приказе, Альбуса, – прорычал он. — И не притворяйтесь, будто ничего не знаете. Да это вы и внушили ему эту идею!

— Так Альбус вам все-таки предложил! – воскликнула она, не обращая внимания на обвинения. — Теперь, Северус, я действительно удивлена!

Но зельевару было не до шуток, он был всерьез рассержен:

— Хватит, Гермиона! Почему вы не дали мне выбрать? Почему я не мог сам решить, хочу ли этого?

— Потому что вы тут же отказались бы, Северус, – Гермиона вмиг стала серьезной. — Сами прекрасно знаете. Вы никогда бы не смогли себя представить на такой должности. Вы все еще думаете, что члены Ордена воспринимают вас как Пожирателя Смерти. Что вас терпят, только пока вы полезны.

Сейчас он и, правда, напоминал мрачного Пожирателя.

— Прекратите эти психологические штучки.

— Это не психология, а простое наблюдение. Вы бы никогда не предложили свою кандидатуру. И что еще хуже, вы бы запретили упоминать об этом при директоре. А я просто высказала Дамблдору свои мысли, он сам принял решение. И я уверена, он не в одиночку брал на себя такую ответственность. Они хотят, чтобы вы учили их шпионажу. И не говорите, что вы тоже этого не хотите, Северус! Ведь я вижу этот жадный блеск в ваших глазах даже сейчас!

Профессор фыркнул, но все-таки смягчился и сел:

— Я думал, Альбус исключит меня из Ордена, – признался он через мгновение. — И смирился, прежде чем директор заговорил. Я даже сам предложил уйти.

Северус снова фыркнул, но на этот раз не без горечи.

Гермиона, как и Дамблдор несколько часов назад, подалась вперед и дотронулась до его руки. Это был самый успокаивающий и естественный жест, от которого грусть Северуса улетучилась.

— Они не смогут без вас, – в ее глазах была теплота и нежность. — Нет никого лучше вас. Хотя, – добавила она, — нет никого и злее вас. Даже скверный характер Грюма не идет в сравнение с вашим.

— Спасибо за комплимент, – он, наконец, подстроился под ее спокойный тон, и Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением – Северус ее простил. — Но какое это имеет отношение к вашему плану?

— Скажу, только если вы приняли предложение Альбуса. В противном случае, это огромный секрет. И мне придется вас убить, если я проболтаюсь.

Северус признался в поражении:

— Отступаю перед вашей наглостью. И да, я согласился.

Облегченная улыбка озарила ее лицо, и только сейчас Северус понял, как она переживала.

— Это не просто часть плана. Это логическое развитие, и я должна быть уверенной в человеке, с которым хочу поделиться информацией. Например, о том, что я сегодня узнала, – ее голос изменился: зазвучал мрачнее и как будто старше. Северус подался вперед и встретился с ней глазами. — Данная информация не для всех.

«Покажи», – подумал он, и она открыла свои воспоминания.

Гермиона почувствовала его одобрение ее методов и изобретательности, его раздражение от легкости, с которой она преодолела защитные чары, и его ярость, когда они дошли до воспоминаний о полом столбике, в котором хранился секрет.

«Кто?» – мысленно спросил он, а девушка представила образ МакНейра, связав его с изображением одного из Пожирателей, который держал мать Джастина.

— Согласен, – мрачно сказал он, разрывая связь. — Вы не смогли бы показать это директору. Как собираетесь использовать полученную информацию?

Гермиона откинулась на диване и закрыла глаза от усталости.

— Дурацкий вопрос, Северус, – вздохнула она. — Я использую ее так же, как и вы использовали бы ее на моем месте.

— Так и думал, – в его голосе звучала гордость, которая немного отогнала грусть гриффиндорки. Он встал с кресла и направился к девушке.

— И кто внедрит в его разум информацию?

Гермиона заурчала от удовольствия и облегчения, когда Северус начал массировать ее напряженные плечи.

— Драко, – ответила она. — Если захочет.

В оставшиеся дни до конца каникул время будто бы мчалось, и, не успела Гермиона опомниться, как наступило воскресенье, а с ним в Хогвартс вернулись ученики.

Час назначенной с МакГонагалл встречи все приближался, а Гермиона по-прежнему стояла в библиотеке, не в состоянии покинуть это место.

Уходить не хотелось.

Каждая клеточка тела кричала, чтобы Гермиона осталась, не покидала этот оплот безопасности, который она, в конце концов, нашла. Несмотря на тьму, что клубилась над их головами, эти недели были самыми счастливыми в ее жизни, а от мысли, что сейчас все кончится, придется вернуться к остальным ученикам и их проблемам, к многолюдным обедам в Большом зале и бесполезным занятиям, становилось дурно.

Холод сжал ее сердце. Один взгляд в сторону Северуса и девушка поняла: его одолевали те же чувства.

Он не хотел, чтобы Гермиона уходила.

Одного шага хватило, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними. Всего один шаг и она в его объятиях, таких крепких, что в них нет места ни печали, ни страху.

— Мы будем видеться каждый вечер. И во время обедов и уроков, – прошептал он ей на ухо.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Просто… – начала она, а Северус кивнул, как бы поддерживая ее, — просто впервые за столько лет я почувствовала… будто я дома.

В комнате надолго повисла тишина, как тем утром в ее спальне. Затем Гермиона отстранилась.

— Увидимся за обедом, – сказала она и мысленно послала Северусу легкую улыбку.

Удивленный пустотой своих комнат, зельевар молча наблюдал, как девушка уходила.

Мантия-невидимка скрывала Гермиону от посторонних взглядов, пока она шла по многочисленным коридорам Хогвартса, а затем оказалась у кабинета МакГонагалл. Там она прождала пять минут и незаметно вошла в кабинет следом за профессором.

Но на этот раз она решила не уходить сразу. Вместо этого она направилась в свои личные комнаты, которые ей предоставила профессор трансфигурации. Гермиона надеялась, что Драко получил ее послание.

Надежды оправдались. Малфой тут же вскочил с дивана, как только девушка вошла. Но он уже достаточно хорошо ее знал, чтобы не лезть с объятиями и даже не дотрагиваться до Гермионы без ее согласия. Только когда она, широко улыбаясь, пересекла разделявшее их расстояние, слизеринец обнял ее.

— Драко, – вздохнула она с облегчением. Она была рада, что ее друг, наконец, в безопасности, далеко от своего безумного отца и чванливой матери. — Как прошли каникулы?

— Ужасно, – прозвучал сухой ответ. — Родители вообще друг с другом не разговаривали. Ну, за исключением тех случаев, когда мама ругалась, кричала и била посуду. Никогда не видел, чтобы она выходила из себя. Она даже угрожала отцу аврорами. Это случилось, когда он умчал из дома на встречу с тобой.

— Ох, – выдохнула Гермиона, мысленно возвращаясь к той ночи. Вот почему он так вел себя. Если бы он не был безумным чудовищем, она бы его, возможно, пожалела.

— Я места не находил от беспокойства, – признался Драко, высвобождая Гермиону из объятий, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть ее лицо и тело. — Только когда я получил письмо от Снейпа, я немного пришел в себя. В ту ночь, когда отец вернулся, у него было такое выражение лица… Я думал, он тебя убил.

— Почти, – спокойно призналась Гермиона, и Драко снова крепко ее обнял.

— Как ты, милая? – прошептал он ей на ухо. — Что он с тобой сделал?

Одного взгляда на Драко хватило, чтобы понять: Люциус никогда не хвастался своими похождениями перед сыном. Гермиона тоже предпочла бы оставить друга в неведении, но он нужен был для выполнения плана.

Когда девушка закончила рассказ, опустив произошедшее между ней и Северусом, она увидела слезы злости в глазах слизеринца.

— Мы должны его остановить, – прошептал он. — Мы обязаны что-то сделать!

— Рада, что ты так настроен, – сказала она со вздохом облегчения. — У меня есть план. Он оградит меня от извращений Люциуса и одновременно не выведет его из себя. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. И тебе придется сыграть роль наследника Пожирателя Смерти.

Драко фыркнул:

— Если ты способна пережить встречи с Темным Лордом, то я точно смогу стать высокомерным Малфоем. Что нужно делать?

Гермиона ухмыльнулась, в глазах появился задорный огонек.

— Наш новый руководитель шпионов хочет тебя завербовать.

Она застала Гарри и Рона в общей гостиной за игрой в волшебные шахматы.

Гермиона поняла, какую пользу принесли постоянные тренировки и регулярный сон только тогда, когда ее друзья удивились произошедшим в ней переменам. Решив про себя, что нужно приобрести новые мантии, так как старые были слишком тесные, девушка объяснила изменения ежедневными прогулками на свежем воздухе.

— Вот видишь! – сказал Рон. — Я всегда говорил, что нельзя столько учиться. Нельзя все время сидеть за книгами.

— Нельзя совершенно не заботиться о собственных оценках, Рональд Уизли, – парировала Гермиона, принимая властный вид, который связывали с ее помешанностью на учебе.

Рон беспомощно поднял руки.

– Без обид, Миона, – он усмехнулся и повернулся к Гарри.

— И как мы лето переживем, если она уже с ума сходит? – прошептал тот.

Гермиона повернулась к камину и посмотрела на пляшущее пламя. В теле появилось странное напряжение. Только когда она дотронулась до плеча, она поняла: расслабленность и хорошее настроение прошлой недели исчезли.

Мрачные мысли окутали ее словно тяжелое одеяло.

«Ну вот, – подумала она, — с возвращением в реальность».

До ужина они говорили о каникулах. Рон и Гарри рассказывали о битвах в снежки, шумных ужинах с семьей Уизли, а Гермиона – о выдуманных посиделках у камина, готовке с мамой и прочей ерунде, которой занимаются магглы. Но изображать радость было легко – воспоминания о прошлой неделе еще не стерлись. И ее друзья, чувствуя хорошее настроение девушки, вздохнули с облегчением.

«Хорошие они, – подумала Гермиона, когда заметила, как сильно ребята о ней беспокоились. — Если бы только они не были гриффиндорцами до мозга костей!»

— Пойдемте ужинать, – предложила она и получила в ответ благодарный взгляд Рона. — Умираю от голода! Одно из последствий прогулок на природе.

— Поддерживаю предложение, – кивнул Рон, и трое друзей, Джинни и Невилл направились в Большой Зал.

Шум тут же почти оглушил Гермиону: она слишком привыкла к тишине и покою комнат Северуса. Девушка вздрагивала каждый раз, как кто-то вскрикивал или случайно до нее дотрагивался. А рука так и зудела от желания схватиться за палочку.

«Опасности нет, – повторяла про себя гриффиндорка. — Успокойся, учителя о нас заботятся. Все хорошо».

Но, к сожалению, самоубеждение не действовало и не спасало от нарастающей головной боли.

Через пять минут после начала ужина двери с грохотом распахнулись, и в Большой Зал влетел Северус с особенно хмурым выражением лица.

— Что это с ним? – спросила Гермиона у друзей, в то же время посылая профессору мысленную улыбку и теплое приветствие.

— Должно быть, новое задание от Ордена. Не знаю, что оно из себя представляет, но родители часто обсуждали это дело на каникулах, – предположил Рон, но тут же поспешно опустил голову, когда Северус бросил в их сторону угрюмый взгляд, будто услышал их разговор.

Эхо его ухмылки отдалось в мыслях Гермионы.

«Доброе утро, дорогая, – подумал он. — Как поживаете среди этих остолопов?»

«Они меня уже с ума свели», – призналась она, пока зельевар садился за стол.

Его губы на мгновение искривила улыбка.

«Наверно, мне следовало бы нагрузить их домашней работой, чтобы они вас не беспокоили? – спросил он. — С удовольствием так и сделаю».

«Ни в коем случае! – с ужасом возразила Гермиона. — Они меня попросят все за них сделать. Если бы вы читали их эссе по Зельеварению, вы бы поняли, какая это пытка!»

«Не читал ничего, к чему прикасалась рука Поттера, – заметил Снейп. — Я просто пишу едкие замечания и ставлю плохую отметку».

Она посмотрела на него с таким явным недоверием, что Рон заметил ее взгляд.

— Что случилось? – спросил он, дотронувшись до плеча девушки. Гермиона вздрогнула. Она и забыла, как ее друзья любят прикосновения и крепкие объятия. Будет сложно сдерживать рефлексы, еще сложнее – скрывать свою нелюбовь к подобному выражению чувств.

— Я вдруг вспомнила об эссе, которое Снейп задал на каникулы, – поспешно ответила она. — Я успела написать только двенадцать дюймов, а надо…

— Гермиона, да дай же нам передохнуть! – простонал Рон и вернулся к поглощению пищи.

«Не может быть!» – Гермиона подняла бокал тыквенного сока, чтобы скрыть взгляд, который отправила в сторону Снейпа.

«Вы правы, – разочарованно подумал Северус. — Конечно, я читаю все их эссе. К великому сожалению. Но представьте, как было бы здорово…»

Он возвел глаза к потолку, потом глянул на гриффиндорцев и фыркнул. Чтобы не рассмеяться, Гермиона сосредоточилась на пюре.

«Драко хочет и готов помочь. Завтра утром приведем план в исполнение. Мы увидимся сегодня вечером?»

«Конечно», – ответил он, резко поднялся из-за стола, кивнул своим коллегам и, выходя из Большого Зала, бросил еще один хмурый взгляд в сторону троицы друзей.

Всем известно: глупый и разоблаченный шпион всегда лучше неразоблаченного. Так что Джастин, который и раньше-то опасности не представлял, сейчас стал настоящей находкой. Ведь кто же не поверит словам собственного шпиона, особенно если эти слова вам интересны и удобны.

Драко заметил Джастина в тот момент, когда он и Теодор Нотт вошли в коридор, и, проходя мимо пуффендуйца, как бы случайно обронил «Гермиона Грейнджер» и «мой отец». Он увидел в глазах Джастина интерес, который подтвердил догадку Гермионы.

Мальчишка был неважным шпионом. Но тем лучше. Драко кормил Теодора рассказами о положении отца во внутреннем круге Темного Лорда, когда они ушли подальше от шумных коридоров и направились к месту, где Малфой договорился встретиться с Гермионой.

Отец Теодора тоже был Пожирателем Смерти, хоть и не обладал той же властью. И до роковой ночи в Министерстве Магии они были хорошими друзьями, если можно так сказать. Драко и представить не мог, что есть что-то лучше заговоров и чувства превосходства над другими учениками, пока Гермиона не показала ему настоящую дружбу.

Он на долгое время отстранился от слизеринцев и предпочел тишину. Но Рождество с родителями вновь вернуло старые привычки чистокровного аристократа, так что вести себя младшим Пожирателем Смерти было легче, чем Драко себе представлял.

Но теперь он, по крайней мере, мог делать нечто большее, чем пересказывать директору письма своего отца. Гермиона передала ему приглашение на субботний ужин, во время которого Снейп скажет, что хочет и дальше «быть в курсе дел Слизерина».

Наконец-то! И со Снейпом Драко чувствовал себя комфортнее, чем с Дамблдором, которому он, как каждый уважающий себя слизеринец, не доверял.

Драко и Нотт перешли в восточное крыло, спустились на несколько пролетов и дошли до нужного коридора. Там они заметили Гермиону, которая стояла, прислонившись к стене.

Драко знал, что все это было лишь отличное представление, но не мог сдержать дрожи. Девушка выглядела хуже, чем после процедуры изъятия: бледная, волосы спутаны, плечи поникли. Она устало выпрямилась. Драко услышал, как шаги Джастина позади стихли.

— Драко. Нотт, – поприветствовала она надменно, но в то же время почтительно. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Не твое дело, грязнокровка, – растягивая слова, произнес Драко. Гермиона вздрогнула. — Мой отец трахает тебя, но это не значит, что ты нам ровня. Катись отсюда!

Нотт презрительно рассмеялся, а Гермиона, побледнев еще сильнее, поспешила уйти.

— Заметил, как она выглядит?

Нотт восхищенно кивнул.

— Это мой отец постарался. Он рассказывает не так много, как мне бы хотелось, – Драко хохотнул, — но насколько я знаю, его последняя забава чуть не убила эту сучку. Не удивлюсь, если она долго не протянет. Ни одна любовница у отца долго не жила. Эта грязнокровка, должно быть, хорошая шлюха.

Они двинулись дальше, обсуждая горячих слизеринок, которых хотели бы как-нибудь вечерком позвать в ванную старост. Только когда они поворачивали за угол, Драко решил оглянуться. Финч-Флетчли стоял посреди коридора, в руках он держал блокнот и ручку, а на его лице было выражение неподдельного ужаса.

Кажется, рыбка заглотила наживку.


	29. Владыка тайн

Наступила суббота, Гарри с Роном ужасно захотели прогуляться в Хогсмид, и Гермиона нехотя к ним присоединилась. Она надеялась, что успеет к ужину с Северусом.

Зельевар пригласил не только Драко, но и МакГонагалл, которую попросил помочь с новой работой шпиона. Он прекрасно понимал, как много времени и сил от него потребуется. А ведь еще нужно вести уроки и заниматься с Гермионой.

— Давайте зайдем в пещеру, где прятался Сириус, – внезапно предложил Гарри, отвлекая Гермиону от мыслей о более эффективных подслушивающих чарах, которые можно применить в гостиной Слизерина.

— Ну не знаю, Гарри, – нахмурилась она. Предложение ей очень не понравилось. — Покидать деревню опасно. К тому же, на улице очень холодно.

— Да ладно, Гермиона, – простонал Рон. — Дай ты нам хоть немножко свободы! Хогсмид совсем не опасен. Что с нами может случиться?

С губ Гермионы уже готово было слететь едкое замечание, но она заметила полный надежды взгляд Гарри и промолчала.

«Они все равно сделают по-своему, нет смысла сопротивляться».

На удивление, все прошло без происшествий. Рядом с пещерой уже давно никого не было, она была заброшена. Но, тем не менее, Гермиона наложила несколько чар, прежде чем последовать за мальчиками внутрь.

Они были там больше часа, когда Гарри, наконец, разжег огонь, чтобы согреться. Гермиона уже надеялась, что хоть на этот раз с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил ничего не случится.

Но, конечно, надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

Друзья уже возвращались в деревню, когда Гермиона почувствовала неладное. Какое-то движение справа. Что-то преследовало их. Не животное. Значит, человек. Но ни волшебник, ни маггл не может передвигаться по лесу настолько тихо.

Кто бы это ни был, он хотел остаться незамеченным, и преуспел в этом. Ни Гарри, ни Рон не заметили напряжения Гермионы. Тем лучше. Обычно если случалось что-то загадочное, они тут же начинали шуметь и бросались расследовать тайну.

Сейчас такая суета лишь помешала бы. Сейчас, когда она догадывалась, кто скрывался в кустарнике. Поэтому девушка как бы случайно отстала от Гарри и Рона, а догнав их, пошла слева, оказавшись между друзьями и преследователем.

— На улице ужасно холодно, вам не кажется? – тихо спросила она у ребят. – Давайте побыстрее зайдем в «Три метлы»?

— Конечно, – согласился Рон, не понижая голоса. — Но ты разве не привыкла к холоду за каникулы? Ты же чуть ли не каждый день с родителями гуляла.

— Мои родители живут в местечке потеплее, – тут же соврала Гермиона. — Там даже снега не было!

— Везет же, – сказал Гарри. — Мы три дня из Норы выбраться не могли, потому что все засыпало снегом. За это время чуть не свели маму Рона с ума!

Они ускорили шаг – также поступил и неизвестный преследователь.

Мысленно Гермиона ругала Гарри и Рона так сильно, что они покраснели бы, услышь ее мысли. Как же они плетутся! С такой скоростью они доберутся до Хогсмида через десять минут, а это куча времени для засады.

Гермиона медленно высвободила палочку из рукава. Ее мучила совесть, но это был единственный способ предотвратить еще большее зло.

«Персуэйдо», – почти беззвучно прошептала она.

И вдруг хлопнула в ладоши, будто ей пришла в голову отличная идея.

— А знаете что? Давайте добежим до «Трех метел». Кто прибежит первый, получит сливочное пиво бесплатно.

Если бы не заклинание убеждения, мальчики лишь застонали бы от подобной затеи, но сейчас они нетерпеливо закивали. Прежде чем Гермиона успела спрятать палочку, они уже неслись к Хогсмиду.

Рон и Гарри почти успели. Уже виднелись домики, когда из-за кустов блеснул луч заклинания. Гермионе оставалось лишь закрыть мальчиков собой.

Проклятие попало прямо в спину и обожгло нежную кожу.

«Отлично, – зло подумала Гермиона. — А я только на спине и могу заснуть!»

К счастью, друзья были слишком заняты соревнованием, чтобы заметить, как Гермиона споткнулась и упала. Она послала в них еще одно заклинание убеждения, чтобы те успели добежать до «Трех метел» прежде, чем заметить ее отсутствие. Потом девушка рухнула в снег, притворившись, что потеряла сознание.

Услышав скользнувшие мимо торопливые шаги, она вскочила и как можно тише нырнула в кусты.

МакНейр почти схватил гриффиндорцев, когда Гермиона нацелила на него палочку.

«Ни убить, ни покалечить его я не могу – я вроде как на их стороне».

— Иммобилус, – прошептала она, и преследователь тут же упал. — Брось палочку, МакНейр!

Он застонал словно раненный зверь, когда встретился с ней взглядом.

— Всегда знал, что тебе нельзя доверять, грязнокровка, – презрительно сказал он.

— Палочку бросай, – приказала она, и МакНейр немедля послушался. Он уже знал, на что способна эта девушка.

Гермиона наколдовала веревки, связавшие его.

— Да ладно тебе, – усмехнулась она. — Не говори, что исполнял приказ нашего Лорда. Выслеживал Поттера по своей инициативе, рисковал его жизнью. То заклятие было довольно опасным, знаешь ли.

— Ты все-таки на его стороне!

— Я служу лишь Темному Лорду, – отчеканила Гермиона, используя легиллименцию – нужно хорошенько вбить ему в голову эту мысль. — И я увижу труп Поттера у его ног. Но лишь тогда, когда приказ будет исходить от Лорда!

Девушка раздраженно вздохнула, не пытаясь скрыть свое презрение:

— Я последую за ними и проверю, не заметили ли они чего-нибудь. Больше не совершай такую глупость, МакНейр.

Она зашагала прочь, когда за спиной раздался торжествующий голос МакНейра.

— Круцио! – прокричал он, и боль пронзила девушку.

Руку грубо скрутили и отобрали палочку. МакНейр со злобной ухмылкой спрятал ее в карман. В руке же у него оказалась еще одна палочка.

«Он использует две палочки, – подумала Гермиона. — А ведь Северус предупреждал, что этот тип – сама осторожность. Какая же я дура!

Боль заполняла каждую клеточку, дышать становилось труднее. Тогда Гермиона перестала двигаться и закатила глаза.

Она сильно прикусила щеку и, почувствовала вкус крови, раскрыла рот, тонкая красная струйка потекла по лицу. Когда Гермиона прекратила двигаться, хотя в тот момент ей хотелось лишь кричать от боли, МакНейр, наконец, заметил ее состояние и прекратил действие заклинание. Он был обеспокоен – девушка выглядела так, будто с Круциатусом явно перестарались. Она могла даже умереть.

«Полагаю, ты не хочешь говорить Лорду, что убил его драгоценную грязнокровку, а?»

МакНейр опустил палочку и присел рядом с девушкой.

«Хороший мальчик. А теперь продолжим».

Она вдруг вскочила, хотя начался новый приступ боли, и оказалась сверху на МакНейре: она приставила к его горлу нож, а левой рукой выхватила у него палочку.

— Они – моя добыча, – прошипела Гермиона. Темная ярость в ее глазах заставила МакНейра вздрогнуть.

Она, должно быть, выглядела очень угрожающе: лицо в крови, нож сверкает на солнце. Гермиона напоминала кошку, склонившуюся над своей жертвой, а вовсе не робкую грязнокровку, которую он видел среди Пожирателей. Сейчас она была языческой богиней – жестокой и беспощадной.

— Лишь Темный Лорд должен их убить. И я приведу их к нему. Еще раз перейдешь мне дорогу и пожалеешь, что тебя не поцеловал дементор.

Он испуганно кивнул, и Гермиона наложила на него заклинание Ступефай. Только когда она взяла в руки собственную палочку, наколдовала веревки и забрала у МакНейра обе палочки, она снова поддалась той боли, что пронзала тело.

Она неподвижно лежала на снегу, свернувшись в клубок, и тяжело дышала. Только когда боль утихла и Гермиона, наконец, смогла двигаться, она встала и привела себя в порядок.

— Доброй ночи, МакНейр, – прошептала она и, прежде чем аппарировать ко входу «Трех метел», освободила его от заклинания.

Девушка, которая вошла в «Три метлы» совершенно отличалась от опасной ведьмы, которая победила Пожирателя Смерти минут двадцать назад. Пригодилось заклинание Очарования: щеки сразу порозовели, не осталось и следа недавней борьбы. А счастливая улыбка заставила посетителей паба оглянуться в ее сторону.

— Извините, ребята, – сказала она, подходя к столу Гарри и Рона. — Я шнурок потеряла, пришлось вернуться. А потом у «Зонко» встретила профессора МакГонагалл. Сейчас придется вернуться в Хогвартс, я нужна ей для проведения важного эксперимента.

Гарри и Рон выглядели рассерженно – очередной совместный выходной был испорчен. Но когда Гермиона купила Рону кружку сливочного пива, а именно он вышел победителем соревнования, друзья без дальнейших препирательств позволили ей уйти.

«Они и правда хорошие друзья, – подумала Гермиона, пока шла к Хогвартсу. Сейчас она не старалась скрыть хромоту. — Если бы только у меня все так ужасно не болело!»

Из-за боли во всем теле идти было трудно, и она, конечно, опоздала на ужин к Северусу.

Профессор МакГонагалл и Драко уже были на месте, и, казалось, обсудили все деловые вопросы. Они сидели на диванчиках у камина и ждали Гермиону с нетерпением.

— Северус на кухне, – сказал Драко.

Гермиона с усмешкой отметила, с какой гордостью он произнес имя профессора. Очевидно, зельевар все-таки впустил его в круг «коллег».

— Заклинание очарования или ты действительно рада нас видеть? – он явно не доверял ее здоровому виду.

— Чары, – призналась она.

Дверь на кухню распахнулась, и показался Северус. В руках он держал поднос с чашками и чайником.

Гермиона повела плечами и заклинание спало. Судорожный вздох МакГонагалл яснее ясного говорил о ее внешности.

— Что случилось? – спросил Северус, ставя поднос на стол, и подошел к девушке.

— Я, Гарри и Рон столкнулись с МакНейром в Хогсмиде, – ответила она. Гермиона не знала, рассказал ли Северус об их телепатической связи, так что не хотела его подставлять.

— К счастью, они не заметили бы нападавшего, даже если бы он станцевал перед ними, – продолжила она. Только сейчас девушка заметила, как она была измотана и раздражена. — Пришлось избавиться от МакНейра и убедить друзей, что все в порядке.

— Что у вас с лицом, мисс Грейнджер? – обеспокоенно произнесла МакГонагалл. — Оно все в крови! Как…

— Не волнуйтесь, Минерва, – прервал ее Северус. — Просто царапины. Ее спина в гораздо худшем состоянии. Повернитесь, Гермиона. Это было какое-то проклятие?

Гермиона улыбнулась. Зельевар уже достаточно хорошо ее знал: по одной лишь позе и движениям он мог судить о ее ранах. Девушка послушалась и услышала еще один судорожный вздох профессора трансфигурации.

— Что за безрассудство, – пробормотал Северус, осматривая ее рану. — Почему не вы использовали защитное заклинание?

— Проклятие предназначалось Гарри, – объяснила она. — Я лишь могла принять удар на себя.

Пока Северус исцелял ее раны, Гермиона мысленно послала ему свои воспоминания о нападении.

«Умница, – одобрил он. — Справилась довольно элегантно, если не считать вторую палочку МакНейра. В конце концов, мы сделаем из тебя истинную ученицу Слизерина».

«Надеюсь, это не случится», – шутливо ответила она и разорвала мысленную связь.

— Странно, что он знал, куда мы направляемся, – вслух сказала Гермиона.

— А что странного? – поинтересовался Драко. — На выходные в Хогсмид отправляется вся школа. В том числе и профессора.

— Да. Но мы ведь уже год как не бывали в той пещере. А Джастин не смог бы заранее предупредить МакНейра. Значит, у них есть способ связываться в любое время либо Джастин уже с ним встречался и в качестве небольшого бонуса рассказал о местах, где мы часто бываем. Интересно, что…

Дверь хлопнула и отвлекла собеседников от разговора: они вспомнили об ужине. Северус увеличил маленький столик, за которым они обычно ели с Гермионой, расставил на нем фарфоровую посуду и разложил серебряные столовые приборы.

Джейн приветствовала Гермиону широкой улыбкой, Драко – опасливым взглядом (возможно, из-за рассказов Добби о семье Малфоев), МакГонагалл – рукопожатием, а Северусу посоветовала «хотя бы на вечерок сдержать свой дурной характер». После она отправилась на очередной урок у эльфов.

Пока они наслаждались отменным ужином, приготовленным Джейн, Северус и Минерва как обычно подшучивали друг над другом. Минерва прочитала еще одну маггловскую книгу, которая «идеально подходила Северусу». Она называлась «Грозовой перевал». Минерва с упоением по памяти цитировала длинные, полные трагизма отрывки, на что Северус отвечал не менее объемными отрывками из «Иллиады» и «Одиссеи», которые, по его словам, ясно показывали, что некто по имени Минерва совершенно не умеет судить о характере.

Поначалу Драко был поражен до глубины души: профессора враждующих факультетов, самые ярые спорщики на свете так тепло общаются друг с другом. Когда первый приступ паники прошел, Драко даже присоединился к разговору и добавил пару сухих замечаний в защиту профессора зельеварения.

Когда Минерва обвинила его в пособничестве своему декану, Северус вздернул подбородок и сообщил, что мог и сам себя защитить.

«Кто защищает истину, тот заслуживает чести», – нахально процитировал Драко один из самых глупых девизов Годрика Гриффиндора. Минерва не смогла сдержать ухмылку.

Но Гермиона не принимала участия в шутливой перепалке. Она сосредоточилась на еде и постоянно вспоминала события уходящего дня.

Пока не подняла взгляд и не встретилась с глазами Северуса.

«Вы чем-то обеспокоены?» – серьезно спросил он.

«Возможно, я недооценила Джастина, – призналась она. — В школе обожают сплетни, и держать под контролем информацию просто невозможно. То, что произошло сегодня, повториться не должно. А если бы Гарри и Рон были одни!»

«Я попрошу Альбуса поговорить с этими остолопами, – предложил он. — Возможно, у меня и директора получится вбить им в головы, что подобные прогулки опасны».

«Но проблемы с Джастином это не решит», – возразила она. И не только потому, что знала, как жестоко их будет отчитывать Северус.

«Значит, найдем способ контролировать Джастина или вообще устраним опасность, которую он представляет, – ответил Северус, рассеянно взявшись за бокал. — Есть предложения?»

«Выдать его Ордену. Но это далеко не лучший вариант», – медленно ответила Гермиона. В ее мыслях явно читалось нежелание приступать к таким мерам.

Два других собеседника в это время притихли. Драко понял, что Гермиона и Северус мысленно общаются и старался им не мешать, МакГонагалл просто наблюдала за ними.

— Интересно, что нам делать с Джастином, – сказал вслух зельевар. — Как думаете, Минерва?

— Думаю, что никогда не видела такое применение легилименции. Весьма впечатляет.

Северус вздохнул.

— От вас вообще хоть что-то возможно скрыть? – шутливо спросил он.

— Да, но ненадолго.

На этот раз даже Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Вернемся к Джастину, – напомнила девушка. К ее удивлению, начал Драко.

— По-моему, у нас три варианта, если мы не хотим повторения случившегося. Первое: мы можем убрать Джастина из школы или освободить его родителей, и таким образом его работа шпиона завершится. Второе: мы можем заставить его работать на нас и стать еще одним двойным шпионом, – слизеринец коротко улыбнулся Гермионе и Северусу, которые его внимательно слушали.

— И наконец, третье: мы можем контролировать, когда и что Джастин передает МакНейру. Я думал о заклинании Обливиэйт, которое вы использовали на мне. Возможно, есть способ настроить его так, чтобы Джастин не рассказывал новую и важную информацию.

— Первый вариант рассмотрим в самом крайнем случае, – МакГонагалл подхватила мысль Драко. — Нужно использовать Джастина в своих интересах как можно дольше. Но необходимо как-то защитить его родителей, если вдруг МакНейр решит, что мальчик бесполезен. Можно найти их и взять под свою защиту.

— Хорошее предложение, – согласился Снейп. — Думаю, второй вариант сразу можно отмести. Из того, что вы мне сказали, – он глянул на Гермиону и Драко, — и из своего собственного опыта могу сказать, что из него дрянной шпион. Он даже одному хозяину услужить не может. А нас он мгновенно предаст.

— Вашу идею с заклинанием Обливиэйт, – продолжил он, улыбнувшись Драко, — стоит принять во внимание. Мы сможем внушить Джастину приказ сначала докладывать все мне, а затем уже идти к МакНейру. Так мы выиграем время, сможем оценить полученную информацию и подготовиться.

— Но разве это не слишком рискованно? – спросила Минерва. — Если МакНейр обнаружит, что над головой Джастина поработали, или вдруг решит привести его к Волдеморту, то у мальчика не будет никаких шансов!

— Верно, – кивнул Северус. — Защитим Поттера, но подвергнем опасности Джастина.

— Игра с жизнью невинного, Северус – предостерегающе сказала МакГонагалл. Ей явно не нравилось, куда они ведут.

Северус едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Поберегу вас от философских рассуждений о природе невинности. Но я вас понимаю.

Вдруг он повернулся к Гермионе, которая до этого времени сидела молча:

— А вы что думаете, Гермиона? Вы за ним наблюдали и контролировали его – вы за него в ответе. Что сделать: защитить мальчика или использовать дальше и рисковать его безопасностью?

Драко слова Северуса совершенно не понравились. Слизеринец знал, какую огромную ответственность чувствует Гермиона за всех окружающих. Неправильно взваливать на нее ношу за еще одну жизнь.

Но Гермиона сохраняла спокойствие. Когда она ответила на вопрос, в ее голосе звучали холодные нотки настоящего шпиона, а не буря эмоций гриффиндорки.

— Думаю, нужно рисковать, – тихо произнесла она.

Когда МакГонагалл подалась вперед с намерением возразить, Гермиона остановила ее жестом.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что говорю, профессор, и я знаю, что это решение может привести к смерти Джастина и его родителей. Но война никогда не была честной, невинные люди умирают каждый день. Какое право я имею решать, кого спасти: Джастина или людей, которых можно с помощью него защитить? Он крепко зажат в тисках, но не обратился ни к одному учителю или ученику за помощью.

Она устало вздохнула:

— Мы победим, только в том случае, если будем смотреть на общую картину, а не на детали – вот что я поняла, наблюдая за профессором Дамблдором. Грубо говоря, сейчас жизнь Гарри важнее, чем жизнь Джастина.

Воцарилась тишина; веселье, с которого начался вечер, улетучилось.

Все перевели взгляд на Северуса.

— Соглашусь с Гермионой, – мрачно произнес он, а после долгой паузы, которая всем показалась бесконечной, добавил. — Значит, мы решили. Постараемся защитить родителей Джастина, но сам он останется шпионом, а мы будем его контролировать.

Гермиона, чей взгляд был прикован к камину – от огня ее глаза сверкали словно бриллианты, – медленно кивнула.

— Его смерть будет на моих плечах, – прошептала она своего рода обет.

МакГонагалл, позабыв все возражения, глянула на свою ученицу.

— Вы и в самом деле выросли, – наконец, произнесла она. — Не знаю, грустить или гордиться этим.

— Радуйтесь, – ответил Северус; Гермиона же молчала, погруженная в свои мысли. — Без нее мы бы уже давно погибли в этой войне.


	30. Все тайное становится явным I

Ремус Люпин готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Он смотрел на большой, но совершенно пустой флакон и удивлялся, как же такое произошло.

Он проклинал собственную безалаберность и невероятную беспечность: сегодня нужно выпить Волчье противоядие, а у него не осталось ни капли.

«Вот что случается, когда расслабляешься, – зло подумал он про себя. — Постоянная бдительность!»

Но проблема по-прежнему стояла довольно остро.

Сейчас Северус обсуждал с Альбусом какие-то детали до собрания Ордена – что-то по поводу Рональда Уизли и Гарри Поттера, точнее их опасной привычки исчезать из гостиной Гриффиндора на ночь глядя.

Ремус крепко задумался: Северус попросил больше не приходить к нему в комнаты без предупреждения, а беспокоить его и директора по такому неловкому и опасному вопросу уж очень не хотелось.

Люпин точно знал, где Снейп хранит большие запасы аконита, и уже сам мог готовить зелье, так что нет нужды беспокоить зельевара. Но он, тем не менее, чувствовал вину, дотрагиваясь до определенных точек на зачарованном гобелене. Он не был здесь уже больше трех месяцев, и Северус придет в ярость, если обнаружит его в своих комнатах.

Библиотека, в которую Ремус попал, пройдя через потайной ход, была совершенно темной, только в камине плясали язычки пламени. Он направился к винтовой лестнице, когда его острый слух внезапно уловил какой-то звук.

Дыхание – со стороны большого, удобного дивана, на котором Люпин обычно сидел и обсуждал со Снейпом результаты экспериментов.

— Северус? – тихо позвал он. Никакого движения, лишь дыхание – частое и поверхностное. Как будто лежавший на диване человек был болен. Ремус осторожно придвинулся.

— Прости, Северус, я не хотел тебя беспокоить, мне нужно было зелье. Я думал, ты с Альбусом… Ох, Мерлин!

Запах крови резко ударил в нос. Похоже, этот человек был тяжело ранен.

Тут же забыв про извинения, Ремус кинулся к дивану. У Люпина часто забилось сердце, и заболело в груди. Неужели им удалось вычислить шпиона? По крайней мере, Северус, жив – можно было расслышать его дыхание.

— Люмос, – прошептал он. Белый свет так резко озарил комнату, и Ремус еле сдержал крик от представшего перед ним зрелища.

На диване лежала Гермиона Грейнджер вся в синяках, лишь тень былой энергичной и властной девушки, которая ему так нравилась. Повсюду была кровь: она впиталась в порванную школьную форму, лицо и шея были красными, а волосы слиплись.

Левая нога девушки изгибалась под неестественным углом, а ее лицо, насколько он мог разглядеть из-за крови, раздулось от жестоких побоев. Кто-то пытался не просто причинить боль, но уничтожить ее.

— Мисс Грейнджер, – едва слышно позвал он, но ответа не последовало.

Что делать? Ее лучше не переносить, но камин Северуса к сети не подключен, а девушка отчаянно нуждалась в медицинской помощи. К тому же он не оставить ее одну здесь, где над ней так жестоко надругались.

После секундного колебания, Ремус аккуратно взял Гермиону на руки. С ее губ сорвался всхлип, порожденный страхом и болью – этот звук он никогда не ожидал услышать от Гермионы Грейнджер – и мысленно выругался.

Как такое могло случиться? На протяжении последних месяцев их со Снейпом отношения были холодными и натянутыми, но Ремус всегда уважал этого человека, хоть и не одобрял его методы обучения.

Но причинить боль ученице…

«Нет, – поправил себя Ремус, взглянув на девушку, которую нес по коридорам Хогвартса, — не просто причинить боль. Пытать. Уничтожить ее тело и, возможно, разум».

Снейп сошел с ума? Или это какой-то самозванец, как в тот раз с Грюмом три года назад? Или конец работы шпиона освободил какие-то внутренние темные желания, которые он раньше удовлетворял другим путем?

Люпин мысленно метался от сильной тревоги за ученицу, которую нес на руках, к безумной ярости на своего коллегу. Наконец, он дошел до класса зельеварения и смог использовать камин, чтобы перенести Гермиону в больничное крыло.

Мадам Помфри, встревоженная его приходом, судорожно вздохнула, увидев девушку.

— Что случилось? – прошептала она, пока Ремус аккуратно укладывал Гермиону на кровать. — Кто с ней сотворил такое?

— Снейп, – холодно ответил Ремус, в ответ послышался еще один судорожный вздох. — Он за это заплатит, Поппи. Не подпускайте к ней никого, кроме меня и Дамблдора, хорошо?

Мадам Помфри молча кивнула, и Люпин выбежал из больничного крыла, даже не подождав пока Поппи приступит к своим обязанностям. Нужно добраться до Снейпа прежде, чем он поймет, что жертва исчезла. Ремус знал, насколько опасен Снейп, и что лучше всего застать зельевара врасплох.

Расстояние от лазарета до кабинета директора казалось длиннее обычного, хотя он за три минуты добрался до каменной горгульи и выкрикнул пароль.

Все его мысли были сосредоточены на истекающей кровью, стонущей Гермионе и том человеке, который сотворил с ней подобное, поэтому он ворвался в кабинет директора, даже не постучавшись.

Он тут же заметил Снейпа: тот стоял у камина и рычал на Гарри и Рона. Они, как и Дамблдор, подпрыгнули от громкого удара двери, но Ремус даже не заметил их. Его внимание было приковано к Снейпу, внутри поднималась чудовищная ярость.

— Ублюдок! – выкрикнул он. — Что ты с ней сделал?

— Ремус, – удивленный Альбус пытался его успокоить, — я уверен, нет никаких причин для подобного тона.

— Уверяю вас, есть, директор, – прогремел Ремус, направляясь к профессору зельеварения. – Потому что ваш драгоценный шпион в конце концов оказался чудовищем!

Он почти подошел к Снейпу. Северус поднялся с кресла и теперь наблюдал за Ремусом с холодной усмешкой.

— Должно быть, скоро полнолуние, Альбус, – насмешливо заметил он. — Я ни слова не понимаю из того, что он говорит.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, так что засунь это высокомерие подальше, Снейп!

В один миг Ремус схватил Снейпа за горло и прижал к стене. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но, захваченный врасплох, он никак не мог противостоять силе оборотня.

— Как мог ты совершить такое, Снейп? – в глазах Ремуса заблестели слезы недоверия и разочарования.

— Что совершить? – прорычал Снейп. — Хоть раз умерь свою гриффиндорскую тупоголовость и попытайся во всем разобраться. И отпусти меня сейчас же!

— Мерлин, она же твоя ученица! – не унимался Ремус. — Ты ее уничтожил! Как ты мог такое сделать? Ты пытал ее!

На лице Снейпа проступило понимание и страх. Он схватил Ремуса за запястья.  
>- Ты о Гермионе? – требовательно спросил он.<p>

Глаза Гарри и Рона расширились от удивления, но ни Северус, ни Ремус не обратили на учеников внимания. Дамблдор, наконец, встал, держась за край стола. В его глазах светилось беспокойство и удивление.

— Гермиона? Не смей ее так называть! Когда я с тобой закончу, будь уверен, ты с ней больше никогда не встретишься. Вы видите, Альбус? – спросил Ремус, чуть оглянувшись в сторону директора. На лице застыла маска гнева. — Он знает, о чем я! И даже признает свою вину!

— Что ты с ней сделал, глупец? – Северус старался не сорваться на крик.

— Я что с ней сделал? – Ремус не верил своим ушам. — Я пошел к тебе, потому что у меня закончился аконит, – прорычал он, сильнее сжимая горло Снейпа. — Когда я вошел в библиотеку, я обнаружил там Гермиону Грейнджер. Она лежала на диване, все ее тело покрыто синяками и кровью, нога сильно покалечена. Конечно, я отнес ее к мадам Помфри. Она ведь в таком состоянии! Я никогда не верил слухам, но ты и вправду чудовище, Снейп!

— Чертов глупец!

С помощью беспалочковой магии Снейп откинул Ремуса к противоположной стене; оборотень с трудом поднялся на ноги и теперь тряс головой, чтобы унять головокружение.

Снейп тем временем уже был у двери.

— Я должен немедленно вернуть ее к себе в комнаты. Позаботьтесь о них, Альбус, – зельевар попросил – нет, даже приказал Дамблдору – и вышел из кабинета.

Некоторое время они слышали его торопливые шаги, а затем наступила тишина.

Гарри, Рон и Ремус недоуменно смотрели ему вслед.

— Вы не можете позволить ему так поступать, директор! – горячо начал Ремус. — Он чудовище! Защитить мисс Грейнджер – ваша обязанность!

— Хотите сказать, Снейп причинял ей вред? – дрожащим голосом спросил Гарри.

Рон все еще смотрел на открытую дверь, как будто по-прежнему видел удаляющуюся фигуру Снейпа.

— Он этим не ограничился, – мрачно ответил Ремус. Он был слишком зол и не обращал внимания, что говорит с учеником. — Он жестоко избил ее и оставил истекать кровью!

Люпин снова повернулся к Дамблдору, его лицо все еще было искажено от гнева.

— Поверить не могу, что вы ничего не делаете! Если вы и дальше продолжите стоять, то этим займусь я!

Он направился к двери, но тихий голос директора остановил его:

— Даю вам слово, Северус не представляет никакой опасности для мисс Грейнджер. Я бы предпочел говорить здесь, в моем кабинете. Мы лишь помешаем Северусу и мисс Грейнджер.

— Вы не видели ее, Альбус, – зло возразил Ремус, крепко сжимая дверную ручку. — Мы прекрасно знаем, как слепо вы доверяете Снейпу! Я всегда полагался на ваши суждения, но я вам вот что скажу: пока все не прояснится, и пока Гермиона не расскажет мне все сама, я глаз с нее не спущу.

Сказав это, Ремус выбежал из кабинета и направился за Снейпом в больничное крыло. Гарри и Рон, не раздумывая, выскочили следом. Дамблдор на небольшом расстоянии пошел за ними. На его лице читалось беспокойство и усталость.

Что ж, наконец-то все тайное стало явным.

Когда они настигли Снейпа, тот уже выходил из лазарета, прижимая к груди безвольное тело Гермионы. Сейчас она выглядела лучше, очевидно, мадам Помфри смыла кровь и привела в порядок одежду девушки, хотя неестественно изогнутая нога по-прежнему вызывала неприятные спазмы в желудке. И, судя по кашлю позади, Рон и Гарри испытывали те же чувства.

— Я пришел как раз вовремя, Альбус, – доложил Снейп, не обращая внимания на остальных. – Я применил усыпляющее заклинание, его как раз хватит, чтобы добраться до моих комнат. К счастью, Поппи не начала лечение, когда я пришел. Я стер ей память и забрал Гермиону. Нам очень повезло.

— Ты забрал ее из лазарета в таком состоянии? – Ремус не верил ни своим ушам, ни глазам, когда заметил на лице Дамблдора облегчение. — Ее же…

— Пытали, да, – отрезал Снейп. — И с упоением, Альбус. У меня нет времени! Я должен сейчас же вернуться к себе. Если она проснется где-то в другом месте…

— Боишься, что она расскажет, что ты с ней сделал? – прорычал Ремус, все еще не веря в происходящее. И этому человеку он столько раз доверялся?

Снейп раздраженно вздохнул и ринулся к подземельям.

Дамблдор повернулся к ним, вновь пытаясь все объяснить.

— Я вас уверяю, Северус не причинил ей вреда. Последнее время Гермиона была… в сложном положении, и он помогал ей. Я бы предпочел поговорить об этом в кабинете, если вы не возражаете.

— Вообще-то возражаем, – зло ответил Гарри. — Гермиона никогда бы не обратилась к Снейпу, если бы у нее что-то случилось! Она ненавидит этого сальноволосого ублюдка так же сильно, как и мы!

— Что бы вы ни хотели нам сказать, Альбус, мы останемся с мисс Грейнджер, – отрезал Ремус и направился за Снейпом. С каждым шагом терпение оборотня иссякало.

Только присутствие Дамблдора и его вера в Снейпа удерживали его от того, чтобы схватить Гермиону и исчезнуть с ее безжизненным телом. Мрачные Гарри и Рон, следовавшие за профессором и бросавшие в его сторону убийственные взгляды, говорили яснее ясного, что их одолевают те же мысли.

Они догнали Снейпа у двери его кабинета. Профессор развернулся, в его глазах полыхала ярость:

— Никаких вопросов!

Это был даже не приказ, а просто утверждение, с которым Ремус бы обычно не спорил. Но только не в этот раз.

— Я не оставлю ее наедине с тобой, Снейп, – прошипел он.

И снова Снейп повернулся к Дамблдору, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на разъяренную троицу.

— Это невозможно, Альбус. Когда она очнется и увидит их, она с ума сойдет. Я не собираюсь ставить под угрозу ее состояние в угоду этим болванам.

— Она сойдет с ума от страха, когда увидит тебя, чертов ублюдок! – выплюнул Рон и умоляюще повернулся к директору. — Профессор! Как вы позволяете ему до нее дотрагиваться! Ведь он причинил ей вред!

— К сожалению, – начал Дамблдор, — они не верят ни единому моему слову. Так что, чтобы пресечь дальнейший бунт, придется позволить им остаться с Гермионой и подождать, пока она проснется и все объяснит сама.

— Тогда сотрите им память, – холодно заметил Снейп.

Альбус на мгновение улыбнулся, вспомнив ту давнюю ночь, когда Гермиона попросила стереть память Снейпу. Как же они похожи!

— Боюсь, это не выход, мой дорогой мальчик, – как и тогда ответил он. — Мы пойдем с вами.

Снейп скользнул взглядом по Ремусу, Гарри и Рону, даже не пытаясь скрыть отвращение.

— Проходите, – сказал он угрюмо. — Нельзя терять ни минуты.

Он не дал времени Гарри и Рону сполна оглядеть мрачные и холодные комнаты, и он также не обратил внимания на их удивленные лица, когда они прошли через секретную дверь.

— Где она лежала? – спросил он Ремуса, внимательно осматривая комнату.

— Не тебе ли лучше знать, – горько заметил Люпин, — где ты ее… оставил?

— Где? – в голосе Снейпа больше не было злости, он излучал лишь тревогу.

— Там, – Ремус указал в сторону дивана, на котором нашел девушку. — У камина.

Северус кивнул и аккуратно, даже осторожно, уложил девушку. С привычной легкостью он достал ее палочку из кармана ее мантии, а затем отдернул юбку.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул и поспешил к лучшей подруге, однако, как и Рон, который пытался проделать то же самое, оказался в крепких объятиях Дамблдора. Гарри встретился взглядом с Ремусом и увидел в его глазах те же чувства: ярость, бессилие и недоверие.

Глаза Ремуса расширились от удивления, когда Снейп опустил руки на бедра Гермионы. Он хотел подойти и остановить этот ужас, несмотря на предупреждающий взгляд Дамблдора, когда внезапно увидел пару ножен, прикрепленных к правому и левому бедру крепкими кожаными шнурами.

Снейп осторожно достал два кинжала, в лезвиях которых отражалось пламя камина, и сунул ножи в точно такие же ножны у себя в мантии.

Поправив одежду Гермионы и накрыв девушку мягким одеялом, он поставил стул у камина так, чтобы можно было разглядеть ее лицо.

Наконец, он повернулся к оставшимся посетителям.

— Присаживайтесь, – предложил он без удовольствия. — Пусть она поспит. Но садитесь так, чтобы она вас не заметила сразу же. Возникнет опасность, если она проснется и увидит нечто неожиданное.

— Но мы не представляем для нее совершенно никакой опасности! – зло возразил Ремус.

Снейп улыбнулся. И Гарри, и Рон, которые никогда не видели, как улыбается профессор зельеварения, были поражены этой улыбкой. Снейп сразу стал моложе, мягче, и как-то по-особому привлекательнее. Оба друга вздрогнули от этой мысли.

— Конечно, – сухо сказал он. — Ведь я имел в виду, опасность для вас. Застанете Гермиону врасплох, и она вполне сможет сломать вам шею голыми руками.

— Чушь, – прошипел Гарри. — Гермиона на такое не способна. Она и муху не обидит! К тому же, она и спортом не занимается. Против Ремуса у нее нет шансов!

И вновь улыбка озарила лицо Снейпа и тут же исчезла без следа.

— Вы будете удивлены, – сказал он и снова указал на стулья позади дивана.

Медленно, неуверенно они проследовали в указанную сторону, но не сели.

Ремус недоумевал. Он обнаружил Гермиону всю в крови. Для него все было яснее ясного, но сейчас он сомневался: не ошибся ли он.

Здесь происходило что-то совершенно странное, и ему казалось, что он упустил жизненно важные детали этой мозаики.

— Разве не надо вылечить ее раны? – Рон прервал поток мыслей Люпина. Он с беспокойством смотрел на Гермиону.

Снейп покачал головой:

— Слишком опасно. Я не знаю, какими заклинаниями ее пытали. Иногда они готовят довольно неприятные сюрпризы, чтобы она не обращалась за помощью. Вдобавок, если бы ей и вправду нужно было немедленное лечение, она позвала бы меня. Если же она просто уснула, значит, сон – это то, что ей нужно.

— Да у вас тут премиленькая семейная обстановка, – горько заметил Гарри. — И как часто с ней это случается? И кто такие «они»?

Снейп махнул рукой:

— Альбус, у меня нет времени на глупости. Мне нужно быть рядом, когда она проснется. Расскажите им сами. В конце концов, это вы настояли на том, чтобы они узнали правду.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Снейп покинул маленькую компанию и устроился на стуле у камина. Он взял книгу с каминной полки – тонкий томик, обтянутый красной кожей, – и открыл на заложенной странице. Через минуту он будто бы забыл о присутствии посторонних.

«Интересно, – подумал Ремус, — Снейп сознательно нас провоцирует или мы просто для него пустое место?»

Лишь однажды он видел, как Снейп сосредотачивается на одном занятии: это было четыре года назад, когда тот готовил Волчье противоядие – одно из самый сложных зелий. Было что-то необычное в том, как он заботился о Гермионе Грейнджер. В нем была какая-то напряженность и сосредоточенность, которые сбивали Ремуса с толку.

— Объясняйте, – потребовал он у Дамблдора, но уже без прежнего яростного напора.

История Альбуса была нелепой, совершенно неправдоподобной, однако же доказательства они наблюдали прямо сейчас. По словам директора, Гермиона пришла к нему четыре месяца назад и сказала, что попала во внутренний круг Пожирателей смерти. Сейчас она – один из ценнейших информаторов Ордера и фаворитка Волдеморта.

«Северус, – устало сказал Альбус, — тренировал ее в искусстве шпионажа и помогал преодолевать «побочные эффекты» ее деятельности»

Рон и Гарри слушали дикую историю «Гермиона – двойной шпион» с открытыми ртами и широко распахнутыми глазами, и Ремус сомневался, что выглядит лучше своих учеников. Он всегда считал Гермиону здравомыслящей, без сомнения, очень умной и гораздо более «нормальной», чем Гарри и Рон, практичной и, конечно же, очень осторожной, по сравнению с мальчиками. А эта история не имела никакого смысла.

— Но зачем ей это делать? – в отчаянии спросил Гарри. Он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что настоящая Гермиона не имела ничего общего с Гермионой, которую он знал. — И почему она ничего не рассказала нам?

— Ни единому слову не верю, – зло выпалил Рон. — И Снейп это как раз подтверждает. Она бы ни за что не доверилась такому ублюдку!

Дамблдор собрался было отчитать ученика, но вдруг послышался вздох – Гермиона просыпалась. Снейп неспешно закрыл книгу и стал ждать.

Через минуту Гермиона открыла глаза и простонала.

— Ох, Мерлин. Я уже стара для этого, – пожаловалась она, пытаясь сесть.

Внезапно из-за спины послышался шум: Рон поспешил к девушке. Сердитый возглас Снейпа потонул в диком крике ярости и страха Гермионы, руки которой метнулись к горлу друга.


	31. Все тайное становится явным II

«Хорошо, что Снейп предварительно убрал кинжалы, – подумал Ремус, когда хаос прекратился, — иначе Рон не прожил бы секунды».

Сработал рефлекс: Гермиона накинулась на друга с целенаправленностью убийцы, которая шокировала присутствующих посильнее ее ран. Ее долгий крик смешался с воплями Рона и голосами Ремуса, Гарри и Дамблдора, которые вскочили со стульев и ринулись на помощь.

Хотя Гермиона и не могла встать на ноги, а Рон был гораздо крупнее и сильнее девушки, он не мог себя защитить. Гермиона царапалась и кусалась, дралась локтем и кулаком, пыталась ткнуть пальцами в глаза, все это время удерживая его другой рукой. У Рона не было никаких шансов. Ему лишь оставалось закрыть лицо руками и выкрикивать ее имя снова и снова.

Прежде чем Ремусу, Гарри и Дамблдору удалось прийти ему на помощь, Снейп грубо остановил их и медленно направился к дерущейся парочке.

— Не подпускайте их к Гермионе, Альбус, – приказал Снейп, его губы побелели от ярости.

Дамблдор, ни секунды не колеблясь, схватил Люпина и Гарри и оттащил их подальше.

Совершенно не обращая внимания на воющего Рона, Снейп встал позади Гермионы, стараясь не прикасаться к ней.

— Гермиона! – прокричал он ей на ухо. — Это я, Северус! Сейчас я возьму тебя за руки, Гермиона. Тебе нечего бояться, все в порядке! Я возьму тебя за руки прямо сейчас!

И резко схватил Гермиону за запястья, продолжая называть ее и себя по имени. Гермиона тут же успокоилась. Она всхлипнула и тяжело облокотилась на Снейпа. Они медленно скользнули на пол: Снейп крепко обнял девушку и успокаивающе шептал:

— Все в порядке, Гермиона, все хорошо. Я рядом. Тебе ни с чем не надо бороться, ты у меня в комнате. Ты в безопасности. Закрой глаза и слушай мой голос. Все хорошо.

Наконец, Гермиона расслабилась, опустила голову на грудь Снейпу и закрыла глаза. Снейп махнул остальным гостям, чтобы те снова сели.

Еле передвигая ногами от пережитого шока, Гарри и Ремус рухнули на стулья. Дамблдор усадил икающего Рона и осмотрел его раны. Гермиона постаралась на славу: на Роне не было живого места, все царапины и укусы кровоточили, но исцеляющее заклинание мгновенно убрало все следы недавней борьбы.

Никто из них больше и рта не раскрыл: все боялись выдать свое присутствие. Они, наконец-то, поняли, что Северус имел в виду, когда говорил об «опасности».

Затем они увидели, как Гермиона открыла глаза и начала взглядом искать Снейпа. Она тут же успокоилась, увидев его лицо над собой.

— Что произошло? – тихо спросила она. Ее голос звучал потеряно и слабо, как у маленького ребенка.

— Это подождет, сначала ваши раны, – мягко ответил Снейп. — Я помогу вам прилечь.

Он осторожно уложил девушку на диван. Легкое движение руки – и стул оказался у кровати. Снейп тут же на него сел. За все время он не отрывал от девушки взгляда.

Нежность и обеспокоенность в глазах зельевара испугала Ремуса. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Снейп так о ком-то заботился.

— Извините, я слишком остро отреагировала, – испуганно прошептала она. — Мне показалось, что кто-то ко мне подкрался. Я не задела вас, Северус?

— Все хорошо, это подождет, – терпеливо повторил он. — Вы в полной безопасности.

Внезапно звук его голоса вновь изменился. Ремус вдруг понял, что он звучал… игриво, как будто Снейп поддразнивал девушку.

— Вы умудрились совершенно испортить одежду… и в который раз!

— Можете подать на меня в суд, – рассмеялась она.

Смех был хриплым, но в нем звучало неподдельное веселье. Ремус в очередной раз увидел отражение собственного смущения на лицах ребят. На лице Дамблдора, напротив, застыло выражение сожаления и боли.

— Что с ногой? – спросил Снейп, снова приподнимая юбку девушки.

Гермиона попыталась помочь ему, но Снейп жестом приказал не двигаться.

— Это вполне очевидно, не правда ли? – сухо ответила она. — Он придумал новое заклинание. Угадайте, кому пришлось его испытать?

— Просто прелестно, – в тон ей ответил Северус. — Комбинация из заклинаний, наносящих порезы, ожоги и удары, так? С каждым месяцем он становится все изощреннее. Еще заклинания были?

— Нет. По крайней мере, я не заметила, – спокойно ответила Гермиона. — Но пару раз я теряла сознание, так что, кто знает, что он успел за это время сделать. Одна из его неприятнейших привычек.

— Пожалуй, лучше проверить диагностирующим заклинанием.

Пока Снейп исцелял ногу Гермионы, они продолжали разговаривать: безумная смесь шуток и важной информации показывала их близость еще ярче, чем странное поведение Снейпа.

Ремус не мог оторвать глаз от их работы рука об руку. Словно они составляли дуэт опытных ученых. Как давно у них возникли такие тесные отношения? И что, черт возьми, заставило Гермиону обратиться к Снейпу? Любой член Ордена Феникса помог бы ей!

«Но никто не знает лучше Снейпа, что ей необходимо, – вдруг догадался Ремус. — Он тоже через это прошел. Наверняка он также страдал, но был совершенно один».

Тем временем, Снейп применил очищающее заклинание, исцелил царапины и мелкие порезы, которыми были покрыты руки и ноги Гермионы, и вылечил рассеченную губу.

— Есть внутренние кровотечения? – его голос теперь был совершенно спокоен, в нем не осталось и капли веселья.

— Нет, – устало ответила она. — Никакого насилования грязнокровки. Похоже, наш план сработал. К тому же, у них есть другие… игрушки.

Последнее слово девушка прошептала, но именно оно заставила Люпина ошеломленно оглянуться на Дамблдора. Казалось, слова Гермионы будто хлестнули директора по лицу.

«Он все знает, – подсказал внутренний голос Ремуса. — Он знает и не препятствует этому».

В голову тут же пришла другая мысль: «А кто еще из Ордена знает?»

Ремус не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.

Он искоса посмотрел на Гарри и Рона. Оба прекрасно разобрали слова Гермионы – это было написано на их лицах. Рон болезненно побледнел, а в глазах Гарри стояли слезы.

«Они не должны были узнать все так», – зло подумал Люпин.

«Но ведь Снейп пытался их защитить, – вдруг осознал он, и его тут же пронзило чувство вины. — Я виноват. Я настоял, чтобы они сюда пришли. Какой же я дурак!»

— Расскажите, – бархатный голос Снейпа прервал ход мыслей Люпина.

Но вместо ожидаемого доклада о случившемся, две фигуры у камина замолчали. Северус наклонился вперед и, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Гермионе, которая также не отводила взгляд. Они будто передавали друг другу тайные послания. Затем зельевар коротко кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, прервав зрительный контакт.

— Ничего особенного, – кивнул он, как будто завершая разговор.

— Вы же знаете, я бы сообщила, если бы случилось что-то важное, – сказала Гермиона.

Тот снова кивнул и вернулся к лечению ноги девушку. Воцарилась тишина.

— Что сейчас произошло, Северус? – наконец устало спросила она. — Мне показалось или кто-то и правда был в комнате? Кто-то напал на меня?

— И они все еще здесь, Гермиона, – медленно ответил он.

Ремус заметил, как девушка напряглась.

— Но они не нападали на вас. Уизли, Поттер и Ремус узнали правду. Они здесь, потому что беспокоятся о вас. И Дамблдор тоже здесь.

— За… зачем? – тихо, слегка дрожащим голосом спросила Гермиона.

Северус успокаивающе дотронулся до ее руки и коротко рассказал о случившемся. Некоторое время она не реагировала, затем медленно кивнула и со стоном села. Она не оглядывалась и не смотрела на остальных участников события.

— Помогите мне подняться, Северус, – спокойно попросила она.

— Вам следует отдыхать…

— Пожалуйста.

Он молча положил ее руку на свое плечо и аккуратно помог ей встать. Гермиона зашипела от боли, когда дотронулась левой ногой до пола, однако через минуту она уже стояла без поддержки Снейпа. Затем медленно обернулась.

Ее взгляд метнулся к зельевару, который едва заметно кивнул, потом перескочил на группу людей. Она не решилась посмотреть им прямо в глаза.

— Сейчас я приму душ и переоденусь, – тихо сказала она. — Потом мы поговорим.

— Гермиона, – начал было Гарри, но Гермиона покачала головой и направилась к лестнице.

— Мне нужно в душ, – снова прошептала она и поднялась по лестнице, преследуемая внимательным взглядом Северуса.

Не смея заговорить, Рон, Гарри и Ремус вновь опустились в кресла.

Когда Гермиона поднялась в ванную, Снейп, наконец, посмотрел на своих гостей.

— Я прикажу принести еды и чая, – устало объяснил он. — Гермионе потребуется некоторое время.

Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться: ее привычки ему уже давно известны.

— Может, принести ей чистую одежду? – предложил Рон. Он хотел сделать что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы сбежать из этого кошмара.

— Она возьмет чистую одежду в своей комнате, – покачал головой Снейп.

— _**Своей**_ комнате? – резко переспросил Рон.

Снейп обреченно вздохнул и повернулся к Дамблдору:

— Если уж этого разговора не избежать, может, позвать остальных? Они имеют право присутствовать при этом.

Дамблдор кивнул, обменялся взглядом с Ремусом, в глазах которого читался вопрос и, решив, что тот вполне спокоен и не нападет на Снейпа при первом же удобном случае, последовал за Снейпом к заколдованному гобелену.

Вновь зельевар дотронулся до мягкой ткани и что-то неразборчиво прошептал. Дамблдор прошел сквозь засветившийся гобелен. После исчезновения директора Снейп пересек комнату и вышел через дверь, которую Ремус раньше не заметил.

Когда они остались одни, повисло неловкое молчание.

— Так значит, это правда, – через некоторое время сказал Гарри. Его голос и лицо не выражали ничего, кроме уныния. — Она – Пожиратель смерти.

— Она – шпион, – возразил Ремус. — Это совершенно другое!

Гарри не обратил внимания на слова учителя:

— А как она разговаривала! Как будто все происходящее – в порядке вещей!

— Иногда чувство юмора помогает выжить в подобных ситуациях, – попытался объяснить Ремус.

Он распознал в Гермионе циничность Снейпа, однако в отличие от последнего девушке не хватало той холодной, отстраненной горечи зельевара, за отсутствие которой, Ремус был в этом уверен, надо благодарить Снейпа.

— Ей повезло, что Снейп ей помогает.

— Повезло? – огрызнулся Рон. — Ее пытают и насилуют, используют как игрушку, а Снейп этому не препятствует, вовсе даже наоборот! Вы видели, как он ее трогал? Будто ее тело – это его собственность!

Прежде чем Ремус смог ответить, появился Снейп, следом за которым шел домашний эльф. Оба они несли подносы, но зрелище Снейпа, выполняющего домашние обязанности, уже не могло их удивить. Они молча поставили тарелки с сэндвичами, керамические чашки и чайник на небольшой стол.

— Спасибо, Джейн. Подай, пожалуйста, зелье, – сказал Снейп, и Джейн с громких хлопком исчезла. Через минуту она снова появилась в комнате, но на этот раз с большим флаконом.

— Волчье зелье, – сказал Снейп, протягивая флакон Ремусу. — Я не забыл о первоначальной причине этого прелестного маленького собрания.

Ремус вздрогнул от смущения и стыда: насколько же неправильно он все понял! Но Снейп медленно опустился на стул, совершенно не обратив внимания на Люпина.

— Гермиона скоро спустится, – объяснил он, наливая чай в две кружки. В одну он добавил три ложки сахара, другую же взял в руки.

— Но прежде чем она вернется, нам нужно кое-что прояснить. Я допускаю, что вы испытываете некоторое… опасение по поводу меня и моей работы с Гермионой, – зельевар усмехнулся, но тут же стал серьезным. — И я хочу обсудить этот вопрос. Но не сейчас и не в ее присутствии. Вам лучше помнить, через что она прошла за последние часы. Хотя вы не все о ней знаете, главное помните: вы ее друзья и союзники. Ей нужна поддержка, а не осуждение.

— Да кто вы такой, чтобы так говорить о Гермионе? – сердито спросил Рон.

— Я тот, кто собирает ее по кусочкам, если вы топчете ее в порыве добродетельности, – он огрызнулся, но успокоился, как только на лестнице послышались мягкие шаги

Все опять замолчали.

Гермиона была одета в коричневый свитер и льняные брюки. Она выглядела уставшей, поза выдавала напряжение девушки. Она переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

Снейп жестом предложил ей кресло с высокой спинкой и накрыл девушку одеялом. Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась и, поджав под себя ноги, взяла кружку, предложенную профессором.

— Чай с пряностями, – прошептала она, вдыхая аромат. — Спасибо, Северус.

— С каких пор ты зовешь его Северус? – зло выпалил Рон, но Ремус предупреждающе положил руку на плечо гриффиндорцу, и тот замолчал.

— Рон, Гарри. Ремус. Могу представить, насколько вы шокированы. Насколько это сложно для вас, – Гермиона засомневалась, но все же встретилась с каждым из них взглядом. — Но, пожалуйста, поверьте мне, я скрывала не потому, что не доверяю вам. Северус тоже все случайно обнаружил. И я никогда не хотела ранить вас!

Изумление и печаль оставили Ремуса, теперь его переполняло сострадание, когда он смотрел на девушку... нет, женщину, умоляющую своих друзей простить ее. По-видимому, взгляд Рона говорил совершенно о других чувствах, потому что Гермиона вздрогнула, когда посмотрела на своего друга, и поспешно перевела взгляд на Гарри, чьи эмоции прочитать было невозможно.

— Я ничего не говорила, потому что… потому что на тебя и так столько навалилось, Гарри. И я стыдилась того, что делаю. Я хотела, чтобы вы относились ко мне как прежде – как к прежней Гермионе, а не как к Пожирательнице смерти, которая…

Ее прервал стук. Снейп быстро подошел к зеркалу у зачарованного гобелена.

— Альбус и остальные.

— Кто остальные? – спросил Ремус, но прежде чем Снейп смог ответить, гобелен начал светиться и сквозь него прошли три человека: Дамблдор, за ним Минерва МакГонагалл и, наконец…

— А что _**он**_ здесь делает? – взревел Рон и ткнул пальцем на Драко Малфоя.

Ремус снова почувствовал, что события обрушиваются на него как цунами. Как они собираются держать все в секрете при сыне Люциуса Малфоя? Они окончательно сошли с ума?

Минерва осмотрела всех присутствующих, улыбнулась Снейпу и прежде чем сесть на диван, приветственно сжала руку Гермионы:

— Рада, что ты вернулась, дорогая.

— Спасибо, профессор, – ответила Гермиона с улыбкой.

Гриффиндорка повернулась к Драко, стоявшему посреди комнаты:

— Все в порядке. Все равно они все узнают.

Драко заметно расслабился. Привычная высокомерная насмешка исчезла. Поприветствовав Снейпа невероятной по красоте и искренности улыбкой, Драко подошел к Гермионе и критически оглядел ее с ног до головы.

— Как ты, милая? – спросил он обеспокоенно.

Гермиона подняла голову и широко улыбнулась. Драко склонился над девушкой и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Ужасно, – просто ответила она.

— Как обычно, – хмыкнул Драко и сел в кресло, устроившись почти как Гермиона.

— Чай со специями? – спросил он. — Мерлин, как я ненавижу эту гадость. Неужели нельзя приготовить кофе или какой-нибудь другой приличный напиток? Сегодня я получил от отца письмо, – Драко на минуту замолчал, но все-таки продолжил. — Он пишет, что…

Драко осекся на полуслове, встретившись взглядом со Снейпом: он, казалось, понял, что нынешняя ситуация отличается от привычной.

— Так значит, это настоящая Гермиона? – горько спросил Рон. В его голосе сквозило такое разочарование, что Ремусу было больно слышать. — Лучшая подруга хорька. И практически живет у Снейпа. Да ты, наверно, уже почетный член Слизерина. Неудивительно, что ты прекратила проводить время со мной и Гарри.

— Все не так просто, Рон, – умоляюще начала Гермиона. — У меня были веские причины и, как я говорила, Северус все обнаружил совершенно случайно. Драко знал, потому что он нужен был мне, чтобы добраться до Люциуса Малфоя, и…

— Что тебе нужно от Люциуса Малфоя?! – рявкнул Рон, отчего Гермиона побледнела и сжалась в кресле. Руки ее слегка дрожали.

— Она его соблазнила, – холодно ответил вместо нее Снейп. — Чтобы попасть во внутренний круг, выдать меня Волдеморту и тем самым завоевать его доверие. И вам бы лучше прекратить истерику, мистер Уизли. Это не подростковая трагедия, это жизнь. Каждый день люди борются и умирают, а Гермиона делает все возможное, чтобы свести эти потери к минимуму.

Рон открывал и закрывал рот, но так и не выдавил из себя ни единого звука. Гарри отвернулся, спрятав лицо в тени. Только сейчас Ремус заметил, что не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Гермиона пришла в себя.

— Я могу это принять, Гермиона, – наконец, нашелся Рон. Его голос был хриплым, как у старика. — Не понимаю, как ты это делаешь, но все же могу это принять. Но рассказанное по-прежнему не объясняет… этого, – он беспомощно указал на девушку, удобно устроившуюся в кресле в личной библиотеке Снейпа, как будто у себя дома. — Все мы с радостью поддержали бы тебя – Гарри, я, Ремус, профессор МакГонагалл… Но ты выбрала Снейпа! Я ненавижу Снейпа! И всегда ненавидел! А ты живешь с ним, зовешь его Северус и пользуешься его душем! Это извращение, Гермиона!

— Но мне нужна была помощь, Рон! – воскликнула девушка в отчаянии. — Я чуть не умерла, только Северус мог мне помочь! Он дал мне силу, в которой я так нуждалась, и… и он стал моим другом, – последние слова она прошептала.

— Твоим другом, вот как, – фыркнул Рон, показывая, что для него эта дружба не значит ровным счетом ничего. Гермиона вздрогнула, как от удара. — Я видел, как он прикасается к тебе, Гермиона. Этот старый, уродливый Пожиратель смерти. Он тебе совсем не друг! Да он же озабоченный! Готов поспорить, он возбуждается каждый раз, когда трогает тебя. Он наверняка так же сильно хочет трахнуть тебя, как и остальные Пожиратели!

Гермиону забила нервная дрожь.

— Хватит! – рявкнул Драко. — Ты разве не знаешь, что Северус сделал для нее? Не видишь, в каком она состоянии?

— Мне плевать, что он для нее сделал, – парировал Рон, краснея. — И я вижу лишь двух слизеринских извращенцев и слизеринскую шлюху!

Кружка выскользнула из дрожащих рук Гермионы, упала на ковер; чай, расплескавшись, оставил на богатой шерсти темное пятно. Все тут же стихли. Гермиона судорожно изогнулась и упала с кресла, опрокинув его. Девушка наверняка ударилась бы головой об угол стола, если бы Снейп не успел ее подхватить. Он взял Гермиону на руки и усадил ее так, чтобы она могла облокотиться на его грудь.

— Вы знаете, как надо действовать, Гермиона, – сказал Снейп. — Дышите. Откуда пришла боль?

Гермиона заскулила, словно раненое животное. Она попыталась повернуться к Снейпу, но ничего не вышло: тело ее совершенно не слушалось.

— Простите, – сказала Гермиона, тяжело дыша. Даже в таком состоянии она чувствовала смущение. — Я просто…

— Гермиона! – прорычал Снейп. — Не тратьте энергию и сосредоточьтесь! Откуда начались судороги?

Она попыталась заговорить, но ей недоставало ни сил, ни воздуха. Она подняла правую руку и указала на живот.

— Я понял. Вы готовы?

Гермиона кивнула. Движение было настолько слабым, что его можно было принять за очередную конвульсию.

— Сосредоточьтесь, – и, не поднимая головы, добавил: — Пока кто-нибудь из вас не решился подбежать сюда сломя голову, предупреждаю – это единственное действенное средство от последствий Круциатуса.

«Круциатус?» – удивился про себя Ремус. Какой еще сюрприз преподнесет им судьба сегодня ночью? Прежде чем Люпин успел обдумать слова Снейпа, зельевар сжал кулак и ударил Гермиону.

Раздался короткий вскрик: девушке не хватало воздуха. Однако в этом вскрике слышалась вся боль и отчаяние мира. Ремус отвернулся, не в силах на это смотреть. Гарри и Рон, не скрываясь, плакали.

На лицах Драко, Альбуса и Минервы читалось лишь смирение и глубокая, отчаянная грусть.

Ремус не разобрал, что Снейп прошептал на ухо Гермионе, но его слова, кажется, помогли: через какое-то время судороги прекратились.

— Уже второй раз по вашей глупости Гермионе становится плохо, – горько сказал Снейп. — Я очень надеюсь, что подобное не произойдет и в третий раз.

— Это результат Круциатуса? – спросил Гарри.

— Его последствия, – объяснил Снейп, не отводя взгляда от Гермионы. — Из-за них-то заклинание и является таким неприятным. С течением времени судороги становятся все сильнее, пока жертва не испытывает боль постоянно.

Драко передернул плечами и отвернулся.

— Я слышал, как отец так же кричал, – прошептал он. — И не единожды.

Гермиона зашевелилась и открыла глаза.

— Не торопитесь, вам нужно отдохнуть, – сказал Снейп.

— Хорошо. Я просто не ожидала, что проявятся последствия, Северус. Простите.

— Когда они использовали на вас заклинание? – зельевар нахмурился.

Гермиона взглянула на старые часы у письменного стала:

— Около четырех часов назад.

— Слишком рано для реакции. Сколько на этот раз?

— 40-50 минут, – прохрипела девушка. — Темный Лорд наказал Люциуса за его чрезмерное усердие со мной, предупредил, чтобы тот не заходил так далеко. Потом Пожиратели решили напомнить, где мое место.

Минерва охнула:

— Но это невозможно! Никто бы не смог пережить подобное! Лонгботтомы сошли с ума через полчаса. Она не могла бы…

— Выносливость можно тренировать, – перебил Снейп. — В первый раз Круциатус может свести с ума, но после долгих тренировок это заклинание уже не настолько опасно. Вырабатывается сопротивляемость. Все Пожиратели смерти ею обладают. К сожалению, недостатки происхождения Гермионы… – он улыбнулся девушке. — Иногда выгодно быть чистокровным, Гермиона.

— Я запомню это, – медленно ответила она.

Ремус не верил своим ушам: неужели она снова шутит?

— В следующий раз будет лучше. Помогите мне подняться, пожалуйста.

— Нет, – категорично сказал Снейп. — Вам нужно поспать, восстановить силы. Остальное подождет до завтра. Разве я не прав, директор?

— Совершенно, – кивнул пожилой волшебник. — Отдыхайте, мисс Грейнджер. Я отвечу на вопросы ваших друзей.

Поняв намек, Ремус поднялся и направился к зачарованному гобелену. Последнее, что он увидел перед уходом, – две фигуры в кресле: Гермиона на руках зельевара, Снейп гладит волосы девушки.

Северус не поднял головы, чтобы посмотреть на своих недавних гостей.

И они были этому рады.


	32. Расставляя по местам

После ухода незваных гостей в комнатах Снейпа на долгое время воцарилось молчание. Северус и Гермиона просто лежали и позволяли мыслям течь в своем направлении. Гермиона удобно облокотилась на теплую грудь зельевара.

Перед краткой, но при этом очень неприятной стычкой с друзьями Гермионы, Северус был очень озабочен тем, как отреагирует девушка. Во время ее доклада он смог без слов предупредить о нежеланных свидетелях.

Хотя все равно было слишком поздно: она сообщила гораздо больше, чем этим гриффиндорским остолопам следовало бы знать. Успокаивало лишь то, что Гермиона мастерски закрывала свой разум и строила непреодолимые препятствия для окклюменции, так что Темный Лорд ни о чем не узнает.

Во время их мысленного общения Гермиона не выдала своих эмоций внешне, но Северус почувствовал, как внутри она похолодела и стала неприступной, вновь навевая ассоциации со снежной королевой.

«Вы понимали, что когда-нибудь они бы все узнали, – мысленно сказал он тогда. — Используйте появившуюся возможность. Если они не примут вашу историю, мы все еще можем стереть им память», – и Северус отправил девушке злобную ухмылку: просто показать, как приятно было бы стереть память этому Поттеру, на что Гермиона ответила смешком.

«Сначала мне нужен душ, – наконец, решила она. — И я не хочу, чтобы они знали о нашем мысленном общении, так что вам придется объяснить все вслух еще раз».

Северус провел еще одно представление, надеясь, что чертов Уизли будет вести себя потише из-за перенесенного шока. Зельевар даже попытался вежливо поговорить со своими гостями. Но гриффиндорский истерик зашел слишком далеко и все испортил.

Получилось вполне эффектно, между прочим.

А сейчас Гермиона лежала у него на руках совершенно измученная и опустошенная, и, без сомнения, слова этого болвана продолжали звучать у нее в голове.

Северус никогда не считал себя мирным человеком, но на этот раз та неимоверная ярость, что заполняла все тело, удивила даже его. Рональд Уизли только что возглавил список ненавистных Снейпу людей, куда входили Люциус Малфой и сам Темный Лорд.

— Что ж, все прошло не так уж плохо, – Гермиона нарушила тишину. — И почему мы давно все не рассказали?

— Это случилось бы рано или поздно, – напомнил Северус, мысленно гордясь, что может воздержаться от оскорблений в адрес ее гриффиндорских друзей. — Мы не смогли бы привести в исполнение наш план, если бы ваши друзья по-прежнему ничего не знали. И, возможно, это заставит Поттера хоть немного задействовать мозг и держаться подальше от опасности, – Северус вздохнул: — Хотя должен признать, мистер Уизли – безнадежный идиот, как я всегда и говорил.

Гермиона тут же напряглась, отчего зельевар мысленно выругался: «Ну конечно, она так нуждалась в этом напоминании. Молодец, Северус!»

— Мне очень жаль, – устало начала девушка. — Поведение Рона непростительно. Я их постоянно защищала, а при первой же возможности они доказали, что вы были совершенно правы. Я готова была хорошенько треснуть Рона… Ох, ну что за глупость! Надеюсь, вы не примете его слова всерьез?

— Принять мнение мистера Уизли близко к сердцу? Я вас умоляю, Гермиона. Я скорее предпочту тяжелое сотрясение мозга, – сухо ответил Северус. Но он не мог не вспомнить, как слова полоумного гриффиндорца и вправду задели за живое. Северус продолжил:

— И я ведь вам советовал не слишком-то заботиться о чувствах других людей. Поверить не могу, что вы тратите энергию на обдумывание подобной глупости, вместо того, чтобы выспаться.

— Да, знаю, – тихо ответила Гермиона. — В другом случае я бы согласилась. Но сейчас все иначе.

— Просветите, в чем разница, – Северус преувеличенно вздохнул. Их разногласия по «первому принципу шпионажа», как называл его зельевар, вели к оживленным дискуссиям, а один-два раза все заканчивалось откровенной ссорой.

— В вас, – просто ответила она, и все приготовленные им заранее аргументы потонули в волне изумления.

— Вы не просто «другой человек». Понимаете, – девушка пустилась в объяснения, — сегодня вечером, когда все, о ком я больше всего заботилась в Хогвартсе, собрались возле меня, я поняла: самые важные люди для меня не Рон, Гарри или Дамблдор, а вы. И я бы не вынесла, если бы вы из-за меня страдали!

Полгода назад Северус высмеял бы слова девушки, месяц назад он постарался бы замять эту тему. Но сейчас он осторожно поцеловал девушку в лоб.

— Не вы бы ранили меня, – серьезно ответил он, зная, что лгать нельзя: она тут же распознает обман, — а Волдеморт и предубеждения нашего общества. А вы уже действуете против них, так что за меня не беспокойтесь.

Наступило молчание, обычно возникающее между людьми, которые хорошо знают друг друга.

— Думаете, мы когда-нибудь будем свободны? – внезапно спросила Гермиона. В ее голосе слышалась такая усталость, что Северусу стало больно от ее слов. — От войны, бушующей вокруг нас, от всех этих тайн и постоянного страха? Думаете, мы сможем когда-нибудь показаться на свет, отбросить все маски, роли и притворство?

— Не знаю, Гермиона. Не знаю, – его голос был еле различим.

Ремус ожидал от Рона новой вспышки оскорблений, но, очевидно, состояние Гермионы даже его заставило стихнуть: он ни слова не сказал по пути из подземелий.

Дойдя до лестницы, ведущей на верхний этаж, Драко, шедший рядом с МакГонагалл, внезапно замедлил шаги и повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Мне, пожалуй, лучше уйти, директор, – сказал он, глянув в сторону гриффиндорцев. — Для этой ночи и так хватило… забот.

Альбус коротко кивнул, но улыбка тронула его губы, когда он прощался со слизеринцем.

— Доброй ночи, профессор Люпин, профессор МакГонагалл, – сказал Драко. Затем его лицо же превратилось в холодную и насмешливую маску привычного Малфоя. — Поттер, Уизли.

И Драко ушел вглубь подземелий.

«Как я мог так сильно недооценивать этого мальчика?» – задумался Ремус, глядя вслед исчезающей в темноте стройной фигуре.

Как и все профессора, он внимательно наблюдал за учениками, отмечая тех, кого можно завербовать в Орден Феникса. Он проводил тайные собрания со студентами Гриффиндора, Когтеврана и Пуффендуя.

«Но я никогда не смотрел в сторону Слизерина!»

Ремус в очередной раз отметил блестящий ум Гермионы. Пока все они были ослеплены старой ненавистью, девушка заключила союз с воплощением факультета Слизерин, и парень оказался куда более предан своему другу-гриффиндорцу, чем это принято даже у пуффендуйцев.

Похоже, Гермиона и Драко предоставили огромный поток информации в последние месяцы, дав Ордену возможность набрать силы против Пожирателей смерти и Министерства, которое по-прежнему не слишком жаждало сотрудничества.

Ремус слышал, как Рон что-то бормочет себе под нос. Хотя слов было не разобрать, интонация говорила сама за себя: гриффиндорец явно ругался на Малфоя. Гарри, все еще не говоря ни слова, покачал головой, тогда Рон опустил плечи и смолк, как бы признавая поражение.

Ремус, Минерва, Гарри и Рон молча проследовали за Дамблдором в его кабинет, где и начался весь кошмар этого вечера.

Дамблдор предложил всем горячего шоколада: похоже, он считал этот напиток универсальным лекарством. Однако никто не притронулся к своей кружке.

— Как долго это продолжалось, Альбус? – наконец, спросил Ремус.

— Гермиона наш шпион уже на протяжении пяти месяцев. События, которые вы сегодня наблюдали… Этот распорядок был установлен в начале ноября из-за крайней необходимости, он отлично работает.

Рон фыркнул:

— Отличный распорядок, как же.

— Мистер Уизли, – от холодного голоса Минервы МакГонагалл вздрогнули все, включая директора. — До сегодняшнего вечера я очень гордилась своим факультетом и особенно семикурсниками. Но вы, – сейчас ее голос дрожал от еле скрываемой злости, и Ремус сильнее вжался в спинку стула: в конце концов, он тоже был гриффиндорцем. — Сегодня вы меня опозорили! И не только меня, но и ваш факультет, и должность старосты! Я никогда не видела такого незрелого, _идиотского _поведения от молодого человека вашего возраста. К тому же, вы обидели вашего лучшего друга, это отвратительно!

Рон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но профессор одарила его таким взглядом, что ему удалось издать лишь приглушенный хрип.

— Нет, мистер Уизли, на сегодня я от вас достаточно услышала! Если бы события этого вечера не были бы за гранью школьных правил, Гриффиндору не удалось бы набрать положительное число баллов факультета до конца года! Я очень, очень в вас разочарована!

С этими словами она поднялась и направилась к выходу.

— Я возвращаюсь на дежурство, директор, – так же холодно доложила она. — И если в коридорах мне попадется хоть один гриффиндорец, он за это дорого поплатится!

Хлопок дверью прозвучал как гром в воцарившейся тишине.

— Минерве очень нравится мисс Грейнджер, она старается ее защитить, – с улыбкой объяснил Альбус, но в глазах его была усталость.

«Неужели вы не скажете им, что она совершенно права? – подумал Ремус, но тут его озарило: — Нет, вы же политик до мозга костей, не так ли, Альбус? Вы больше заинтересованы в том, чтобы мальчики приняли случившееся, чем в том, чтобы отчитывать их за неподобающее поведение».

— Теперь, как я и обещал, у вас есть возможность задать мне любой вопрос. Но должен предупредить: так как вы узнали крайне важную информацию, на вас придется наложить специальное заклинание – «Незапоминалка», как мы зовем его во внутреннем круге. Все члены Ордена, владеющие секретной информацией, уже подверглись этому заклинанию, поэтому могу вас заверить, что оно совершенно безопасно.

«По-своему защищаете мисс Грейнджер, не так ли, Альбус?» – подумал Ремус, глядя, как оба мальчика согласно кивнули.

— Чудесно, – улыбнулся директор, на мгновение превратившись в доброго пожилого волшебника, будто бы и не было сегодняшних событий. — А теперь спрашивайте.

Хотя минуту назад Ремуса и переполняли вопросы, сейчас он не мог вымолвить и слова. На самом деле, он и не хотел ничего говорить. Он даже думать об этом не хотел!

«Задать вопрос – значит, признать, что все это правда, – зло подумал Ремус. — Я к этому не готов. Не сейчас!»

— Не могу в это поверить! – вдруг воскликнул он вслух. — Я имею в виду, Гермиону! Она же еще ребенок! Она хорошо справляется с учебниками, но она же не способна на подобное! Рон – возможно, или ты, Гарри, но Гермиона не решилась бы на такое безрассудство!

— Решилась бы.

К удивлению Ремуса, ему возразил Гарри. Голос мальчика звучал задумчиво и будто бы старше. Он молчал с тех пор, как вся компания покинула комнаты Северуса, и не был особо разговорчив в присутствии Гермионы.

Но когда Ремус взглянул на Гарри, он понял, что мальчику было не до разговоров. Пока все они пытались смириться с открытиями сегодняшнего вечера, Гарри, очевидно, хорошо поразмыслил. И повзрослел.

В выражении его лица появилась озабоченность, которой раньше не было или которую он тщательно скрывал. Казалось, что даже цвет глаз потемнел, стал более глубоким. Таким Ремус видел мальчика на третьем году обучения, когда тот пришел с просьбой научить его вызывать Патронуса. Это были глаза человека, принявшего неизбежное, человека, который внезапно увидел мир в новом свете. Глаза, принявшие серьезное выражение, несвойственное его возрасту.

— Сейчас, когда я об этом задумался, – продолжил Гарри задумчиво, – все выглядит логично. В конце концов, Гермиона _всегда_ придерживалась крайних мер, но всегда скрывала это настолько умело, что никто бы и не догадался. Я и Рон… мы бы наделали шума и устроили бы настоящее шоу. А Гермиона – мастер уловок, трюков и решений.

Альбус удивленно посмотрел на Гарри, и Ремус разделял чувства директора. Насколько он помнил выходки Золотого Трио, зачинщиком всегда был Гарри, это он впутывал их в самые опасные передряги.

— Что ты несешь? – зло выпалил Рон. – Гермиона всегда была безобидной! Я никогда…

— Хоть на минуту задумайся, Рон! Вспомни прошедшие шесть лет! Как только Гермиона преодолела боязнь нарушать правила, она оказалась самой безбашенной из нас троих! Кто решил задачу профессора Снейпа на первом курсе, когда я даже не понял о чем стих? Кто соврал профессорам о тролле? Кто решил заделаться слизеринцами и проникнуть в их гостиную на втором курсе? Кто приготовил Оборотное зелье и даже украл ингредиенты из личных запасов Снейпа? Гермиона!

На лице Гарри тут же появилась виноватая улыбка:

— Вы, наверное, об этом так и не узнали, но, надеюсь, наказания мы не получим, срок давности все-таки. Именно Гермиона тогда узнала, что это был за монстр и как он мог перемещаться по школе. Она даже догадалась смотреть за угол с помощью зеркальца. А на третьем курсе Гермиона не постеснялась выступить против Трелони. Она обнаружила, что Ремус – оборотень задолго до того, как об этом узнали мы, и хранила этот секрет! Она ударила Малфоя и тайно пользовалась маховиком времени целый год! Мы даже подумать не могли, что она от нас что-то скрывает. Она придумала, как спасти Сириуса и Клювокрыла, и решилась на незаконные действия, ни секунды не колеблясь.

Гарри заметил, как удивленно на него смотрят присутствующие. Они даже не понимали, чтό все это время происходило за их спинами. Но Гарри было все равно, он должен был высказаться. Все детали мозаики собрались воедино и встали на свои места, когда он вспоминал прошлое. И как он раньше не догадался? Почему он до сих пор считал Гермиону обычной, хоть и невероятно умной девушкой?

— Четвертый курс. Она не возражала против нарушения правил, чтобы помочь мне. Она поддерживала отношения с Крамом и нашу дружбу, хоть мы с Виктором и были соперниками. А помнишь, как она раскрыла Риту Скитер? – он обернулся к уставившемуся на него Рону. — Как она обнаружила, что Рита – незарегистрированный анимаг. Что Скитер превращалась в жука и так могла подслушивать. Гермиона поймала ее и несколько недель держала в банке. Потом она шантажировала ее, требовала, чтобы та не публиковала статьи без разрешения Гермионы, – объяснил он учителям. Теперь даже Альбус смотрел на Гарри с широко раскрытыми глазами: маска всезнающего старца исчезла. Ремуса опять накрыла волна изумления – к этому чувству он уже почти привык.

— Гермиона использовала этот шантаж на пятом курсе, чтобы опубликовать статью в «Придире» – то была единственная победа против Министерства в том году. Она сказала мне о Сириусе: что ему пора бы повзрослеть, о настоящих намерениях Амбридж. Откровенно говоря, она единственная говорила мне правду. И она придумала проклятия и защитные заклинания для ОД. Не говоря уже о том, что ОД – ее идея. И фальшивые галлеоны, с помощью которых мы могли назначать дату встреч. Она создала их на основе Черной метки. У нее не было никаких трудностей: она спокойно копировала темнейшую магию и использовала ее в своих целях. Она, не колеблясь, повела Амбридж в Запретный лес, прекрасно зная, что там Грох и что отношение Амбридж к волшебным созданиям не оставит ей шансов.

— Она создала проклятия и заклинания на пятом курсе? – тихо спросил Ремус. Гарри рассеянно кивнул, не сознавая, насколько это поразительно. По-видимому, когда находишься в обществе Гермионы семь лет, представление об обычном учебном процессе и средних способностях разрушается.

— Она подружилась с Драко, а мы даже не заметили. И если судить по вашим словам, директор, она давно собиралась шпионить, просто искала нужные связи и училась навыкам, которые помогут ей выжить. А _мы_ думали, что у нее какое-то ученичество у профессора МакГонагалл!

Тишина заполнила комнату.

Ремус отчаянно пытался вспомнить все, что знал и во что верил последние шесть лет. Да, у Гермионы были способности, если уж она решила загадку Северуса. Но он наверняка был слишком занят Темным Лордом, застрявшем в голове Квиррелла, чтобы заниматься первогодкой, превзошедшей логику профессора Зельеварения.

Второй и третий курс. Да, Гермиона узнала о василиске и о его, Ремуса, темной тайне, но Люпин считал, что за это стоит благодарить книги: Гермиона всегда много и внимательно читала. Ее открытие и, особенно, ее молчание никогда особо не заставляли Люпина задуматься. А шантаж? Фальшивые галлеоны? Придуманные проклятия и заклинания? Как же много происходило за спиной Люпина! Судя по ошеломленному виду директора, и за его спиной тоже.

— Гермиона сделала все это? – спросил, наконец, Ремус. — Ты и Рон всегда говорили так, словно Гермиона не вылезает из-за учебников!

— Мы так считали, – тихо ответил Гарри. — Но сейчас я думаю… а что еще мы не заметили? Что еще она побоялась нам сказать?

— А я о чем! – вмешался Рон. Он опять был вне себя от ярости, ни следа шока от слов Гарри. — Мы – ее друзья! А друзьям все рассказывают! Друзей не оставляют в неведении и не лгут им! Какой же _**она**_ друг, если доверяет этому мерзавцу Снейпу и хорьку, а не нам?!

— Если она не доверяет нам, то это целиком и полностью наша вина, – рявкнул Гарри, от него повеяло холодом. — Как часто мы недооценивали ее?! Как часто ты смеялся над ней за то, что она слишком много учится?! Как часто она умоляла нас раскрыть глаза и оглянуться, наконец, понять, что происходит вокруг нас?.. – голос Гарри стих до шепота, звучавшего, словно шелест опавших листьев. — Как часто мы пропускали ее предостережения мимо ушей? Как же много боли мы ей причинили.

— Все было бы хорошо, если бы она нам все рассказывала! Я не чувствую вины за то, что она превратилась в подлую слизеринку! – прокричал Рон.

На долю секунды Ремус испугался выражения лица Гарри. Но вместо ожидаемой реакции, вместо шумной гриффиндорской ссоры, Гарри просто повернулся к директору, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на своего друга.

— Когда на нас наложат это заклинание, профессор Дамблдор? – спокойно спросил он. — Я не хочу подвергать Гермиону опасности.

— Хорошо сказано, мой мальчик, – улыбнулся Альбус, а Рон сердито фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Завтра утром, перед завтраком. Я попрошу Аластора помочь мне, обращаться к Северусу сейчас, похоже, не лучшее решение, – добавил он, глядя в сторону Рона.

Гарри кивнул:

— Его присутствие может все усложнить.

— Я не позволю этому сальноволосому ублюдку до меня дотронуться, – голос Рона все еще неестественно громко звучал в тишине директорского кабинета. — Поверить не могу, как вы легко приняли Снейпа. Он наверняка применил к Гермионе Конфундус, или шантажирует ее, или…

— Рон! – на этот раз тираду гриффиндорца прервал Ремус. — Советую замолкнуть и хорошенько подумать, прежде чем решишь продолжить в том же духе. Иначе мне придется повторить небольшую речь Минервы. Ты уже взрослый, так что веди себя соответствующим образом!

— Отлично! – выпалил Рон. Он был красный как рак, даже рыжие волосы казались менее яркими, уступая цвету лица. — Притворимся, что все прекрасно, и позволим Гермионе и дальше играть в слизеринку! Но я такой расклад не принимаю! И я не собираюсь вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, словно она не живет со старым, озабоченным Пожирателем смерти!

И, прежде чем кто-нибудь из присутствующих успел ответить, Рон выбежал из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я лучше пойду за ним, – он улыбнулся профессорам. — А то еще разнесет все подземелье. Надеюсь, он немного успокоится за ночь. Спокойной ночи, директор, Ремус…

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, – сказал Дамблдор вслед. — И не беспокойся, все будет хорошо.

Но Гарри Поттера не ожидала спокойная ночь. Рассвет застал молодого человека сидящим на подоконнике гостиной Гриффиндора. Гарри смотрел на поднимающееся солнце глазами старца: будто весь мир изменился за ночь, и этот мир уже никогда не будет прежним.

Возможно, так и было.


	33. Новый взгляд

**Новый взгляд**

— Малфой! – рявкнул холодный голос позади. Драко остановился как вкопанный, страх сжал его тело в стальные тиски.

В тот момент, когда он прошел через зачарованный гобелен и увидел милое собрание гриффиндорцев, он понял: все изменится. Ему нравилось быть самим собой с Гермионой, хотя он все еще пытался понять, что же это значит – «быть самим собой». Он даже стал спокойнее себя чувствовать в присутствии Северуса и профессора МакГонагалл.

Но терпеть оборотня, проклятого Поттера и его закадычного друга? Ну уж нет!

И, похоже, Поттер собирается это доказать прямо здесь и сейчас, при свидетелях, как это сделал вчера вечером Уизли, потому что, как только Драко попытался уйти, старательно притворившись, что ничего не произошло, он опять услышал голос Поттера:

— Малфой! Не делай вид, что не слышал меня!

Неужели Поттер так непроходимо туп? Собирается устроить стычку в вестибюле да еще и во время завтрака!

«Мерлин, помоги мне! Останови этого придурочного!» – взмолился Драко, медленно оборачиваясь. На его лице уже красовалась фирменная ухмылка Малфоя. Но рядом не было никого, кто мог бы остановить надвигающуюся бурю: ни МакГонагалл, ни Люпина, ни директора.

В вестибюле стояла лишь группка любопытных когтевранцев и несколько слизеринцев, направлявшихся в подземелья, но остановившихся понаблюдать за представлением.

«Черт!»

— Поттер, – протянул Драко в ответ, отчаянно ища пути к отступлению. — Чего тебе?

— Хватит на меня таращиться! – сердито потребовал Поттер. Драко чуть рот не открыл от удивления: что это вообще значит? — А то кто-нибудь еще подумает, что ты или твои дружки Пожиратели никогда не видели гриффиндорца! – продолжил Поттер.

На этот раз Драко заметил в его глазах какой-то странный, озорной огонек.

— Пялишься на меня уже пятнадцать минут, как бородавчатый Барон на зеркало! Влюбился, Малфой?

Сказав это, Поттер развернулся и взбежал по ступенькам. Драко наверняка выглядел, как разозленный слизеринец, обставленный гриффиндорцем.

Но ум Малфоя–младшего уже лихорадочно работал, пытаясь понять смысл странного поведения Поттера. Он ни словом не обмолвился о Гермионе, а его обвинение звучало просто смешно. Сегодня утром Драко постарался избежать контакта с гриффиндорцами, чтобы не спровоцировать новую вспышку ярости Уизли.

«Поттер пытался что-то сказать! – вдруг понял Драко. — Бородавчатый Барон… пятнадцать минут».

Натянув на лицо маску холодного безразличия, он ухмыльнулся:

— Я всегда говорил, что этот Поттер сумасшедший.

Несколько человек согласно кивнули.

— Идите без меня. У меня появилась отличная идея для нового проклятия, нужно в библиотеке кое-что проверить, – объяснил Драко, ждущим его слизеринцам.

Медленно, словно никуда не спеша, Малфой поднялся на второй этаж. Но как только парень оказался один, он мгновенно ускорил шаг, повернул налево, потом направо, снова налево, прошел через сеть извилистых коридоров, через потайные ходы, пока, наконец, не убедился, что его точно никто не преследует. Только тогда он направился к статуе бородавчатого Барона, у которой его уже поджидал гриффиндорец.

— Поттер, – поприветствовал его Малфой. — Что это еще за шпионские уловки?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Извини, если перестарался, – ответил он, криво усмехнувшись. — Я еще новичок в этом деле.

На этот раз Драко даже не пытался скрыть удивление.

«Это же Поттер, Мерлин меня побери! А я беззаботно с ним шучу! Куда катится мир?»

— Так почему ты меня позвал? – спросил он, нарушив неловкое молчание. — Хотел поговорить по поводу Гермионы?

— В некотором роде, – ответил Поттер. Судя по его виду, он не очень-то хорошо спал. — Хотел сказать, что я и Рон не представляем для вас с Гермионой никакой опасности. Сегодня утром на нас применили то заклинание, вариант Обливиэйта. Дамблдор наверняка добавил в заклинание и Фиделиус. Думал, тебя это успокоит.

— Я похож на того, кого нужно успокаивать, Поттер? – отрезал Драко. Зачем гриффиндорец так поступает? Может, это часть плана, чтобы заставить Драко поплатиться?.. Изворотливый ум слизеринца начал просчитывать и анализировать все возможные последствия этой встречи, но следующие слова Поттера застали Драко врасплох.

— Я также думал, что ты похож на Пожирателя смерти. И, похоже, я был чертовски неправ, – тихо произнес Поттер.

Поколебавшись, Драко ответил:

— Это лишь доказывает, что у меня хороший актерский талант.

Малфой готов был поклясться, как гриффиндорец ругнулся и прошептал: «Неужели в этом замке все притворяются, черт возьми».

Видимо, он должен быть благодарен Поттеру за предложение мира. Но он все еще был очень зол из-за вчерашних событий. Никто раньше не значил для него так много, как Гермиона и это странное, крепнущее сотрудничество с Северусом, а Уизли напал на двух дорогих ему людей почти со слизеринской злостью. А этот Поттер просто сидел и слушал.

— А где твой телохранитель, Поттер? Бегает по замку и оскорбляет девушек? – резко спросил он и с удовольствием отметил, как гриффиндорец вздрогнул.

— Он со мной не разговаривает, – вздохнул тот. — Очевидно, он решил, что вы – зло. А так как я не поддерживаю его точку зрения, то он и меня в вашу компанию записал. С ним ничего не поделаешь, когда он в таком состоянии.

— Удивительно, как я раньше этого не замечал? – протянул Драко, облокачиваясь на стену и скрещивая руки на груди. — Это все, что ты хотел мне сказать, Поттер?

Гриффиндорец снова вздохнул.

— Драко, – прошептал он, словно моля о помощи. Драко не пошевелился. Тогда Поттер продолжил таким усталым и полным сожаления голосом, что Малфой не мог не удивиться.

— Драко, вчера… эта боль, что мы ей причинили… это часто происходило? Мы… Я и Рон часто были причиной подобного?

В его словах звучали страх и крохотная, теплящаяся надежда, что слизеринец опровергнет его слова. Драко мысленно усмехнулся.

— Ваши бездумные выходки чуть не убили ее. И не раз, – ответил он, не чувствуя ни капли сожаления. Если уж Поттеру нужно было утешение, он точно бы не пришел к нему. — Например, ночь, которую вы провели на поле для квиддича. На следующий день я навестил Гермиону. И хотя перед классом она держалась, она едва могла передвигаться. Пожиратели смерти, особенно мой отец, делали с ней такое…

Поттер помрачнел, выражение полного поражения и одиночества заставили Драко замолчать. Гермиона за такое спасибо не скажет. В конце концов, он и Поттер были на одной стороне, как бы странно это ни звучало.

— Она сама приняла это решение, Поттер, – резко начал Драко, гриффиндорец удивленно посмотрел на него. — Я умолял ее рассказать вам о последствиях ваших действий, но она хотела, чтобы вы остались в неведении. Не только ради вас самих, но в основном ради нее. Она бы ни за что вам не рассказала, Гермиона ужасно стыдится своих поступков. Я видел ее после встреч с отцом: равно как неживая. А с вами она может забыть, кем стала. Для нее это важнее всего.

Казалось, Поттера эти слова не убедили, и Драко вдруг понял, что он утешает этого безнадежного гриффиндорского дурня.

— Она даже Снейпа обманула, – уже мягче продолжил Драко. — Если бы я все не испортил, он бы ничего и не обнаружил. И даже тогда Гермиона три месяца водила его за нос. Шпиона, хоть и бывшего. И слизеринца вдобавок. Поэтому не вини себя, что ты якобы ничего не заметил. Все-таки ты гриффиндорец, а значит, слеп по определению.

Вот оно. Утешение, запрятанное в признании, которое в свою очередь укрылось в колкости. По крайней мере, он постарался придерживаться стиля слизеринца, хотя сами утешения было совершенно не в его характере.

Чего нельзя было сказать о реакции Поттера. Слизеринец на его месте усмехнулся бы и замаскировал бы благодарность в такое же количество колкостей. А этот пустоголовый гриффиндорец схватил Драко за руку, – слишком быстро, чтобы тот успел отступить на безопасное расстояние, – и крепко пожал ее.

— Ты был ей другом тогда, когда мне это не удалось, Драко, – прошептал Поттер. — Спасибо тебе за это. И извини, что считал тебя Пожирателем смерти. Мне лучше других следовало бы помнить, что нельзя судить человека по его родителям.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Поттер? – в мысли Малфоя опять закралось подозрение.

— Что я рад иметь такого союзника, Драко, – искренне ответил Поттер. — И я рад, что у Гермионы такой союзник. Я тебе доверяю.

— И все это «превращение в слизеринку» тебя не беспокоит? – Драко даже не пытался скрыть недоверие.

В ответ Поттер просто пожал плечами:

— В нас много различных черт характера. Рон, конечно, истинный гриффиндорец, это одновременно и его сила, и слабость. Но я не встречал ни одного гриффиндорца, у которого не было бы черт другого факультета. Когтевранцев со второго курса бесит, что Гермиона не на их факультете. И я видел в ней достаточно проявлений характера слизеринки. Да и к тому же, – Поттер снова пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся, — Распределяющая шляпа чуть не отправила меня в Слизерин. Я оказался в Гриффиндоре только потому, что очень сильно попросил ее об этом.

Драко удивленно уставился на Поттера. Ему всегда было интересно, что же нашла в нем Гермиона. Ну, кроме того, что он чертов Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Но эта маленькая встреча позволила ему взглянуть на настоящего Поттера и дала пищу для размышлений. Возможно, он ошибался так же сильно, как и гриффиндорец.

Но подобные признания последователям Годрика не делают. Никогда. Поэтому Драко просто усмехнулся в ответ, заметив, однако, что одурачить Поттера ему не удалось.

— Спасибо Мерлину, что у тебя хороший дар убеждения, Поттер, – сказал Драко.

Гермиона ожидала, что пролежит без сна почти всю ночь, но, на удивление, заснула, как только ее голова коснулась подушки.

Она подозревала, что в какао, предложенном Северусом, было не только молоко и шоколад, но следовало признать, что ночь без снов принесла ей только пользу.

— Поторопитесь с завтраком, – сказал Северус, когда Гермиона спустилась в библиотеку на следующее утро. — Я намерен вытащить вас отсюда хотя бы на день.

— Вытащить? – переспросила Гермиона и села за стол, не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле. — Но у нас нет на это времени, столько предстоит сделать…

— Я все продумал, – ухмыльнулся Северус. — Я нашел способ совместить отдых от этого треклятого замка и работу. Вы когда-нибудь бывали в Тинтагеле зимой?

Гермиона, конечно, там не бывала и, по-видимому, многое пропустила.

Одна только подготовка делала это путешествие стоящим. Северус предложил использовать сложное тройное заклинание, которое не распознают даже очень сильные волшебники, а также переодеться в магглов.

Когда Гермиона увидела его в полном облачении, она не сдержалась от смеха: короткие, медного цвета волосы Северуса немного завивались, цвет глаз превратился в шоколадный; зельевар был одет в бордовую водолазку и брюки землистого цвета. Гермиона предпочла стиль, который ее соседи-магглы называли готическим: черные волосы, темно-карие глаза, в тени меняющие свой цвет на черными; на девушке была черная длинная юбка и топ. Такая одежда предоставляла свободу движениям и позволяла спрятать ножи.

По иронии судьбы, они будто поменялись цветами, хотя и тщательно замаскировались. Северус немного напоминал Люка, дядю Гермионы, а девушка в свою очередь походила на дочь печально известного профессора зельеварения.

— Прелестно, – только и сказал Северус, но в его улыбке таилась гордость, когда он взял девушку под руку и отвел к зачарованному гобелену.

Благодаря мантии-невидимке, они дошли до границы, за которой кончались анти-аппарационные чары, без происшествий.

— Эти мантии – просто находка, – шепнула Гермиона, когда они проходили мимо группы первокурсников. — Я всегда терпеть не могла, когда Гарри использовал свою мантию, обладание ею скорее подталкивало его к опасным ночным приключениям, но когда ты знаешь, на что идешь…

Ее голос стих. Гермиона вспомнила о своих друзьях. Как же прошел разговор в кабинете директора?

— Я поговорил с Альбусом сегодня утром, – сказал Северус, когда они покинули территорию замка и подошли к окраине леса. — Мистер Поттер оказался благоразумным человеком. Он даже провел небольшую лекцию по вашим прошлым… приключениям, – зельевар сухо улыбнулся. — Подумать только, я винил его в исчезновении кожи бумсланга. Он наверняка даже не знал, как она выглядела.

Гермиона покраснела:

— Простите, Северус. Но нам нужно было Оборотное зелье. По крайней мере, я тогда так думала.

— Вообще-то, я горжусь, что вам удалось приготовить Оборотное зелье на втором курсе, – заметил Северус, прокладывая путь через кустарник. — У вас, должно быть, был великолепный учитель.

Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Так и есть.

Когда они дошли до места, откуда можно было аппарировать, Гермиона спросила:

— А как отреагировал Рон?

Северус лишь покачал головой.

— Вам лучше этого не знать, – ответил профессор и аппарировал.

Тинтагель выглядел… внушительно. Когда Гермиона впервые увидела замок, она была во втором классе начальной школы. И хотя в то время она даже не мечтала быть волшебницей и не знала о Хогвартсе, только увидев, как камень, трава и вода сплелись воедино, образовав живое существо, девушка решила: магия существует.

А когда она увидела дыру, известную как «пещера Мерлина», скрытую неподалеку от каменного пляжа, где волна за волной бились о серо-коричневый берег, она поверила, что магия и вправду есть. На какой-то момент.

А потом они встретили шумную компанию туристов из Голландии и зашли в местные магазинчики, где можно было купить волшебные мечи, волшебную палочку Мерлина, хрустальные шары. Тогда логический ум Гермионы посоветовал ей забыть романтические фантазии и напомнил, что это лишь экономическая уловка для туристов.

Но все-таки Гермиона не смотрела достаточно внимательно, или точнее, недостаточно глубоко, потому что Тинтагель всегда был разделен надвое: то, что было на поверхности и то, что находилось под ней.

Магглы верили, что Тинтагель – это легендарный Камелот короля Артура и рыцарей круглого стола, хотя на деле это были владения мелкого лорда со своими представлениями о величии и мелким служащим, ловко создающим исторические документы.

Поверхность принадлежала людям, магглам, слепцам, которые верили, что магию можно найти в дешевеньком хрустальном шаре на распродаже в близлежащей деревеньке. То, что крылось под этой поверхностью – уже совершенно другая история.

Пещеры под этими зелеными, острыми камням скрывали неведомый магглам Тинтагель. И даже сейчас это было таинственное и удивительное место.

Мерлин и вправду жил здесь, хоть и не в той пещере, о которой говорят магглы. И Мерлин подавно не был аскетом и отшельником. Он устроился в зале из камня, золота и драгоценных камней, создав империю среди существ этих глубин.

Сегодня его жилье стало музеем, и волшебники со всего мира съезжались сюда. Они были не лучше магглов-туристов, но, по крайней мере, соблюдали тишину и старались одеваться как магглы. Так как Тинтагель ежедневно посещали толпы полубезумных людей, даже странно одетым волшебникам удавалось покинуть место незамеченными.

В отличие от многих волшебников и волшебниц, которые использовали безопасное место аппарации, предоставленное местным туристическим агентством волшебником, Гермиона и Северус воспользовались небольшим скоплением деревьев и кустов, расположенным в полумиле от замка.

— Что теперь? – спросила Гермиона, когда они шли через зеленую, каменистую местность к месту назначения.

— Повторим некоторые ваши тесты. Вдобавок мне нужно ознакомиться с территорией. Как только вы сообщите о вашем плане Пожирателям смерти, ни одному члену Ордена не удастся посетить это место. Темный Лорд прикажет следить за замком день и ночь. Если я собираюсь спланировать нападение, я должен знать здесь каждый камень.

Он взглянул на небо и улыбнулся. Его загорелые черты лица смягчились в лучах зимнего солнца.

— И нам крайне необходимо провести день на солнце. Еще один болезненный урок: время от времени нужен отдых от всех и всего, чтобы помнить, что именно защищаешь и что оно того стоит.

Гермиона поняла, что этот урок только для нее одной, что Северус сам никогда им не пользовался. И, тем не менее, девушка была ему благодарна.

— Для этого мне не нужен Тинтагель, – тихо ответила она, скользя взглядом по холмам. — Достаточно вечера в вашей библиотеке, Северус.

Зельевар посмотрел на девушку. В его взгляде появилось какое-то новое чувство, которое Гермиона не могла определить. Она отвернулась, будто сосредоточившись на окружающей их местности.

«Рон, – грустно подумала она, — ты не имеешь представления, как много он для меня сделал!»

Внезапно, она почувствовала его руку на своем плече.

— Смотрите, – Северус показывал куда-то вдаль. — Вот он.

Он посмотрела в нужном направлении и увидела Тинтагель, купающийся в серебристо-белых лучах.

Все обязательно будет хорошо.

Гермиона никогда так не боялась войти в Большой зал, как в эту субботу. Даже тронная комната Темного Лорда казалась приятней, когда Гермиона шла к гриффиндорскому столу. Пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не развернуться и не исчезнуть в темных недрах подземелий, где она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Время, проведенное вне стен Хогвартса за изучением местности, рассказами старых историй, дало ей силу, но ее явно не хватало, чтобы пройти через это. Ну почему нельзя было подкараулить друзей в темном углу и не стереть им память?

Но Гермиона все же шла вперед, хотя ее и трясло от мысли встретить Рона. Его обидные обвинения еще звенели у нее в ушах.

Северус заверил ее, что Альбус добавил к изобретенному заклинанию «Фиделиус». Они смогут разговаривать об ее шпионской деятельности только с людьми, которые уже об этом знают.

Но заклинания и объяснения никогда не заставляли Рона сворачивать с уже выбранного курса, каким бы глупым или неверным он ни был. Стоило Рону вывести суждение о какой-нибудь ситуации, и его уже невозможно было переубедить. Только дракон, как, например, на четвертом курсе, или воскрешение Коросты заставило его признать ошибку, но даже тогда Рон все равно вел себя отвратительно.

Однако, подойдя к столу, Гермиона не увидела там своего друга, отчего облегченно вздохнула: значит, прилюдного столкновения не будет.

Оставался только Гарри.

Гриффиндорец испытующе посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Он ушел есть на кухню, – тихо сказал Поттер и похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой.

Гермиона молча кивнула и осторожно села, пытаясь подавить внутренний голос, который просто кричал, чтобы она быстрее убегала от Гарри.

«Спокойно, это мой друг, – подумала Гермиона, накладывая в тарелку рагу. — Если он может сидеть рядом после всего, что узнал обо мне прошлой ночью, значит, и я справлюсь.

Гарри спокойно смотрел, как Гермиона приступила к еде. Сам же он к завтраку не притронулся.

— То заклинание, которое используют в Ордене… Его ведь ты придумала? – наконец, спросил он. Гермиона чуть не поперхнулась. Она тут же взглянула на стол учителей, за которым сидел нахмурившийся Северус.

«Я в порядке, – мысленно заверила его девушка. — Он просто меня удивил. В общем-то, все идет неплохо».

— Откуда ты знаешь? – напряженно спросила она, снова поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Дамблдор сказал?

Гарри улыбнулся, и внезапно Гермиона заметила, что ее друг будто повзрослел, стал серьезнее.

— Я знаю тебя семь лет, Гермиона, – с легкой укоризной ответил он. — Мы ведь учились вместе, и я видел, как ты создала несколько заклинаний. Думаешь, я не распознал бы твой почерк? Вряд ли ты придумала весь процесс самостоятельно, особенно часть с зельями… Снейп, я полагаю?

Не доверяя своему голосу, Гермиона просто кивнула.

— А Рон?.. – прошептала она, но Гарри в ответ только покачал головой:

— Рон видит то, что хочет. Как и я… до недавнего времени.

Заглянув ему в глаза, – покрасневшие от усталости и какого-то еще чувства, которое Гермиона не могла назвать, – девушка поняла, насколько сложившиеся события ужасны для ее друга: он сидел в комнатах Северуса и узнавал от других людей, от чужаков, кем стала Гермиона, что она сделала и что еще сделает.

Как тяжело, должно быть, осознавать, что Золотое Трио распалось уже давным-давно. Понимать, что его лучшая подруга неоднократно обманывала его. И доверилась врагам.

— Прости, Гарри, – прошептала она. — Я не хотела, чтобы ты обнаружил все вот так. Не знаю, я думала, что жду подходящий момент, но я должна была тебе сказать…

— Ты тоже меня прости, – перебил Гарри, коснувшись ее плеча. — Этой ночью я много думал и, наконец, понял, как много потерял. Как часто я пренебрегал своими обязанностями в пользу детских игр. И когда понял, что это мое поведение толкнуло тебя на этот поступок, я…

— Нет, Гарри! – она не дала договорить гриффиндорцу. — Даже не думай! У меня были свои личные причины, о которых я не могу тебе рассказать, но я не решала выполнить обязанности, которых избегал ты. Ты ни в чем не виноват. И если ты и причинял мне страдания то только потому, что я сама была трусихой и боялась тебе все рассказать.

Гермиона замолчала, когда мимо стола прошла Джинни, приветственно ей улыбнулась и снова сосредоточилась на рагу в тарелке. Оно уже давно остыло, но ей было все равно.

— Спасибо, что сказала мне об этом, – через некоторое время произнес Гарри. — Эта мысль сводила меня с ума. И я не заставляю тебя рассказывать мне все, но… – он смолк, и Гермиона задержала дыхание. Вот оно, это «но». Неужели сейчас он скажет, что не сможет больше дружить с Пожирательницей смерти?

— Были времена, – продолжил Гарри, аккуратно подбирая слова, — когда мы друг с другом делились. Конечно, не всем, как я вчера понял. Ты никогда не рассказывала нам все, да мы бы и не поняли, даже если бы ты попыталась. Но мы всегда помогали друг другу. Мы поддерживали друг друга. И если кто-то из нас вдруг заходил в тупик, не мог дальше идти, мы давали друг другу силу.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Ему явно было сложно говорить, и Гермиона подозревала, что большую часть этой ночи он провел за обдумыванием речи.

— Я не требую полной откровенности, – продолжил Гарри, в его голосе появились умоляющие нотки. — И я знаю, что у тебя и Снейпа будут какие-то тайны, которые я не пойму. И он, и Драко нужны тебе, и я не встану между вами. Я лишь хочу попросить… начать все сначала, – он повернулся к Гермионе и взял ее руку в свою. — Я хотел бы узнать тебя лучше, Гермиона Грейнджер, – мягко сказал он. — Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы станем друзьями.


	34. Фадж в опале

**Фадж в опале  
><strong>

— Я решил вступить в Орден, Гермиона, – сказал Гарри на следующий день, когда они сидели в комнате старосты. — Мне пора что-то делать, а так я хотя бы буду знать, что происходит.

Они отчаянно хотели провести время вместе. Гермиона была рада, что Гарри так легко ее принял, а Гарри желал узнать «новую» Гермиону получше.

Так как их беседа, естественно, состояла из личных тем, и Гермиона не горела желанием встретить Рона, они остановили выбор на комнате старост, а Гарри попросил Добби принести чая.

В итоге они получили богатый выбор печенья, пирожных и десертов всех вкусов и цветов.

— Хорошая мысль, – кивнула Гермиона, потягивая чай. — Но ты должен быть уверен в _причине_ своего поступка. Как я говорила, ты не повлиял на мое решение, и чувство вины не должно толкать тебя к тому, чего ты не хочешь.

Вместо ответа Гарри улыбнулся и подлил Гермионе чая.

— Я всегда знал, что это произойдет, – наконец задумчиво ответил Гарри. — Было время, как после четвертого курса, например, когда я не мог дождаться вступления в Орден. А потом, на пятом курсе я будто потерялся, и смерть Сириуса лишь сильнее подтолкнула меня. Если я наконец решил больше не тратить время впустую, ты должна бы радоваться, а не сомневаться в моих причинах.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ:

— Как хорошо, что ты вернулся, Гарри. Я скучала по тебе.

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-то сказать, раздался стук в окно. Гермиона быстро встала, впустила коричневую сову и отвязала от ее лапы письмо. Прочитав написанное, девушка разочарованно покачала головой.

— Черт, – прошептала она, подходя к камину и передавая письмо Гарри. — Должно быть, что-то произошло.

«Мисс Грейнджер, – гласило письмо, написанное аккуратным почерком Снейпа, — пожалуйста, немедленно явитесь в кабинет к директору. Нам срочно требуется кое-что обсудить. С. Снейп».

— По-моему, звучит вполне нормально, – возразил Гарри. — Может, он хочет обсудить какие-то шпионские вопросы.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Он назвал меня мисс Грейнджер и использовал ключевое слово «срочно». И сокращение его имени до «С.» говорит о том, что мне следует быть осторожной. Вдобавок, он написал «пожалуйста» – значит, все не совсем плохо. Нужно посмотреть на складки на бумаге.

Гермиона внимательно изучила свиток на свету от камина. Гарри тоже собирался склониться над пергаментом, но резко отскочил, когда девушка яростно выпалила:

— Это Фадж! Он обнаружил, что я Пожирательница и пришел арестовать меня!

— Но Дамблдор ему не позволит! – ошеломленно воскликнул Гарри.

— Дамблдор здесь совершенно бессилен, – устало возразила Гермиона, но вдруг усмехнулась, напомнив Гарри саркастичного профессора зельеварения. — Но ты не волнуйся, у меня готов план. Бедняга Фадж даже не поймет, откуда ему нанесут удар.

Гермиона поднялась с кресла и передала Гарри письмо.

— Сожги его, – приказала она, разглаживая складки на мантии и юбке и применяя расчесывающее заклинание. Затем она заметила, что Гарри не двинулся с места, а лишь сосредоточенно сидит и пытается разглядеть имя Фаджа на бумаге.

Видя его растерянность, Гермиона ухмыльнулась и погрозила ему пальцем:

— А я всегда говорила: читайте «Хогвартс: История». Не беспокойся, все будет в порядке. Сожги письмо.

Когда она была у выхода из комнаты старост, до нее донесся недовольный голос Гарри.

— Да причем тут вообще эта книга? – беспомощно вопросил он. Гермиона ухмыльнулась: наконец-то она нашла способ заставить гриффиндорца прочитать книгу.

В кабинете Дамблдора Гермиону дожидались восемь человек: сам директор, профессора МакГонагалл, Люпин и Снейп. Фадж и три аврора, сидевшие неподалеку от него, неотрывно следили за Гермионой, как только она вошла в комнату.

Когда она взглянула на министра и авроров, она побледнела, как школьница, ожидавшая легкий выговор, но вместо этого столкнувшаяся с разъяренным преподавателем. Но на ее лице не отразилось ни тени колебания или страха, когда она приветственно кивала профессорам. Она лишь подольше задержала взгляд на Северусе, и Ремус, обеспокоенно наблюдавший за девушкой, решил, что она ищет поддержку в его глазах.

Но он не мог заметить молчаливый диалог двух шпионов.

«Нужна помощь?» – спокойно спросил Северус.

«Все под контролем. Было что-то особенное?»

«Нет. Просто общие угрозы».

«Аврорам нужно зелье против стирания памяти».

Северус едва заметно кивнул, и Гермиона направилась к единственному свободному стулу между Ремусом и МакГонагалл.

«Они, наверно, думают, что мне нужна помощь», – подумала девушка и услышала смешок Снейпа в ответ.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я полагаю? – важно спросил Фадж.

Гермиона кротко кивнула, чему Ремус несказанно удивился. Он никогда не видел девушку столь смущенной и застенчивой, даже в присутствии официального лица.

Фадж тоже был изумлен, авроры нахмурились. Они явно не ожидали увидеть дружелюбную и подавленную ученицу. Гермиона не была похожа на человека, который отважится выйти на улицу после комендантского часа. Кому вообще пришло в голову, что она Пожиратель смерти?

Но Фадж, похоже, больше доверял источнику, предоставившему информацию, чем собственным глазам, потому что он прокашлялся и начал явно отрепетированную речь.

— Прежде чем мы начнем, пожалуйста, передайте вашу палочку мистеру Джоунсу, – потребовал он, кивнув в сторону одного из авроров.

Ремус слышал, как Минерва судорожно вздохнула, и заметил, как глаза Альбуса потемнели от ярости. Никогда прежде ведьме или волшебнику не приказывали отдать палочку без официального ареста или обвинения, выдвинутого в открытую. Такой приказ в кабинете директора означал настоящее оскорбление, и Ремус ждал, что Гермиона пустится в цитирование законодательных и исторических текстов.

Вместо этого, Гермиона молча выполнила просьбу и даже присела в маленьком реверансе перед министром.

На этот раз Ремус явственно различил, как охнула Минерва и поперхнулся Северус. Однако повернувшись к профессору зельеварения, Люпин не заметил ничего необычного, у Снейпа было привычное, непроницаемое выражение лица.

— Мисс Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, – напыщенно продолжил Фадж. — Благодаря информации надежного источника вы обвиняетесь во вступлении во внутренний круг последователей Лорда Волдеморта, так называемых Пожирателей смерти.

Хотя Ремусу казалось это невозможным, но Гермиона побледнела еще сильнее, а ее губы начала дрожать, словно девушка с трудом подавляла переполнявшие ее эмоции. Она выглядела жалко и ни в коей мере не угрожающе.

— Пожиратели смерти? – пискнула она, больше походя на домашнего эльфа. — Кто вам такое сказал? Я бы никогда не стала Пожирателем!

— Видите, Корнелиус, – вмешался Дамблдор. — Мисс Грейнджер – магглорожденная, она лучшая подруга Гарри Поттера! Она никогда не перешла бы на сторону Волдеморта! Ваш источник ошибся!

— Боюсь, мне нужны доказательства, Дамблдор! – воскликнул Фадж. — И получше, чем слова подозреваемой!

Министр кивнул одному из авроров. Мужчина схватил Гермиону за левую руку и попытался поднять рукав.

Гермиона снова пискнула, как испуганная мышь, и попыталась вырваться. Минерва вскочила, чтобы возмутиться, но слишком поздно: секрет Гермионы был раскрыт.

В тот же миг, когда метка стала видна, авроры тут же выхватили палочки и нацелили их на все еще дрожащую ученицу. Фадж отступил за кресло.

— Корнелиус, прошу, – начал Альбус, примирительно поднимая руку. — Все можно объяснить. Мисс Грейнджер и правда носит Черную метку, но на самом деле она наш шпион.

— Почему же я не получал от нее докладов? – ехидно поинтересовался Фадж. — Хотите сказать, она шпионит для вашего драгоценного Ордена Феникса? Думаете, я поверю в эту чепуху? Так вы и позволили магглорожденной шпионить для вас. Хотите поставить под сомнение мои умственные способности?

Ремусу показалось, что слева, где сидел Северус, послышалось «не исключено», но был слишком сосредоточен на происходящем, чтобы поворачиваться и посмотреть на коллегу.

— Ну уж нет, Дамблдор, еще один преступник от меня не уйдет. Девчонку арестуют и заключат в Азкабан под строгую охрану до тех пор, пока мы не назначим время для слушания и…

— Невозможно, Корнелиус! – зло перебил Альбус. — Она – студентка Хогвартса, значит, в первую очередь, находится в пределах моих полномочий! Вы не можете ее увести!

— Могу, Дамблдор, – покачал головой Фадж, выражение торжества превратило его лицо в уродливую гримасу, — Мисс Грейнджер совершеннолетняя и может сама принимать решения. Поэтому с ней будут обращаться соответствующе.

Гермиона откашлялась, и взгляды всех присутствующих сразу же обратились на нее.

— Можно высказаться, прежде чем моя судьба будет решена? – скромно спросила девушка.

— Только покороче, – пренебрежительно бросил Фадж.

— Хорошо, – кивнула она, и Ремусу показалось, что гриффиндорка тут же изменилась. Она будто стала выше, в глазах появился опасный огонек, с лица исчез страх. Она поднялась с кресла. — Хотите покороче, значит, так и будет, Фадж. Не смейте меня больше беспокоить.

Фадж рассмеялся, но в голосе Гермионы звучала такая уверенность, величие, что смех министра стих. Никто из присутствующих даже не улыбнулся. Все наблюдали за ученицей, которая превратилась в королеву.

Очевидно, Фадж заметил, что внимание его публики переключилось на другого актера, потому что он решил испробовать другой подход.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы приказывать, девочка, – снисходительно усмехнулся министр.

— Неужели? – улыбнулась Гермиона – самая пугающая улыбка, которую только видел Ремус. Он внезапно понял, почему Фадж привел с собой трех авророй, и всерьез задумался, а хватит ли у них сил, чтобы справиться с Гермионой.

— Прежде чем совершите какую-нибудь глупость, Фадж, позвольте предупредить, что я готова ко всему. Я ожидала от вас подобного поступка, поэтому я передала три посылки доверенным лицам. Они будут отправлены, если вы меня арестуете.

— У нас нет времени на подобные игры, девочка, – ответил Фадж, стараясь сделать вид, что совершенно не впечатлен. — Тебя сейчас же доставят в Азкабан. Все прочие разговоры оставь до слушания.

— Не торопитесь, Фадж. Неужели не интересно, что за подарки я вам приготовила? – улыбнулась Гермиона и подняла руку, демонстративно подняв указательный палец. — Первая – небольшая коллекция фотографий и документов, которые доказывают вашу долгую связь с мисс Синтией Редгрув, проживающей в Косом переулке. Горжусь этой коллекцией, мне ведь удалось запечатлеть вас в… несколько пикантные моменты. Думаю, не нужно говорить, что эта посылка для вашей жены, Фадж.

Министр густо покраснел:

— Что за дерзость! Прекратите сейчас же это представление, Альбус. Она – ваша студентка, так следите за ее поведением!

— К сожалению, Корнелиус, – вздохнул Дамблдор, беспомощно разводя руками, — мисс Грейнджер совершеннолетняя и может самостоятельно принимать решения, как вы и заметили несколько минут назад. Боюсь, я связан по рукам, – директор вежливо кивнул Гермионе.

— Вторая, – продолжила девушка, — письма, адресованные всем членам Визенгамота. В письмах – подтверждения вашего вмешательства в систему подготовки авроров. Я обнаружила, что вы годами подделывали результаты тестов, исключая таким образом учеников и протеже Дамблдора и продвигая своих любимчиков, несмотря на то, что эти любимчики обладали более чем скромными способностями. Мне вдаваться в подробности, Фадж? Мы оба знаем, что одного лишь этого достаточно, чтобы вы потеряли пост министра.

Температура в кабинете будто упала на несколько градусов. Три аврора, которые раньше пристально наблюдали за Гермионой, теперь с явным недоверием уставились на Фаджа.

— Глупости! – вскричал Фадж, но Ремус расслышал, как один из авроров прошептал что-то о подобных слухах.

— И, наконец, третья посылка отправится Люциусу Малфою, – от этих слов Фадж шумно вдохнул, — моему хорошему другу. В этом письме говорится о том, что вы решили безрассудно и опрометчиво действовать против интересов семьи Малфой, что вы нашли несколько тайных поместий Люциуса. В письме также есть информация о вашей каждодневной рутине, личной жизни и трех ваших детях.

У Ремуса перехватило дыхание. Она на такое не пойдет, так ведь? Неделю назад он бы отмел эту мысль, но после недавних открытий нужно было признать: он знал катастрофически мало о Гермионе Грейнджер. Но приговорить семью Фаджа к смерти… А как же невинные дети?!

Похоже, министра сейчас мучили те же вопросы. К несчастью для него, он знал лишь то, что Гермиона – подруга Мальчика-Который-Выжил, который открыто выражал свою неприязнь к Фаджу. И вдобавок Пожиратель смерти. Оба пункта ничего доброго не сулили.

— А теперь, министр, – продолжила Гермиона приторно сладким голосом, — что вы думаете о моих приготовлениях?

Фадж открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. По-прежнему улыбаясь, Гермиона терпеливо ждала ответ. Видимо, ее терпение оказалось последним аргументом. Даже Снейпу не удавалось менее чем за десять минут заставить человека, полного самомнения, заикаться как идиот.

Фадж сдулся как шарик.

— Ваши… приготовления… блестящи… мисс Грейнджер, – произнес министр сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я отзову все обвинения против вас и лично удостоверюсь, чтобы они не появлялись в будущем. Надеюсь, вас это удовлетворит.

— Конечно, министр, – ответила Гермиона, ослепительно улыбаясь. В глазах мелькнул задорный огонек, который обычно появлялся в глазах директора. От Фаджа это сходство не ускользнуло, и он фыркнул от негодования.

— Все, что мне нужно, – моя палочка. Спасибо, мистер Джоунс. А теперь я вас оставлю, – девушка кивнула всем присутствующим, отвесила реверанс в сторону Фаджа и направилась к двери.

— Ах да, министр, – она вдруг остановилась, — я бы не пришла к вам с такой просьбой, но так как вы уже здесь…

Фадж поперхнулся и покраснел еще сильнее. Он раскрыл рот, вероятно, чтобы опять разглагольствовать, но Гермиона решила отбросить всякое притворство. На этот раз ее голос был холоднее льда:

— Вы признаете деятельность Ордена Феникса законной, наделите их правами и полномочиями, которыми сейчас обладают авроры, и подтвердите право Ордена организовать штаб-квартиру в Хогвартсе. Полагаю, двадцати четырех часов вам хватит, чтобы все это выполнить. Если я узнаю, что вам не хватило энтузиазма на эту работу, я позабочусь об отправке упомянутых посылок.

Когда ответа не последовало, Гермиона подошла к креслу, в котором сидел Фадж, и немного наклонилась, чтобы встретиться с министром взглядом.

— Это не просьба, – тихо произнесла она. — Это приказ, который вы выполните, если хотите сохранить пост, жизнь и семью.

— Нет! – министр, казалось, наконец пришел в себя, словно бы осознав, кто перед ним. — Угрожайте, чем хотите, но я не узаконю это сборище! В мои обязанности, как министра магии, входит…

— Мне бы понравилось, если бы причиной вашего отказа было чувство чести или долга, – перебила Гермиона. — Но вы – самое бесхребетное, жалкое существо, которое я только встречала. Вы заботитесь лишь о своем имидже. Вы не заслужили ни уважения, ни сострадания, Фадж. От меня вы их точно не получите.

— Меня не посмеет шантажировать какая-то девчонка, которая даже не родилась в магическом сообществе! – вскипел Фадж.

В другой ситуации Ремус посмеялся бы над выражениями лиц авроров, которые были шокированы не столько фразой, сколько поведением человека, в лицо которому ее выкрикнули. Очевидно, они осознали, какую Фадж допустил ошибку раньше самого министра.

Гермиона медленно придвинулась к Фаджу. Она напоминала кошку, готовящуюся к прыжку. Так же медленно она провела пальцем по спинке кресла, на котором сидел Фадж, а затем мягко опустила руку на плечо министра.

— А-а, понимаю. Вы, видно, не верите, что я на это способна? Думаете, я блефую? Жаль вас разочаровывать. Я говорила лишь правду. И я сделала даже больше, чем вы знаете. Однажды ночь, пока вы спали, я была у вас дома. В вашей спальне.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Я очень хорошо помню комнату, – задумчиво продолжила Гермиона. — Светло-голубые обои. Большая кровать с темно-синим балдахином. Ее выбирала ваша жена? С вашей стороны кровати – небольшая тумбочка из сандалового дерева. В ней вы храните газетные статьи о вас, которые разложены не в хронологическом порядке, нет… в порядке «приятности» содержания статьи. Вы до сих пор считаете, что я блефую?

Фадж сидел бледный как смерть. Его взгляд метнулся к аврорам, чье внимание было сосредоточено на Гермионе.

— Невозможно! – пискнул Фадж. — Никто не может проникнуть в дом незамеченным! Я…

— Я – Пожиратель смерти уже год, Фадж, – перебила Гермиона. Ее голос был подозрительно мягок, как урчание огромной кошки, готовой напасть. — Я – грязнокровка – достигла высшего положения среди Пожирателей. Вы действительно думаете, что для меня есть что-то невозможное?

Ужас на лице жертвы ясно дал понять, что уж теперь-то Фадж верит – она способна на что угодно.

— Рискнете жизнью своих детей? – дружелюбно спросила девушка, легко касаясь плеча Фаджа. Когда тот испуганно дернулся, Гермиона тихо усмехнулась. — Я так не думаю. В конце концов, вы ведь не злодей. Полагаю, вам и вашим аврорам пора уходить, вам еще предстоит много бумажной работы, не так ли? Надеюсь, профессор Дамблдор получит от вас весточку утром?

Фадж открывал и закрывал рот, пока Гермиона вела его к двери как упирающегося ребенка, но с его губ так и не слетело ни единого звука. Ему удалось лишь слабо кивнуть, прежде чем за ним и аврорами закрылась дверь.

Гермиона вернулась к группе, собравшейся у стола, села в кресло, которое занимал министр, и наколдовала себе чашку чая. Она сделала небольшой глоток горячего напитка и удовлетворенно вздохнула, все еще не обращая внимания на уставившихся на нее профессоров.

Ремус обнаружил, что никак не мог оторвать от нее взгляд. Его обуревала дикая смесь потрясения и восторга. Вот какая она – настоящая Гермиона, шпионка, Пожирательница смерти. Та, что завоевала доверие и восхищение Северуса. Та, что преуспела в задании, которое не удавалось никому, кроме зельевара.

Откровенно говоря, Ремус не знал, что делать: боготворить ее ум или дать деру, громко крича и размахивая руками, потому что девушка вела себя гораздо более пугающе, чем даже Снейп.

Тихий смешок отвлек всех от собственных мыслей, и когда Ремус обернулся, он увидел, как губы профессора зельеварения изогнулись в улыбке.

— Выглядело драматично, Гермиона, – сказал он.

— Надеюсь, – ответила девушка, и внезапно снова стала обычной ученицей, которая вошла в кабинет не более часа назад. Плечи немного опустились, на лицо вернулась мягкость, присущая молодости.

— Фаджу всегда нравилась драма, – продолжила Гермиона, массируя плечи. — Вы дали им зелье против стирания памяти?

— Подлил в чай, – кивнул Снейп. — Подлый трюк.

— Зато эффективный, – Гермиона пожала плечами. — Мы слишком много времени потратили на Фаджа.

— А зачем давать им зелье против стирания памяти? – спросил Ремус. Его ум отчаянно пытался найти связь между зельем и сценой, которая только что произошла. Дамблдор, казалось, тоже был озадачен.

Снейп фыркнул:

— Гриффиндорцы.

Он увидел ухмылку Гермионы и заметил, что своим замечанием неосознанно отнес ее к другому факультету.

— Здесь было три аврора, и все трое слышали обвинения Гермионы. Хотя она не предоставила доказательств, эта новость распространится в рядах авроров за пару дней, и больше ни один из них не будет доверять Фаджу. Поэтому он наверняка использует на них Обливиэйт, как только покинет территорию Хогвартса. Я подлил им зелья, чтобы они запомнили и обвинения, _и_ попытку министра стереть им память. Полагаю, через несколько дней с нами свяжутся из штаб-квартиры авроров.

— Слизеринцы, – восторженно произнес Ремус. — Но как ты узнал, что им нужно подлить зелье?

— У нас есть средство… общения, – уклончиво ответил Снейп и, глянув на Гермиону, мысленно добавил: «Это заставит их задуматься».

«У них и так достаточно пищи для размышлений», – ухмыльнулась девушка.

«Считаете, это был МакНейр?» – Снейп продолжил их безмолвный разговор.

«Точно МакНейр. Думаете, зачем я так часто ему в глаза смотрела? Письмо было анонимным, но я узнала почерк».

«Нужно как можно скорей убрать его с пути».

— С Орденом хорошо придумано, – вслух сказал Снейп, и Ремус согласно кивнул.

— Надеюсь, вы не посчитали мой поступок дерзким, профессор Дамблдор? – обеспокоенно произнесла Гермиона, поворачиваясь к директору. — Не было времени обговорить заранее. А я решила, что нужно получить максимум преимуществ из сложившейся ситуации.

— Блестящая идея, и блестяще выполнено, – улыбнулся Дамблдор, хотя в голосе не было привычной доброжелательности. Очевидно, события сегодняшнего дня выбили его из колеи гораздо сильнее, чем он хотел показать. — Но не был ли блеф слишком рискованным?

— Но посылки не блеф, – весело ответила Гермиона. — Я потратила часть летних каникул на их подготовку. Есть похожие посылки для еще нескольких людей.

Нечто в ее взгляде подсказало директору и другим преподавателям, что им лучше не спрашивать, что это за посылки. И все присутствующие в кабинете внезапно обрадовались, что они на стороне Гермионы.

— Давление на Риту Скитер было довольно успешным, – задумчиво продолжила она. — В общем-то, не сложно было найти информацию о других. Совсем не сложно, – девушка неодобрительно покачала головой. — Удивительно, как небрежно люди обращаются со своими секретами!

Никому не хотелось продолжать разговор на эту тему. Только Северус одобрительно хмыкнул, и Ремус почувствовал уверенность, что уж зельевар точно не был небрежен с собственными тайнами.

Наконец, директор прокашлялся:

— Я, конечно, восхищаюсь тем, как вы справились с ситуацией, мисс Грейнджер, но не опасно ли было проникать в дом министра?

— Мерлин, я не выжила из ума! – изумленно ответила Гермиона. — Я бы не забралась в охраняемый дом ради такой незначительной информации.

И снова Снейп одобрительно хмыкнул и кинул в сторону Гермионы почти любящий взгляд.

— Но откуда вы все знали? – нетерпеливо спросила Минерва. — Вы явно попали в точку, иначе Фадж не был бы так напуган.

— Перси Уизли рассказал об аврорах. По-моему, он назвал это блестящим подходом к распределению кадров.

— А о спальне? – слабо спросил Ремус. Он не был уверен, так ли уж он хотел знать ответ.

Гермиона медленно расплылась в хитрой, озорной улыбке.

— Прочитала статью в «Ведьмином досуге», – гриффиндорка невинно хлопнула глазами. — Я ведь все-таки девушка.


	35. Неожиданное поведение

**Неожиданное поведение**

Дни превращались в недели, Северус обживался в роли руководителя шпионской сети. Он практически не посещал собрания Ордена и знал об источниках информации Альбуса только понаслышке. Теперь же, когда он имел полный доступ к работе Ордена, он откровенно удивлялся, как же им удавалось оставаться на плаву до сих пор.

Альбус, может, и был самым могущественным и умным волшебником прошлого и нынешнего столетия, но у него напрочь отсутствовали организационные навыки, а документация, в его понимании, равнялась почти идеальной памяти. Что-то записывать – удел других.

Поэтому они потратили часы в недавно полученном кабинете: Северус задавал вопросы, Альбус, в свойственной ему манере, уклончиво на них отвечал. Северус создавал карты, диаграммы, протоколы, пытался внести порядок в хаос корреспонденции Дамблдора и просматривал стопки документов.

Многое предстояло сделать, и касалось это не только шпионажа. Большинство членов Ордена сосредотачивались на практической стороне работы: они собирали информацию, вербовали новых союзников, отслеживали деятельность Пожирателей и не подпускали министерство ближе. Пожалуй, зельевару придется научить их, что «выяснить все, что можно, и смешать полученное в дикую смесь» неподходящий способ организовать сопротивление. Выбирать только важное, отсеивая несущественное, сочетать факты друг с другом так, чтобы они образовали целостную картину, и преподносить информацию в таком виде, чтобы другие члены Ордена оценили ее – вот базовые этапы любого исследования, которыми полностью пренебрегали в Ордене Феникса.

Даже если некоторые и понимали недостатки нынешнего подхода, у людей не было ни времени, ни желания что-либо изменить. Поэтому никто не сопротивлялся, когда Снейп взглянул на результаты (или их отсутствие) работы, рассвирипел и принялся за дело.

Нужно было реорганизовать собрания и улучшить систему связи. Расположение штаб-квартиры в Хогвартсе, с одной стороны, облегчило положение, с другой – пришлось добавить особую систему защитных чар и паролей.

Иногда, когда он до боли в спине сидел, склонившись над кипами документов, ему казалось, что даже вздохнуть некогда. Время, проводимое с Гермионой, пришлось сократить до физических тренировок и встреч для обсуждения стратегии: девушка учила Гарри Поттера основам политики магического мира и искусства хитрости. Но он не мог привлечь ее к работе: ее роль по-прежнему оставалась тайной даже для некоторых членов внутреннего круга Ордена, так что он не мог бы объяснить ее присутствие в штаб-квартире, ведь даже Гарри Поттер дожидался официального вступления.

Гермиона... Он предпочитал не слишком задумываться о ней в эти дни. Внешне их отношения не изменились, но оскорбления Рональда Уизли, брошенные в порыве злости, разрушили нечто хрупкое.

Возможно, они разрушили невинность.

Раньше он никогда не задавался вопросом, что собой представляют их отношения. Гермиона нуждалась в помощи, она была жертвой невыразимой жестокости. Когда она стала его партнером, он принял ее как человека с блестящим умом. Для него она была беспола – как Альбус или Минерва.

А потом они стали друзьями. Семьей. Чем-то очень близким, чему никак не удавалось найти точное определение. Эта связь превзошла все отношения, которые у него когда-либо были.

Каждый день раскрывал что-то в ней и даже в нем самом. Он обнаружил, что к нему возвращаются мысли и чувства, хотя он считал их потерянными или давно умершими. Чувства, которые Гермиона в нем пробуждала. Заботу. Нежность. Желание защищать. Любовь.

И вместо того, чтобы держаться на почтительном расстоянии, он окунулся в этот омут новой работы с головой.

Он никогда не задумывался об их прикосновениях, объятиях, о тихих вечерах на любимом диване. Как легко в его жизнь проникла ласка и забота, которые он всегда презирал. И как голы и пусты его комнаты без нее.

Как гармоничны были их тела, когда они боролись. Словно грациозный танец равных партнеров.

Но слова Уизли будто дали волю потайной части его сознания: сейчас он вспомнил, какие у нее гладкие волосы, когда он их расчесывает или заплетает, когда гладит ее по голове, если она расстроена. Он вспомнил их тренировки: сладкий запах ее дыхания, хорошо сложенное тело: оно так близко, что чувствуется его жар. Ее шелковая кожа, когда он скользил по ее бедрам, чтобы убрать кинжалы. Ее ослепительная улыбка.

Он слишком хорошо осознавал ее присутствие в соседней комнате, пока пытался уснуть, но сон не приходил к нему часами. Он обращал внимание на ее тело, когда они дрались, разговаривали. Он понимал реакцию своего тела.

И проклинал собственную слабость.

Неправильно! Это было ужасно неправильно. Его мысли даже не должны течь в подобном направлении.

Не потому, что она была ученицей в два раза младше него – это даже не приходило в голову, когда он пытался изгнать ее из своих мыслей. Она не ребенок, не ученица. Для него она была старше и опытнее любой его ровесницы.

Но над ней так чудовищно измывались. Мужское внимание, желание – лишь новая угроза для нее.

Он вспомнил, как она вздрагивала от каждого прикосновения, когда их партнерство только зарождалось. Словно чужое тело. Средство для достижения цели. Месяцы ушли на создание такого уровня доверия, месяцы, чтобы она почувствовала себя в безопасности, чтобы поверила: в его прикосновениях нет никакого скрытого смысла. А его нынешние мысли как… предательство.

Она возненавидит его, если узнает, что он лишь один из – как же выразился этот Уизли? – озабоченных Пожирателей смерти, жаждущий заполучить ее тело, пока она пыталась сохранить разум нетронутым.

И даже если эта часть ее сознания не была уничтожена окончательно… Кто он такой, чтобы надеяться привлечь внимание молодой девушки, девушки, которая… Нет! Он не позволит себе таких мыслей. Даже ночью, спрятавшись от всех в собственной спальне.

Поэтому он закопался в тонны свитков, занял ум и тело так, что к концу дня сил оставалось только на то, чтобы доползти до кровати и спрятать чувства за непроницаемыми ментальными щитами.

И беззвучно молиться, чтобы она ничего не заметила.

Февраль начался мокрым снегом и дождем, от которых земля превращалась в грязное месиво, а потолок в Большом зале покрылся серыми штормовыми тучами.

Гермиона ничего не заметила. Она также не присоединилась к вздыхающим ученикам, которые жаловались, что они заперты в замке, словно в ловушке, что делать нечего – только домашняя работа, впереди – никакого веселья.

Просто Гермиона была занята. Так занята, что, когда она доползала до кровати за полночь, засыпая почти в тот же миг, когда голова касалась подушки. Порой она удивлялась: откуда у нее берется энергия, сила и мотивация, чтобы пережить эти бесконечные дни.

Конечно, появился Гарри. Он настоял на вступлении в Орден, и Дамблдор и Минерва с радостью встретили это решение. Но энтузиазм испарился слишком быстро. После первого же разговора с Дамблдором Гарри почувствовал замешательство и разочарование. Пришлось посмотреть правде в глазе: он практически ничего не знал о тактике, политике и структуре магического сообщества.

Что он знал о работе Визенгамота или о Конституции? О правах авроров или невыразимцев? Он не имел представления об этикете волшебников и родословных величайших чистокровных семей. Наконец он понял, почему все шесть лет Гермиона постоянно училась: она пыталась понять этот дивный новый мир, в который они были заброшены.

Именно к ней он и обратился за помощью.

Гермиона говорила, что нужно прочитать, давала уроки истории и этикета, рассказывала все об Ордене. Ну, почти все. Но определенно все, что ему следовало знать. Однако ее сводили с ума мелочи. Как объяснить другу, что нельзя читать полученные книги у всех на виду? Что постоянно ходить с таким решительным выражением лица не лучшая затея? Что не нужно проявлять к ней заботу, когда другие ученики могут это увидеть?

Она наблюдала за взаимодействиями людей, изучала их постоянно. И только сейчас, когда увидела, как Гарри пытается не подавать виду, она поняла, с какой легкостью она использовала актерский талант, которым наградила ее природа. Обман и притворство стали ее второй натурой. Она играла свою роль задолго до того, как стала шпионкой. Как же она может научить чему-то, что сама делает машинально?

— Мы хотим не только скрыть информацию от возможных шпионов. Нужно еще и создать определенное впечатление, ‒ уже в который раз повторяла Гермиона своему другу, сидя в комнате старост. — Отдалился от Рона – хорошо. Но нам не нужно, чтобы ты выглядел уверенным в себе и довольным. Нервный и беззащитный – вот ключевые слова. Я скажу Волдеморту, что приблизилась к тебе и уменьшаю твою надежду на победу. Ты должен создавать такое впечатление, иначе ничего не сработает. Хмурься, грызи ногти, не смотри людям в глаза…

— Я пытаюсь! ‒ возразил он. — Но для меня это непривычно. Если я не сосредоточен на на этой мысли, маска тут же исчезает. Я не знаю, как…

Гермиона не могла подавить вздох.

— А я не знаю, как тебя научить, ‒ тихо призналась подруга. — Меня-то этому не учили, так что, я не знаю, кто… кроме… А это, возможно, выход…

Ее глаза внезапно загорелись. Она торопливо нацарапала короткое сообщение на потрепанном клочке пергамента и отправила его с совой, купленной летом.

— Пойдем, ‒ произнесла Гермиона. — Он будет ждать нас в подземельях. Лучше поторопиться.

Она не ответила ни на один из его вопросов, пока они спускались в подземелья под надежным укрытием мантии-невидимки, которую Гарри теперь всегда носил с собой. У гриффиндорца было неприятное ощущение, что их безымянным помощником окажется Снейп. Но когда друзья сняли мантию и завернули за угол, они натолкнулись на блондина с застывшей на лице маской высокомерия.

— Грейнджер. Поттер. Два котенка потерялись в логове змеи, ‒ раздался холодный голос. — Осторожнее, а то можете и не найти путь домой.

— Малфой, ‒ прошипела Гермиона и проскочила мимо слизеринца.

Гарри был сбит с толку, но у него хватило сообразительности последовать ее примеру. Он заметил, что Гермиона применила какое-то заклинание. Они завернули за еще один угол и не услышали ничего, кроме шагов Малфоя и его бормотания о «грязнокрове и шрамоголовом, которые ищут уютное местечко, чтоб пообжиматься».

Только когда они подошли к старой деревянной двери, которая странным образом выбивалась из готической роскоши подземелий, она повернулась к слизеринцу.

— Все чисто, ‒ произнесла она и быстро обняла его. — Спасибо, что пришел, Драко.

— Всегда рад, ‒ ответил он и по-малфоевски хмыкнул в сторону Гарри. Гарри внезапно понял, что без привычного презрения и ненависти, ухмылка эта выглядела довольно круто.

К счастью, его мысли были отвлечены от этого тревожного открытия, когда Гермиона повернулась к деревянной двери и приложила к ней руки. Что-то неразборчиво прошептав, она опустила руку, дотронулась до дверной ручки и повернула ее. Дверь бесшумно открылась.

— Проходите, ‒ сказала она и сделала приглашающий жест.

— Где мы? – спросил Гарри с растущим разочарованием. Прежняя Гермиона всегда с удовольствием сообщала друзьям все, нынешняя, очевидно, питала страсть к секретности и любила производить эффект.

«Наверняка это новая компания на нее так влияет», ‒ подумал Гарри и вспомнил развевающуюся мантию Снейпа и поведение Драко.

Гермиона лишь улыбнулась, добавила: «Сейчас увидишь» и зашагала по винтовой лестнице, подъем по которой оказался гораздо дольше и утомительнее, чем хотелось бы Гарри.

Но увиденное заставило его тут же забыть об усталости.

— Спортивный зал, ‒ выдохнул он, повторив реакцию Гермионы, когда она оказалась тут впервые.

— Именно, ‒ она снова улыбнулась. — Личный зал Северуса. Так что ничего не трогай и не приближайся к шкафам. В них есть парочка неприятных сюрпризов.

Решив не интересоваться, зачем Снейпу спортивный зал, Гарри решил повторить свой вопрос, но Драко его опередил.

— Впечатляет, ‒ заметил он с безразличием человека, у которого всю жизнь был личный спортзал. — Но почему мы здесь? О какой проблеме ты говорила в письме?

Гермиона ткнула пальцем в Гарри.

— Его лицо, ‒ сухо сказала она. — Эмоции просто на лбу написаны, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Драко так и подмывало сказать, что лицо Гарри – уже многолетняя проблема, но, сделав над собой усилие, он спросил:

— Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?

— Вот. Приглядись, ‒ и, повернувшись к Гарри, попросила:

— Попытайся показать равнодушие. Как будто тебя ничего не волнует.

Он кивнул, чувствуя себя неловко под пристальным взглядом Драко Малфоя.

— А теперь скажи мне, Гарри, как долго ты тайком пробирался в Визжащую хижину, чтобы побыть наедине?

Гарри ничего не мог поделать: он раскрыл рот и издал непонятный, булькающий звук. Глаза тут же широко распахнулись, а щеки залились краской.

Драко разочарованно хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Кажется, я понял, ‒ усмехнулся блондин. — Гриффиндорцы.

Гарри ожидал, что Гермиона возразит, но он ошибался. Она просто подняла бровь и кивнула:

— Именно. Пока он так себя ведет, бесполезно строить какие-то планы.

— Что ты пыталась с ним сделать? – спросил Драко, обходя Гарри, как будто тот был товаром на ярмарке.

— Все, что смогла придумать. Правда, не так уж и много. Мне никогда не преподавали такие уроки, как тебе, мое притворство развивалось естественно…

— Ты просишь обучить его дисциплине чистокровных? – едва сдерживая смех, спросил Драко.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Преврати его в Малфоя, если сможешь.

— Эй! – к Гарри наконец вернулся дар речи. — Я ведь все слышу! А если мне не нужна эта ваша дисциплина?

— Ты хотел учиться, Гарри, ‒ улыбка тут же исчезла с ее лица. — Скрывать эмоции и мысли – базовый урок, который я могу предложить. Заклинания защитят твой разум от вторжения, но если твои враги смогут увидеть все ответы на твоем лице, ты не выживешь. А выживанию ты как раз и должен научиться. Именно этому и учат чистокровных детей, как, например, Драко. Их самоконтроль отточен до совершенства, дисциплина – на высшем уровне, а поведение безукоризненно. Особенно, когда у них такой ублюдок-отец, как Люциус Малфой.

Она не повернулась к Драко, не извинилась перед ним за оскорбление его отца, а Гарри с удивлением увидел, как слизеринец мрачно кивает.

Гарри казалось, что голова вот-вот лопнет в тщетных попытках принять новую информацию. Не больше двух недель назад он был немного подавленный ученик с талантом на разного рода шалости, который точно знал, кто его враги: Волдеморт, Пожиратели смерти и слизеринцы. Теперь же он обнаружил, что его лучшая подруга принадлежала к одной группе его врагов, а сам он вынужден находиться в комнате с человеком из другой, в надежде, что тот его научит хитрости.

В тот недолгий момент он пожелал, чтобы прежний Гарри вернулся, тот Гарри, который начал бы громко возмущаться и кричать. Затем он встретился взглядом с Драко. И хотя на лице слизеринца была привычная маска безразличия, Гарри заметил неуверенность Малфоя. Тогда он кивнул.

— Но не ожидайте, что я буду плохо относиться к гриффиндорцам, ‒ предупредил он и увидел на лицах Гермионы и Драко одинаковые улыбки.

— Это желание появится со временем, ‒ ответил Малфой.

— Ну, ладно, ‒ внезапно заявила Гермиона. — Я попрошу Северуса освободить тебе тут место. Но приходи в зал только после обеда.

Она молча обняла их. И опять Гарри удивился абсурдности происходящего. Вот они стояли плечом к плечу, два заклятых врага с детства, связанные любовью к одной девушке. Гарри надеялся, чтобы все сработало. Хотя бы ради нее.

Она почти дошла до двери, когда Гарри решил отплатить ей той же монетой.

— Прежде чем уйдешь, ответь, ‒ начал он и Гермиона обернулась. — Давно ты перестала подкладывать в лифчик туалетную бумагу?

Он надеялся, что Гермиона выдаст себя, но, хотя Драко тут же расхохотался, ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. Она даже не моргнула.

Только когда она показала идеальный самоконтроль, она улыбнулась и одобрительно кивнула:

— Неплохо, Гарри. Очень неплохо. Но недостаточно. Этому ты тоже научишься у Драко.

С этими словами она вышла из зала, оставив гриффиндорца и слизеринца один на один. Они смотрели друг на друга так, словно каждый из них был разносчиком смертельно опасной болезни.

Но помочь Гарри не единственная проблема, с которой столкнулась девушка. Домашняя работа не представляла труда, особенно теперь, когда Северус и профессор МакГонагалл перестали задавать ей эссе; по их словам, она и так обгоняла класс, так что, ей лучше направить силы на более важные дела. Но сама необходимость присутствовать на уроках отнимала драгоценное время, в котором она так нуждалась.

Чем сильнее она укрепляла свое положение в рядах Пожирателей, тем чаще Волдеморт призывал ее к себе. Черная Метка жгла руку каждую неделю, и, хотя ее маленькая хитрость уберегала от Люциуса, по-прежнему оставался МакНейр. Он выдал ее Министерству, даже не побоявшись, что могут быть раскрыты все члены внутреннего круга. И, конечно же, Джастин, который все еще был во власти Пожирателя.

Она и Северус до сих пор не решили, что делать, и в глубине души Гермиона знала, что есть только одно решение. Но она была против него, потому что сама мысль об убийстве, пусть и такого отвратительного Пожирателя смерти как МакНейр, заставляла содрогаться.

Вот о чем она думала, сидя в библиотеке Северуса и потягивая чай, когда пришло письмо от Дамблдора. В нем говорилось, что она и Гарри будут представлены Ордену сегодня вечером.

Гермиона вдруг заволновалась. Конечно, она знала, как себя вести. Вместе с Северусом они давно составили стратегию, но эти люди неспроста оказались во внутреннем круге Ордена. Они все обладали исключительными талантами и умениями, и хоть она знала, что Дамблдор, МакГонагалл, Северус и Ремус на ее стороне, это не гарантировало, что все пройдет по плану.

Они решили не рассказывать о ее настоящей работе, хотя бы для того, чтобы не вызвать взрыв негодования Молли Уизли, и Гермиона надеялась оставить все в тайне как можно дольше. Но тогда осторожная актерская игра требуется не только от нее, но и от других, особенно от Северуса, хотя Гермиона ожидала, что ему очень понравятся их добродушные подшучивания. Она еще не забыла его страстное выступление во время отравления.

Собрав необходимое в школьную сумку, Гермиона вернулась в комнату старост как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать стук. Открыв дверь, она увидела Гарри: друг нервничал, но был сдержан. Очевидно, уроки с Драко приносили плоды.

Она пригласила его внутрь, закрыла дверь и обняла его. Гарри спросил Рона, не хочет ли тот присоединиться к ним и к Ордену Феникса, но получил в ответ сердитое ворчание и горько брошенные слова о «новых друзьях». Гермиона знала, как сильно поведение Рона ранило Гарри, но, каждый раз, как сама пыталась достучаться до Уизли, получала гораздо худший ответ.

Возможно, лучше было его оставить на некоторое время. В конце концов, у него ушли недели, чтобы понять глупость своей обиды во время Турнира Трех Волшебников. Гермиона надеялась, что Рон, в конце концов, успокоится, а если нет, то тут уж ничего нельзя было поделать.

Ровно в пять сорок пять они покинули комнату старост и спустились по лестнице, встретив у подножия Даблдора. Директор вежливо поздоровался и подмигнул, хотя было ясно, что он озабочен, даже обеспокоен. Нужно было учитывать не только тайну Гермионы, но и представление Гарри перед Орденом.

Все-таки он был их спасителем, а значит нельзя показывать невежество и отсутствие зрелости. Гермиона надеялась, что Гарри готов, и собиралась отвлечь внимание от Мальчика-Который-Выжил всеми возможными способами.

Они последовали за Дамблдором и, не доходя до Большого зала, свернули в коридор слева. После нескольких поворотов они остановились перед очередным грязным старым гобеленом, очень похожим на волшебный проход в комнаты Северуса.

— Такими темпами я к ним скоро привыкну, ‒ Гарри прошептал Гермионе, и та улыбнулась в ответ. Она взяла его за руку и ободряюще сжала. Гарри чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и знал, что за это нужно благодарить Драко.

— Готовы? – спросил Дамблдор и, когда они кивнули, положил ладони на гобелен и прошептал:

— Паролем не будет название сладости.

Когда гобелен начал светиться золотом, он повернулся к Гарри и Гермионе и улыбнулся:

— Северус отвечает за защиту. Он создал этот пароль для меня, и я не имею представления почему.

Не пытаясь скрыть улыбку, Гарри и Гермиона последовали за директором сквозь гобелен.

От зала, в котором они оказались, у Гарри захватило дух: он была огромен, с высоким зачарованным потолком, цветными коврами на каменном полу. Зал был как бы разделен на две части: в одной – диваны и кресла были расставлены небольшими группами, стены заставлены книжными полками; в другой царила более официальная атмосфера: в центре стоял огромный овальный стол и около сорока стульев. Гарри заметил несколько дверей, ведущих в другие комнаты и несколько гобеленов, похожих на тот, через который они только что прошли.

Он повернулся к Гермионе и увидел на ее лице выражение удивления и восторга, несомненно, вызванное количеством книг. Чувства вполне оправданные, как показалось Гарри. В отличие от загроможденной кухни на площади Гриммо, этот зал дышал силой и властью, приглашая своих посетителей задержаться, составить план и обсудить его. Вдобавок, он был лучше организован.

— Добро пожаловать в штаб-квартиру Ордена Феникса! – воскликнул Дамблдор, нарушая ход мыслей Гарри. Гарри посмотрел на директора и не смог подавить улыбку: на лице Альбуса явно читалась гордость.

— Заметное улучшение нашей прежней штаб-квартиры, должен заметить, ‒ продолжил директор, касаясь плеча Гарри и указывая взглядом на три огромных камина, расположенных бок о бок в одном конце комнаты. — Эти три камина подсоединены к разным точкам каминной сети. На них наложены специальные защитные чары, разработанные Северусом. Понятия не имею, как они работают, но они впускают и выпускают только членов Ордена. Один камин подсоединен к внутренней сети Хогвартса, второй ведет в безопасные дома, а третий – односторонний, подсоединен к общей магической сети.

Он указал на двери, которые Гарри заметил ранее, и на гобелены.

— Двери ведут в кабинеты: мой и нашего дорогого руководителя шпионов. Заколдованные гобелены связаны с комнатами нескольких членов Ордена, включая комнаты Северуса, кабинет директора и Нору. Зачарованный потолок показывает карту Великобритании, на которой отмечены безопасные дома, дома, принадлежащие Пожирателям смерти и зоны недавней темной активности. Сегодня я обучу вас заклинаниям, увеличивающим и уменьшающим масштаб карты.

Гарри не мог сдержать вздох удивления, когда взглянул на огромную карту, простирающуюся над головой. Все казалось таким… упорядоченным, организованным. Это отличалось от его представлений об Ордене на пятом курсе. Казалось, группка умных людей превратилась в профессиональную организацию.

Гермиона тоже с удивлением оглядывала штаб-квартиру, но обилие эмоций на ее лице подсказало Гарри, что это не более чем игра. Его подозрения оправдались, когда она наклонилась к нему и, сдержанно улыбаясь, прошептала:

— Нравятся внесенные Северусом изменения?

— Блестяще, ‒ ответил он, затаив дыхание и позабыв, что хвалит так нелюбимого профессора зельеварения.

Собрание должно было начаться не ранее половины восьмого, и Гермиона с Гарри решили исследовать свой «второй дом», как выразился Дамблдор. Приветствуя членов Ордена, появлявшихся в зале один за другим, Гарри вскоре втянулся в бурное обсуждение между Люпиным и Грозным Глазом. Он был удивлен, как легко он вписался в компанию, как они приняли его без лишних вопросов. Гарри надеялся, что оставшаяся часть вечера пройдет так же гладко, как и первые минуты.

Гермиона же лишь поглядывала на мужчин и женщин, появлявшихся из каминов, дверей и светящихся гобеленов. Ее взгляд был прикован к книгам, а руки так и чесались: хотелось схватить том подревнее.

Гарри знал, что Гермиона собиралась скрыть свою настоящую работу, и понимал, что она старается действовать как всезнайка, но все же гриффиндорец был раздражен ее пренебрежением ко всем и всему. Отойдя от группы, Гарри подошел к подруге, намереваясь отвлечь ее от книг, как вдруг почувствовал, что атмосфера в зале изменилась.

— Мисс Грейнджер, ‒ раздался холодный голос. Гарри и Гермиона тут же развернулись и встретились взглядом с взбешенным профессором зельеварения. Гарри не мог не заметить, что присутствующие пристально наблюдали за происходящим.

— Попрошу воздержаться и не трогать все, что видите. Некоторые из этих книг слишком ценны, чтобы позволять липким детским пальцам дотрагиваться до них.

«Он ее как будто ненавидит», ‒ изумленно подумал Гарри. Он оглянулся на Гермиону и увидел на ее лице то же выражение, что и у Снейпа, но она скорее выглядела как упрямый ребенок.

«Что они затеяли?»

Он заметил удивленные и раздраженные взгляды, которыми обменивали члены Ордена. Только Ремус и МакГонагалл с трудом скрывали веселость. А те, кто все это время наблюдали за Гарри, теперь переключились на столкновение между Гермионой Грейнджер и руководителем шпионов.

«Они выдают ее за безвредную всезнайку, ‒ догадался Гарри, — и в то же время отвлекают всеобщее внимание от меня».

— К сожалению, моего влияния не хватило, чтобы не допустить вас в штаб-квартиру, ‒ продолжил Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от Гермионы. — Поэтому мне придется терпеть ваше присутствие. Но если вы будете раздражать меня своим невыносимым всезнайством или решите прочитать документ, не предназначенный для любопытства маленьких девочек, я лично вышвырну вас отсюда. Вам все ясно?

Они по-прежнему не отрывали глаз друг от друга. Губы Гермионы задрожали.

«Как вы себя чувствуете, дорогая?» ‒ тепло спросил он.

Гермиона мысленно послала ему улыбку:

«Хорошо, Северус. Немного взволнована. Но судя по ошарашенным лицам, мы отлично повеселимся».

— Ясно, сэр, ‒ прошептала она и кивнула.

«Искренне на это надеюсь», ‒ ответил он и, разорвав связь, прошагал к столу и сел напротив директора.

Гермиона и Гарри остались стоять, пока остальные члены занимали места. Затем Дамблдор начал собрание.

— Имею честь представить двух новых кандидатов во внутренний круг. Все вы их знаете, поэтому я сразу перейду к делу. Кто «за» вступление Гермионы Грейнджер?

Большая часть присутствующих подняла руки без промедления. Только Грозный Глаз Грюм и Молли Уизли засомневались. Старый аврор считал, что «маленьким девочкам не место на войне», а миссис Уизли вообще бы не пускала на собрания до достижения тридцатилетнего возраста, если бы только это было возможно.

Но и они, в конце концов, согласились. Лишь Снейп не поднял руку.

— Настоящим решением Гермиона Грейнджер принимается во внутренний круг, ‒ объявил Дамблдор. — Займите свое место, пожалуйста.

Гермиона кивнула и, прижимая к груди школьную сумку, обогнула стол и села на один из свободных стульев.

— Кто за вступление Гарри Поттера? – продолжил Дамблдор, и на этот раз даже Снейп без раздумий поднял руку. Гарри занял место рядом с Гермионой, довольный, что удалось скрыть свое волнение от членов Ордена.

Без дальнейших формальностей собрание внутреннего круга началось.

Дамблдор заранее сказал им, что все члены Ордена охотно ответят на все вопросы, но только после основного собрания, так что, Гарри просто откинулся на спинку стула и слушал. Но он был приятно удивлен, как многому научила его Гермиона за последние несколько недель: он даже смог высказаться по некоторым вопросам. Гарри увидел невольное уважение на лице Грозного Глаза, когда заметил, что действия Фаджа против волшебных существ и проблемы Людо Бэгмена с гоблинами можно использовать в свою пользу и наладить более тесные отношения с Гринготтсом.

Удивительно, но Снейпу удалось довольно вежливо общаться с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил: он не обращал на него внимания большую часть времени, однако отвечал на его вопросы без холодного презрения. Вместо этого он выбрал Гермиону объектом насмешек.

На протяжении собрания она не отрывалась от толстой тетради, в которой без перерыва записывала все, что говорилось. Она покраснела, когда Снейп презрительно сообщил, что все бумаги, касающиеся работы Ордена, останутся в штаб-квартире, и что для таких целей нужно использовать самопишущие перья. Но Гермиона продолжала писать, как будто надеялась спрятаться за своими записями от сердитого взгляда Снейпа и любопытных глаз остальных членов Ордена.

Гарри заметил, что присутствующие обменялись удивленными взглядами: во время собрания Гермиона не задала ни единого вопроса и вообще почти не проронила ни слова. Многие, особенно Ремус Люпин, ожидали большего от «самой умной волшебницы». На их лицах явно читалось: эта репутация незаслуженна. В сравнении с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, Гермиона Грейнджер казалась не слишком интересной, восторженной школьницей. Без сомнения, такого впечатления она и добивалась.

— Какие новости от главного шпиона? – наконец спросила Тонкс, и большая часть членов Ордена с интересом подались вперед.

Северус мрачно улыбнулся:

— Французский орден Жанны Д'Арк отказался от сотрудничества с Волдемортом благодаря нашему своевременному вмешательству.

Зал тут же наполнили возгласы радости.

Когда вновь наступила тишина, Дамблдор, по-видимому, заметив недоуменные лица Гарри и Гермионы, поспешил объяснить:

— Орден Жанны Д'Арк – это группа консервативных чистокровных волшебников, находящаяся в Париже. Он силен не только потому, что состоит из выдающихся людей, но и потому, что волшебное сообщество оказывает им огромное почтение. Волдеморт планировал связаться с Орденом и предложить им союз. Благодаря главному шпиону, мы вовремя раскрыли его план и послали мадам Максим с делегацией. Им удалось доказать глупость подобного союза. Не впервые своевременная информация от нашего шпиона помогает избежать катастрофы.

— А кто этот главный шпион? – спросил Гарри. — И почему он не пришел с докладом самостоятельно?

—Потому, что мы понятия не имеем, кто он, Поттер, ‒ ответил Грозный Глаз. Раздраженное выражение на лице ясно давало понять, каково его отношение к этому. — Только Дамблдор и Снейп, знают, кто он, а они наотрез отказываются выкладывать всю информацию.

— Нам, простым смертным, позволено знать, что он пришел к Альбусу около полугода назад, предложил информацию, полученную из внутреннего круга Волдеморта, и что эта информация была для нас бесценна, ‒ продолжил Билл Уизли. — Благодаря его работе, нам удалось избежать бесчисленного количества засад.

— Кто бы он ни был, он чертовски умен, ‒ восторженно поддакнула Тонкс.

Гарри наконец понял. Главный шпион – это Гермиона! Она и Дамблдор объясняли, конечно, как важна ее работа, но он и представить не мог, что его подруга ‒ основной источник информации.

Он повернулся к Гермионе, но прежде, чем успел встретиться с ней взглядом, она впервые за все время обратилась к Ордену.

— Но это ведь ужасно опасно? – спросила девушка дрожащим голосом.

«Она и вправду великолепная актриса», ‒ подумал Гарри, наблюдая за ее лицом: бледным, серьезным, будто она переживала за этого неизвестного, рисковавшего своей жизнью ради них.

— Если бы я мог снимать баллы здесь, я бы так и поступил, мисс Грейнджер, ‒ прорычал Снейп. — Конечно, это опасно. Уж не думаете ли вы, что он попивает чай с Темным Лордом?

— Это самое опасное, что ты можешь вообразить, Гермиона. Никто бы из нас не справился с этой работой, ‒ ответил Артур Уизли.

Ремус, сидевший слева от Уизли, ошарашено уставился на Гермиону, не в силах поверить ее хладнокровию. Гарри одолевали те же чувства. Она сидела и преспокойно задавала вопросы, как будто ее это не касалось ни в коей мере.

— После того, как Северуса вычислили, ‒ продолжил Артур, — мы боялись, что потеряли последний источник информации, и думали, что новый шпион долго не протянет. Но Северус заверяет нас, что этот неизвестный – самый талантливый шпион, которого он встречал, и даже лучше него самого. Так что нам лишь остается надеяться, что он добьется успеха там, где другие потерпели поражение.

— Или она, ‒ поправила Тонкс. — Мы ведь точно не знаем, Артур.

— Но ведь женщина не способна на такое! – охнула Гермиона, отчего Ремус тут же поперхнулся.

— Хватит с вас чепухи на сегодня, мисс Грейнджер, ‒ прошипел Северус. — Будьте умницей и делайте то, что у вас лучше всего получается: пишите и молчите!

Гермиона снова покраснела и склонилась над записями, но Гарри готов был поклясться, что заметил в глазах профессора зельеварения озорной блеск.

Он не знал, чему он удивлялся больше: тому, что эти двое с легкостью одурачили Орден Феникса или что они безумно наслаждались своим представлением.


	36. Страх и ненависть

**Страх и ненависть**

— Поттер неплохо вписался, – сказал Северус на следующее утро и отправил в Гермиону заклятье.

Гермиона, захваченная врасплох комплиментом, чуть не пропустила атаку.

— Нечестно! – возмутилась она, скользнув в сторону и обрушив на Северуса поток оглушающих заклинаний.

Его ухмылка, обнажившая кончики клыков, постороннему могла бы показаться опасной и угрожающей, но Гермиона видела, как его глаза возбужденно светятся от битвы, и знала, что на ее лице то же самое выражение.

— На войне все средства хороши, – усмехнулся он, отразил ее заклинания с помощью светящегося зеленым купола и послал в ответ заклятье.

Они наконец начали сочетать магические и физические атаки, стали проводить так называемые «военные дуэли». Гермиона читала о них в более мрачных текстах по ЗоТИ в библиотеке Хогвартса. Сегодня лишь несколько волшебников владели этим искусством, но Гермиона обнаружила, что такие дуэли ей нравятся гораздо больше.

Чтобы выжить, нужны были отточенные до совершенства рефлексы, широкий набор проклятий и заклинаний, которые можно выполнить с палочкой и без нее, и умение использовать грязные приемы в физическом поединке. Благодаря тете, собственному опыту и тренировкам с Северусом, Гермиона обладала всеми составляющими настолько, что представляла угрозу даже для Снейпа.

В прошлый раз она почти победила его. Вот почему сегодня он избегал атак в лоб и вместо этого хитрил.

— Все благодаря Драко, – Гермиона ухватилась за эту тему. — Не знаю, как им удается, но, кажется, они хорошо сработались. Они даже провели впечатляющие бои.

Северус ухмыльнулся и снова кивнул. Об этом он слышал. Минерва сказала, что поединок прошел у кабинета заклинаний, и профессора Флитвика чуть удар не хватил. Если верить ему, то мальчишки чуть не поубивали друг друга. Если верить Малфою и Поттеру, они отлично повеселились.

— А что МакНейр? – спросил он, целясь кинжалом в левое бедро Гермионы. Но на этот раз девушка была готова и чуть не выбила оружие из руки зельевара.

— Ну, нет, второй раз этот трюк не сработает, – Гермиона нанесла ответный удар, испортив очередную рубашку Северуса.

— И отделаться от вопроса не поможет, – предупредил он, направляя последний удар в живот. Затем он поднял кинжал вверх. — На сегодня хватит.

Гермиона так же подняла кинжал.

— Вы сегодня неплохо держались.

— Ох уж эти комплименты, – ухмыльнулась Гермиона и вложила кинжал в ножны. — Могли бы и признать, что я почти вас победила.

— Если бы это было правдой, я бы согласился. Но вам еще далеко до победы.

Она не удостоила его ответом, лишь насмешливо вздернула подбородок, отчего волосы, едва сдерживаемые заколками, рассыпались по плечам. Северусу пришлось отвернуться, чтобы скрыть свои чувства.

— Хотя насчет МакНейра вы правы, – сказала она, пока Северус сосредоточенно чистил лезвие кинжала, повернувшись к девушке спиной. — Нужно что-то сделать.

— Предложения? – его голос не выражал никаких эмоций. Он надеялся, что Гермиона спишет это на сосредоточенность и усталость после хорошего поединка.

— Единственное решение – избавиться от него. Он слишком опасен: ни поймать, ни передать его Министерству нельзя. Но я пока не решила, как его убрать.

— Нужно извлечь пользу из его смерти. Может, если он покажется предателем…

— Если позволим Пожирателям найти его тело, то я не смогу его убить, – предупредила она, вытирая шею и лоб полотенцем. — Волдеморт распознает мою магию.

— Я и не имел в виду вас, – новая тема помогла отвлечь мысли от лица, волос и тела девушки, и Северус смог обернуться, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом.

_«Мне пора вернуться к работе. Я уже чувствую себя старым, а мы же не хотим, чтобы я превратился в развалину»._

_«Вам это не грозит_, – возразила Гермиона. — _Поужинаем сегодня?»_

Он покачал головой. От разочарования в глазах Гермионы у Северуса кольнуло в сердце.

_«Альбус и Грозный Глаз. Вечер обещает быть долгим»._

— И как вам удается не засыпать во время уроков, – вслух удивилась девушка.

— Ах, – ответил Северус, — это величайшее из чудес.

Полдень застал Гермиону и Гарри в укромном уголке под старой ивой. Друзья некоторое время обсуждали дела Ордена, но вскоре их разговор перешел на более общие темы.

— Не странно ли, что это последний год в Хогвартсе? – спросил Гарри. Он запрокинул голову и смотрел на солнце.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Скорее облегчение, – тихо заметила она. — Я не чувствовала себя ученицей. Учеба стала помехой, из-за которой я не могу заняться более важными делами, – она улыбнулась. Черты ее лица будто смягчились под слабыми солнечными лучами. — И я удивлюсь, если мы не останемся в Хогвартсе. Здесь лучшая защита. А теперь, когда сюда переехал и Орден Феникса…

— Ты права, – кивнул Гарри. — Но как прежде уже не будет, – он вздохнул. — Даже сейчас не как прежде. Рон все еще злится на нас. Все время уходит на Орден, я не могу и вспомнить, когда у меня последний раз был выходной.

— На Рождество, – ответила Гермиона через некоторое время.

— Ага, Рождество, – согласился Гарри, потом повернулся и недоверчиво посмотрел на нее. — Ты и правда была у родителей? Я думал, они где-то в Америке.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я была с Северусом, – тихо призналась она. — Мы тренировались, разговаривали, строили планы. И хорошо, что я была с ним. На Рождество я чуть не умерла. Он спас меня.

— Хорошо, что у тебя есть Снейп, – произнес Гарри и увидел, как ее плечи расслабились. Движение было едва заметным, но оно подсказало: Гермиона все еще не чувствует себя в безопасности, когда говорят об ее отношениях со Снейпом.

— Не знаю, что делать с Роном, – призналась она через минуту. — Я ужасно волнуюсь, когда прохожу мимо него, но так и не придумаю, как помириться.

Внезапный смех Гарри удивил ее.

— За все время, что я дружил с Роном, мне ни разу не удавалось с ним помириться. Первые шаги всегда делал он, – он усмехнулся. — Думаю, гнев Уизли может преодолеть только Уизли.

Гермиона вдруг застонала и попыталась спрятаться за спиной Гарри.

— Легок на помине, – прошептала девушка.

Гарри обернулся и увидел Луну, Невилла и Джинни. Между ними неохотно волочился Рон.

— Хочешь уйти? Я с ним справлюсь, – так же шепотом предложил Гарри, и мгновение казалось, что Гермиона склонна принять предложение. Но потом она покачала головой и выпрямилась.

— Что за глупости! Рано или поздно ему придется со мной поладить! – она вздернула подбородок и, тепло улыбнувшись, поприветствовала подруг:

— Джинни, Луна, давно не виделись!

— И не только со мной ты давно не разговаривала, – Джинни сразу перешла к делу. — Я, Луна и Невилл решили, что нам это надоело. Какой бы ни была причина ссоры, вы с ней разберетесь. Прямо сейчас.

Гарри пришлось сдержать улыбку. Что там говорил Драко? «Прямолинейны как стадо гиппогрифов». Не думал он, что этот день придет, но все-таки не мог не согласиться со слизеринцем.

— Все не так просто, Джинни, – начал Гарри, но его взгляд был прикован к Рону. — Между нами и Роном сейчас многое происходит. Я думаю, сейчас не подходящее время и место, чтобы обсуждать…

— А я думаю, все гораздо проще, – грубо перебил Рон, краснея от злости. — Вы решили поменять компанию и забыли своих друзей.

— Пойдем в комнату старост, – предложил Гарри, пытаясь успокоить вспышку ярости. — Этот разговор не для всех, Рон.

— Как раз наоборот, – вмешалась Джинни, а Луна и Невилл согласно кивнули. — Этот разговор и для нас, Гарри. Вас двоих вообще не бывает в общей гостиной, всегда прячетесь в комнате старост. Я и Луна даже на уроках вас не видим, мы не можем с вами поговорить. Мы скучаем! И Рон тоже, хоть он и боится признаться в этом.

— Я не скучаю! – воскликнул Рон. — А у них есть дела и поинтереснее, чем тратить время на меня!

Невилл вздохнул:

— Я вас не понимаю. С первого курса вы были лучшими друзьями. Ничто не могло вас разлучить. Вы сражались бок о бок, проводили время вместе, всем делились. Что сейчас-то произошло? Если только… – он вдруг покраснел сильнее Рона. — Если только между вами что-то есть, и Рон ревнует…

— О нет, не между ней и Гарри, – горько возразил Рон. — У нее на крючке рыбка покрупнее, чем Мальчик-Который-Выжил, не так ли? Богатые и важные мужчины…

— Рон, пожалуйста, – Гермиона впервые за все время заговорила. — Дело не только в нас! Нельзя думать только о своих потребностях, когда идет война! Не время для…

— Кто бы говорил, – лицо Рона исказилось от ненависти. — Ты и твои любимые слизеринцы! Тебе же нравится, как они пресмыкаются перед тобой! Ты мне отвратительна! Я никогда…

— Хватит! – взорвалась Гермиона. Она побледнела, но в ее голосе было столько силы, что Рон тут же смолк. Все удивленно взглянули на подругу, даже Гарри никогда не слышал от нее подобного тона. Невилл отступил назад и чуть не споткнулся о Луну, но та вовремя его поддержала.

Гарри успокаивающе дотронулся до плеча девушки, но Гермиона раздраженно отстранилась. Губы у нее побелели от ярости. Хоть они и знали, что Рон не смог бы все выболтать, однако он слишком близко подошел к тайне, и вопросов от друзей теперь не избежать.

— Я могу понять твое разочарование и шок, Рон, – продолжила Гермиона, когда молчание стало невыносимым. — Но есть определенная граница, и ты ее только что пересек. Хочешь оставаться эгоистичным инфантильным идиотом? Пожалуйста! Я не заставляю тебя вырасти или принять на себя ответственность. Но ты сейчас же прекратишь себя вести подобным образом. Ты не имеешь права рисковать планами, которые разрабатывались месяцами, только из-за собственных предубеждений и нежелания поработать головой. Повзрослей, наконец!

Они никогда не видели Гермиону такой злой. Слова и фразы вылетали словно стрелы, которые, казалось, достигли цели: Рон страшно побледнел, открыл рот раз, два, но так и не издал и звука. Его плечи поникли как от непомерного груза. В конце концов, он развернулся и направился в сторону замка.

— Это было необязательно, Гермиона, – укоризненно сказала Джинни, как только оправилась от шока.

— Как раз наоборот, – шелковым голосом возразила Гермиона. — Очень даже обязательно.

— Лучше кому-нибудь пойти за ним, – невозмутимо сказала Луна. — Рон иногда бывает очень глупым.

Джинни косо взглянула на подругу:

— Я пойду за ним. Но не думайте, что все кончилось. У меня куча вопросов, и я хочу получить ответы.

— Этого я и боялась, – вздохнула Гермиона, когда Джинни последовала за братом. — И надо сказать, я все больше склоняюсь к стиранию памяти.

И опять Гарри успокаивающе дотронулся до плеча подруги, но на этот раз Гермиона молча кивнула. Ее взгляд будто просил прощения, и Гарри ободряюще сжал плечо девушки: все в порядке.

Пока Гарри и Гермиона ждали возвращения Джинни, во дворе воцарилось молчание. Луна рассматривала что-то, одной лишь ей видимое, а Невилл выглядел так, будто хотел сквозь землю провалиться.

Джинни вернулась неожиданно быстро.

— Рон направляется в сторону Запретного леса. Он почти дошел до границы защитных чар. Я пыталась поговорить с ним, но он не обратил на меня внимания! Там ведь опасно, и скоро стемнеет!

— Надо позвать учителя, – предложила Гермиона. По ее взгляду Гарри понял, что она имела в виду кого-то из Ордена.

— Нет времени, – сказала Джинни. — Пока будем искать учителя, Рон уйдет. Надо идти за ним!

— Отлично, – простонал Гарри. — Просто замечательно. Рон собрался выкинуть фокус, а мы, конечно же, за ним на свой страх и риск!

— Ты никогда не боялся действовать! Если справились с Пожирателями в Отделе тайн, справимся и с Роном в лесу, – заметил Невилл.

Гарри снова застонал:

— Не напоминай, каким я был идиотом. Сейчас не лучшее время.

— Надо что-то делать, – вмешалась Гермиона. — Он все еще твой друг Гарри.

Месяц назад Гарри раздраженно посмотрел бы на подругу: зачем указывать на очевидное? Но сейчас он в очередной раз понял, как сильно изменился, потому что Гермиону он понял мгновенно. Какие бы ни возникали конфликты, официально Рон – один из Золотой троицы. А лучший способ ранить Мальчика-Которой-Выжил и сблизить его с Гермионой – убить Рона.

— Да, конечно, – пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как ужас сдавливает грудь.

— Предлагаю разделиться, – продолжила Гермиона, хотя это больше походило на приказ. — Вы четверо найдете учителя, а я пойду за Роном. Надо торопиться!

Месяц назад Гарри разозлило бы подобное предложение. Но сейчас он просто кивнул.

— Ты с ума сошла? – спросила Джинни. — Мы все члены ОД! А Гарри гораздо лучше тебя по ЗоТИ! Никуда ты одна не пойдешь!

— Она права, – согласился Невилл, и, как и много лет назад, в ночь, когда они сражались за философский камень, он встал на пути Гермионы. — Я тебя одну не пущу!

По-видимому, Гермиона всерьез подумывала еще раз применить Петрификус Тоталус, но немного посомневавшись, Гарри согласился с большинством:

— Они правы. Мы сами лучше и быстрее справимся.

Гермиона поняла: если продолжит и дальше их отговаривать, возникнет еще больше вопросов. А так они быстрее вернут Рона в Хогвартс, и не придется раскрывать еще больше тайн.

— Плохая мысль, Гарри, – возразила Гермиона. — Пожалуйста, не будем рисковать! Мне кажется, не нужно…

Но Джинни опять не дала договорить.

— Понятия не имею, что вы будете делать, – зло воскликнула она. — Но я собираюсь вернуть брата сейчас же! Можете и дальше обсуждать и планировать, а я иду за ним!

Она развернулась и побежала за Роном, Луна и Невилл следом за ней.

— Наверно, бесполезно уговаривать тебя остаться здесь? – устало спросила Гермиона.

— Я останусь, если ты прикажешь, – тихо ответил он. — Но они и мои друзья, а у меня все-таки хороший опыт в магических дуэлях. Так что не надо со мной нянчиться.

Они догнали Джинни, Невилла и Луну, когда те стояли у кромки леса.

— Куда он пошел? – спросила Гермиона.

— Не знаю, – уныло ответила Джинни. — Кажется, туда. Но я не уверена.

Гермиона незаметно кивнула Гарри: пусть он ведет.

— Двигайтесь очень тихо, – шепотом посоветовал Гарри. — И никакой магии без надобности.

— Я только использую заклинание нахождения, – так же шепотом ответила Гермиона.

Гарри знал: она не привлечет внимания. Если где-то и скрываются Пожиратели, они распознают ее магию и решат, что девушка присоединилась к охоте.

Гарри заметил, что Гермиона применила более сложную версию заклинания направления, которое он изучил к Турниру Трех Волшебников, и мысленно сделал себе пометку «расспросить об этом заклинании». Однако сейчас он сосредоточился на другом: он слушал, принюхивался и изучал запутанные заросли, окружавшие их.

Спустя пятнадцать напряженных минут, они нашли Рона. Он сидел на пне посреди небольшой поляны.

— Ну и придурок же ты! – прорычала Джинни и сильно хлопнула удивленного брата по плечу. — Как ты мог уйти за границы охранных чар? Ты подвергаешь нас опасности!

— Я не просил идти за мной, – пробубнил Рон и получил еще один звучный хлопок.

— Нужно возвращаться, – вмешался Гарри. — Скоро стемнеет. И Рон. Еще раз выкинешь подобное и получишь не только сестринский шлепок, я обещаю.

— Я только хотел…

— Тихо! – перебила Гермиона, и что-то в ее голосе заставило всех обернуться. Джинни и Невилл тут же удивленно охнули.

Вместо девушки, которую они ожидали увидеть, позади них стоял настоящий боец. Палочка в руке, поза напряженная, как будто девушка что-то унюхала.

— Спрячьтесь за мной, – прошептала она. — Смотрите, чтобы спину прикрывали деревья. Кто-то идет.

— Но почему? – спросила Джинни. — Гарри сильнее тебя. И как ты узнала, что кто-то идет?

— Вы же хотели приключений, – прошипела Гермиона, — вы их получили. А сейчас слушайтесь меня.

В ее голосе была какая-то особая власть, которая пресекла потенциальные пререкания. Как можно тише они зашли за спину девушки. Даже Рон послушался, хотя Гарри и пришлось сильно дернуть друга.

— Я ничего не слышу… – угрюмо начал Рон, но замолчал, как только на поляне появились пять темных фигур.

Пожиратели смерти.

Взрослые.

Пятеро.

Черт.

Они остановились одновременно и подняли палочки.

— Вы только посмотрите, – усмехнулся один из них. — Малютка Поттер прячется за спиной подружки. Но она тебе не поможет, малыш. Вообще-то она последний человек, которому стоит сейчас доверять.

Пожиратель, похоже, пытался смутить и запутать Гарри, чтобы успешнее атаковать. Но Гарри поднял руку, чтобы заставить перешептывающихся друзей смолкнуть, и смерил Пожирателя взглядом. Говоривший прищурился. Он открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить насмехаться, но не успел.

Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы можно было увидеть и уж тем более среагировать.

Прежде чем Пожиратели успели шевельнуться, а Гарри и Рон – вытащить палочки, в правой руке Гермионы вдруг оказался кинжал, и, не издав ни звука, девушка кинулась с грацией кошки на ничего не подозревающего Пожирателя.

Его тело еще не успело коснуться земли, а Гермиона уже перерезала горло следующему.

Трое оставшихся Пожирателей, наконец, пришли в себя. Они никак не ожидали, что ученица, а уж тем более их шпион, может так быстро убить двух из них. Они подняли палочки, чтобы произнести смертельное проклятие.

— Авада… — начал один из них, но Гермиона взмахнула рукой, будто что-то бросая.

И оставшихся Пожирателей охватило пламя.

Они сгорели меньше, чем за минуту, и все это время Гермиона стояла с нацеленной на них палочкой. Когда огонь погас, она ткнула одно из тел ногой и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Не двигайтесь, — приказала она друзьям. — Неизвестно, сколько их тут еще.

Воцарилась тишина, пока Гермиона применяла обнаруживающие заклинания. Затем она положила два кристалла в цент поляны. Гарри узнал их: эти камни им выдали при вступлении в Орден; один передает сигнал тревоги, другой – маячок для аппарации, если член Ордена пытается их найти, он автоматически переместится к камню. Гарри и подумать не мог, что эти кристаллы им пригодятся.

— Все чисто, — продолжила Гермиона. — Объясни им, Гарри. А я позабочусь об этом беспорядке.

— Но Гермиона, — слабо возразил Гарри. За эти годы он достаточно повидал жестокости, но беспощадность, с которой его подруга убила пятерых, шокировала даже его. — Необязательно было их убивать! Мы могли оглушить их…

— Чтобы они сбежали и выдали меня? – Гермиона обыскивала карманы Пожирателей. — Ну уж нет. К тому же, минус пять человек на стороне Волдеморта. Невелика потеря, Гарри.

— Но…

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? – раздался голос Джинни.

Обернувшись к друзьям, Гарри только сейчас понял, в каком они состоянии. Они были напуганы, хотя Джинни и скрывала страх за злостью. Невилл, казалось, готов потерять сознание в любую минуту, и даже Луна утратила безмятежность и теперь смотрела на пять трупов широко распахнутыми глазами.

Рон же смотрел на Гермиону так, словно все его кошмары наконец стали реальностью.

— Она – Пожиратель смерти, вот что происходит, – он словно выплюнул слова. Гермиона даже не взглянула на него.

— Неправда, Рон. И учитывая, что ты жив только благодаря ей, мог бы выразить хоть каплю уважения! Она шпион, – объяснил Гарри остальным. — Уже полгода. Мы оба члены Ордена Феникса, и Гермиона уже связалась с Дамблдором. Не волнуйтесь, помощь появится в любую минуту.

— Но зачем она их убила? – спросил Рон, нижняя губа у него чуть дрожала. — И… как?

— Не знаю, – Гарри беспомощно пожал плечами, он снова взглянул на Гермиону. Она ходила по поляне, сохраняя неестественное спокойствие.

— У нее много талантов, о которых мы не знаем, – предположил он, и только Луна кивнула, будто это все объясняло. Рон по-прежнему с ненавистью наблюдал за Гермионой.

Не прошло и двух минут, как на поляну аппарировали МакГонагалл, Снейп и Ремус. Гермиона спокойно спрятала палочку, которую выхватила при появлении учителей, и повернулась к Снейпу и МакГонагалл:

— Никто не ушел.

— Хорошая работа, – заметила МакГонагалл, оглядывая поляну. — Раненые?

— Нет.

Ее голос звучал монотонно и безжизненно, как у машины, с ужасом заметил Гарри и вдруг вспомнил странный фильм, который нравился Дадли. Фильм был про робота-убийцу, которого послали из будущего, чтобы уничтожить женщину и ее нерожденного ребенка. Гарри вздрогнул и засунул руки поглубже в карманы, будто желая избавиться от неприятных мыслей.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как на плечо ему легла чья-то рука. Это Ремус пытался отвести его и остальных подальше от трупов, но Гарри отклонил эту заботу.

Снейп выступил вперед и встретился взглядом с Гермионой.

«Что они делают? – подумал Гарри, когда молчание затянулось. — Я могу понять его беспокойство, но просто так уставиться?..»

Снейп внезапно прервал зрительный контакт и коротко кивнул.

— Хорошая работа, – сказал он, будто в ответ на какой-то доклад, и вновь Гарри удивился происходящему. —Посмотрим на них.

Гермиона кивнула и чуть отступила в сторону.

Снейп снимал маски и капюшоны и осматривал Пожирателей. Гарри вытянул шею, но ничего не смог разглядеть.

— Есть из внутреннего круга? – без выражения спросил Снейп.

— Аттикус, – вторила ему Гермиона. — Был во внутреннем круге три месяца. Его представил МакНейр.

Снова наступила тишина. Гарри заметил, что Снейп не стал обыскивать трупы. Гриффиндорец удивленно поднял брови: дотошный профессор всегда ставил под сомнение чужую работу. Такое доверие сказало об их отношениях гораздо больше, чем слова.

МакГонагалл вскоре присоединилась к Снейпу. Она не отрывала взгляда от Пожирателей.

Что-то странное было в том, как они обходили трупы. На лицах МакГонагалл и Снейпа застыло какое-то непонятное выражение, которое Гарри никак не мог разобрать. Только когда Ремус, подойдя к погибшим, вскрикнул от удивления, Гарри нашел в себе силы тоже взглянуть на Пожирателей. Среди неизвестных оказалось одно знакомое лицо.

Теодор Нотт. На его теле не было ран, кроме красной линии, пересекавшей горло, словно алая лента. Гермиона убила их однокурсника.

— Но это… — выдохнул Гарри, и тут же замолк, заметив предупреждающий взгляд Снейпа. Остальным не нужно знать, кто привел к ним Пожирателей, иначе они не будут чувствовать себя в безопасности в Хогвартсе.

Как Гарри никогда больше не почувствует себя в безопасности. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Нотта. Только сегодня утром у них были совместные пары. Как он мог их предать? Он был не старше Гарри, однако желал ему смерти.

И Гермиона без колебания убила его.

— У него есть метка? – спросил Гарри. У него было ощущение, что он задыхается.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Они не ставят метку слизеринцам, которые посещают школу, – все так же безжизненно ответила она. — Они не стали рисковать, узнав, что Северус предатель. Пожиратели считали, что он будет проверять руки своих учеников. Что он раньше и делал, между прочим.

— Мне очень жаль, – сказал Ремус и положил руку Гермионе на плечо. — Ты, должно быть, ужасно себя чувствуешь.

Но только Люпин коснулся девушки, как она тут же напряглась и отступила.

— Он был Пожирателем смерти, – все так же без выражения ответила Гермиона, как будто бы это все объясняло. — Это моя работа.

Ремус открыл было рот. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от удивления. Прежде чем Люпин нашелся, что ответить, Гермиона отошла подальше.

— Нужно немедленно уходить, – сообщил Снейп. — Скоро может появиться подкрепление Пожирателей, и лучше нам не сталкиваться с ними.

Они аппарировали к границе защитных чар Хогвартса и направились к замку. Гарри заметил, что Гермиона и Снейп отстали, и тоже замедлил шаг. Когда основная группа оказалась на достаточном расстоянии, Гарри развернулся и направился к своей подруге и профессору зельеварения.

Гарри никому не сказал об этом ни слова, но жестокость Гермионы сильно шокировала его. Да, она многое пережила, но гриффиндорец не мог поверить, что подруга на такое способна. Что она так сильно изменилась и перестала быть той заботливой Гермионой, которой всегда была.

Но когда Гарри достиг деревьев, он еле сдержал удивленный вздох: Гермиона, безжизненная, холодная Гермиона всхлипывала на груди профессора зельеварения.

— Мне жаль, мне так жаль, Северус, – шептала она, прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил. — Я не знала, что это он! Клянусь! Иначе я бы не…

— Вы никак не могли знать. Перестаньте истязать себя, Гермиона, – спокойно ответил Снейп, но его голос был хриплым, и, когда Гарри подошел, он заметил, что профессор побледнел и осунулся.

Нотт был на его факультете, догадался Гарри. Он был под надзором Снейпа, и то, что он стал Пожирателем, – личная неудача декана.

— Но вы видели, как они смотрят на меня? – боль в голосе Гермионы заставила Гарри содрогнуться. — Как на чудовище. Даже Ремус не мог встретиться со мной взглядом.

Гарри знал, что она имела в виду, и Северус, видимо, тоже – он сильнее сжал Гермиону. Гарри не мог бы ее утешить: они и вправду считали ее чудовищем. Он видел это в глазах своих друзей и на долю секунды почувствовал это и в своем сердце.

Снейп помолчал немного, но когда он заговорил, его голос удивил Гарри еще сильнее. Если он совсем не выжил из ума, его мрачный профессор зельеварения… флиртовал.

— С уверенностью заявляю, что вы самое красивое и умное чудовище, которое я видел, Гермиона. Я бы не возражал, если бы вы спрятались у меня под кроватью, – промурлыкал он, и девушка облегченно засмеялась.

Опять наступила тишина, и Гарри уже собирался уйти, как Снейп снова заговорил.

— Стереть ему память? – спросил он так непринужденно, словно говорил о погоде. Смущенный внезапной темой, Гарри увидел, как Гермиона качает головой:

— Это просто Гарри. Он имеет право знать, – а потом, повернувшись к дереву, за которым прятался гриффиндорец, добавила: — Ты можешь выходить.

— Я… Извините, я не хотел, – Гарри, спотыкаясь, вышел из укрытия. — Я просто волновался.

Он смущенно подошел к обнимающейся паре.

— Ты странно себя вела, Гермиона… Я и не думал шпионить!

К удивлению Гарри Снейп улыбнулся:

— А вы и не могли. Мы вас сразу услышали. Вы так шумно дышите, что я попал бы в вас заклинанием даже в полной темноте.

Гарри пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Ты в порядке, Гермиона?

Девушка медленно кивнула и отступила от Снейпа.

— Я не могу предаваться эмоциям, когда есть опасность, – объяснила она. — Сейчас, когда все в безопасности, мы можем оплакать Теодора.

Гермиона посмотрела на Снейпа и ободряюще положила руку ему на плечо. Профессор улыбнулся в ответ, но его глаза были словно бездонные пропасти, а лицо побледнело и напоминало мрамор. Он развернулся и направился к замку.

— Ему тяжело, – сказала Гермиона, когда профессор скрылся из вида. — Каждый слизеринец, примкнувший к Волдеморту, личный удар для него. Он винит себя за каждого, кого потерял за это время. Я рада, что на мне нет такой ответственности.

— Поэтому он любит слизеринцев и высмеивает гриффиндорцев? – спросил Гарри. Ему казалось, что он, возможно, потихоньку начинает понимать загадку по имени Северус Снейп.

— Нет, – Гермиона покачала головой и улыбнулась, — он ненавидит гриффиндорцев и считает слизеринцев высшими созданиями. Он просто воплощает собой предубеждение.

Вместо раздражения, которое Гарри ожидал, в голосе Гермионы слышалась веселость и некая странная нежность. Девушка улыбнулась чему-то, что видела она одна. Она будто светилась изнутри.

— Что ты нашла в нем, Гермиона? Почему он так важен для тебя? Я наблюдал за вами две недели и заметил, что это больше, чем необходимое партнерство. Это гораздо, гораздо больше. Почему?

— Потому что он знает меня, – ее голос словно молил о понимании. — Я не против тебя или Рона, или других учителей. Но Северус знает меня как никто из вас.

Она глубоко вздохнула и, заметив, как Гарри огорчился, попыталась объяснить:

— Я… Когда ты увидел меня сегодня, ты был шокирован. Ты почувствовал отвращение. И я понимаю тебя. Год назад я подумал бы то же самое: как она может судить и отбирать человеческую жизнь? Как она может быть такой жестокой? В кого она превратилась? Если бы ты не был так поражен, ты бы все мне высказал еще там. Или в ужасе отвернулся бы от меня, как Рон и Ремус.

Еще один глубокий вздох, на этот раз напоминавший всхлип.

— Я видела ваши лица, Гарри. Я знаю, о чем вы думали. Ты… ты не понимал, что я несу ответственность за вас. Я, как главный шпион Ордена, несу ответственность за каждую жизнь, которую разрушили Пожиратели. И мне приходится совершать чудовищные поступки, чтобы принести пользу в этой войне, – она горько рассмеялась. — Да и как вам понять? Даже ты… ты много раз сталкивался с Волдемортом, но никогда не видел его истинной силы и жестокости. Ты не представляешь, каково делать и говорить то, от чего ты чувствуешь себя грязной… стыдишься себя. Я знаю, ты меня уважаешь, и ты старался бы изо всех сил, чтобы понять меня. Но так бы никогда и не смог. Даже этот случай вызвал у тебя отвращение. Как мог бы ты принять то, что я делаю с Люциусом Малфоем неделю за неделей?

Она замолчала и посмотрела на него своими темными, широко раскрытыми глазами. Не в силах выдержать ее взгляд, Гарри повернулся к огромным безжизненным деревьям. Она права, и он это знал. Даже сейчас он помнил пустоту в груди, чувство отвращения, мысль: «Она превратилась в чудовище».

— Но Северус понимает, – наконец продолжила Гермиона. Ее голос был слаб, почти срывался. — Он был там, делал то же, что и я, и он по-прежнему человек, которого я уважаю и которым восхищаюсь. Он был в аду и вернулся. Он дает мне силу, Гарри. Он снова и снова напоминает мне, для чего я все это делаю и что это не бесполезно. Он – моя единственная надежда, мой свет во тьме.

Что-то в ее словах заставило Гарри резко развернуться. И когда он все же взглянул ей в лицо, он понял, что его насторожило. В глазах Гермионы было нечто, что он никогда раньше не видел, тихая решимость и жгучее желание, которые испугали его.

— Ты любишь его, – прошептал он. Понимание окатило его, будто ведро ледяной воды.

Гермиона пошатнулась, как от удара, и чуть не упала.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты… – запнулась она, и на мгновение идеальная маска спала и обнажила такое испуганное лицо, что Гарри захотелось взять свои слова обратно.

Но они слишком долго лгали друг другу.

— Ты любишь Снейпа, Гермиона. Больше, чем кого-либо. Я вижу это.

— Нет, Гарри! – девушка сорвалась на крик. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты! Это смешно! Снейп – мой учитель, не более…

В этот миг она вдруг превратилась в маленькую Гермиону, в девочку, которая спряталась в туалете, потому что чувствовала себя одинокой, девочку, которая звала на помощь, когда на нее напал горный тролль.

Этого мига хватило, чтобы Гарри подбежал к подруге и крепко обнял ее.

— Все в порядке, – прошептал он. — Не нужно оправдываться. Не нужно ничего говорить. Я могу это принять. Тссс, не плачь.

И если бы за деревьями прятался какой-нибудь наблюдатель, он бы заметил, как грозный главный шпион Ордена второй раз за день цепляется за мужчину и плачет. Он бы заметил зеленые глаза, полные решимости и беспокойства; их обладатель не позволит причинить боль своей подруге.


	37. Решение

**Решение**

Она ждала, что Метка обожжет руку, с той самой минуты, как тела Пожирателей коснулись холодной земли. Но Волдеморту понадобилось три часа, чтобы отреагировать на исчезновение своих слуг.

Гермиона отправила письмо Люциусу, как только оказалась в комнате старост. Теперь никто не обвинит ее в молчании. Люциус, скорее всего, проводит время в тронном зале, ожидая новостей и обсуждая планы с Темным Лордом, так что он наверняка не получит письмо вовремя.

Немного удачи, и смерть Теодора можно повернуть в свою пользу.

Когда жгущая боль охватила руку, Гермиона постучала палочкой по картине «Цирцея» Джона Уотерхауса – это был знак Северусу о том, что она уходит, – взяла мантию-невидимку, с помощью каминной сети переместилась в свою комнату рядом с кабинетом МакГонагалл и покинула территорию Хогвартса.

Шагая по темному замку Волдеморта, Гермиона проверяла мысленную защиту. Она еще раз пробежалась по варианту событий, которые они с Северусом придумали, и успокоилась: эта история убедила бы даже такого известного параноика как Темный Лорд.

Гарри, Рон и остальные вошли в Хогвартс через главный вход, Гермиона же помчалась к секретному ходу. Ей удалось добраться до вестибюля вовремя, чтобы увидеть трупы Пожирателей, и закатить истерику. К тому времени, как Гарри, Рон, Луна, Невилл и Джинни были в состоянии спросить, что случилось, их уже отвели в кабинет Дамблдора, где защитили их воспоминания о произошедшем.

Теперь Гермионе можно было беспокоиться лишь за себя.

Она упала на колени, как только вошла в тронный зал, и ползком подобралась к ногам Волдеморта.

- У меня есть новости, милорд, - сказала она. – Сегодня четыре Пожирателя смерти и Теодор Нотт младший напали на Поттера и его друзей в Запретном лесу. Ремус Люпин пришел их спасать. Он убил всех Пожирателей, используя сжигающее проклятие на трех из них. Двоих он убил ножом. Я ничего не знала, потому что Поттер и Уизли покинули территорию замка втайне, они надеялись покончить со своей ссорой. Но мне удалось рассмотреть трупы Пожирателей, я притворилась, что схожу с ума от волнения. Поттер все мне рассказал потом.

- Почему ты не сообщила мне об этом сразу же, грязнокровка? – раздался свистящий шепот, от которого у Гермионы побежали мурашки по спине. Не то что бы она не могла их сдержать, но Темный Лорд любил трепет и питался страхом.

- Внутренний круг со всей мудростью определил, что мне нельзя давать привилегию аппарировать по моему желанию, милорд, - ответила Гермиона дрожащим от почтения и страха голосом. – Я пришла, как только вы меня призвали. Но я послала письмо господину Люциусу, в котором подробно изложила случившееся. Я прошу прощения, что письмо не пришло вовремя, милорд.

- Это правда, Люциус? – холодно спросил Волдеморт? – грязнокровка написала тебе?

- Весь день я провел с вами, милорд, - Люциус выступил вперед. – Как вы знаете, в зал не может влететь сова. Я не получил бы письмо, даже если бы она его отправила.

Гермиона мысленно ухмыльнулась. Глупый ответ. Учить очевидностям Волдеморта, признать ошибку и сомневаться в словах другого слуги, который справляется лучше, - все это Темный Лорд ненавидел. Вдобавок, он терпеть не мог, когда Малфой вел себя слишком дерзко. Люциуса наверняка ждет Круциатус.

Волдеморт не удостоил Малфоя ответом и повернулся к другому Пожирателю.

- Иди в комнату Люциуса и проверь, нет ли в ней совы или письма. И живее, - приказал он, и по залу пронесся шепот. Такой приказ значил открытое недоверие.

Но когда Темный Лорд вновь заговорил, мгновенно наступила тишина.

- Посмотри на меня, - его голос обволакивал, как змея, кольцами обвивающаяся вокруг тела, сжимающая сердце до тех пор, пока оно не остановится.

Гермиона повиновалась. Как только взгляды карих и красных глаз встретились, девушка почувствовала, как Волдеморт проник в ее сознание, скользя между мыслями и воспоминаниями. И Гермиона дала ему желаемое.

Когда вернулся Пожиратель с письмом, Темный Лорд улыбнулся Гермионе. От этой улыбки ей стало дурно, захотелось смыть с себя эту грязь.

- Гермиона, - прошептал он, и девушка вздрогнула. – Милая, дорогая Гермиона. Я горжусь тобой.

Волдеморт протянул руку, и Гермиона, подобравшись ползком, благоговейно ее поцеловала.

- Посмотрите, друзья, - его голос эхом раздался в зале. – Даже грязнокровка справляется лучше вас, моих Пожирателей смерти. Такая работа заслуживает награды.

Он улыбнулся Гермионе, которая по-прежнему держала его за руку.

- Мы даруем тебе, Гермиона Грейнджер, право появляться в нашем присутствии, когда ты посчитаешь необходимым. Мы даруем тебе право аппарировать в нашу крепость по своей воле. Мы даруем тебе право занять комнату в нашей крепости и посылать письма нам напрямую, без помощи других членов внутреннего круга. Мы также даруем тебе право носить маску во время собраний.

Гермиона задрожала, когда его темная, грязная магия окатила ее и одарила возможностями и знаниями.

- Благодарю вас, милорд, - прошептала она. – Это неслыханная честь, и я докажу, что достойна ее! – она заколебалась, посмотрела на лицо Волдеморта и поспешно опустила взгляд. – Могу ли я попросить еще один щедрый дар в эту радостную ночь?

Гермиона услышала раздраженные перешептывания за спиной, почувствовала колкие взгляды на своей спине. Внутренний круг был недоволен ее быстрым возвышением. Она еще поплатится за это. Но не сегодня. Сегодня она была любимицей Лорда, никто не смел обидеть ее.

Время разыграть свою партию.

- Смелая просьба, моя маленькая грязнокровка, - ответил Волдеморт. – Скажи свое желание.

- Я надеюсь, вы окажете мне честь поговорить с вами наедине, милорд.

Неделю назад ее бы наказали за подобную дерзость, и на мгновение Гермионе показалась, что сейчас Круциатус заставит ее тело извиваться. Но, кажется, план все-таки сработал.

Темный Лорд весело усмехнулся:

- Хорошо, - и повернувшись к Пожирателям, добавил, - Все вон! Маленькая грязнокровка хочет поделиться своими секретами.

Гермиона вздрогнула от мысли, какую цену с нее потребуют за такую вольность. Она будет рада, если переживет гнев чистокровных.

- Теперь мы одни. Что же ты хотела сказать мне? Что должно остаться втайне от моих преданных слуг?

- Я… - начала она, будто не зная, как лучше выразиться. – Вы знаете, что я боюсь не всех ваших соратников, милорд…

Его разум ворвался словно шторм, и она склонилась и задрожала как лист, сосредоточившись на образах, приготовленных для него, и на сохранении тайны, которую он не должен увидеть. Ее взгляд потускнел, а ум казался затуманенным, слабым, принадлежащим девочке, а не дисциплинированному орудию убийства.

Наконец все прекратилось, и Волдеморт вернулся в темные глубины своего разума. Гермиона знала, он ей поверил, хотя бы частично, иначе она уже была бы мертва. Но Темный Лорд хотел продолжения, хотел, чтобы она сама представила историю и свои выводы. Легкий наклон его головы был ей намеком, и Гермиона опустила взгляд и все рассказала, дрожа от страха и сильной усталости.

- Сегодня я нашла тайный проход, милорд, - заторопилась она. – Он упирается в кабинет преподавателей, так что я услышала разговор между предателем Снейпом и МакГонагалл. Они говорили о неудавшемся нападении, и Снейп сказал… - Гермиона засомневалась. – Он сказал…

- Говори, дитя. Меня мало что может удивить, и я не накажу тебя за информацию.

- Он сказал, что их соглашение с новым осведомителем отлично сработало. Люпин ни за что не успел бы вовремя, если бы им не сообщили…

- Понимаю, - голос Волдеморта был холоднее льда. – Что-то еще?

- Неделю назад я наложила подслушивающие чары на коридор рядом с комнатами Снейпа, милорд. У него не было посетителей, но он стал покидать замок чаще. Я не посмела следить за ним без вашего приказа, милорд, но я видела, как он направлялся в сторону Хогсмида несколько раз…

- Так ты думаешь, что он встречается с этим… осведомителем?

Гермиона кивнула. Вот она, решающая минута: сейчас он либо накажет ее, либо возвысит, назначив задание, которое внушит страх даже Пожирателям внутреннего круга…

- Что же ты хочешь делать, Гермиона?

- Я бы хотела проследить за предателем до Хогсмида, милорд, - прошептала она. – Вычислить его и сообщить вам его имя. Во славу вашего царства и падения наших врагов.

Молчание было таким долгим, что Гермиона потеряла всякую надежду, когда вдруг что-то холодное скользнуло по ее волосам. Темный Лорд коснулся ее головы, словно гордый отец.

- Тогда ты должна исполнить свое желание, мое дитя. Иди, найди недостойного среди нас.

Она вздрогнула.

Только покинув тронный зал спустя час, Гермиона немного расслабилась. Но ненадолго: в безопасности она будет лишь в комнатах Северуса. К тому же, ее работа еще не окончена.

Предстояло затравить еще одну добычу, с которой она столкнулась в комнате для аппарации.

- МакНейр. Наша встреча больше, чем просто совпадение, - промурчала Гермиона.

Конечно, это было не совпадение: девушка рассчитала время для «неожиданной» встречи. Но МакНейру об этом знать не обязательно.

- Грейнджер. Поднялась в рядах Темного Лорда.

Она пожала плечами.

- Кто-то поднимается, кто-то падает, - ответила она и, встретившись с Пожирателем взглядом, медленно облизала губы. – Но ты же знаешь, это не имеет отношения к настоящей пользе Темному Лорду, МакНейр. Должна заметить, ты… впечатлил меня своей изобретательностью.

- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

- Неужели? – она снова пожала плечами. – Я удивлена. Тот мальчишка из Пуффендуя, которого ты шантажировал, нападение на Поттера, Фадж, а теперь твой близкий друг Атрикус, младший Нотт… Ты проделал себе путь в замок, МакНейр, как истинный слизеринец. Я… заинтригована.

- И что? – Он скрестил руки на груди.

Гермиона приблизилась к МакНейру так, чтобы он мог хорошо разглядеть ее грудь, и пробежалась пальцами по животу и бедрам.

- Люциус стал ленив, - она понизила голос. – Возможно, я ищу нового партнера. Упорного и энергичного. Того, кто сможет удовлетворить мои… желания… – Гермиона начала играть прядкой волос. Этот глупец даже не замечал, как она им манипулирует. – Но если ты не заинтересован…

- Я слушаю, - слишком торопливо ответил МакНейр.

Гермиона улыбнулась:

- Я люблю смелых мужчин, МакНейр. Сильных. Мужчин, которые не побоятся взять желаемое.

Она сделала еще шаг навстречу Пожирателю и заметила капельки пота на его лбу.

- Встретимся завтра ночью на том месте, где у нас была… ссора, - она снова облизала губы.

- Но Люциус…

- Боишься взять желаемое, МакНейр? – спросила она и придвинулась еще ближе, коснувшись Пожирателя бедрами. – Или не хочешь меня?

Он шумно сглотнул.

- Завтра, – прошептала она. – В девять. Я буду ждать. Не разочаруй меня…

С этими словами Гермиона аппарировала к Хогвартсу, оставив МакНейра, раздираемого желанием и страхом.

Он придет. Гермиона в этом не сомневалась.

- Она меня напугала, - поделился Гарри с Драко на следующее утро. – Передо мной была обычная Гермиона, секунда – и она превратилась в профессионального убийцу. Она устроила резню, Драко. Как будто Пожиратели были мясом. Вот черт…

Книга, которую он носил на голове, наконец сдалась в неравной битве с гравитацией и упала.

Гарри очень хотелось наподдать книге, но заметив издевательский взгляд Драко, гриффиндорец успокоился и поднял книгу, не сказав ни слова.

- Помню, как впервые увидел отца в таком же состоянии, - горько сказал Драко. – Мне было семь. Мы пошли в Лютный переулок, чтобы встретиться с папиным знакомым. Мы дошли до безлюдного перекрестка, когда отец резко развернулся и заклинанием убил женщину, следовавшую за нами, - Драко поежился. – Ему было все равно. А когда я заплакал, он разозлился на меня. Я удивляюсь, как мог восхищаться им. Теперь я вижу яснее ясного, что он бессердечный ублюдок.

- Это же родители. – Гарри слишком поспешно повернул голову, отчего книга опять упала, хотя на этот раз Гарри удалось схватить ее на лету. – Я тоже думал, что мои родители идеальны. Так что неприятно удивился, когда обнаружил противоположное. По крайней мере, о своем отце, - он передернул плечами. – В любом случае, Гермиона не была совершенно бессердечной. По крайней мере, после того, как все ушли.

И Гарри рассказал Драко о случившемся, а после недолгого колебания и о том, что произошло между ним и Гермионой после ухода Снейпа.

На мгновение он задумался, почему доверил эту историю Драко. Он бы ни о чем не рассказал Рону даже в лучшие времена или вообще кому-либо в Хогвартсе. Гарри решил, что, раз Малфой – слизеринец, значит, он понимает своего декана. И он друг Гермионы.

И причина ни в коем случае не была в связи, возникшей между ними за последние недели, или в том, что Гарри прислушивался к мнению Драко. Слизеринец не был ему другом.

- Северус и Гермиона… Неудивительно, - после недолгого молчания сказал Малфой. – Я видел, как они ведут себя друг с другом наедине. И между ними всегда такая…

- Нежность, - задумчиво добавил Гарри. – И близость. И забота.

Он вспомнил, как Гермиона отослала его вперед, а сама направилась в другом направлении. Когда он спросил, что она собирается делать, она усмехнулась.

«Спроси Северуса», - таков был ее ответ.

Но в этом не было необходимости. Гарри подошел к Невиллу, Луне и Джинни, сбившимся в группку, и, пока профессора охраняли трупы и разговаривали вполголоса, Снейп подошел к ребятам и представил правдоподобное объяснение случившемуся, не упоминая при этом Гермиону и аппарационные кристаллы.

Все якобы произошло так: они пошли за Роном (все это время Гермиона была в другом месте) и каким-то образом – они не знают, как именно, - Ремус узнал об этом и последовал за ними, предупредив остальных учителей. Он убил Пожирателей смерти и подождал профессоров на границе защитных чар.

Легко и просто. Достаточно просто, заметил Снейп, чтобы все придерживались этой истории. Затем он заставил всех ее повторить и добавил, что вырвет им языки и использует их как ингредиенты, если кто-то отступит от истории. Невилл тут же жутко побледнел, а сам Гарри на мгновение поверил словам зельевара.

Затем они вошли в замок, и Гермиона выбежала навстречу. Она чуть не задушила Гарри в объятиях, плакала, что-то лепетала, укоряла, опять плакала. Потом Снейп прошипел, что она ведет себя как ребенок. Гермиона попыталась взять себя в руки, но у нее ничего не вышло, и тогда Снейп отпустил несколько особо колких замечаний о том, что книги самому главному в жизни не научат.

Раньше подобные нападки разозлили бы Гарри. Но только не сейчас, когда он видел, как Гермиона и Снейп ведут себя наедине друг с другом. Теперь он знал, что Снейп играет свою роль, чтобы защитить Гермиону; проработанная история отвращения и ненависти, которой он ее оплел, защищала девушку насколько это было возможно.

Каждое обидное слово – лишь доказательство его заботы. Единственное доказательство, которое он мог себе позволить на виду у людей.

Невилл, Луна и Джинни стояли, раскрыв рот: они совершенно не узнали Гермиону. Лишь слова Снейпа заставляли их держать язык за зубами.

Потом кабинет Дамблдора, Фиделиус и улучшенный Обливиэйт, торопливое вступление Невилла, Луны и Джинни во внешний круг Ордена. Их заставили замолкнуть, подняв до неожиданных высот.

Просто и оригинально. Гарри до такого бы не додумался.

Иногда он сомневался, не сведет ли его с ума общение со слизеринцами. В голове у него переплелись намерения, тайные намерения и намерения, лежащие под тайными. Как можно помнить столько точек зрения и не сойти с ума? Гарри радовался, что учился в Гриффиндоре.

- Да, подходящее описание, - согласился Драко, не догадываясь о ходе мыслей Гарри. – Между ними всегда такая нежность… Сначала я думал, мне будет неприятно, неловко, но потом… все кажется вполне логичным, разве нет?

- Имеешь в виду, союз двух блестящих умов? – усмехнулся Гарри. – Должен признать, два месяца назад меня бы передернуло от этой мысли. Да и сейчас сложно представить.

- Особенно, когда видишь их отношения в классе.

- На собраниях Ордена еще хуже. Миссис Уизли три раза отчитала Снейпа за то, что тот довел «бедную девочку» до слез.

Драко рассмеялся.

- Представляю, как плачет Гермиона над подобной ерундой. В этом отношении она слизеринка, - в голосе Драко послышалась нотка гордости, и Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что не почувствовал злости, которая появилась бы неделю назад. – Чтобы сломать слизеринца, нужно много сил. Мы все становимся толстокожими, закаляемся. Как мой отец.

- Знаешь, мне прям легче становится, когда ты сравниваешь Гермиону и своего отца. Я и так напуган. А если она станет… ну, я не знаю.

- Глупость, - уверенно заявил Драко. – Она никогда не станет кем-то вроде моего отца. Между ними огромная разница!

- Какая? – спросил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком умоляюще.

- После подобного поступка Гермиона плачет, - просто ответил Драко. – Мой отец только спрятал палочку и сказал, что это ничтожество не заслуживало жить. Потом он улыбнулся и предложил купить мне огромное мороженое.

- Должно быть, он страшный человек.

- Так и есть.

- Как Гермиона… познакомилась с ним?

Драко подозрительно прищурился. Он видел, что гриффиндорец сомневается, но вместе с тем его обуревает любопытство.

- Ты и правда хочешь знать?

Гарри кивнул, и слизеринец со вздохом сдался.

- Мы были друзьями несколько месяцев, встречались в Выручай-комнате, болтали. В тот месяц я решил сообщать Дамблдору о письмах отца. Однажды Гермиона прислала мне записку и попросила срочно встретиться. Как только мы остались наедине, она сказала, что ей _необходимо_ познакомиться с моим отцом. Я спросил зачем. И она ответила: «Чтобы стать Пожирателем смерти». Как будто такой ответ был самым естественным в мире, - Драко фыркнул. – Можешь представить мою реакцию. Сначала я рассмеялся, а потом, когда понял, что она серьезно, я рассердился. Но она меня убедила. Сам знаешь, Гермиону не остановить, если она что-то сильно хочет.

Гарри согласно кивнул.

- Она сказала, что́ я должен написать отцу: что она начала со мной разговаривать, стала дружелюбнее к слизеринцам, что я столкнулся с ней в запретной секции и увидел, как она читает о запрещенных проклятиях, что она меньше интересуется уроками и иногда с ненавистью смотрит на Дамблдора. Отец просил писать обо всем, что происходит с золотой троицей. И когда я начал писать о Гермионе, он был заинтригован. Но он бы и пальцем не пошевелил. Отец – крайне осторожный человек.

Потом был весенний бал. Его проводили в поместье одного из Пожирателей смерти. Как и каждый год, я должен был на нем присутствовать. И Гермиона заявила, что пойдет со мной, - Драко опять фыркнул. – И она пришла. Преображение на Святочный бал ни в какое сравнение не шло, поверь. Она была красивее всех. Грязнокровка, которая вела себя так, словно весь мир принадлежал ей. Гости были поражены и раздражены. Мой отец был очарован, – он вздохнул и смахнул невидимую пылинку с мантии. – Они уединились в комнате на несколько часов. Когда она вернулась, я заметил синяки. Но, очевидно, она добилась своего. Через месяц ее представили Темному Лорду. Конец.

Наступила тишина. Драко ждал реакции гриффиндорца, все еще вспоминая события прошлой весны, а Гарри пытался выразить мысли, которые обуревали его вот уже неделю, только он не знал, как отреагирует Драко. Тщательно спланированная речь убедила бы его… Да какого черта, он оказался в Гриффиндоре не просто так!

- Я хочу, чтобы ты вступил во внутренний круг Ордена, Драко, - просто сказал Гарри, и был вознагражден непередаваемым выражением на лице слизеринца. Драко выглядел настолько ошарашенным, когда смог выдавить из себя: «Что?». Гарри еле сдержал улыбку. Но улыбка значила бы снисхождение.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты вступил в Орден, - повторил он. – Ты больше года предоставлял ценную информацию. Ремус, профессор Дамблдор и Снейп поддержат тебя. И я уверен, Гермиона обрадуется. Я тоже буду рад.

Пока Гарри говорил, Драко будто закрылся, словно окно занавесили плотными шторами, чтобы в комнату не проникли свет и тепло.

- Не сработает, Поттер, - ответил Драко, и только благодаря недавним тренировкам Гарри заметил в его голосе горечь. – Меня никогда не примут. Я слизеринец, сын Пожирателя смерти, образец для ненавистников грязнокровок. Даже если ты воспользуешься своим влиянием и введешь меня в Орден, мне никогда не доверятся полностью. Они будут думать, что я пытаюсь вынюхивать, как сказал бы Уизли.

Месяц назад Гарри выразился бы точно так же.

«Какой же длинный путь я прошел за такое короткое время», - вдруг понял он. Как будто он был слеп долгие годы, видел только очевидное. А очевидное было лишь на самой поверхности хаотичной сети мотивов, намерений и отношений.

Гермиона заставила его пересмотреть точку зрения, Гермиона и ее необычные отношения со Снейпом, которые с каждым днем становились все загадочнее. Но помог именно Драко. А теперь очередь Гарри помогать.

- Вначале они и Снейпу не доверяли. И я не могу представить их реакцию, когда они узнают, кто скрывается за маской их любимого шпиона. Но это неважно. Главное – я хочу, чтобы ты был в Ордене. В конце концов, меня не просто так назвали Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

Гермиона стояла, прислонившись к грубой коре дерева, когда услышала тихий хлопок аппарации. Но девушка не шевельнулась. Она стояла, опустив глаза и опершись ногой о ствол. Из-под мантии виднелась юбка; вдобавок Гермиона заплела волосы в косу и наложила немного макияжа.

Она знала, как выглядит: невинной, немного беспомощной и юной. Этот образ не напомнит МакНейру о дикой львице, которую он когда-то встретил на этом самом месте.

- МакНейр, - позвала она через мгновение, будто и не заметила, как он аппарировал. Ее голос слегка дрожал, будто она замерзла или боялась темноты. – Я волновалась, что ты не придешь.

Она поразила его вчера. Но мужчины, подобные ему, не любят, чтобы женщина брала все в свои руки. Сегодня ночью ей нужно казаться мягкой и уязвимой, передать инициативу МакНейру. Он любил пассивных женщин, и именно такой она станет на один вечер, положившись на темную фигуру в тени.

- Конечно, я пришел, милая.

Гермиона чуть не фыркнула. Милая, ага. Как будто МакНейр превратился в маггла на первом свидании.

Она почувствовала, как Пожиратель притягивает ее к себе, и машинально подавила дрожь. Она уже привыкла к этому.

- Куда хочешь пойти? Что-нибудь уже придумала? – прошептал он на ухо.

Она повернулась к нему, их лица почти соприкасались. Ее теплое, сладкое дыхание щекотало ему нос.

- Я знаю одну пещеру, - прошептала она. – Думаю, нам никто не помешает.

- Звучит заманчиво, - согласился он и скользнул рукой вниз по бедрам девушки. Она подалась к нему, но тут же отстранилась.

- За мной могли следить, - виновато прошептала она. – Нельзя тут оставаться.

- Тогда веди, - согласился он и убрал руку с бедра девушки. Если он не прекратит лапать ее, Северусу придется перейти к плану Б.

Гермиона позволила МакНейру болтать все время, пока они шли к пещере. В основном он хвастался о своих планах, чтобы заполучить Поттера и подняться в рядах Темного Лорда. Она внимательно слушала, извлекая полезную информацию, восторгалась его храбростью и восхищенно охала. Тупоумие этих чистокровок бесконечно ее удивляло.

Они почти дошли до пещеры, где когда-то давно прятался Нюхалз, когда слева холодный белый луч разорвал темноту и ударил Гермиону в спину.

Она вскрикнула от боли и упала, потащив за собой МакНейра, тем самым не давая ему воспользоваться палочкой. План Б начался. Конечно, луч света при ударе лишь немного согрел ей спину, но она каталась по земле, словно испытывала страшную боль, и МакНейр, похоже, поверил этому.

По крайней мере, у него были рефлексы Пожирателя смерти: он торопливо освободил руку, отступил от Гермионы и приготовился к схватке. Но рефлексов не хватило, чтобы заметить, как Гермиона вытащила у МакНейра вторую палочку. Она предпочитала битву на равных.

- Кто здесь? – напряженно выкрикнул МакНейр. Наверно, думал, что Люциус выследил их и теперь ждал, чтобы выпустить смертельное проклятие.

Но человек, появившийся из тени на лунный свет, оказался вовсе не главой семьи Малфоев.

Черные волосы обрамляли лицо, которое выглядело темным и мрачным, тонкие губы, точеный нос и черные горящие глаза; развевающаяся мантия только усиливала впечатление: казалось, фигура окружена ореолом темноты.

Гермиона, хоть и знала о присутствии Снейпа, почувствовала, как сердце забилось в груди словно птичка. Только Северус мог театрально появиться и не выглядеть при этом смешным. Гермионе пришлось напомнить себе, что нужно сосредоточиться на стоявшей перед ней задаче.

- МакНейр, - промурлыкал Северус, почти как Гермиона в комнате для аппарации прошлой ночью, и сердце девушки будто подпрыгнуло. – Какой приятный сюрприз. Похоже, ты ни капли не изменился. Насилуешь студентку?

- Снейп, - прошипел МакНейр, и часть его страха превратилась в ненависть к предателю. Но лишь часть, потому что он знал: Северус – грозный противник, и нужно быть настороже. – Все так же вынюхиваешь в тени и следишь? Похоже, и ты мало изменился.

Казалось, он стоял совершенно неподвижно, только крохотное движение левой рукой выдало его – он вынул вторую палочку из рукава и теперь готовился напасть без предупреждения.

Но Северус ему такой возможности не предоставил.

Взмах палочки, и в МакНейра полетел синий луч, который Пожиратель поспешно заблокировал щитом.

Схватка началась.

После первых же секунд стало ясно, что МакНейр не выстоит против Северуса. В сравнении с молниеносным зельеваром МакНейр казался неуклюжим и медленным, и пока Северус выпускал заклинание за заклинанием, его оппонент сосредоточился только на Круцио и смертельных проклятиях, заставляя Северуса приседать, прыгать и уворачиваться от атак, а не использовать магические щиты. Не то что бы Северус испытывал из-за этого какие-то трудности... Было заметно, что он сдерживался. Вместо смертельно опасных проклятий он использовал оглушающие и обзоруживающие, нападая на Пожирателя со всех сторон и вместе с тем, внушая ему чувство уверенности в своих силах.

- Опустился до проклятий первогодок, Снейп? Твой новый хозяин держит тебя на коротком поводке? – издевался МакНейр, и Гермиона в очередной раз удивилась его глупости. Какой же дурак дразнит пантеру, играющую со своей добычей?

- Он не мой новый хозяин, МакНейр, - насмешливо ответил Снейп. – Я тайно служил ему восемнадцать лет, и никто из вас даже не заметил.

- НЕТ! – вскричал МакНейр, гнев вытеснил последние частички разума, и Пожиратель понесся на Снейпа.

Удар кулаком выбил дух из МакНейра, и пока тот пытался понять, что случилось, Северус ударил Пожирателя в плечо, сбив его с ног.

- Петрификус Тоталус, - лениво сказал зельевар, и поверженный Пожиратель застыл. – Гермиона, у вас странный выбор товарищей, - продолжил Северус и взмахнул палочкой: теперь МакНейр стоял, его лицо и мантия были чистыми, без следов недавней схватки.

Гермиона надула губы.

- А что мне еще делать, если вы прячетесь от меня в кустах, Северус? – ответила она, и получила потрясенный взгляд МакНейра. Он понял, хоть и слишком поздно, что попал в ловушку, и ему из нее не выбраться.

- Могу вас понять. Вы готовы?

Гермиона кивнула и отступила в тень, где раньше прятался Снейп.

- Вам хорошо видно? – спросил Северус.

- Да, - крикнула в ответ Гермиона.

- Отлично. А теперь, МакНейр, ты нам поможешь. Это не отнимет много времени. Империо, - прошипел он, и МакНейр повис, как марионетка.

Пожиратель отошел на несколько шагов, пока не слился с темнотой. Затем вернулся; на его лице застыла заискивающая улыбка.

- Рад, что ты пришел, Снейп, - сказал он.

- Что тебе нужно? – бархатный голос зельевара не выражал никаких эмоций, и МакНейр прищурился, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо. Хотя это ему и не помогло.

- У меня есть для вас ценная информация, - торопливо начал Пожиратель. – И я готов ее сообщить. Я знаю о планах Темного Лорда. Только избавьте меня от Пожирателей смерти! Я хочу работать на Дамблдора!

- Это все? – прозвучал холодный голос в ночи.

- Есть еще такие же, как я, кто хочет быть на вашей стороне, - пробормотал МакНейр, бледнея от страха. – Я сообщу их имена, много имен, если…

- Этого мало, МакНейр, - перебил Северус. – Я тебя знаю. Ты слаб. Ты предашь нас снова. На стороне Дамблдора только один перебежчик, и это я. Авада Кедавра.

Зеленый луч осветил ночь, и бездыханное тело МакНейра рухнуло на землю. Северус быстро подошел к Пожирателю, положил ему в карман палочку и свиток пергамента. Еще раз тщательно осмотрел поляну, прикоснулся к голове, будто салютуя своей жертве, и аппарировал.

Гермионе понадобилось пять минут, чтобы связать образы смерти МакНейра и другие отрывки воспоминаний, которые они с Северусом проработали ранее. Теперь у нее было идеальное воспоминание: она следовала за МакНейром через Хогсмид в лес, там он встретился с Северусом и был убит.

Затем Гермиона очистила юбку от грязи, подошла к МакНейру и с помощью заклинания, найденного в книге из запретной секции, удалила с трупа следы ее запаха и прикосновений. Только когда она была совершенно уверена, что на теле Пожирателя ничто не может указать на Гермиону Грейнджер, она взяла его за руку и аппарировала.

У нее был подарок Темному Лорду и внутреннему кругу. Подарок, который внесет беспорядок в ряды Пожирателей.

Подарок, который наделит ее огромной властью.


	38. Доверие и предательство

**Глава 37. Доверие и предательство**

На следующее утро Гермиону разбудил стук в дверь.

Девушка спала в комнатах Северуса, но рано утром вернулась в комнату старосты. По обыкновению в выходные ученики идут к старосте со своими заботами, и, хотя Гермиона не считала себя ученицей, а уж тем более старостой, ей приходилось играть эту роль, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

Подозрения. Она мысленно вернулась к событиям прошлой ночи, пока машинально проверяла защитные и подслушивающие чары. Если за дверью стоял враг, Гермиона должна знать об этом, прежде чем откроет дверь.

Прошлой ночью она удивила охрану Волдеморта, промчавшись мимо них с плывущим по воздуху телом МакНейра. На ней не было ни плаща, ни маски Пожирателя, а щеки раскраснелись от пережитого потрясения и желания доложить Темному Лорду как можно быстрее.

Она представила тело и свои воспоминания как доказательства, подтвердившие ее подозрения. Когда Волдеморт все узнал, воцарилась гробовая тишина, но уже в следующее мгновение его гнев обрушился на всех без исключения. Это было ужасно.

Гермиона легко отделалась, хотя взгляды других Пожирателей не предвещали ничего хорошего. Однако в целом вечер прошел успешно. Теперь Волдеморт считал ее единственным верным последователем. Лишь она раскрыла шпиона и осмелилась рассказать своему господину. Лишь она сохраняла верность.

Волдеморт показал, насколько он недоволен внутренним кругом, так что большая его часть окажется бесполезной еще дня два. А Гермионе было приказано за ними следить.

Не желая вспоминать эту часть вечера, девушка поспешно поднялась и прошла к двери, соединяющей ее комнату с гостиной Гриффиндора. За дверью стояла взволнованная Джинни, гостиная позади нее пустовала.

— Привет, – начала подруга, — я… ну… Не хочешь сходить со мной в Хогсмид? Я подумала, что тебе нужно немного отдохнуть…

Гермиона и правда нуждалась в отдыхе. Она уже и забыла, когда последний раз посещала Хогсмид, но еще так много нужно сделать. Вчера она до поздней ночи обсуждала с Северусом стратегию; их прервала лишь МакГонагалл, обещавшая позаботится о Джастине и его родителях. На сегодня у них намечена еще одна встреча. Северус хотел обсудить планы для Ордена, а Драко – способ передать ложную информацию в письмах отцу. А еще домашняя работа…

Но на лице Джинни было странное выражение – смесь обеспокоенности и решительности.

— Почему ты меня приглашаешь? – спросила Гермиона, зная, что прямолинейностью легче всего добиться честного ответа от подруги. — Твой брат даже не может усидеть со мной в одной комнате.

Джинни покраснела.

— Он такой придурок. Послушай, Гермиона, если бы мы знали правду, мы бы ни за что себя так не вели. Дамблдор и Снейп все объяснили, и я поверить не могу, что Рон по-прежнему так к тебе относится!

— Думаю, многие бы так относились, – ответила Гермиона, не скрывая усталости. — Невилл чуть не падает в обморок, только завидев меня. Ремус Люпин больше не спрашивает на уроках, а Луна перестала разговаривать в моем присутствии. Она просто смотрит на меня, как будто я какой-нибудь наргл. Нет смысла их винить. Я не та, кем меня считали. В каком-то смысле я их предала.

— Глупости, – спокойно возразила Джинни.— Но я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Понимаешь? – Гермиона заинтересованно подалась вперед. Она было решила, что это дружеская попытка приободрить в духе Уизли, заранее обреченная на провал. Но она часто забывала, что Джинни очень отличалась от братьев и даже от матери.

— Потому что я чувствовала себя так же. После того, как была одержима Риддлом. Я знала, что у меня не было выбора. Все знали. Теоретически. Но все лето они ходили за мной по пятам, контролировали каждый мой шаг. Они с ума меня сводили! Мне нужен был собеседник, который не притворялся, что я не изменилась. Как ты, когда мы вернулись в школу, – Джинни усмехнулась. — Хотя ты тоже сводила меня с ума, но, по крайней мере, я могла с тобой поговорить и ты не впадала в истерику. Так ты пойдешь в Хогсмид?

Гермиона открыла рот и тут же его закрыла. Она всегда считала, что Джинни умнее своих братьев, но сегодня она ее просто поразила.

Она медленно кивнула:

— Да, с удовольствием. Только мантию захвачу.

— И я тоже. Вернусь через минуту.

Оставив дверь открытой, Гермиона подошла к шкафу и взяла теплую мантию. Сегодня будет чудесный день, и она отлично повеселится.

Она постучала палочкой по картине Уотерхауса, предупредив Северуса о своем уходе. Они работали над улучшением средств их связи, но в последние недели времени почти ни на что не оставалось. А у Северуса хватало дел поважнее, чем чтение на удобном диване.

Гермиона, конечно же, все понимала, но она так по нему скучала. Каждый час без него появлялись новые темы для совместного обсуждения. Но каждый час с ним она чувствовала себя счастливой.

Она почувствовала легкий сквозняк и обернулась, держа палочку наготове. Не обнаружив в комнате никого, Гермиона вернулась к поискам перчаток.

Возможно, с ним она просто чувствовала себя самой собой. Не нужно было скрывать ум и сообразительность, бояться привычного раздражения окружающих. Она могла быть слабой, и он поймал бы ее прежде, чем она упала. Или она могла быть сильной, холодной, безжалостной, и не нужно беспокоиться, поймет ли он или будет вести себя, как идиот, которому нужно чувствовать собственное превосходство.

Она играла такое множество ролей в своей жизни, носила такое множество масок, что о притворстве можно было забыть рядом со Снейпом. У нее не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как говорить правду; не было возможности спрятаться в маленьких обманах и манипулировании. И Гермиона была счастлива.

Но в то же время она до смерти боялась. Хоть это и звучало безумно, ее обман – единственное, что сделало возможным их отношения, единственная прочная основа абсолютного доверия, возникшего между ними. Он не должен разгадать ее тайну, иначе все кончится.

И она знала, как легко можно потерять эту дружбу. Только ее обман защищал их сотрудничество: тонкий стальной барьер, который она воздвигла между ними, такой тонкий, что Северус его не замечал. Но хранить секрет тяжело, и становилось только тяжелее каждый раз, когда он смотрел на нее, заговаривал с ней своим невероятным бархатным голосом.

Сколько раз Гермиона хотела рассказать ему о своих истинных мотивах. Его вопрос «почему», который он задал много месяцев назад, вертелся в голове каждый день, и желание ответить все росло и росло.

Но она не могла, потому что слишком хорошо его знала. Северус не смог бы жить дальше с этой правдой. Она смертельно ранит его, и тогда их странным, но удивительным отношениям, которые они называли дружбой, придет конец.

Возможно, так будет лучше. Лучше видеться реже, сохранять необходимую дистанцию. Как же больно даже думать об этом! Но Гермиона Грейнджер всегда придерживалась принятых решений.

Она надела красно–желтый шарф, вышла из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь.

Джинни ожидала ее в гостиной; Гермиона искренне улыбнулась, завидев подругу. Возможно, к лучшему, что она не зацикливается на одном лишь Северусе, подумала Гермиона, покидая гриффиндорскую башню и оживленно болтая с Уизли. Ей не повредит провести время со сверстниками.

«Они не поймут тебя так, как Северус», – прошептал внутренний голос, но Гермиона от него отмахнулась. Сегодня она повеселится.

Когда девушки дошли до вестибюля, они уже хохотали от всей души. Когда они переступили порог замка и оказались на свежем весеннем воздухе, Гермиона была уверена, что прогулка – это именно то, что ей сейчас нужно.

Подруги не взглянули на окна комнаты старосты, они не заметили человека, следившего за ними в безопасной тени. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел девушкам вслед, пока они не исчезли по направлению Хогсмида. Затем он отошел вглубь комнаты. На его губах играла мрачная улыбка.

Впервые на этой неделе Северус сидел в кабинете, примыкающем к классу зельеварения, и потягивал чай. Предстояло еще многое сделать, прежде чем штаб-квартира Ордена хоть отдаленно будет напоминать эффективное рабочее место, каким представлял его Северус.

Всякий раз, как его терпение подходило к концу, он направлялся к Альбусу и доказывал, что это работа директора, а не его, Северуса, и что с нынешней минуты он и пальцем не пошевелит. Но Альбус, этот невыносимый старикан, подмигивал, улыбался и предлагал сладости, так что Северус обещал продолжить работу, прежде чем понимал, что делает.

Он был только рад, что штаб-квартиру перенесли в Хогвартс. Площадь Гриммо – невыносимое место.

Но из-за объема работы страдала личная жизнь.

Ремус до сих пор не преодолел собственную глупость и вел себя так, будто Снейп был опасным животным, а это было просто смешно, учитывая, в кого превращался сам Люпин в полнолуние.

Он уже целую неделю не пил чай с Минервой и не проводил время с Гермионой, хотя в последнее время он старался сократить их совместное время. Он боялся последствий слишком тесного общения.

Он скучал по Гермионе больше, чем по кому-либо в своей жизни, хотя ни за что бы не признался в этом вслух. Ее отсутствие приносило почти физические страдания, и он не раз хотел все бросить и приготовить ужин на двоих в своих комнатах.

Но так уж завелось, что декан Слизерина каждую субботу сидит один-два часа в своем кабинете и ждет тех подопечных, которым нужно помощь. Все знали об этом. Северус исполнял этот еженедельный ритуал вот уже десять лет. И он не собирался нарушать традицию только потому, что у него есть дела поинтереснее.

Именно поэтому он не удивился, когда кто-то шумно открыл дверь класса зельеварения. Все слизеринцы с ранних лет учились управлять гневом, но иногда даже их выдержке приходил конец. Северусу были знакомы эти чувства.

Но легкое любопытство сменилось сильным раздражением, когда посетитель затарабанил в дверь личного кабинета.

— Войдите, – откликнулся Северус.

Он не собирался судить незнакомца, прежде чем узнает, кто же он. Но когда дверь с силой распахнули, так что она стукнулась о стену, перед глазами Снейпа предстал вовсе не слизеринец. Это был Рональд Уизли.

— Это все твоя вина, сволочь! – прокричал Рональд, его лицо раскраснелось от гнева. Он что-то крепко сжимал в руках. Снейп не мог разглядеть, что именно: предмет был накрыт мантией.

Северус достал палочку. Мальчишка был достаточно глуп, чтобы напасть на профессора, а сейчас казалось, что он потерял последние остатки разума. Что ж, Северус с удовольствием преподаст урок этому болвану.

— Мистер Уизли, хоть я и привык, что вы обвиняете меня во всех несчастьях, все-таки потрудитесь объяснить мне причину вашего внезапного появления, – лениво протянул Снейп. Он прекрасно знал, что ничто так не распаляет гриффиндорца, как холодность и высокомерие.

— Я узнал, почему она стала шпионкой! – проревел Рон, еще сильнее покраснев. — И это твоя вина!

— Неужели, – вкрадчиво ответил Снейп. — Если вы полагаете, что Гермиона поделилась с вами подобной информацией, то вынужден вас разочаровать. Я склонен верить, что сейчас она не поделится с вами даже домашней работой.

— Я забочусь о ней больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Снейп, – прорычал Рон. — И вскоре она поймет, кто ее настоящие друзья!

— Да ну, – усмехнулся Снейп. — Если вам больше нечего сказать, то прошу вас покинуть кабинет, или вы до конца года будете чистить котлы на моих отработках.

Уизли вдруг улыбнулся.

А вот ухмылка Снейпа медленно исчезла с его лица: гриффиндорец стал выглядеть взрослее, расчетливее. Мягко говоря, это сбивало с толку.

— Вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Снейп. Ты обязательно захочешь увидеть то, что у меня есть.

Уизли убрал мантию, которая все это время скрывала предмет в его руках.

Северус побледнел и поспешил выйти из-за стола.

— Откуда он у вас? – прохрипел он.

— Из ее комнаты, – ответил Уизли. Сумасшедшая улыбка никак не сходила с его лица. — Взял его, когда она ушла в Хогсмид. Она надежно его спрятала, но как видишь…

Северус покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от предмета в руках Уизли.

Омут памяти.

— Невозможно, – возразил Снейп. Слава Мерлину, к нему вернулось самообладание. — Она бы не оставила подобное свидетельство в плохо защищенной комнате. Вы лжец, Уизли, и я требую покинуть мой кабинет. Верните омут туда, откуда вы его взяли, иначе я позабочусь, чтобы вас наверняка исключили из школы!

— Ну, нет, меня не запугаешь, – ответил Рон; улыбка будто приклеилась к его лицу. — И омут действительно принадлежит Гермионе. Она могла спрятать его только в комнате старосты, чтобы ты до него не добрался. Не сильно-то она тебе доверяет, а, Снейп?

Внезапно улыбка исчезла с лица Уизли, сменилась на такую неистовую ярость, что другим чувствам попросту не осталось места.

— Это ее омут. И я был в ее воспоминаниях. Я все знаю. Все, что она скрыла от тебя.

Чутье подсказало Снейпу, что мальчишка не лгал. Не мог лгать. Легилименция отмела остатки сомнений: все сказанное – правда. Ярость внезапно охватила Северуса.

— Глупец! – громыхнул он. — Как ты мог предать ее доверие?! Она никогда тебя не простит!

— Я не предавал! Это ты! Ты трогаешь ее, ведешь себя так, будто она твоя собственность! Я – ее друг и хочу ей помочь. И помогу! Теперь-то я знаю, из-за чего она потеряла голову. И я покажу ей, какой ты на самом деле ублюдок!

— Понятия не имею, что вам взбрело в голову, но вы сейчас же отдадите мне омут, а я вызываю директора. Молите Мерлина, чтобы профессор Дамблдор поспел вовремя, иначе исключать из школы будут не вас, а оставшиеся от вас части тела!

— Неприятно узнавать, что она все-таки обманывала, не правда ли? – спросил Уизли, сумасшедшая улыбка вернулась на прежнее место. — Будет еще больнее, когда узнаешь ее тайну!

— Живо отдайте мне омут, – приказал Северус и шагнул к Уизли.

— Поймай, если сможешь! – с этими словами Рон изо всех сил швырнул омут памяти.

Снейпу еле удалось поймать каменную чашу. Но он не учел природу содержимого: хотя он осторожно прижал омут к груди, ему не удалось остановить движение серебристой жидкости.

Как только капли попали на лицо, Северус провалился в туман.

Последнее, что он видел, прежде чем его поглотили воспоминания, – это лицо Рональда Уизли, перекошенное в гримасе ненависти и радости.

Когда туман рассеялся, Северус оказался в темном вестибюле Хогвартса.

Северус хотел уйти, покинуть воспоминание, но что-то принудило его остаться.

«Я уйду, – мысленно прорычал он, — я не предам ее снова»

Но как бы жалко это не звучало, Уизли его обхитрил. Жидкость забрызгала лицо, а, значит, он не имел возможности уйти, как из омута. Контакт между ним и воспоминанием Гермионы не может быть разорван до окончания. Снейп застрял.

Легкий звук шагов заставил обернуться. Вот и она: крадется по первому этажу Хогвартса, наверняка засиделась в библиотеке за учебниками.

Гермиона. Но не та Гермиона, которую он знал сейчас. Эта была моложе, на груди еще нет значка старосты факультета. Значит, пятый или шестой курс. Волосы чуть короче, осанка не такая прямая, движения менее изящны. Обычная ученица. Только сейчас, увидев прежнюю Гермиону, Северус понял, как сильно она изменилась за последний год.

Самое поразительное изменение отразилось на лице. У этой Гермиона еще не появились морщинки от задумчивости и печали, они не заостряли ее черты, и девушка не выглядела старше. В глазах не хватало блеска знания и сарказма, искорки горького веселья, оттого что все стало предсказуемым. Эта Гермиона еще не заглянула в глаза дьяволу. Она не заигрывала с тьмой и не победила ее.

Обычная ученица. Конечно, умнее, чем другие. Но не тот граненый алмаз, который он полюбил.

Проклиная себя, Северус вдруг понял, что он, казалось, уже целую вечность стоит здесь, посреди вестибюля, и с замиранием наблюдает за Гермионой, даже не пытаясь выбраться из воспоминаний.

Он снова рискнул вырваться из невидимой клетки, в которой оказался, но Гермиона вдруг наклонилась, внимательно разглядывая что-то на гладком полу.

Не задумываясь, Снейп подошел к девушке.

Кровь. Всего пара капель, но Северус без труда признал в них кровь. Судя по напряженному лицу Гермионы, у нее тоже не осталось сомнений.

Но только когда она двинулась вперед, Снейп понял, что это не просто пара капель. Это след, и Гермиона намеревалась следовать за ним.

— Не глупи, – прошипел Снейп, прекрасно осознавая, что она его не слышит. — Ночью в замке опасно. Неужели ты ничему не научилась за эти годы?

Гермиона задумалась, взгляд метался от лестницы к следам крови: видимо, ее одолевали те же сомнения. Но, очевидно, то время еще не так пугало или, может, Гермиона не познала глубину опасности, которая ожидала даже в Хогвартсе.

Вместо того, чтобы направиться к профессору и все рассказать, Гермиона пошла вдоль капель крови.

И Северус, больше не пытавшийся уйти из воспоминания, последовал за ней.

Гарри свернулся калачиком в своем любимом кресле у огромного камина и наслаждался царившей тишиной, когда дверь в гостиную Гриффиндора открылась. Он поднял голову и увидел Рона: тот уставился в пол, его движения казались неуклюжими и дерганными.

Гарри вздохнул и собрался отвернуться к камину, но внутренний голос подсказал: что-то не так. Гарри не представлял, откуда ему это известно: благодаря ли урокам Драко, который вдалбливал про язык тела на прошлой неделе, или его собственным знаниям об обычном поведении Рона. Но он решил, что прислушиваться к себе – разумно.

Гарри выпрямился и пристально оглядел Рона.

Бывший друг даже не заметил, что стал объектом внимательного изучения. Он бродил по комнате и что-то бормотал под нос, странно подергивая плечами.

Поттер забеспокоился: что бы ни послужило причиной, Рон был взволнован гораздо сильнее обычного.

— Рон? – спросил Гарри, поднимаясь с кресла и подходя к другу. Он был готов отступить, как только Рон заметит его, но Уизли продолжил бродить, по-прежнему подергивая плечами.

— Рон, что случилось? Что-то с семьей? Рон?

Гарри медленно протянул руку и положил ее на плечо Уизли. Рон мгновенно развернулся, и Гарри попятился назад, потрясенный резким движением и тем, что увидел перед собой.

Лицо Рона было покрыто дорожками от слез, глаза – красные и распухшие, но губы растянуты в дикой ухмылке – пародия на всегда приятную улыбку друга. Он выглядел как безумец, как один из психов–злодеев из комиксов Дадли.

— Рон… – прошептал Гарри. — Что случилось?

Казалось, только сейчас Рон признал друга.

— Гарри! – воскликнул он, улыбка растянулась еще шире. — Больше не о чем беспокоиться, я все решил! Она скоро придет к нам, этот ублюдок больше до нее не дотронется.

— Успокойся, Рон, – сказал Гарри, припоминая, как Гермиона успокаивала его после неприятных видений. — Все будет хорошо.

— Конечно! – радостно ответил Рон и до боли сжал плечи Гарри. — Все будет отлично! Этот мерзкий слизеринец расплачивается за свои поступки прямо сейчас.

Гарри замер.

— О чем ты? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь отогнать накатывающую панику. — Что ты сделал?

— Я все выяснил! – снова воскликнул Рон. — Я взял твою мантию–невидимку и проскочил в ее комнату, пока Джинни стояла на пороге. Я нашел омут памяти и все узнал. Он больше не дотронется до нее, этот паршивый Пожиратель смерти!

Гарри убрал руки Рона со своих плеч. Теперь он сам схватил друга, вынуждая заглянуть в глаза.

— Рон, – в спокойном голосе не было и тени переполнявшего Гарри страха. — Что, мать твою, ты наделал?

Профессор и ученица спускались в подземелья, крови становилось больше, капли превращались в брызги, каменная кладка становилась более влажной и скользкой, а количество факелов вдоль стен уменьшалось.

Прислушиваясь к неровному дыханию Гермионы, Северус понял, что она – его бесстрашная Гермиона – напугана. Но нет, это лицо принадлежало не его Гермионе, это черты лица молодой, невинной девушки, которая лишь напоминала нынешнюю женщину, как молодое деревце напоминает могучее дерево, обрамленное богатой кроной.

И кстати, когда это он начал называть ее «своей» Гермионой?

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем девушка остановилась. Северус так глубоко задумался, что не заметил дверь, привлекшую ее внимание. Только когда Гермиона осторожно повернула ручку и вошла в тихую темную аудиторию, он с ужасом все понял.

— Нет, – прошептал Снейп, страх сковал его и не давал пошевелиться.

Он стал самым молодым профессором зельеварения не за красивые глаза. Он обладал поразительным умом, способным проанализировать любую зацепку и разгадать любую загадку. Когда он узнал класс зельеварения, все тут же встало на свои места.

— Нет, пожалуйста. Это не может оказаться правдой! Уходи, Гермиона! Уходи немедленно!

Ее непреклонная решимость сохранить в тайне свои истинные мотивы, выдать предательство Снейпа Волдеморту, неприкрытая враждебность. Беспокойство в его присутствии в течение первых ужасных недель терапии изъятия. Ментальные барьеры из поддельных воспоминаний и единственный, слабо освещенный образ, который он успел выхватить, прежде чем Гермиона вышвырнула его из своего сознания.

_Человек, распростершийся на полу в темноте. Он испуган, бледен от потери крови, а его голос дрожит от ужаса..._

Именно это он сейчас наблюдал в пустом классе зельеварения посреди ночи. Снейп – тот самый человек; это он сейчас лежит на полу класса, слишком слабый, чтобы пересечь расстояние до личного кабинета, совершенно беспомощный, в полубессознательном состоянии и рехнувшийся от страха.

— Кто здесь? – Снейп услышал хриплый, испуганный голос человека, ожидающего собственную смерть. — Кто?..

Он припоминал ту ночь. Темный лорд чуть не убил его, и на следующее утро Снейп не знал, как добрался до своих комнат. Он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме неясных образов: бледное лицо, мягкие руки, вытирающие кровь...

Он принял ее за сон и никогда больше об этом не думал.

И сейчас это смутное воспоминание превратилось в гибель девушки вдвое младше него. Если бы он только прополз еще несколько метров, если бы до ее появления он исчез в своем кабинете, надежно заперев двери от ее расспросов...

— Разворачивайся и уходи! Забудь все! – взмолил Северус, его голос надрывался от ужаса и боли. — Не обращай внимания. Уходи!

Но это уже произошло, и Гермиона не развернулась; она присела на корточки рядом с лежащим на полу человеком. Копна ее волос скользнула с плеч, как шелковая занавесь.

— Нет!

Вместо того чтобы уйти, она перевернула молчаливого незнакомца на спину: его лицо было бледнее снега, черные волосы слиплись от крови.

— Ох, Мерлин! Профессор, что случилось?

Она вскинула голову, ее глаза были широко раскрыты от страха. Северус достаточно знал ее, чтобы угадать ее мысли. Он ранен и беспомощен, ему нужно добраться до своего кабинета, в котором его никто не найдет. Он нуждается в ее помощи.

— Гермиона, я же говорил не заботиться о других! – крикнул он, его голос дрогнул. — Я же предупреждал, что это делает вас уязвимой!

Но он помнил, как в ответ она всегда смотрела на него со странной тоской, как спросила однажды, что он имеет в виду: нужно ли ей превратить свою заботу в активную силу, а не пассивное чувство? Что за ирония! Сейчас ему хотелось кричать от боли и разочарования.

Этот урок был ей не в новинку. Она уже его постигла. Здесь, в темноте подземелий с распростертым на полу профессором.

— Профессор, вы меня слышите?

Она нежно коснулась лица Снейпа и тут же получила резкий удар кулаком по лицу. Вскрикнув, Гермиона упала на спину.

— Больно же, профессор!

Но боль никогда не заставляла ее отступить, не в этот раз и не бесконечное количество раз, последовавших за этим вечером, когда она рисковала своей жизнью, чтобы защитить его.

Гермиона снова подползла к Снейпу, стараясь держаться подальше от его изодранных рук. Погодя минуту, она нежно смахнула волосы с его лица. Это было движение школьницы: смущенное и немного неуклюжее.

Она прекрасно понимала, что перешла все дозволенные границы: он – преподаватель, ей не следует позволять себе подобные вольности. Но он также и человек, который нуждается в помощи и ласке. Северус вспыхнул от стыда, когда он из прошлого жадно прильнул к руке девушки.

Человек на полу застонал от боли, когда Гермиона коснулась кровоточащей раны на щеке.

— Все в порядке, профессор. Все будет хорошо. Я пойду за помощью. Профессор Дамблдор...

— Нет! – закричал тот Снейп, его глаза широко распахнулись от испуга. — Только не Дамблдор... пожалуйста... не надо...

— Но вам нужна помощь, профессор! Вы тяжело ранены, а я не очень разбираюсь...

— Молю...

Беспомощность сквозила в голосе Гермионы и отражалась на ее лице. Она не была готова к подобному, она еще не научилась хладнокровно и спокойно мыслить в пучине хаоса. Только его Гермиона развила этот дар, и только потому, что она прошла через огонь и воду. Ради него.

— Что мне нужно делать, профессор? Я не позволю вам лежать на полу.

— Мои... комнаты...

— Да, конечно.

Северус тупо смотрел, как она взломала замок его кабинета с помощью одного из своих гениальных заклинаний и применила Мобиликорпус.

Снейп последовал за ней в свои поддельные комнаты. Раздался изумленный вскрик, не доставивший Северусу ни малейшего удовольствия. Не удивительно, что прошлый раз она никак не отреагировала на мрачный антураж: ведь она уже здесь была.

Гермиона уложила Снейпа на диван и взмахом палочки осветила комнату.

— Профессор, – тихо позвала она. — Профессор Снейп, чем мне помочь? Есть зелья, которые вам нужно выпить?

Он медленно поднял руку и указал дрожащим пальцем на шкафчик над незажженным камином. Гермиона мгновенно оказалась у него и распахнула дверки, за которыми оказался ряд небольших флаконов.

Она тяжело дышала, и Северус видел, что девушка сейчас на грани паники.

— Это безумие, – прошептала она, перебирая флакон за флаконом. — Что я вообще здесь делаю? Нужно позвать кого-нибудь из профессоров. Или мадам Помфри.

Северус был бы рад, если бы Гермиона так и поступила, но девушка уже обернулась к истекающему кровью Снейпу с флаконами в руках.

Она опустилась рядом с ним на колени и осмотрела свою добычу. По глазам Северус понял, что Гермиона признала зелья. Она влила ему в рот кровевосстанавливающее, противосудорожное, успокаивающее в таком количестве, которое свалило бы с ног слона. Взяв в руки последний флакон, Гермиона засомневалась.

— Это очень сильное зелье, профессор, – прошептала она, ее руки дрожали. — Вы уверены, что вам нужно его принять?

Северус фыркнул. Значит, она всегда обладала талантом преуменьшать. «Очень сильное» – слабо сказано. «Выздоровеешь или умрешь» – такое описание лучше подходило к этому исцеляющему зелью. Он рассказывал про него шестому курсу и своим самым запоминающимся тоном добавил, что зелье следует принимать только в случае чрезвычайной ситуации и не более одного раза в год. В противном случае последствия могут быть фатальными в прямом смысле этого слова.

Конечно же, он не упоминал, что сам регулярно его пьет.

— Профессор? – раненный Снейп не отвечал, но упрямая гриффиндорка не сдавалась. — Вы точно уверены, что хотите принять зелье?

В ответ она получила лишь слабый кивок. Гермиона вздохнула, поглаживая гладкий флакон. Затем откупорила его и вылила зелье в рот Снейпу.

— Надеюсь, я правильно поступила, – прошептала она себе под нос. — Убийство профессора не прибавит моему резюме привлекательности.

Северус снова фыркнул, но тут же стал серьезнее, увидев, что Гермиона начала раздевать раненного Снейпа.

— Что за?.. – возмутился он, но его тут же прервало шипение девушки. Она коснулась его правой ноги, ее ладонь вся измазалась в крови.

Она использовала палочку, чтобы разрезать штанину. Ее движения были отточены, но выражение ужаса в глазах только усилилось. Сейчас перед ним была девушка, готовая следовать за друзьями из одной передряги в другую, совершенно точно зная, какая их поджидает опасность.

В отличие от своих друзей, благословленных бесконечным запасом невежества, Гермиона всегда знала, что делает. Она и сейчас это знала. На нее давила ответственность. Северус видел это по ее лицу, осанке, движениям. Но она все равно справится.

— Так, – прошептала Гермиона. Она откинула черную ткань с ноги Снейпа и обнажила глубокую рану. — Мадам Помфри показывала, как это делать. Ох, поверить не могу! Это же профессор Снейп, во имя Мерлина... Не думай об этом, Гермиона. Представь, что это просто тест...

Северус с трудом мог представить себе подобный тест, но Гермионе эта мысль, видимо, помогла.

— Я собираюсь исцелить вашу ногу, профессор, – объявила она, едва дрогнувшим голосом. — Надеюсь, больно не будет, но я новичок... Вы уверены, что мне не нужно сходить за помощью?

Снейп дернулся. Очевидно, Гермиона решила принять это движения за кивок.

Несмотря на страх, она отлично справилась с заклинанием. Затем очистила рану, лицо и руки, произнесла заклинание общей проверки, хоть и не рискнула раздевать Снейпа дальше, чему нынешний Северус весьма обрадовался.

Получив результаты заклинания, Гермиона поменялась в лице: страх превратился в злость. В такую сильную ярость, которую он и сейчас не часто наблюдал.

— Мерлин! О чем только думал Дамблдор, позволяя вам делать это без посторонней помощи? Вы могли сегодня умереть!

Северус не мог согласиться. Едва ли это худшее положение, в котором он оказывался, и он отлично справлялся в одиночку. Но Гермиону такой ответ точно бы не устроил.

Видимо, ее мысли текли в том же направлении, потому что девушка помрачнела: интересно, как часто он возвращался полуживой в свои комнаты под покровом ночи.

— Это не жизнь, профессор, – прошептала она. — Поверить не могу, что с вами так поступают! Разве они не беспокоятся о вас? Вы так много сделали, и вот их благодарность?

Она неизбежно придет к такому выводу, обреченно подумал Северус. Она вела себя точь-в-точь как он, когда обнаружил, что она шпионка. Он видел, как на ее лице сменялись отрицание, гнев и беспокойство, когда она смотрела на его дергающееся, истекающее кровью тело. Скорее, кусок мяса, которое с трудом можно назвать человеком.

Она сохраняла молчание, пока он не уснул. Когда Снейп заметался под натиском кошмаров, она положила свою бледную холодную руку ему на лоб. И снова Снейп бессознательно приник к ее руке, чуть слышно хныкая. Этого звука хватило, чтобы Гермиона потеряла самообладание.

Она расплакалась, неслышно, даже не шевелясь. Единственным признаком стали две влажные дорожки на щеках. Конечно, она пережила шок; слезы – результат невыносимого опыта. Но Северус уже достаточно хорошо знал, что это еще и признак более опасного состояния ума.

Гермиона приняла решение, и это единственное проявление сожаления, которое она себе позволит.

— Я вас спасу, профессор, – прошептала она в темноту, в ее голосе появились решительные нотки. — Я остановлю этот ужас, несмотря на цену, которую придется заплатить. Я больше не позволю вас калечить.

Ее карие глаза горели огнем.

В темноте ночи Северус стал свидетелем смерти невинной души и рождения новой пугающей решимости.

Затем были и другие воспоминания: она смотрит на него, подслушивает разговоры членов Ордена, крадется в библиотеку ночью, рыскает по темным углам Лютого переулка. Но именно первое воспоминание все еще стояло у Северуса перед глазами.

Воспоминание о ее молодом, невинном личике, которое вскоре превратится в каменную маску ледяной королевы. Решимость и отчаяние в ее глазах, когда она смотрела в темноту его пустых комнат.

И впервые за долгие годы профессор Северус Снейп заплакал. Он оплакивал потерянное будущее девушки и своей собственной души, потому что он снова разрушил то, что любил.


End file.
